Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Arizt Knight
Summary: Qué pasaría si Zeus reviviera a los caballeros dorados, además de aquellos que lucharon en la antigua guerra santa? ¿Cómo sería para ellos volver a reencontrarse con esa persona amada? Y, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien estuviera detrás de tantos problemas entre ellos? Y, que sucederia si llegara a aparecer un nuevo enemigo que amenaza con la paz de la humanidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Arizt:** ¡Hola a todos! Si, lo se… sé que debería de estar terminando Masquerade, Siempre Sigue Tus Sueños (SSTS) y mis demás fics. ¡Pero tengo una muy buena excusa! La verdad es que si los he estado siguiendo, he estado trabajando en cada uno de ellos, aportando aunque sea un poquito pero… quiero que sean capítulos largos. Por sobre todo Masquerade porque ya está a punto de acabar y también SSTS pues como ya había dicho antes, ese fic es solo un two-shots o quizás three-shots pero nada más. Y este fic pues… -sonríe levemente- Como he estado enferma y sin nada que hacer, una noche o quizás día, entre a FB a platicar con mis amigos y no sé cómo pero, de una comentario que esa persona hizo empezamos a rolear

Y pasaron los minutos y seguíamos roleando y pues… seeehh… decidí que eso era buen material asi que lo hice un fic… jejeje… bueno, sin más que decir los dejo… espero que les guste lol y si no pues…. Igual los quiero

Los puntos ( … ) Sin importar como estén, solo son para los diálogos y todo eso… ash… no sé cómo explicarlo… pero ya verán a lo que me refiero… Así como también se llevaran una gran sorpresa jejeje

 **(***)**

 **(*)**

 **Título:** Cuidando de Ti

 **Summary:** Qué pasaría si por orden y mandato de Zeus, los caballeros dorados revivieran además de aquellos que lucharon en la antigua guerra santa? ¿Cómo sería para ellos volver a reencontrarse con esa persona amada? Y, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien estuviera detrás de tantos problemas entre ellos? Pueden ser considerados los caballeros más fríos, pero igual tienen corazón y son capaces de amar y sentir

(Lo sé, mal summary pero denle una oportunidad y quien lo lea y deje review se va a ganar algo super genial xD )

 **Aclaraciones:** Pues como sabrán yo ya había empezado esta historia pero, algo paso por mi cabeza así que decidí hacer varios cambios y weno… ya verán a lo que me refiero ;) espero que les guste este nuevo giro.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

 **Prologo**

 **(*)**

 **(**)**

 **(***)**

Era un día soleado en la bella Grecia, las personas iban y venían de hacer sus cosas desde muy temprano. Al ser uno de los lugares más bellos del mundo, y lleno de tantos mitos e historias, Grecia no pasaba desapercibido para los turistas de todas partes del mundo que ansiaban ir a conocer las famosas ruinas tales como el Partenón, u otros santuarios dedicados para los dioses griegos pero, más allá de todas esas edificaciones que aún se mantenían en pie después de tantos años. Existía otro lugar, un lugar muy apartado y de difícil acceso para los del exterior.

Ese lugar era conocido como el Santuario de Athena, uno el cual había permanecido ahí desde la época del mito, resguardando a la diosa quien reencarnaba cada doscientos años en el cuerpo de un bebé. Aquella quien era protegida por sus caballeros, 88 en total; siendo divididos entre los caballeros de bronce, plata y por último pero no menos importante, los de oro. Aquellos doce caballeros regidos por las doce constelaciones y los más fuertes de entre todos.

 **.**

 **–** **X–**

 **.**

 ** _"La leyenda nos dice que los caballeros siempre aparecen cuando las fuerzas del mal intentan apoderarse del mundo… en un tiempo lejano existió un grupo de jóvenes que protegía a Atenea, la diosa de la guerra, se les llamaba caballeros de Atenea y siempre combatían sin armas. Se cuenta que con un revés de la mano eran capaces de desgarrar el cielo y que de un solo puntapié abrían grietas en la tierra, hoy de nuevo un grupo de caballeros con el mismo poder e idéntico valor ha llegado a la tierra."_**

 **.**

 **–** **X–**

 **.**

Pero claro, para muchos aquello solo era un simple mito que contar a las siguientes generaciones por venir, pero lo cierto era que nada de eso era mentira.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Época Actual**

 **.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Desde la última guerra santa contra Hades, el dios del Inframundo, además de aquella pequeña batalla que se había librado en las tierras heladas de Asgard. Se dice que Andreas Rize, el medico del Palacio Valhalla, termino convirtiéndose en el huésped del dios nórdico, Loki, y posteriormente dado la misteriosa enfermedad de la sacerdotisa, Hila de Polaris, Andreas fue elegido como sucesor a representante de Odín. Por ende y aprovechando que los caballeros dorados, habían sido revividos después de haber sacrificado sus vidas en el muro de los lamentos, para crear un camino a los caballeros de bronce, Loki decidió aprovechar la situación y usar las armaduras doradas para acelerar el crecimiento del "ser malvado" dentro de Yggdrasill, además de usar a una de las doncellas, Lyfia, para así atraer a los caballeros y apoderarse de las doce armaduras doradas.

Aunque claro nunca nadie conto con la intervención de Odín, quien se manifestó por medio de Lyfia para ayudar a los caballeros dorados a librar aquella batalla y obtener nuevamente una paz temporal en lo que se libraba la batalla contra Hades en los campos Elíseos.

Luego de haber ganado y no contentos con la derrota de otro dios olímpico, los dioses gemelos del sol y la luna, decidieron intervenir y encerraron las almas de los caballeros dorados en un monolito de piedra, donde nunca encontrarían el descanso, por haber levantado sus puños incontables veces contra los dioses; a pesar de que fue por proteger a su diosa y a la humanidad. El santuario y el báculo Nike fueron tomados por Artemisa, quien era custodiada por sus tres ángeles, Odysseo, Thesseo e Ikarus, quien más adelante resulto ser el hermano perdido de Marín. Pero como siempre los caballeros de bronce se levantaron incontables veces para seguir luchando y proteger a su diosa y a la humanidad, sobretodo Seiya de Pegaso, quien se debatió contra Apolo e inclusive, logro herir a aquel a quien se le compara con Zeus.

Y cuando todo se creía perdido el ataque del dios del sol fue bloqueado por un ser muchísimo más poderoso. Minutos después la calma volvió a la tierra y sus habitantes. A los días se podía apreciar como el bello Santuario de Athena había vuelto a ser reconstruido y ya se podían apreciar aquellas increíbles esculturas de antaño. Para gracia y fortuna, todos los caballeros habían sido revividos e inclusive aquellos que habían muerto en la antigua guerra santa se encontraban vivos. Aunque claro, cuando esto ocurrió todos se encontraban confundidos. Los primeros en despertar fueron los caballeros dorados actuales, preguntándose cómo era que habían sido liberados de aquel monolito de piedra, en el cual sus almas se encontraban atrapadas.

Pero la confusión empeoro al ver a aquellos hombres que habían luchado en la antigua guerra santa del año XVIII. Cabe decir que a Shion por poco le da algo al ver a sus antiguos camaradas ahí, de no ser por Dohko que se encontraba a su lado el peli verde hubiera caído de bruces contra el suelo.

— ¿Q-que… que es lo que está pasando aquí? –La voz del joven Regulus fue la que se escuchó, atrayendo la atención de todos quienes se encontraban apenas cubiertos por aquellos mantos blancos que usaban en los santos caídos para luego enterrarlos. Nadie, ni tan siquiera Shaka o Asmita de Virgo, quienes eran los más cercanos a dios tenían idea de lo que pasaba—

— Caballeros míos… -Aquella voz acompañada con aquel enorme y cálido cosmos lleno de amor y bondad atrajo las miradas de todos. Era la voz de la mismísima Athena, quien venía acompañada con sus fieles caballeros de bronce, las miradas llenas de perplejidad y murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pero al tener a su diosa enfrente lo único que pudieron hacer fue arrodillarse ante ella y esperar alguna explicación para todo esto.

Saori, Athena, ya se veía venir esto después de lo que su padre el gran Zeus le había comentado. Porque si, el gran Zeus, padre de todos los dioses había estado observando todas y cada una de las batallas que se libraban en contra de su hija. Tal vez fue cruel de su parte el no haberle ayudado, y en más de una ocasión iba a hacerlo pero siempre que miraba a los caballeros de esta, defenderle sin dudar, levantarse sin importar cuan graves eran sus heridas ellos seguían protegiéndole; en especial aquel caballero de Pegaso entonces, ¿Por qué interferir? ¿Por qué hacerlo?

Fue por esto que dejo a Ares controlar a aquel caballero de Géminis, también a sus hermanos, Poseidón y Hades, pero cuando llego el turno de sus otros hijos y al ver la gran determinación de aquel joven, Seiya de Pegaso, fue cuando decidió poner un alto ante esta ridiculez, convocando a los doce olímpicos. Fue ahí donde hubo un Juicio contra los caballeros de Athena y cada una de las personas en la Tierra. Tanto Hades como Poseidón, Apolo y Artemisa alegaron contra Athena y sus caballeros de bronce quienes seguían respaldándole por si algún otro dios, planeaba atentar contra su vida.

Pero fue ahí donde Zeus soltó una enorme carcajada, llamando la atención de cada uno de ellos quienes solo le miraban con confusión, a excepción de su esposa Hera, quien parecía haber entendido el porqué, del comportamiento de su esposo. Cuando su risa hubo cesado, Zeus comenzó a dictaminar cual sería el "castigo" para esos caballeros, todos parecían contentos de que Zeus estuviera de su lado, y justo cuando Athena estuvo a punto de protestar, su padre le sorprendió diciendo que ella, sus caballeros y la Tierra que tanto amaba tendrían el perdón.

La sala a marmolada y llena de esculturas de ellos con detalles en oro y plata se llenó en completo silencio. Apolo iba a protestar contra su padre, pero al ver esto Zeus solo hizo un ademan para que se guardara silencio y entonces comenzó a hablar el.

— A lo largo de todo este tiempo me he mantenido al margen de cada batalla que se ha librado en la Tierra… —Los ojos tal cuales zafiros del dios se pasearon por toda la sala, observando a cada uno de sus hermanos, hijos y aquellos cinco mortales— Admito que no he hecho nada al respecto por detenerles… —Esta vez su mirada se detuvo enfrente de sus dos hermanos, Poseidón, quien se encontraba en el cuerpo de aquel joven, Julián Solo, tan solo bajo la mirada mientras que Hades se cruzó de brazo e hizo un mohín—Pero, he de admitir que tus caballeros me han impresionado. Jamás logre imaginar que unos… caballeros de bronce, lograran llegar tan lejos para defender a mi amada hija de cualquier mal y peligro, es por esto que no encuentro algún argumento convincente para destruir la Tierra… ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando estos humanos han protegido a su diosa, de los planes malignos de otros dioses? ¿Acaso sus guerreros no reaccionarían de la misma forma, si otro dios les amenazara y los llevara a guerra?

El Templo Principal del Olimpo se llenó en un sepulcral silencio, los dioses ajenos tan solo afirmaron con la cabeza; a ninguno de ellos les gustaría que otro tratara de quitarle sus dominios y daban por hecho que sus guerreros reaccionarían de la misma manera, incluso si eso significara pelear en contra de un dios.

— Es por esto que no encuentro nada valió para castigarles... —Exclamo con simpleza mientras se acomodaba en su trono de oro—

— ¡Pero Padre! –La voz de Apolo se escuchó en todo el recinto, Artemisa tan solo miraba a su hermano quien insistía en castigar en los y humanos pero ella ya no compartía los mismos ideales que el dios del sol, no cuando su ángel más preciado, aquel al que había cuidado y educado había muerto frente a sus propios ojos por causa de su flecha, además Thesseus y Odysseus también estaban muertos, aquellos ángeles que siempre habían cuidado de ella; siendo ellos tres los pocos hombres con los que mantenía contacto por serle fieles.

— Hermano mío… Padre… padre tiene razón… ¿acaso tus guerreros no reaccionarían de la misma manera si, si alguien intentara atacarte?–Todos guardaron silencio ante la respuesta del dios del sol, pero esta nunca llego. Al contrario, Zeus podía ver como su hijo apretaba con fuerza sus puños para contenerse mientras miraba de reojo a aquellos jóvenes que estaban para protegerle—

El menor de los gemelos tan solo afirmo con la cabeza y regreso al lado de su hermana, quien le miraba y regalaba una sonrisa comprensiva. Las pocas palabras que Zeus volvió a pronunciar fueron acerca del perdón y del revivir a los caballeros que habían muerto en batalla, además de que se debía firmar un Tratado de Paz entre ellos ¡joder que eran familia! ¡Y como la familia que eran, debían de llevarse bien!

Poseidón fue el primero en aceptar sus errores y firmar el tratado, además de pedirle perdón a Athena por lo que había hecho, la joven diosa acepto las disculpas de su tío. Los siguientes fueron sus hermanos, Artemisa y Apolo, aunque este último lo hizo a regañadientes pero algo era algo. Por último fue Hades, quien solo lo hizo por su amada esposa quien no había dejado de regañarlo por tratar de consumir la Tierra en una oscuridad total, ¡de ser así ya no habría vida en la tierra! ¡Y nada de primavera! Aquello era algo que entristeció a la diosa, fue por eso que aprovecho para amenazar a su esposo de no ir a verle en los próximos siglos y que los pasaría con su madre, Deméter. Oh si, ver a aquella vieja arpía sonreírle de forma victoriosa al rey del Inframundo termino calándole y aceptar el estúpido tratado de su hermano menor Zeus.

Y dicho y hecho todos y cada uno de ellos firmo aquel tratado de Paz, los guerreros de cada dios que habían muerto volvieron a la vida pero, lo que nadie se espero fue que los caballeros del siglo XVIII también revivieran. Pero bueno, Zeus hizo eso al ver que en aquella guerra pasaron muchas cosas que le dejaron intrigado y, ahora solo falta ver qué pasaba.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Athena regreso junto con sus caballeros a su amado Santuario, el cual ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad y ya no lucia como cuando Artemisa se encontraba en él. Y bueno, después de todo eso y como él era un dios lleno de mucho trabajo y cosas por hacer. (Eso y que de vez en cuando dejaba que Hermes e Iris se encargaran de hacer las cosas difíciles mientras él se tomaba un merecido descanso en las Bahamas) Pero aun así, Saori, es decir Athena se encontraba más que feliz por lo que su padre había hecho por ella. Eso y reprender a Apolo y Artemis, por atentar contra la vida de su amada hija. Así es, Zeus-sama había empleado aquella horrible cosa llamada "castigo"

Apolo y Artemis habían ido a parar a la tierra, como "humanos comunes y corriente" y para evitar problemas. El dios de dioses y con buen bronceado, y de cabellos dorados y ojos azulinos; había bloqueado el cosmos de sus hijos. Pues, ¿qué sería un castigo si sus mocos malcriados tenían su cosmos? Pero, se han de preguntar ¿Por qué unos dioses como ellos se encontraban en la tierra? Pues fácil, según Zeus, sus mocosos debían aprender que no todos los humanos son una escoria. Y había varias personas que valían la pena y luchaban por vivir. Artemisa al principio se lo tomo a mal, pero al ver que su padre le dio un incentivo. –Entiéndase que ese incentivo fue revivir a cierto angelito- la diosa de la luna, cacería, virginidad, y las fieras no volvió a contradecir al poderoso Zeus. Por otro lado, Apolo fue más difícil de persuadir; pero al ver a cierta ninfa, quien fue su más grande amor en el pasado, se calló y obedeció el mandato de su padre.

¡Oh Zeus! Sí que era un buen hombre –dios-, y por eso mismo se había ido a las Bahamas por un merecido descanso. No sin antes dejar a Hermes e Iris al cargo de su trabajo, y esconder su cosmos. Porque, solo el sabría de lo que Hera sería capaz de hacerle si lo encontraba en tal situación.

Después de aquella larga explicación con lujo de detalles, todos entendieron, bueno casi todos… Aun había algo de desconcierto y más aún en Albafica que grito espantado al estar tan cerca de los demás, pero el cosmos cálido y la dulce voz de Athena le reconforto diciéndole que ya no debía de preocuparse más por esa maldición; que por su sangre ya no corría aquel veneno y que ahora en esta época de paz ella ansiaba que todos la disfrutase con tranquilidad. Nadie, cabe destacar que nadie tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentían pero… Albafica fue el primero en romper en un suave sollozo, y Manigoldo como buen amigo masoquista que era se le acercó para abrazarle.

Ese fue el momento donde palabras llenas de arrepentimiento y perdón se escucharon. Los gemelos mayores pidiéndole perdón a sus gemelos menores, Shura disculpándose muchísimas veces con Aioros, Milo con Camus… Saga con Shion, pidiéndole perdón con algunas lágrimas en los ojos mientras le miraba arrepentido al Santo Pope. Reencuentros, reconciliaciones, lágrimas, risas y sonrisas era lo que se vivía en ese momento de ver de nuevo a sus camaradas, a sus amigos y hermanos.

Ese día y al ser quien era, la señorita Kido organizó una fiesta en grande para todos los caballeros del Santuario, inclusive aquellos que estaban en el exilio como Geist y otros volvieron para pedirle perdón y servir de nuevo a su diosa. Después de todo, las personas que se arrepienten de sus pecados, son merecedoras del perdón y de otra oportunidad.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Al ser alguien de poder y en todos los sentidos, la joven Kido se encargó de que cada una de las edificaciones del Santuario volviera a lucir bellas como antes de que se libraran tantas guerras. Cabe destacar que fue algo difícil cuando los templos ya habían sido reconstruidos nuevamente y esta vez un poco más modernos y cómodos para sus habitantes. Siendo así las paredes y pisos de mármol blanco y con varios detalles que distinguían los templos de cada signo zodiacal, además de que ahora había más vegetación que antes; lleno de distintas plantas, árboles y flores además de un suave y verdoso pasto que cubría aquellos caminos de tierra que antes era árida.

Ahora sí, el Santuario de la diosa se encontraba más vivo que antes


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones:** En este no me quise entretener mucho detallando como serán todos los templos porque no me gustaría llenarlo solo con descripciones pero, mi idea es que sea una mezcla entre los de la serie y de la película Legend of Sanctuary, porque sí, me gustó mucho esa película y al ver un poco de los templos pues me gusto que estos tuvieran un poco de ambos. Una mezcla en armonía de lo antiguo con lo nuevo pero sin arruinarlo

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Siendo Aries el primer templo zodiacal y aun entre aquellas rocas había varias plantaciones que traían más sombra y aire fresco, siendo aquello un total agrado para el Lemuriano y del pequeño Kiki que se la pasaba correteando por todos lados. El templo de Aries parecía más lleno de vida. El interior era grande e iluminado, con varias habitaciones para todos los usos. Desde la habitación principal para él, como la de su discípulo con un baño compartido para cada uno, una cocina equipada con todo, un amplio comedor, un pequeño almacén donde se guardaba la demás comida; una habitación amplia y con todo lo necesario para reparar las armaduras entre otras cosas. Una enorme sala decorada con una alfombra blanca, muebles, una chimenea ( Damn! Dx ) e inclusive un televisor y estero, con todo y de todo. Y aunque Mu era alguien que prefería las cosas simples, aun así la joven diosa había decidió llenarlo de varios presentes, siempre y cuando fueran del agrado del Lemuriano.

Pero bueno así termino siendo en todos los templos que ahora se veían rodeados con algo de vegetación, todos y cada uno bien cuidados y reparados. Llenos de comodidades para los caballeros y sus antecesores, con los cuales ahora debían convivir y por ende se habían mandado a construir dos habitaciones principales en cada templo, y uno extra para los pupilos por venir. Era una combinación extraña entre lo antiguo y moderno, pero funcionaba además de que ahora si podían "vivir" como cualquier otra persona normal pero sin dejar sus deberes además, los santos anteriores aun debían aprender sobre la época en la que se encontraban y los caballeros de bronce al ser los más jóvenes, se ofrecieron a ayudarles a explicarles sobre los avances y como se encontraba todo en la actualidad.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Por otro lado o mejor dicho en el Templo Principal, el Patriarca Shion se encontraba muy atareado con todos los reportes que debía de escribir, lo bueno de ello era que su compañero, amigo y… pareja, porque si, ellos habían mantenido una relación desde muchísimo tiempo atrás. ¡Y cómo evitar que eso pasara! Si ambos habían sido muy buenos amigos además, los sentimientos crecen y se hacen más fuertes.

— Gracias por la ayuda Dohko… —La mirada rosa del peli verde se dirigió a las esmeraldas del chino, quien había dejado de ordenar unos libres por orden alfabético sobre unos estantes para ver a su borrego mayor.

— Sabes que nunca te dejaría solo con tanto trabajo… —La mirada fija del asiático sobre el Lemuriano termino calándole muy fuerte, Shion pudo sentir como algo cálido se instalaba en sus blancas mejillas las cuales se fueron tiñendo de un suave carmín, mientras su corazón latía un poco más a prisa— Emm …Shion… —La voz del castaño había sonado un poco más grave, termino dejando los libros a un lado al ver que su amado borreguito había cortado el contacto visual para ver hacia otro lado y por ende decidió caminar hasta donde él y estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

— ¡Dohko! —Chillo avergonzado y temiendo que alguien les viese en esa situación pero al otro poco pareció importarle, sus brazos solo rodearon con más firmeza la cintura del peli verde.

— Tranquilo… nadie nos vera –Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de este, para después robarle un tierno beso a su amado carnerito que seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— S… Sera mejor que continuemos con esto… —Murmuro un poco sonrojado, siempre era lo mismo entre ellos dos pero pequeños gestos como esos eran los que enamoraban al oji rosa.

— Como usted diga, su Ilustrísima… —Respondido el castaño separándose del otro, no sin antes inclinarse un poco y tomar la mano derecha de Shion para depositar un casto beso sobre el dorso de la mano del Lemuriano.

Mentiría si no dijera que un par de ojos aguamarina no habían estado observando con gran felicidad aquel momento. A la pobre de Saori por poco y le da algo al ver aquella escena tan tierna, se felicitó así misma por haber escondido su cosmos. Era por cosas como esas que se alegraba de que sus caballeros tuvieran una nueva oportunidad de vivir en paz.

— _"Se lo merecen…"_ —Pensó para ella misma y darse la vuelta, aun habían muchas cosas por hacer. Al menos los templos estaban reconstruidos, al igual que el coliseo y había otros lugares ya en mejores condiciones tales como el campo de los soldados, y por sobre todo el campo de las amazonas, siendo este el más retirado pero no por eso el menos cuidado.

El campo de las amazonas era un lugar mucho más grande y lleno de gran vegetación, varios árboles que daban sombra, una suave y verde alfombra de pasto, flores por doquier pero también un campo especializado para que ellas entrenaran. Así como también un enorme oasis lleno de vida natural, donde podían estar ellas tranquilas y sin necesidad de cubrir sus rostros por temor a ser vistas y como olvidar aquellos cinco enormes templos (por así decirlo) lleno de todas las comodidades para todas las amazonas y las nuevas aprendices.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Era extraña la convivencia entre todos ellos, pero funcionaba. Mu se encontraba feliz de tener de nuevo a su maestro Shion. Aldebarán y Hasgardo se habían llevado muy bien desde el primer día en que se presentaron. Una que fue un tanto extraña fue la de los de Géminis, pero cabe decir que Kanon se terminó llevando muy bien con Defteros, al igual que Saga con Aspros. Pero los pecados que habían cometido los gemelos mayores aún seguían presentes en sus consciencias, y por eso mismo buscaban la manera de conseguir el perdón de los otros y tratar de vivir en paz y recuperar un poco del tiempo que habían perdido. Otra buena amista que se había formado era entre los guardianes de la cuarta casa, eso y que Mascara de Muerte había dejado a un lado eso de coleccionar los rostros de sus enemigos caídos; todo gracias a los regaños de su antecesor, Manigoldo de Cáncer y el enorme televisor plasma que recibió como regalo para su habitación al igual que para Manigoldo entre otras cosas que el muy descarado de DM pidió, pero bueno, era mejor eso a que el templo se llenara de aquel olor putrefacto de los rostros.

El quinto templo volvía a llenarse por las carcajadas y voz de Regulus, quien corría por todos lados al ver las cosas tan geniales y modernas que su diosa le había regalado, mientras que Aioria trataba de calmarlo con ayuda de Sísifo. Al final, Regulus dejo de corretear al ver a su tío ahí presente y bueno… No quería ser regañado o castigado, no cuando se encontraba en esta nueva época llena de cosas tan extrañas y geniales.

— No entiendo porque te quejas, si tú siempre fuiste así… —Exclamo Aioros quien no pudo evitar soltar una risa al ver la expresión de su hermanito.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —Chillo indignado el pobre leonino mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un mohín, causando que su hermano y el joven Regulus soltaran una carcajada mientras que Sísifo solo les miraba y se reía de forma disimulada.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

En el templo de la Virgen un suave olor a incienso se apoderaba del lugar, ambos caballeros de Virgo se encontraban meditando en la enorme paz del templo. Al igual que Mu, ellos dos no necesitaban de grandes comodidades y lujos pero si agradecieron el gesto de Athena al llenar el templo con algunas cosas de su tierra natal. Desde algunas alfombras con bellos estampados, hasta el mejor incienso y mirra, entre otras cosas que ellos mantenían en sus habitaciones. Otra cosa buena que había hecho Zeus fue que, Asmita había recuperado su vista pero aun así prefería mantener sus ojos cerrados al igual que Shaka y solo en raras ocasiones los abrían.

— Es un hermoso día, ¿no cree Asmita-sama? –Pregunto el menor de los de Virgo, quien esa mañana se encontraba usando habitual vestidura que usaba para meditar al igual que el mayor.

— Es verdad… El cielo está despejado anunciando que hoy será un hermoso día, mientras es acompañado con el trinar de las aves y el aroma de las flores…

En el templo de Libra todo era paz y quietud pues Dohko aún se encontraba ayudando a su borreguito amado pero, su templo estaba limpio y ordenado con todas las comodidades que le recordaban su tierra natal además de que había recibido una bella escultura en jade de un majestuoso dragón. Aunque también debía de agradecer el tener aquella dotación de té, oh si, él amaba el té y la joven Saori se había encargado de hacerle aquel regalo además de una habitación para que pudiera practicar con las armas de su armadura.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

—Man… ¡MANZANAS! –Se escuchó un fuerte chillido por todo el templo de Escorpio, Kardia se encontraba tan feliz de la vida al ver aquel tazón lleno de jugosas manzanas rojas ¡Eran enormes! ¡Y jugosas! ¡Por Athena que estaba feliz!.

— Kardia-sama… cálmese por favor…—El peli azul mayor solo volteo a ver con una ceja alzada, al que era su discípulo y le lanzo una manzana que con suerte Milo logro atrapar.

— Cállate y comete una manzana, ¿o acaso no te gustan? –Entrecerró sus ojos a medida que le daba una enorme mordida a aquel delicioso fruto rojo y se degustaba con el dulce sabor. Milo solo suspiro cansado e imito la acción de su maestro, para luego indicarle con un movimiento de mano que le siguiera, así mismo Kardia lo hizo no sin antes llevar consigo aquel tazón repleto de manzanas. Ambos escorpiones se dirigieron a la amplia sala donde Milo encendió el televisor plasma, el mayor se seguía impresionando al ver aquellos aparatos del demonio emitir imágenes y sonidos pero, debía de admitir que al menos entretenían.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

En Capricornio las cosas estaban más que calmadas, Shura se había encargado de explicarle varias cosas a su maestro El Cid, además de que se sentía feliz y de poder hablar en persona con aquel hombre que le había llenado de tanta inspiración y esperanzas de llegar a ser como él.

— Tan solo sigue adelante y **" _Recuerda que tienes a tus compañeros, aquellos que han caminado el sendero de la justicia contigo."_** Además… —Una sutil sonrisa se formó en los labios del Capricorniano mientras ayudaba a su discípulo a ordenar aquella habitación la cual sería de él, puesto que Shura se había ofrecido a ayudarle a acomodarse además de explicarle algunas cosas. El español menor dejo de limpiar y volteo a ver a su maestro quien sonreirá como pocas veces hacia _-_ ** _"Afila tu alma como una espada, recorre el camino sin perder la mirada. Así es la vida de una causa justa."_** –Como siempre, palabras como esas eran las que le motivaban a expiar aquella culpa que sentía por lo que le hizo a Aioros, aquel hombre de buen corazón al cual amaba y tuvo que lastimar. Pero ahora que todos habían vuelto a la vida él podía ser feliz junto al arquero y por lo que había notado su maestro El Cid, parecía tener una relación amorosa con Sísifo de Sagitario; tal parecía que ambos signos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Seria mentira si no dijera que Degel se encontraba entre emocionado y curioso por saber más de aquella época en la que se encontraba, por eso mismo Camus y el joven caballero de Cisne se encontraban respondiendo todas y cada una de las respuestas que el galo mayor hacía, mientras hacia uno que otro apunte en una libreta que Camus le había dado. Puesto que alguien como él, siempre quería mantenerse informado, saber más y salir de la ignorancia y agradecía que su discípulo y el discípulo de su discípulo fuera así. Acuario, el templo de Acuario, aquel que emitía aquellas suaves ventiscas de aire helado ahora emitía varios pasos apresurados. Desde hacía unos minutos Degel había ansiado ver aquella habitación que era especial para él y se sorprendió al encontrarla tan limpia y ordenada como antes. Encontrando todos y cada uno de sus libros en perfecto estado a pesar de los años, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y de estos salieron palabras de agradecimiento para Camus.

— Gracias por haber cuidado de este tesoro… —Sus ojos se pasearon por todas las estanterías llenas de libros.

— Jamás me perdonaría que un tesoro como este se viera perdido –Respondió con seriedad, Degel no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa al escuchar la voz de aquel joven, recordándole a él.

— Veo que aquí hay otros libros… —Una de sus manos se aventuró a tomar el más cercano era el de "Cien años de soledad Gabriel García Márquez"—

— Si me permite, con el paso de los años han aparecido nuevos escritores que nos han enriquecido con sus escritos y yo me he encargado de ir agrandando esta colección de escritos. Además, estoy seguro de que habrá más de un escritor que será de su agrado —El mayo sonrió en forma de agradecimiento mientras se aventuraba a ver aquellos libros y conocer más sobre esos escritores.

El templo de Acuario no había cambiado tanto, a excepción de que ahora había dos habitaciones principales. Además de que la biblioteca era más grande, eso y tener una cocina, comedor y sala equipado con todo y ni hablar de aquella habitación especial y secreta que Degel usaba para esconder muy bien sus vinos. Y como dicen, entre más añejo este el vino más bueno será este.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

— ¡Wahh~! ¡Pero que emoción! —Exclamaba Afrodita de Piscis mientras se lanzaba a la cama, Albafica tan solo lo observaba desde una distancia prudente. Aun le parecía increíble todo aquello y sobre todo que, ya podía tener contacto con los demás— Albafica-sama… Ya no tiene de que preocuparse… -El mencionado tan solo se sorprendió un poco por las palabras del más joven, quien le miraba sentado desde el filo de la cama- Por lo que se, su vida no fue nada fácil y sé que este cambio tan radical le es difícil de entender pero… Ahora que los dioses nos han brindado esta oportunidad y que usted está libre de esa maldición, tiene la oportunidad de disfrutar y convivir con los demás…

No supo porque o tal vez si pero, aquellas simples palabras terminaron por llenarle con extraña calidez en su ser. Era extraño y difícil de creer, que ahora después de tantos años de vivir en la soledad e aislamiento. El dulce aroma que emitían las rosas del templo terminaron por calmarle, además de sentir los brazos de Afrodita rodear su cuerpo en un abrazo, por un momento pensó en alejarse pero la seguridad del otro le recordó que ya no había necesidad de aquello. El templo de Piscis siempre se había caracterizado por tener caballeros con gran belleza, y ellos no eran la excepción. Saori sabía que Dita era alguien que adoraba las cosas hermosas, mientras que Albafica era todo lo contrario así que aquello había sido una tarea difícil en cuanto a reparar el templo y añadir nuevas cosas. Lo único que no había cambiado era aquel campo de rosa que el templo mantenía apartado.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**(***)**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Ya unos cuatro meses habían pasado desde que las reconstrucciones habían terminado. Saori había tenido que volver junto con sus demás caballeros a Japón, puesto que aún seguía a cargo de la fundación Kido y demás empresas; además de que no podía dejarle todo ese trabajo al pobre de Tatsumi. Desde entonces la calma y tranquilidad seguía en todo el Santuario, cada quien tenía obligaciones por cumplir. Cada soldado, amazona y caballero entrenaba por las mañanas y parte de las tardes a excepción de los viernes por la tarde, ya que la tenían libre así como todo el sábado y domingo. Días en los que eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, ya fuera descansar o salir a algún lugar, al principio aquella idea no le gusto demasiado al Patriarca Shion pero al ver la insistencia de la joven diosa además de los ojitos de cachorro que pusieron los doraditos más jóvenes, además de que Dohko le convenció diciendo que así ellos tendrían tiempo a solas pues, no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

— Siempre y cuando no causen ningún problema… —Esa había sido la única condición mientras que Dohko a sus espaldas hacia la señal de la victoria. Los más jóvenes vitorearon a su diosa por aquella idea, a Dohko por convencer al peli verde y a este por aceptar.

— ¡Gracias por esto Patriarca Shion! –Chillo un emocionado Aioria tal cual chiquillo junto con el joven Regulus, quien ya estaba emocionado por salir y conocer cosas nuevas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo ir a visitar a mis compañeros? —Pregunto el Ex Dragón marino mientras alzaba la mano, Shion le vio confundido por unos segundos pero después recordó a quienes se refería. Y es que justo días después de que ellos habían sido revividos, se terminaron encontrando con los generales marinos de Poseidón así como los espectros de Hades e inclusive los gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos, y ni que hablar de aquella joven heraldo y hermana del dios del Inframundo; quienes habían venido en son de hacer las paces.

— Claro Kanon, puedes ir a verles pero… Nada de meterse en problemas… —Ya hasta parecía el padre de los pollitos dando órdenes y regañándoles, aunque tan lejos de la realidad no estaba porque para ellos Shion había sido una figura paterna y bueno, el también así se sentía al ver a aquellos jóvenes que él había cuidado desde que llegaron al santuario.

— Ya no te esponjes, Shion… —Rio Manigoldo al ver al ahora Patriarca con aquella mirada sobre los más jóvenes— Ya hasta pareces el papá de los pollitos…

— No parece… —Le interrumpió Kardia, quien se encontraba apoyado sobre un pilar y en todo ese momento se había mantenido en silencio algo raro en el— Más bien ES –Corrigió para luego echarse a reír, a unos cuantos metros de él, Degel le observaba de manera discreta y sin hacer comentario alguno. Manigoldo igual se echó a reír junto con el escorpio mayor, mientras que los caballeros mayores tan solo trataban por todos los medios de no reír.

— Bueno, ya estuvo bueno todo esto ¿no creen? –Una enorme venita había aparecido en la sien izquierda de un molesto Shion que tenía los brazos como jarra. Pero lejos de calmarse, Manigoldo y Kardia parecían estar sufriendo un severo ataque de risa.

— Cálmate Shion, no es para tanto… —Intento calmarle el asiático, pero aquello solo ocasión que Kardia salía con más comentarios con respecto a la relación que tenían.

— Ya ni se porque esconden tanto, como si no supiéramos la relación que ustedes han mantenido. —Se burló el italiano mayor, quien aún tenía restos de lágrimas en sus ojos por haber reído tanto. Los intentos homicidas del peli verde cesaron al escuchar aquellas palabras, el templo entero se fundió en un profundo silencio que fue roto por la estridente risa de Mascara de Muerte y Kanon, a quienes después se les unieron Kardia y Manigoldo.

— Así que el viejo maestro y usted… —Saga solo le miraba sin saber qué cara poner ante la exclamación de Mascara de Muerte, pero debía admitir que se encontraba curioso por saber.

—Maestro, ¿es eso cierto? –Pregunto Mu con algo de timidez, mientras pateaba una motita de polvo imaginario. Shion parecía hecho de piedra sin saber que hacer o decir por otro lado, Dohko tan solo sonreía como si aquello no fuera nada grave.

— . . .

— Ya hombre, no te hagas que nosotros bien que lo sabíamos… —La voz de Manigoldo se escuchaba cansada después de tanto reír y sus ojos estaban aguados después de soltar aquellas lagrimas traviesas— Ahh… -Suspiro ya más calmado y levanto la mirada hacia los demás— Es como si habláramos de la relación entre este alacrán baboso y el cubo de hielo

Fue ahí y solamente ahí cuando Kardia dejo de reír para tensarse al haber escuchado aquello, inesperadamente, la temperatura del templo principal bajo unos cuantos centígrados y eso todos lo notaron.

— Kaaarrrddddiiiaaa…. –Una risilla nerviosa se escapó del octavo custodio mientras limpiaba sus ropas de civil y se rascaba la nuca.

— Veras cuatro ojitos… esto… yo… —Mas el galo no escuchaba, el pobre tenía el rostro ojo por la furia y la vergüenza, ¿desde cuanto sus compañeros sabían de su relación con el bicho impulsivo? Es más, será que su maestro alguna vez se dio cuenta? O quizá el Patriarca Sage y la mismísima Athena de aquella época—

—Bueno, bueno… Aquí esas cosas no se escapan… —Interrumpió nuevamente Manigoldo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y les miraba a todos. Degel tan solo alzo una ceja mientras agarraba del cuello de la camisa a Kardia, y este solo le miraba con una sonrisa coqueta— ¿Oh me van a decir que ustedes no son así? –Pregunto viendo a los dorados menores, quienes solo se vieron entre si disimules.

— A mi hermano le gusta Shura~ —Chillo a modo de canturreo el leonino. El mencionado al escuchar mención de su nombre salir de la boca de Aioria, inmediatamente volteo a ver a Aioros quien tenía el rostro tan rojo como un tomate.

— ¿Aioros? –La cabrita menor no perdió tiempo y salto a abrazar al arquero quien parecía a punto de llorar por causa de la rabia y vergüenza que su hermanito le había hecho pasar; pero al sentir los brazos de su cabrita española se puso aún más nervioso.

— ¿S-shura? Yo… esto… no… —Los brazos del español rodearon la cintura del griego, y sus labios acallaron los balbuceos de este. Aioria sabía que después su hermano se las iba a desquitar pero, ya estaba cansado de ver como su hermano se complicaba la existencia al no confesar lo que sentía además, por lo que tenía entendido Shura también sentía lo mismo por el así que… todos salían ganando.

—Vaya… No sabía que era momento de confesarnos pero… —La voz burlona de Mascara de Muerte corto aquel beso que el español le estaba dando al griego. Atrayendo todas las miradas a el quien caminaba directo al pisciano menor y le tomaba de la muñeca— De ser así creo que me toca a mí también…

La mirada de Afrodita se llenó de incredulidad, aquello no podía ser cierto ¿o sí? Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, además Mascara de Muerte no era para andar haciendo aquellas cosas enfrente de todos.

— Sé que no soy bueno en estas cosas, además odio las cursilerías en público y todo eso pero, si es para ponerles en claro que esta bella fiore mio… Pues, si, lo declaró abiertamente… —Milo, Aioria y Kanon parecían estar a punto de soltar una risotada pero, la mirada severa de Shion les advirtió que no hicieran o dijeran nada que arruinara aquel momento salido de telenovela— Mi bello Afrodita de Piscis, " _Tu sai che per me tu sei molto importante, per me tu sei una bella fiore a la quale amo con tutto il mio cuore"_ –Algunas lágrimas traviesas se escaparon del peli celeste, quien miraba con atención los ojos del italiano.

— Sniff sniff… ¡Masky! —Afrodita sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por la declaración; era como una sensación calida en su ser al ver aquella mirada carente de burla pero llena de amor y sinceridad en los ojos del italiano.

— La verdad es que nunca me espere algo como esto… —La mirada de Shion seguía puesta sobre Mascara de Muerte quien abrazaba de forma posesiva a Afrodita- Ni yo –comento Dohko mientras le abrazaba, Shion estuvo a punto de regañarle pero al sentir como este le besaba la mejilla decidió callarse y dejarse abrazar total, aquello ya no era un secreto.

— Bueno, ya basta de cursilerías –Mascara de muerte tan solo frunció el ceño a punto de soltar alguna grosería, pero al suave voz de su Dita le detuvo, alegando que no era bueno que pelearan… Al menos no en un momento como ese.

— Tienes suerte que mi Dita haya intercedido por ti, araña con cola –Ante ese simple comentario Mascara de Muerte y Milo se enfrascaron en una discusión, que ni las palabras de la Virgen de Shaka pudo calmar hasta que Asmita cansado de tanta elocuencia sin sentido termino alzando su voz y callando a todos, no sin antes amenazarles con quitarles los cinco sentidos.

— Y yo que pensé que la violencia no era la solución a los problemas… —Murmuro Defteros a Asmita, quien solo sonrió levemente y beso la mejilla del gemelo menor.

— No lo es, pero a veces las mentiras blancas ayudan un poco… —Le respondió en un susurro, el demonio de la isla de Kanon alzo una ceja al ver que su pareja tenía los ojos cerrados, le era un tanto gracioso el ver que, a pesar de que el rubio podía ver, aun así se empeñaba en mantener sus ojos cerrados, era igual a su discípulo Shaka.

Vaya que lo mejor era no hacer enfurecer al de Virgo, pues cuando este perdía la paciencia era alguien de temer. Al final, el Patriarca tuvo que echar a todos del templo Principal alegándoles que debían de aprovechar ese viernes por la tarde y lo restante del fin de semana.

— Bien, bien ya nos vamos… —Chillo Manigoldo mientras llevaba sus brazos atrás de su cabeza- Si tanto querían estar a solas para hacer sus cositas haberlo dicho antes –Una enorme sonrisa retorcida se formó en los labios del canceriano, quien se echó a correr al ver el rostro deformado por la furia y vergüenza que tenía el Lemuriano mayor.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Unas escaleras más abajo se podían apreciar a los grupitos ya formados y aportando ideas para lo que podían hacer o a donde ir. Mientras tanto Kardia se encontraba caminaba a unos cuantos pasos retirado de Degel, quien seguía con aquella aura fría alrededor de el pero al tener tantos años de conocerle Kardia sabía que el otro tan solo tenía vergüenza; él sabía que el galo no se avergonzaba de lo que ellos tenían, tan solo se avergonzaba por la forma en la que todo eso salió a la luz.

— Degel… -El mencionado detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la voz seria de Kardia llamándole- Oye… yo… tch… yo no quería que… -El peli verde tan solo meneo la cabeza y sin darle la cara, sabía que no podía enojarse con el peli azul pues él no había tenido la culpa de nada. Quien sí tenía la culpa era Manigoldo y ya después se encargaría de hacerlo pagar por tal atrevimiento.

— ¿Quieres quedarte en mi templo? –Pregunto sin verle, Kardia por un momento sintió que estaba en alguna dimensión desconocida por culpa del loco de Aspros pero al bajar unos cuantos escalones pudo alcanzar a ver parte de las mejillas del peli verde y se sorprendió al ver como las tenía tan rojas como las manzanas que él comía.

—¡Claro! Y no solo hoy, todo el fin de semana me la pasare contigo~ —Ambos mayores se dirigieron al interior del templo mientras eran observados por Milo y Camus, con una enorme gotita sobre la sien.

— Creo que por el momento no poder estar en el templo –Exclamo el galo con una sonrisa, Milo vio de reojo a "su amigo" vaya que amaba cuando el galo sonreía de aquella manera pero más le gustaría ver que lo hiciera de forma más amplia y que sus sonrisas fueran dedicadas para él.

—Si quieres podemos ir a alguna parte –Acoto el escorpio mientras pateaba una piedrita, Camus volteo a verle con un leve sonrojo apenas perceptible.

— ¿Te refieres a ir con los demás? –El galeno tan solo hizo se hizo el pensativo por unos minutos. No era realmente a eso a lo que él se refería, pero tampoco quería llegar a ser tan obvio con el francés y regarla de ante mano.

— Si o si quieres podemos ir solo nosotros dos… —Los largos cabellos ambos se mecieron un poco por la brisa del atardecer, Milo parecía entretenido viendo los matices naranjas y rojizos pintar el cielo, mientras que Camus se debatía mentalmente entre que decidió tomar.

— Sabes que no se me da de andar en grupos… —Murmuro sin ver al otro, al escuchar eso Milo volteo a verle con una expresión "aburrida" aunque por dentro sentía que se moría de la felicidad- Así que… vayamos solo nosotros dos –El brazo izquierdo del escorpión tomo el brazo derecho del otro, sonrió al sentir como Camus dio un pequeño brinco al verse tomado desprevenido. Nunca imagino ver a su amigo, el señor de los hielos, con aquella faceta tan tierna en él.

— Bien~ Vayamos entonces~

Y así poco a poco el grupo de los dorados se fueron organizando mientras salían del Santuario, a excepción de Asmita y Defteros, pues el gemelo menor tenía ya algo planeado para con el hindú. Todos los demás se dispusieron a ir al ya no tan pueblo más cercano, mientras que Camus y Milo habían tomado otra dirección todo para que el galo estuviera más a gusto. Aunque bueno, lo que ambos querían era estar solos; aunque claro, ninguno de ellos lo iba a aceptar de forma abierta no claro que no.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley:** En si esta es esa historia! Amm… En si esta historia es "Cuidando de Ti" solo que no se, había algo que no me gustaba y bueno… ya después ire agregando los demás capítulos pero… sentía que si no lo escribía de esta manera no podía estar tranquila y… esta historia sigue siendo una historia creada por mi asombroso clon, el gran y poderoso Khian-sama y mi adorable persona! Espero que te esté gustando y gracias por ser una de las primeras en comentar! xD yo mientras tanto seguiré escribiendo (aprovecho que ando con bastante inspiración) ya verás que muy pronto estaré de nuevo por donde me quede y pondré los nuevos caps ;)

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Al final todos habían optado por ir a comer de por sí ya era la hora de la cena, y los caballeros antecesores aún no se acostumbraban del todo a esta nueva época así que lo mejor era ir con calma. Por otro lado Camus y Milo habían optado por lo mismo, y el galeno ya conociendo los gustos de su amigo decidió llevarlo a un restaurante de comida francesa. Y mientras cada quien se dirigía a su destino, las miradas de todas las personas se posaban sobre ellos creyendo que se trataba de algún grupo de modelos o actores.

Hombres y mujeres miraban a aquellos hombres caminar ajenos ante las miradas, aunque claro para alguien como Mascara de muerte eso no pasó desapercibido. Su brazo derecho rodeo la cintura de SU Dita, y este que ya conocía cuan celoso podía llegar a ser su cangrejo tan solo le dejo hacer si decir nada. Y justo algo similar paso con Albafica, quien parecía un niño pequeño mirando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor con gran detenimiento que ni cuenta se había dado de las miradas que un grupo de jóvenes le dirigían; Manigoldo inmediatamente fue al rescate de su amigo, pasando su brazo por los hombros de este y soltando varias bromas o chistes mientras le hacía caminar más rápido diciéndole que no debían de alejarse de los demás.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Mientras tanto Milo y Camus caminaban tranquilos de la vida bajo aquel manto de distintos colores en anaranjado, amarillo y rojo. Desde hacía varios minutos Camus había notado como Milo atraía la mirada de varias mujeres y hombres, todos viéndole con gran lasciva. ¿¡Y quien no lo haría?! Si Milo era todo un Adonis con aquella piel morena, esos largos y ondulados cabellos azules, y como olvidar esos zafiros que tenía por ojos además de tener un cuerpo escultural. El escorpión sin duda destilaba una mezcla entre peligro y sensualidad, atrayendo a más de uno a la trampa del escorpión celeste.

Pero mientras Camus iba inmerso en aquellos pensamientos, él no se había dado cuenta de que también estaba en la mira de varios hombres y mujeres, pero claro, Milo al ser quien era lo había notado y aquello era algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Nadie, absolutamente NADIE podía ver de aquella forma a SU cubo de hielo con patas.

— Oye Camus… —La mirada del escorpión se dirigió hacia un grupo de jóvenes que desnudaban con la mirada al galo que ni cuenta se daba— Conozco un buen restaurante de comida francesa, ¿te apetece ir ahí? –Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros del galo y juntaba su cuerpo al de este. Camus entonces dejo de pensar en las demás personas a su alrededor y se dedicó a ver aquellos zafiros del heleno. Milo sonrió para sus adentros al notar aquella mirada tan fija sobre él, perdiéndose también en los aguamarina de su… ¿amigo? Si, amigo, pero con el tiempo serian algo más que simples amigos o camaradas. Él quería a ese francés solo para él- Vamos, sé que la comida de ahí te encantara y, por lo que aún recuerdo… Hace unos días mencionaste que tenías deseos de comer algo de tu patria, ¿o me equivoco?

Sin dejarle decir nada más Milo se lo llevo consigo hacia aquel lugar ya mencionado, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada de advertencia a aquel grupo de jóvenes. Nadie, absolutamente nadie debía meterse con lo que era suyo. Por otro lado la cabeza y corazón del galo eran todo un caos, nunca había estado tan cerca del otro y aquella cercanía lo ponía nervioso; tan así que ahora maldecía aquel calor en su rostro y el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se abofeteo mentalmente, ya debía de dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas y no arruinar el momento, tan solo debía de disfrutar el momento y cercanía con el galo.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Mientras tanto las cosas en el Santuario se encontraban en total calma, desde hacía unas horas el sol se había ocultado y había dado paso a la dama lunar. Como cada noche desde que habían sido revividos, Shion había tenido que ir a Star Hill, aquel lugar sagrado en el cual se encuentra a las afueras del Santuario. Aquella montaña alta y rocosa de forma vertical. En esa montaña donde los Patriarcas van a hacer sus oraciones y predicciones observando a las estrellas. Debido a la altura del lugar, es considerado la zona más cercana al Cielo. Siendo Star Hill puede el " _Axis mundi"_ , ya que representa el eje del mundo del Santuario puesto que presenta un punto de conexión entre la Tierra y otros lugares. Este espacio sirve de microcosmos ordenador porque es conocido y está asentado. Además de ser un lugar prohibido para todos los caballeros, incluso para los de oro, siendo el Patriarca el único humano que tiene permitido el acceso, aparte de la diosa. Además es muy difícil llegar al lugar incluso para los Santos.

Pues según lo que le había dicho la joven diosa antes de marcharse, era que extraños acontecimientos iban a ocurrir. Por un principio creyó que una nueva amenaza iría a amenazar la paz en la que se encontraban, pero Athena le calmo diciendo que nada de eso iba a pasar y que solo se dedicara a ir a StarHill y ahí lo entendería todo. Y así ha sido desde hace dos semanas, pero hasta el momento nada había pasado.

— Me pregunto, ¿que habrá querido decir con eso? –pregunto a la nada mientras la brisa de la noche se encargaba de mecer sus cabellos y acarar su rostro. Ya tenía alrededor de dos horas de estar ahí y nada pasaba— Ahh… ya será mañana… —Murmuro para sí mismo mientras se levantaba de aquella roca en la cual se encontraba sentado y limpiaba su blanca túnica. Pero justo cuando se daba la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse a la comodidad del templo principal, una enorme brisa le amenazo con tumbarle— Pero que… —Sus orbes amatistas se llenaron de asombro al sentir varias cosmos-energías.

Los enormes árboles que se encontraban a la cercanía de aquella montaña empezaron a moverse de manera brusca, soltando varias hojas que se perdían en el frio de la noche. Fue ahí cuando la mirada amatista de Shion fue a dar en el cielo estrellado, ahí fue cuando entendió las palabras de la joven diosa. Fue ahí cuando vio las doce constelaciones emitir un fuerte brillo, un brillo tan raro y único el cual anunciaba que muy pronto aparecerían los nuevos portadores de las armaduras doradas. Aries brillaba con gran esplendor, recordándole a aquel joven de cabellos naranjas que siempre correteaba por todo el templo de Aries; si, sabía que Kiki llegaría a ser el futuro caballero guardián del primer templo. Aquel era un bello espectáculo que solo los Patriarcas podían presenciar, nuevamente una gran emoción embargo su corazón justo como lo hizo la primera vez que vi aquel brillo en las doce constelaciones.

— Al parecer… El Santuario se volverá más ruidoso que nunca… —Pero, ruidoso o no aquello lo llenaba de gran emoción. Con estas buenas nuevas decidió marcharse directo al templo principal; ya mañana por la mañana les daría las buenas nuevas a los demás.

Lo malo fue aquello que Shion no logro notar y fue un extraño brillo provenir de tres constelaciones que brillaban de manera inusual…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Templo Principal**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente Shion se había levantado con una gran sonrisa estampada en el rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el castaño quien solo observaba a su gordis mientras se arreglaba la túnica; pues según hoy iba a darles un anuncio. Y por la manera en la que el ariano estaba actuando, él ya estaba teniendo sus sospechas- Shion... ¿tanto te cuesta decirme? –Pregunto mientras rodaba por la enorme cama, el mencionado solo le vio por el espejo y siguió arreglando su blanca túnica y aquel enorme collar- Te lo diré cuando estén todos presentes –El asiático tan solo suspiro y volvió a rodar por toda la cama.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Mientras tanto en los demás templos había una gran paz y tranquilidad, todos los caballeros dormían tranquilamente y soñando quien sabe que cosas, pero por la sonrisa que tenían era obvio que se trataba de algo bueno. Los únicos quienes se encontraban despiertos, además del santo Pope y el antiguo maestro, era Mu y los otros eran los de Virgo, pero esta vez Shaka era el único que había madrugado como siempre y había ido a visitar al primer guardián zodiacal, que como siempre se encontraba- Muy buenos días Mu... -El mencionado volteo a ver al recién llegado, que como siempre mantenía ocultos aquellos ojos color cielo- Muy buenos días a ti también, Shaka –Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición por varios minutos, desde hacía un tiempo que el peli lila había estado sintiendo algo por su amigo y aun no entendía muy bien el que era o quizás sí pero, temía que una sola mención suya arruinara la amistad que tenían- ¿Pasa algo? -Pero justo antes de que el peli lila se dignara a contestar algo, la voz del Patriarca empezó a resonar por todo el lugar. Siendo este un comunicado vía-cosmos.

 **.**

 **Probando, probando...**

 **1, 2, 3...**

 **1, 2, 3...**

 **¿Me escuchan?**

 **.**

Pero los dueños de los demás templos seguían en su quinto sueño y ni enterados del comunicado estaban.

 **.**

 **Probando, probando...**

 **1, 2, 3...**

 **1, 2, 3...**

 **¿Me escuchan?**

 **Repito...**

 **ME ESCUCHAN!?**

 **.**

Volvió a preguntar después de varios intentos fallidos y solo así, todo el mundo logro despertarse no sin antes sufrir un pre-infarto y caer de bruces contra el suelo- /Bien, ahora que creo tener su total atención~\\\ -Más de uno rodo los ojos pero aun así prefirieron no decir nada y esperar a que el peli verde dijera aquello tan importante como para levantarles un sábado por la mañana- /Tienen quince minutos para venir al templo principal, hay un anuncio muy importante que les quiero comunicar y no Manigoldo, no pienso hacerlo vía-cosmos\\\ -El mencionado tan solo bufo molesto por la respuesta rápida que el otro había dado, ¡ni tan siquiera le había dado tiempo de articular una mísera palabra!- /En fin, eso es todo y... ¡Mas les vale no llegar tarde! ... Nos vemos~\\\

Me pregunto, ¿Qué querrá mi maestro? –Murmuro el carnerito menor más para sí mismo que para el otro

 **.**

 **ƸӜƷ**

 **.**

 **Diaz minutos después**

 **.**

 **ƸӜƷ**

 **.**

Ya todo el mundo se encontraba a unos cuantos escalones de llegar al Templo Principal, y es que nadie absolutamente nadie quería hacer esperar al Santo Pope. Además la mayoría estaba que se moría del sueño y tan solo deseaban acabar lo más pronto posible con todo aquello, para luego volver a sus templos y dormir en la comodidad de sus camas.

\- A que nos has llamado, Shion? –Pregunto sin pudor alguno el mayor de los escorpiones mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba fijo al peli verde, si Degel se hubiera encontrado en sus cinco sentidos regañaría al galo por hablarle de esa manera al Patriarca, pero al no haber dormido mucho se encontraba cansado además, Kardia servía muy bien como almohada.

-Y será mejor que hables rápido, que Degel se está quedando dormido... -Tanto Shion como Dohko vieron aquella escena en la que, Degel se mantenía apoyado en el peli azul mayor mientras batallaba por mantenerse despierto-

-Ahem... Bien, como sabrán los mande a llamar para...

\- Ve al grano –Exigió el cangrejo mayor quien se encontraba apoyado contra la pared-

-Bien, si es lo que quieres pues... -El de orbes amatistas se cruzó de brazos y fijo la mirada en cada uno de sus camaradas y santos más jóvenes, todos y cada uno de ellos muriéndose de sueño a excepción de Shaka de Virgo y su pequeño Mu de Aries, quienes parecían muy atento a cada palabra suya. Al menos eso lo llenaba de satisfacción. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se preparó para decir aquello que hacia pocas horas había descubierto, lo bueno era que Dohko se encontraba a la par de e en caso de que algo pasara- Dentro de muy poco tendrán a sus discípulos...

Shion se fijó que el salón se había hundido en silencio. Kardia, Manigoldo, Mascara de Muerte e inclusive los gemelos le vieron con los ojos ligeramente entre cerrados como no creyéndose lo que habían escuchado, mientras que los demás parecían más perdidos en el mundo de los sueños que en las palabras del Pope.

\- A ver, a ver... dime si escuche bien... -Exclamo el cangrejo mayor mientras sobaba el puente de su nariz y se despegaba de la pared para dar unos cuantos pasos al frente y mirar fijo al peli verde- ¿Nos estas diciendo que tendremos aprendices? Te refieres a mocos a los cuales debemos cuidar e instruir? –Inesperadamente la risa de Manigoldo se escuchó en todo el recinto, despertando así a todos los presentes a excepción de los Taurinos, quienes seguían en su séptimo sueño-

La estridente risa del italiano iba en aumento y a los pocos minutos termino siendo acompañada por la risa de Death Mask, quien tampoco se creía aquello de tener un mocoso al cual, cuidar e instruir; pero la seriedad en el rostro del Lemuriano, ceso la risa de ambos. ¡Aquello simplemente no podía ser cierto! Ni tan siquiera los mayores del grupo se creían eso, Defteros miraba confundido a su hermano, y Aspros igual. Sísifo mantenía un rostro serio al igual que El Cid, Albafica parecía aun algo ido por el sueño así que no sabía que pensar. A Asmita aquello no le afectaba, al contrario, la idea de tener a un pequeño e instruirle para que alcanzara la iluminación no le parecía tan mala idea.

\- Patriarca Shion, ¿es eso verdad? –Pregunto Aioros, el mayor solo asintió- ¿Pero cómo? –Volvió a preguntar y más de uno agradeció mentalmente porque la valentía del sagitariano en dignarse a preguntar aquello. El mayor solo suspiro y cerró los ojos por breves segundos para luego volver abrirlos y ver a los presentes-

-Desde hacía varias noches atrás he estado yendo a Star Hill por órdenes de la señorita Athena. Aunque siéndoles sincero yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque me había dado tal orden pero, justo anoche entendí a la perfección

Ya no había rastro de sueño en ninguno de ellos, inclusive los taurinos despertaron para escuchar con atención a las palabras del peli verde quien extrañamente lucia muy sereno mientras hablaba.

\- Dos semanas buscando alguna respuesta en las estrellas y justamente anoche las doce constelaciones brillaron de manera esplendorosa, anunciando la llegaba de aquellos que serán sus aprendices –Nadie podía creer aquello que escuchaban, ¡era totalmente loco! ¿Qué acaso no estaban en época de paz? Entonces, ¿para qué tener aprendices?- Sé que se deben de estar preguntando, el cómo es esto posible –Volvió a hablar el Santo Pope- Pero este ha sido el designio de las estrellas y no podemos ignorar algo como esto

Nuevamente la sala volvió a sumergirse en un profundo silencio, más de uno se encontraba con el rostro serio y pensativo. Para algunos de ellos no sería algo nuevo, pues ya habían estado al cuidado de esos pequeños engendros. Pero aquello iba a ser algo totalmente nuevo para los demás que nunca habían cuidado o instruido a alguien. Y no solo debían entrenarlos, también debían de motivarlos para que siguieran el camino correcto, y dieran sus vidas por Athena en caso de que estallara alguna guerra que amenazara con destruir la paz que se tenían.

-Así que... ¿Ahora habrán mas mocosos rondando por las doce casas, ah? –El Patriarca vio algo contrariado a Kardia de Escorpio, quien sonreía de una manera inusual mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho-

-Así es, a excepción de ti Mu... -El mencionado solo vio a su maestro con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada- Por lo que vi en las estrellas, Kiki sin duda será un digno portador de la armadura de Aries –Debía admitir que el peli lila sonrío orgulloso por las palabras de su maestro. En todos estos años él se había dedicado por educar y entrenar de la mejor manera al pequeño peli naranja, que aunque fuera un poco revoltoso aun así sus habilidades demostraban cuanto esfuerzo ponía día a día por superarse y ser un orgullo-

-Sus palabras me alegran mucho, Maestro –Sus vecinos, Hasgardo y Aldebarán, le dieron unas cuantas palmaditas a modo de felicitación inclusive Shaka le dedico unas cuantas palabras por el empeño que podía en el pequeño Kiki-

-¿Y quien será el primero en llegar? –Esta vez fue Dohko quien pregunto, el estar callado ya no le servía además estaba muy curioso por el tema, cosa que su gordis no le había podido decir antes-

-Aun no lo sé, esta noche tendré que ir a Star Hill para ver... De ser así quiero que estén pendientes. Pues en cuanto lo sepa, deberán partir para encontrarle y traerle lo antes posible al Santuario –Todos los caballeros irguieron sus cuerpos y asintieron con la cabeza, aquella era sin duda una misión para ellos. Para algunos como los de Cáncer y Escorpio, aquello era lo más emocionante que les había pasado en todo ese tiempo de paz que llevaban; tal vez solo tal vez tener a algún mocoso rondando por el Santuario no sería tan malo- Bien... Eso era todo lo que quería comunicarles, pueden regresar nuevamente a sus Templos

Y dicho y hecho todo el mundo regreso sin chistar, a diferencia de algunos como por ejemplo Kardia quien se dirigió junto con Degel al templo de la ánfora y Camus al ver esto no le toco de otra más que irse con su amigo Milo, al templo de Escorpio, lo bueno de eso era que todos ganaban.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Ese día nadie hico prácticamente nada, todo el mundo se encontraba pensativo por las buenas nuevas que el Santo Mayor les había dado. ¿Y quién no se sorprendería con tal cosa? Si desde el tiempo que llevaban vivos, ni tan siquiera habían tenido que ayudar a los reclutas que ya tenían; y ahora vienen a anunciarles que tendrían a pequeños mocosos de quien sabe que edades rondando por las doce casas! Pero bueno, para algunos aquella noticia parecía no afectarlos, al contrario anta parecía emocionarles tener a esos engendros por ahí.

\- Oye Degel, ¿Qué te parece la idea esa de tener a un pequeño roedor como aprendiz? –El galo solo alzo una de sus cejas sin entender muy bien, a que se refería el otro con "roedor"-

-Si con eso te refieres que, que es lo que creo con tener a un alumno pues... No me molesta... -El peli azul volteo a verle con una cara difícil de descifrar, no es que el odiara la idea de tener a un pequeño escorpioncito es más, hasta le enseñaría todas y cada una de sus mejores técnicas para que fuera llenara de prestigio la casa de Escorpio pero a la vez le hacía sentir algo... ¿extraño?- ¿Kardia? –El galeno solo soltó un suspiro y se fue a abrazar al peli verde, quien seguía sin entender que era lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza de chorlito que tenía-

-¿Qué tal si lo arruino? –Murmuro contra el cuello y hombro del galo, Degel tan solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Solo en momentos privados como esos era que ambos dejaban el orgullo y altanería aun lado y se mostraban tal cual eran-

\- Pueda que seas un impulsivo, altanero, orgulloso, cabezón, gruñón entre otras cosas más... -El más alto estaba a punto de soltar al otro pero al sentir los brazos del peli verde rodeándole la cintura, se detuvo- Pero también eres un gran caballero, has logrado grandes cosas y sé que lo harás bien... -Kardia sintió como las manos frías de su amante, ahora se paseaban por su espalda y como aquellas palabras le habían hecho sentir mejor además de que habían engrandecido su ego; puesto que el que Degel lo dijera le hacía sentir más que bien-

 **.**

 **.**

Muchos otros de los dorados se sentían de la misma forma que Kardia lo hacía, ¡aquello seguía siendo algo nuevo y difícil de creer! La vida de un pequeño estaría en sus manos y ellos serían los responsables de que este se convirtiera en la nueva esperanza para las nuevas generaciones por venir.

Esa misma noche Shion volvió a partir hacia Star Hill para consultar las estrellas, justo como los demás días todo seguía en calma. Las estrellas no presentaban nada fuera de lo normal, pero justo a eso de las once de las noche una de las constelaciones empezó a emitir un fuerte brillo. Los ojos amatistas del peli verde se llenaron de asombro al ver aquel brillo tan fuerte en la constelación de...


	6. Chapter 6

**Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley:** Jajaja de nada, y bueno así será en todo el fic, tan solo espero hacerlo bien y lograr que cada parejita tenga su momento de brillar. Descuida, en los próximos capítulos relataré un poco acerca de los pequeños aprendices y de cuando estos llegan al santuario, es mas en este cap y el siguiente hablare del primero en llegar jojojo

 **zukilove (Guest) :** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por dejar un review! Y perdón por dejar el capítulo anterior así XD pero debía hacerlo! En fin, aquí sigue lo demás espero que lo disfrutes.

Agradezco los reviews y espero que los capítulos que estaré publicando estos días, sean de su total agrado. Esta historia la he creado junto con mi querido clon Khian-sama... De no ser por el, jamás hubiera conseguido tener esta enorme inspiración y pasión por escribir de nuevo.

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Muchos otros de los dorados se sentían de la misma forma que Kardia lo hacía, ¡aquello seguía siendo algo nuevo y difícil de creer! La vida de un pequeño estaría en sus manos y ellos serían los responsables de que este se convirtiera en la nueva esperanza para las nuevas generaciones por venir.

Esa misma noche Shion volvió a partir hacia Star Hill para consultar las estrellas, justo como los demás días todo seguía en calma. Las estrellas no presentaban nada fuera de lo normal, pero justo a eso de las once de las noche una de las constelaciones empezó a emitir un fuerte brillo. Los ojos amatistas del peli verde se llenaron de asombro al ver aquel brillo tan fuerte en la constelación de…

¡Era la constelación de Libra! Aquello, ¡aquello sin duda era algo totalmente increíble! Nunca pensó que el primero en aparecer fuera el aprendiz del asiático pero, aquello no acababa ahí. Al principio solo era Libra pero unos minutos después las constelaciones de Leo y Sagitario empezaron a brillar de igual forma. Las buenas nuevas seguían llegando para el Santuario, el cual muy pronto se llenaría con la nueva esperanza de la humanidad.

— Al parecer las cosas se pondrán muy bulliciosas por aquí… —Una tenue sonrisa se formó en los labios del Patriarca, quien aún seguía observando con parsimonia aquel bello cielo estrellado, el cual ahora mostraba aquellas tres constelaciones brillando con gran intensidad. Nuevamente el Patriarca volvió a su recinto y sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro. Por lo que había visto, Dohko no la tendría tan difícil de ir a buscar a su pequeño aprendiz en cuanto a los caballeros de Sagitario y Leo, si la tendrían un poco más difícil por el lugar al que tenían que ir; pero confiaba en que ambos lo lograrían.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente y aunque fuera domingo, el Santo Pope volvió a convocar a los caballeros dorados al Templo Principal. Pero esta vez se encargó de hacerlo a una hora en la que todo el mundo se encontrara despierto.

— Lamento volver a llamarles en su día libre pero, justo anoche estuve consultando nuevamente las estrellas… —El peli verde guardo silencio por breves segundos mientras su mirada amatista se paseaba por los rostros de todos los caballeros, corroborando si estos estaban prestando atención a lo que decía, cuando vio que así era decidió continuar- La primera constelación en mostrarse fue la de Libra…

Cuando el peli verde dijo aquello, inmediatamente la mirada del antiguo maestro se encontró con la de él; todos los demás presentes guardaron silencio al ver que el Patriarca parecía tener más por comentar.

— Pero no solo ha sido Libra la única en mostrarse, también lo hicieron las constelaciones de Sagitario y Leo –Ahora fue el turno de los santos correspondientes a esas constelaciones quienes vieron sorprendidos al Patriarca, nunca antes se habían mostrado tres constelaciones en la misma noche. Por lo regular, siempre era una o dos las que se mostraban pero nunca tres.

— ¿Estás seguro de ello? —Pregunto Dohko mientras caminaba hacia el peli verde, el mencionado tan solo sonrío tenuemente y afirmo con la cabeza. Al ver que no había duda en la acción de su amante, Dohko no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de la emoción; pues debía de admitir que aquello le emocionaba. El disfruto de todos esos años entrenando de Shiryu y Okko, cuidándolos a ambos como sus hijos y la idea de tener a otro pequeño era algo emocionante para el— ¿Cuándo deberemos partir? –La sonrisa del santo Pope se ensancho aún más al ver a su compañero de aquella forma, sabía que desde que les anuncio aquello ayer por la mañana, el chino no había dejado de hablar del tema y de tener un pequeño rondando por el Templo de Libra.

— Lo más pronto posible –Respondió mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica- Sísifo, Aioros, Aioria y Regulus, ustedes también deberán partir lo más pronto posible…

Los nombrados hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y sin más que decir, el Patriarca dio la orden para que cada quien volviera a sus respectivos Templos a excepción de los ya mencionados. Los caballeros de Sagitario y Leo, se quedaron junto con el Patriarca y el antiguo maestro; aun había algunas cosas que el peli verde debía de comentarles acerca de su próxima misión.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente los caballeros de Leo, Sagitario y Libra se despidieron de sus demás compañeros y Patriarca, listos para empezar aquella búsqueda de los elegidos a caballero. Más de uno noto las grandes ansias que el antiguo Maestro de los Cinco Viejos Picos se cargaba. El peli castaño casi no había dormido por causa de la emoción que sentía recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo.

— Que Athena les acompañe en su camino y regresen con bien… —Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el Gran Patriarca pronuncio antes de que los cinco caballeros partieran a sus destinos; deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón que todos regresaran con bien y con los futuros caballeros dorados.

Los rayos del sol llenaron cada centímetro del Santuario, el cual brillaba con todo su esplendor y gloria justo como en antaño. La mirada amatista de Shion se perdió en aquel bello horizonte de tonos anaranjados y amarillos, con pequeñas pinceladas en rosa que pintaba el amanecer. El Santuario lucia como nuevo y dentro de poco volvería a hacerse ruidoso con la llegada de aquellos elegidos por las estrellas.

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

╰ ╮ **Tianshenkín*, China** ╰ ╮

 **.**

Era justo el lugar al cual Shion lo había mandado, sonrío mientras acomodaba su sombrero de paja y seguía caminando por aquel enorme sendero lleno de bambú que hasta parecía algún laberinto. Por un momento sintió algo de nostalgia, pues ese lugar le recordaba a los alrededores que había en los Cinco Picos.

— Es como estar en casa –Se dijo para sí mismo y continúo caminando por varias horas, llenándose de aquella paz y tranquilidad que ese lugar transmitía y preguntándose mentalmente si lograría encontrar a aquel pequeño. Llevo ambas manos a sus caderas y se detuvo bajo un enorme árbol que se encontraba por ahí, las enormes ramas y copa frondosa creaba una enorme sombra en todo el lugar y a decir verdad ya se sentía un tanto cansado de tanto estar caminando- Creo que un descanso no me hará daño

Sonrió a medida que se iba sentando bajo el árbol y apoyaba su espalda en este; dejando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y que el sombrero de paja le cubriera el rostro, estaba muy emocionado por encontrarle pero también ya llevaba varios días buscándole y seguía sin tener ninguna pista que le llevara hasta donde aquel pequeño, así que un pequeño descanso no le haría daño. Y así fue, todo el cansancio que había estado acumulando estas dos últimas semanas de búsqueda le terminaron pasando factura al pobre chino.

 **.**

 **.**

— Oiga señor, despierte… despierte… –Pedía un pequeño mientras zarandeaba al pobre castaño hasta hacerlo despertar.

— ¡Eh..?! ¿Qué? …. –El menor tan solo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al ver que el otro se levantaba para despabilarse aún más.

— Oiga señor, usted no es de por aquí, ¿verdad? –Las esmeraldas de Dohko viajaron hasta el dueño de aquella vocecita, encontrándose con un pequeño de al parecer ocho años, cabello corto y de un tono castaño anaranjado, ojos turquesa y piel ligeramente morena, además de estar usando las ropas tradicionales de aquel país las cuales eran de un tono beige con negro, además de estar algo viejas. El pequeño tan solo le observaba con una expresión estoica.

— Ah… ¡Hola pequeño! –Saludo enérgicamente y se arrodillo enfrente del menor que solo le miraba con seriedad- Pues la verdad no, al menos no de estos lugares –El pequeño solo observaba al mayor en silencio, era la primera vez que él se encontraba con un pequeño así y por lo general todos los niños a esa edad no eran así de serios- ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto con una sonrisa, el pequeño solo entrecerró los ojos como debatiéndose mentalmente si responderle o no; al cabo de unos segundos dio una respuesta.

— Me llamo Jian… —Respondió quedito.

— ¡Ah! ¡Un gusto! –Respondió- Yo me llamo Dohko –El menor nuevamente volvió a entrecerrar los ojos al ver que el mayor extendía su mano para estrecharla a modo de saludo y después vio las suyas, sintiéndose un poco mal al ver las manos de aquel hombre limpias a comparación de las suyas que se encontraban sucias y lastimadas. El mayor comprendió aquello y sin necesidad de nada tan solo sonrío y le revolvió los cabellos al pequeño- ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? ¿No deberías de estar con tus padres?

— Estaba buscando algo de leña además, había ido al rio a pescar algo –El mayor cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho e hizo una mueca, vio que detrás del pequeño había una pequeño saco el cual llevaba amarrado a la cintura y el cual parecía traer lo que sé que había pescado, además de que sus bracitos cargaban con unas cuantas ramas que servirían como leña para el fuego. Él sabía muy bien como era vivir en las zonas como esas pero no le agradaba que los pequeños anduvieran ellos solo sin ningún adulto que les vigilase, puesto que era muy peligroso ya fuera por los animales salvajes o ladrón.

— ¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí? –Jian tan solo afirmo a modo de respuesta- ¿Y ellos están de acuerdo con eso? –Nuevamente volvió a asentir— Entiendo…

La mirada del pequeño Jian recorrió cada centímetro del mayor quien parecía no borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, nunca en todos sus ocho años de vida había visto un adulto sonreírle de aquella forma, por alguna extraña razón esa sonrisa le recordaba a alguien.

— Señor Dohko… -El mayor alzo una ceja al escuchar aquel apelativo que el menor había usado para referirse a el- Debo retirarme… Mamá y papá se enojaran conmigo si llego tarde a casa —El mayor concordó con las palabras del pequeño y volvió a revolverle los cabellos.

— Tienes razón pequeño, ve a casa antes de que se haga más tarde –El pequeño asintió nuevamente y acomodo los pedazos de rama que llevaba en sus bracitos para luego empezar su camino a casa, el peli castaño acomodo su sombrero de paja mientras miraba al pequeño partir. No sabía porque pero Dohko sentía una pequeña y extraña sensación en su ser, como si algo no estuviera bien. Sus pensamientos se vieron esfumados al escuchar aquella vocecita llamándole de nuevo.

— Señor Dohko… —El mayor volteo a ver al pequeño que le miraba con la misma seriedad pero con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios— Tenga cuidado, por estos lugares rondan muchos animales salvajes además de que hay un grupo de personas que aprovechan a robarles a los viajeros –El antiguo maestro sonrío ante la advertencia del pequeño.

— Claro, gracias por la advertencia Jian! –El pequeño sonrío esta vez un poco más amplio e hizo una leve reverencia para luego girarse sobre sus talones y retomar su camino a casa; dejando nuevamente al mayor con aquella extraña sensación en su ser que por más que intentara ignorar, no podía. Sus ojos esmeraldas siguieron fijos en la pequeña figura del pequeñín hasta que este dejo de serle visible.

Poco a poco el cielo se fue tiñendo con los colores del atardecer, el mayor suspiro y se arrasco la mejilla izquierda, al parecer este sería otro día en el que tendría que buscar alguna posada y descansar, ya mañana seria otro día para buscar a su pequeño protegido. Mientras el sol iba desapareciendo de a poco, las estrellas iban abriéndose paso en el cielo oscuro y las luces de algunos establecimientos de ahí empezaban a iluminar el camino para los viajeros. Lo que el viejo maestro no noto, fue la constelación suya que brillaba con intensidad en una pequeña y humilde casa; donde un niño de apenas ocho años observaba con gran detenimiento las estrellas y aquella enorme luna, siendo solo el en la soledad de su humilde hogar. Los ojos turquesa del menor se perdían contando las estrellas y sus cabellos entre castaño y anaranjado, se mecían un poco por causa de la brisa nocturna, deseando desde lo más profundo de su corazón que su suerte cambiara para bien.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**(***)**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **StarHill, Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Sin más que decir les dejo con un nuevo capítulo y no lo olviden, esta historia la he creado junto a Khian-sama! Ah! Una cosa más, creo que habia visto un review pero no recuerdo de quien, haciendo una mención de Genbu xD la verdad es que en sí, el nuevo caballero dorado de Libra será el... Me agrada Genbu y todo eso por eso he usado su apariencia y bueno... 7w7 de ahí salió el pequeño chino~ lol

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

A la mañana siguiente Dohko se levantó muy temprano para empezar de nuevo con su búsqueda, dio gracias a los dioses por haber encontrado aquella posada en la cual pudo comer y descansar todo lo necesario. Al ya tener sus energías completamente renovadas, salió en búsqueda de su protegido. Sorprendentemente, el clima de ese día también era muy agradable. Los escasos rayos de la mañana se colaban por entre las ramas de aquellos frondosos árboles, además de que apenas unos cuantos animalitos parecían estar despiertos e iniciar una jornada nueva.

La fresca brisa mañanera media los cabellos chocolate del mayor, quien acomodaba aquel sombrero suyo mientras caminaba por alguna extraña razón un par de ojos turquesas se le vinieron a la mente. Eran el mismo tono de aquel niño que había conocido el día de ayer, por alguna extraña razón aquella sensación no desaparecía en él.

— **Muy buenos días señora Cheng...** -Se escuchó una suave y conocida vocecita, el mayor volteo a ver en todas direcciones para encontrar al dueño y justo a unos cuantos metros de él, se encontraba el pequeño Jian hablando con una señora mayor, quizás en sus cincuenta. Cabello ligeramente canoso, y con una enorme y cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

— **Ten pequeño, no es mucho pero espero que de algo te sirva** -El menor hizo una leve reverencia a modo de agradecimiento mientras tomaba un pequeño saco.

— **No, al contrario y gracias como siempre...** -La amable señora sonrío aún más y con sus brazos atrajo al pequeño para abrazarle; todo ante la atenta mirada de Dohko, quien en ningún momento se había movido siquiera, con tal de observar a aquel pequeño.

— **Ahora ve, sé que tienes muchas cosas por hacer** —El pequeño hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, como dándole la razón a la señora y se despidió con una tenue sonrisa.

— **Es un buen chico...** -Dijo la señora mientras le miraba ir, solo entonces el caballero de Libra se acercó a ella.

— **Sí que lo es...** —Al ver que ya no había señales del menor, el santo de Libra se decidió preguntar.

— **¿Es Nieto suyo?** —La señora solo negó con la cabeza.

— **No, no lo es aunque me gustaría que así fuera...** —Dohko pudo notar como la mirada ébano de aquella dulce señora se ponía triste, inclusive su tono de voz había cambiado— **Jian es un buen chico, sigue siendo un niño que actúa como un adulto cuando eso no debe ser así** —Claro que ella tenía razón, Dohko lo sabía pues aunque él no conocía la historia de aquel pequeño él podía notarlo en aquella mirada.

— **¿Dónde estás sus padres?** -Preguntó **\- Esta ya es la segunda vez que lo veo solo por estos lados, y eso me preocupa**

Pero si pregunta solo recibió un suspiro como respuesta, desubicándose aún más al castaño que no entendía.

— **Venga conmigo joven, y tomemos algo de té...** -El mayor quiso negarse y decir que tenía una misión por cumplir pero algo en su interior le llevo a aceptar la invitación de aquella señora tan agradable.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, los pájaros trinaban alegremente mientras volaban con gran libertad aquel basto cielo azul y con unas cuantas blancas y esponjosas nubes. Desde hacía un buen rato que se encontraba en el río y aun no lograba pescar nada. Al menos se encontraba algo tranquilo pues en casa aún tenía algo de pan, leche, miel y frutas; sí como algunas hortalizas y aquel bento que la señora Cheng le había dado horas atrás, pero el, siendo como era, prefería tener todo lo que pudiera casar o recolectar.

Pues nunca se sabía si al día siguiente tendría suerte de tener algo para comer. Una de sus cejas se alzó levemente al ver como un pequeño conejito con pelaje café con blanco y ojos negros se acercaba a él. Sonrío levemente al ver como aquel animalito movía de forma divertida su rosada naricita mientras le miraba fijo.

— **¿Qué pasa?** -Preguntó al ver que el animalito parcial olfatear el césped- **¿Tienes hambre?** -El pequeño animalillo tan solo emitió unos suaves y graciosos sonidos mientras movía su naricita y bigotillos, el pequeño oji turquesa sonrió ante aquella acción y lo tomo con cuidado entre sus manos. Dejando que los dedos de su mano derecha acariciaran aquel suave pelaje marrón, mientras que con la otra abría la cajita en la cual tenía aquel pequeño almuerzo- **Debes tener mucha hambre**

El pequeño animalito levanto la cabecita y centro sus ojitos negro en los turquesas del menor, moviendo a la vez sus largas orejitas y captando cada movimiento y sonido de los alrededores, mientras que Jian agarraba un pedazo de zanahoria hervida y se la ofrecía al pequeño mamífero. El pequeño sonrió al ver como el pequeño conejito degustaba de su comida, llevándose con algunos restos de ella. Al menos aquellos momentos de paz con la naturaleza eran los únicos que lograban alegrar su vida. La pequeña y suave brisa empezó a mover sus cabellos de un lado a otro, suspiro ante la relajante sensación de sus cabellos meciéndose y del arrullador sonido que emitía aquella cascada que se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto el maestro Dohko se encontraba aun pensativo después de haber platicado con aquella amable señora. Ahora entendía lo que había en la mirada de aquel pequeño.

 **.**

 ** _Soledad... tristeza..._**

 ** _Pero también había coraje y fortaleza, astucia..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Una extraña combinación,_**

 ** _Que estaba empezando a amoldar a aquel pequeño de ojos turquesa_**

 ** _._**

Un pequeño actuando como un adulto día a día para poder sobreviré al no tener a sus padres consigo para cuidarle.

 **Flashback**

La señora Cheng sonrió con amabilidad mientras invitaba al castaño a tomar algo de té mientras le contaba una que otra anécdota suya de aquel entonces cuando ella era una bella joven. Al chino no le toco de otra más que escuchar con gran atención mientras ayudaba a la dama a preparar el té y llevarlo a una habitación que daba contra un vasto jardín trasero, lleno de gran vida y vegetación. La mujer de cabellos grisáceos sonrió tenuemente mientras tomaba la tacita entre sus manos y la llevaba a su boca para darle un pequeño sorbo a aquella bebida ya tibia. Los ojos grises de la dama se fijaron en los esmeraldas del joven, aquella mirada que refulgía llena de energía, cariño y gran sabiduría para alguien tan joven como lo aparentaba Dohko.

— **Sus padres...** -La mirada del castaño tintineo un poco al escuchar a la dama empezar a hablar mientras dejaban la tacita sobre un platillo de porcelana blanca con detalles en dorado- Los padres de Jian murieron hace unos años. Debía admitir que aquello no le sorprendió del todo, pues algo como eso sospechaba al haber visto al pequeño.

— **Su padre siempre fue un hombre muy trabajador, enérgico, siempre ayudaba a los demás...** -La señora Cheng sonrió con solo recordar a aquel muchacho que en más de una ocasión le había ayudado a reparar la puerta de su casa, cambiar los focos e inclusive a ayudarle con aquellos cultivos que ella mantenía— **Kieng, era su nombre, él se casó con una bella muchacha... Mei, ella era justo como una muñequita de porcelana, con una bella sonrisa y un gran corazón... -** La señora Cheng hizo una leve pausa; a este punto su té y el de Dohko ya se había enfriado pero no importaba. El castaño lo único que quería era saber más del pequeño Jian. Su corazón se lo dictaba, se lo pedía a gritos, pedía hacer algo por aquel pequeño- **Al poco tiempo de haberse casado, ambos tuvieron al pequeño Jian... El termino siendo una gran combinación de ambos... Obtuvo la fuerza y valentía de su padre, así como el corazón carismático de su madre**

Nuevamente la mayor hizo otra pausa, sus orbes grisáceos se llenaron de tristeza al rememorar aquel suceso que cambió radicalmente la vida del pequeño. Justo como Jian le había advertido en día en que se conocieron, acerca de tener cuidado con los bandidos; estos mismos fueron los que terminaron acabando con la vida de sus padres al no querer ceder todo lo que Kieng había conseguido con el esfuerzo que él y su esposa habían hecho para dejarle a su pequeño. Aquello fue algo que no se tomó a bien el líder de la pandilla, quien salto a atacar al padre de Jian, mientras que este se defendía y le gritaba a su esposa de que se fuera a esconder junto con el pequeño. Lastimosamente otros dos hombres se lanzaron a ayudar a su jefe, y entre ellos sostuvieron a Kieng por los brazos mientras que el líder lo golpeaba una y otra vez.

Los demás miembros de aquella pandilla destrozaron cada cosa del hogar y tomaron aquello que parecía tener algo de valor, que luego terminarían vendiendo. Mei tan solo escuchaba desde su escondite los gritos y gemidos agonizantes de su esposo, deseando ir en su ayuda pero su cuerpo no se movía además, ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse callada ahí donde se encontraba mientras usaba su cuerpo como un escudo para proteger a su pequeño quien trataba la manera de no llorar y delatarlos con sus sollozos.

Veinte minutos pasaron y con ellos los gemidos de dolor de su esposo cesaron, así como los destrozos que habían estado haciendo aquellos hombres. El cuerpo de la peli negra temblaba ligeramente, mientras deslizaba de a poco la puerta corrediza para poder ver si aquellos tipos se habían ido. Cuando vio que no había nadie decidió salir de a poco, no sin antes advertirle a su pequeño de que se quedara ahí adentro y no emitiera ninguno sonido. Y a pesar de la edad que Jian tenía, el entendió a la perfección las palabras de su madre y solo se quedó ahí viendo mientras esta volvía a cerrar la puerta y lo dejaba en la oscuridad de aquel pequeño closet. Pero a aquellos hombres poco les importo y terminaron matando a los padres del pequeño, para luego robarse las pocas posesiones que estos tenían.

Pero aquello había sido un error, esos hombres no se habían ido. Ellos tan solo se encontraban desparramados sobre el suelo mientras contaban las cosas que habían logrado conseguir. Las sonrisas de aquellos hombres congelaron el cuerpo de la joven madre, quien lucía más pálida al ver el cuerpo de su esposo sobre un gran charco de sangre.

Lo último que Jian recordó escuchar fueron las risas de aquellos desagradables hombres, mezclándose con los gritos llenos de desesperación de su madre. Quería salir a ayudarle pero, ¿Qué podía hacer un pequeño como él? ¿Qué podía hacer un niño de apenas cinco años?

 _Nada..._

Ahí en la oscuridad de ese closet permaneció, tratando de no llorar, tratando de no desobedecer la orden que su madre le había dado. Las lágrimas cedieron y el cansancio termino cobrándole caro, haciendo que se quedara dormido ahí hasta el día siguiente; trayendo consigo más lágrimas, más dolor y sufrimiento al ver a sus padres ahí en medio de la salda con sus ropas desgarradas y manchadas de sangre. Aquel desgarrador llano del infante fue lo que alarmo a los pocos vecinos cercanos, una de ellas, la señora Cheng. Quien al ver aquella horrible escena corrió a tomar en brazos al pequeño oji turquesa quien seguía llorando y gritando por sus padres.

Ese mismo día la señora Cheng tomo al pequeño consigo y las demás personas armaron un pequeño funeral para los padres del infante. Enterrándolos a las afueras del hogar, donde aún reposaban dos pequeñas lapidas de piedra, acompañadas siempre con un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres. Desde entonces ella había cuidado de él, pero cuando Jian cumplió los siente años decidió marcharse de ahí y regresar a la casa de sus padres.

Sabía que aquel era un acto egoísta después de todo lo que la amable señora había hecho por el pero, algo en su interior le dictaba que debía volver a casa además, extrañaba a sus padres y necesitaba estar con ellos. Si, aquello era extraño pero así era como él se sentía. La señora Cheng entendía al pequeño y por eso mismo le dejo marcharle, con la única condición de que le dejara ayudarle en todo lo que le fuera posible a ella. Sin más que decir el acepto además, él quería a la señora Cheng, era justo como una amable abuelita consentidora.

.

 **Fin del Flashback**

.

Ahora comprendía más y agradecía a aquella señora por haberse tomado el tiempo en contarle aquello. Detuvo sus pasos en medio de una arbolada, el sonido de las cigarras se mezcló con el trinar de las aves y el de los arbustos moviéndose, quizás por algún animalito de ahí pero había algo más en el ambiente. Era una extraña sensación fuera del lugar, era... era como una pequeña cosmos-energía que iba incrementando de apoco, llenándose de dolor, ira y por sobretodo...

 ** _._**

 ** _Odio_**

 ** _._**

A varios metros de ahí, Jian se encontraba amarrado y amordazado mientras veía como aquel par de hombres revisaban su pequeño saco y sacaba todas sus pertenencias mientras que otros devoraban la comida que la señora Cheng había preparado con tanto esfuerzo y cariño para él. Pero lo que más le hervía la sangre era ver a aquel hombre con el tatuaje de un víbora en su cuello, era el mismo tatuaje de aquel hombre que había ingresado a su casa y había ordenado golpear a su padre. Era el mismo causante de toda esa soledad que se cargaba a tan temprana edad **.**

— **¿Qué es lo que ves, mocoso?** -Jian lado la cabeza hacia otro lado al no poder soportar aquel olor nauseabundo a tabaco y alcohol, el tipo a su lado solo soltó una sonora carcajada y le tomo de los cabellos, ejerciendo gran fuerza hasta sacarle un sonido lastimero al pequeño.

— **¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a llorar?** –Pregunto otro de ellos, ¿Llorar? Todo lo contrario. Tal vez el solo era un niño, pero jamás lloraría enfrente de aquellos miserables seres, mil veces prefería morir antes de rebajarse a ese nivel enfrente de aquellas bestias-

— **Vaya amigo, esa no es manera de tratar a un niño...** -Los demás tipos voltearon a ver hacia todos lados, buscando al dueño de aquel impertinente al que no dudarían en matar. Pero ninguno veía nada más que árboles, el dueño de aquella voz soltó una sonora carcajada acompañado de un sonido cortando el viento. Yeng, el líder de aquel grupo soltó una fuerte exclamación mientras un hilillo de sangre bajaba desde su sien.

— ¿ **QUIEN ERES? ¡APARECE MALDITO BASTARDO!**

— **Con gusto... -** Respondió el invitado mientras saltaba de su lugar y aterrizaba en medio de aquel grupo. Los ojos de Jian se abrieron por completo al reconocer la voz de aquel hombre, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a aquel castaño levantar la mirada y acomodar su sombrero de paja e mientras sonreía con levedad— **¿Acaso nunca les han enseñado buenos modales? -** Los banditos soltaron varios improperios contra Dohko, quien les miraba divertido.

— **Maldito, ¿Quién te crees que eres?** —Dohko solo negó con la cabeza y extendió su mano derecha hacia el líder.

— **Hola mi nombre es Dohko, mucho gusto...** -Aquellas simples palabras provocaron que varias venitas alrededor de su frente se hincharan; pero lo que más le molestaba era la sonrisa del castaño.

Las esmeraldas de Dohko se encontraron con las turquesas de Jian, el pequeño le miraba con gran terror al ver como el líder de aquel grupo sacaba un arma para atacar a Dohko, pero el castaño fue más rápido como era de esperarse y desapareció en medio de un parpadeo para luego aparecer por detrás de Yeng y noquearlo de un solo golpe en la nuca. La mirada llena de terror que tenía el pequeño cambio por una llena de asombro, aun no podía creer lo que había visto.

El mayor solo volteo a verle con una enorme sonrisa estampada en el rostro mientras usaba a Yeng como silla. Por alguna extraña razón los demás bandidos parecían inmóviles, ninguno de ellos quería moverse pero a la vez todos deseaban lanzarse sobre el castaño y matarle. No fue hasta minutos después que, Yao, el segundo al mando saco una navaja y se lanzó contra el castaño; motivando a los demás hombres a que hicieran lo mismo. El santo de Libra solo negó con la cabeza mientras apoyaba las manos sobre las rodillas para levantarse.

— ** _Diez segundos..._** -Susurro el castaño, Jian solo le vio sin entender mientras el otro seguía sin borrar aquella sonrisa y se ponía en posición de ataque. De forma inconsciente, Jian empezó a contar los segundos en su cabecita mientras miraba como uno por uno iban cayendo aquellos detestables hombres y justo cuando llego al número diez, el último de estos caía sobre la enorme pila que se encontraba tendida sobre el suelo.

— **Como... ¿Cómo es que hizo eso?** -Pregunto una vez que había sido desamarrado y desenmordazado, el chino solo se encogió de hombros pero el pequeño volvió a insistir. Fue ahí cuando una pequeña chispa emergió de aquella mirada turquesa y fue ahí cuando el mayor logro sentirlo, era aquella misma cosmos-energía que había estado sintiendo hacia momentos atrás, era pequeña, sí, pero eso se debía a que aquel cosmos seguía dormido pero, era esa misma esencia que caracterizaba a los santos dorados.

— **Tú eres el elegido que he estado buscando...**

Los ojos turquesa de Jian se abrieron por completo al escuchar eso, al mayor no le toco de otra más que contarle la historia resumida acerca del cosmos, el destino, los dioses y todo eso mientras amarraba a los banditos quienes aún seguían inconscientes. La mente del pequeño era un total caos, ¿Cómo era todo eso posible? ¿El? ¿Un caballero dorado? Dohko solo suspiro y se sentó sobre una roca, invitando al pequeño para que se le uniera. Fue ahí donde la explicación comenzó de nuevo, contándole asombrosas historias que habían ocurrido hacia algunos años. Relatándole acerca de los caballeros de la esperanza, quienes eran regidos por las constelaciones y todo eso. El pequeño solo escuchaba atentamente mientras se imaginaba todo eso, aquellos guerreros elegidos por los dioses quienes luchaban grandes batallas contra grandes enemigos mientras elevaban sus cosmos al máximo para realizar grandes milagros.

— **Lo hare...** —Afirmo con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Dohko solo le revolvía los cabellos e igual sonreía **.**

— **Bien, ¡mañana mismo partiremos! -** Esa misma tarde Jian condujo al castaño hasta su casa, donde le presento a sus padres.

El castaño hizo una leve reverencia ente las lapidas que se encontraban ahí y enfrente de ellas anuncio las palabras que el Santo Pope les había dicho, además de prometer que iría a cuidar al pequeño Jian además de convertirlo en el próximo caballero dorado, santo protector de la constelación de Libra y de la diosa Atenea, además de protector de la humanidad. Por breves segundos el pequeño Jian logro ver las siluetas de aquellos dos seres que amaba con todo su corazón. Las ropas de sus padres ya no estaban rasgadas o llenas de sangre, ambos lucían bien mientras le sonreían en silencio, demostrando el orgullo que sentían al saber que su pequeño se convertiría en un guerrero valiente que velara por el bienestar de las demás personas.

Aquella fue una imagen que solo el pequeño pudo ver y que guardo en el fondo de su corazón.

— **Lo prometo...** -Susurro al viento mientras juntaba sus manitas a la altura de su corazón. Esa misma noche, Dohko llevo al pequeño Jian a la casa de la señora Cheng, aun debía de hablar con ella y decirle acerca del destino que había marcado la vida del pequeño. Debía de admitir que le entristeció ver como la amable dama abrazaba con gran cariño al pequeño quien parecía no querer llorar pero al estar en aquellos brazos cálidos, aquellos mismos que le habían brindado cobijo no pudo evitar soltar esas lagrimas que había estado reteniendo por tanto tiempo.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se levantaron desde muy temprano; listos para emprender su regreso al tan afamado Santuario de Athena. El pequeño Jian se encontraba nervioso mientras se acomodaba sus ropas nuevas y se echaba al hombro un pequeño morralito en el cual llevaba sus pocas y preciadas pertenencias- **¿Listo?** -Pregunto el mayor mientras ponía un sombrero de paja justo a la medida sobre la cabeza del pequeño. El menor levanto con pesadez la mirada hacia el que sería su maestro y asintió con la cabeza.

Sus turquesas vieron por última vez aquella amable señora quien se despedía de el con una sonrisa y varias lágrimas en los ojos. Los rayos del sol empezaron a salir y a llenar aquella tierra que le había visto nacer. Era ahí cuando su nueva vida daba inicio por cada paso que daba. Se encontraba nervioso pues sabía que aquello no sería algo fácil pero, si había sido escogido por aquella constelación por algo seria. El, haría que sus padres, abuela y ahora su maestro Dohko se sintieran orgullosos de él.

Mientras tanto en el santuario las cosas seguían normales, bueno, Shion se encontraba como siempre en el Templo Principal y desde el balcón observaba el amanecer de ese día. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al sentir el llamado vía-cosmos del chino. Dentro de poco se anunciaría la llegada del nuevo aprendiz para caballero de Libra, ahora solo faltaba recibir noticias de los santos de Leo y Sagitario así como algún designio por parte de las estrellas, anunciando el lugar donde los pequeños debían ser encontrados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este es un pequeño adelanto de lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cosas marchaban bien en el Santuario, justo la misma tarde en la que Dohko llego al santuario con el pequeño, estos fueron recibidos por el Santo Pope que venía acompañado por los demás caballeros dorados. Esa tarde todo el mundo comió en el comedor que se encontraba en el templo principal. Jian se sentó junto a su maestro mientras este le iba presentando a los demás dorados, guardianes de aquellos templos que habían recorrido hasta llegar a donde estaban.

Además de escuchar como el Patriarca Shion anunciaba que, los caballeros de Leo y Sagitario habían logrado llegar a su destino, esperando que muy pronto trajeran a los nuevos aprendices para caballero.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Abadd Sindria*, Medio Oriente**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴** Ʒ

.

Un pequeño de nomas de siete años corría con todas sus fuerzas por las oscuras calles de aquel lugar, mientras en sus brazos cargaba con el cuerpo de un pequeño infante de al parecer cuatro años. Su aliento y fuerzas eran escasos, pero aun así corría con todo lo que podía, debía escapar. El y su pequeño hermano debían escapar hacia un lugar seguro. Los gritos y órdenes de aquellos hombres parecían retumbar en los oídos del pequeño castaño, quien no dejaba de moverse, al menos agradecía que la oscuridad de la noche y el tumulto de las personas le ayudaban un poco a ocultarse.

— **Todo estará bien, yo te protegeré... -** Susurro al pequeño que llevaba consigo, el menor solo sonrió levemente mientras dejaba que sus zafiros se fundieran con los de su hermano mayor.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Oh, por cierto... Si alguien desea ver imágenes de los aprendices, háganmelo saber en un review y con gusto pongo el link xD ... bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap... Hoy mismo seguiré con el siguiente y quizás lo estaré publicando mañana o sino el viernes o sábado! Bueno, es todo por hoy...

Nos vemos


	8. Chapter 8

**Yuni Nero:** Hola, hola! Gracias por tu review! Y Sip, pobre de Jian u.u pero las cosas cambiaran para él, y todo gracias al maestro Dohko y a los demás! Jojojo! Y Nop, los pequeños que salieron en el pequeño avance no son Ikki y Shun XD solo puedo decir que son otros aprendices! )

 **Cassiopeia Solo-Weasly:** Gracias por dejar otro review! Y con gusto pondré el link! Amm, ese lo pondré en este capítulo y si no sale, podrán encontrarlo en mi perfil! Y con gusto te explicare la confusión de Genbu y Jian!

 **O**

 **-o-**

 **O**

 **Esta explicación es en general:** Yo había recibido un review de **zukilove** quien dijo; "Se suma otro más a la caballería de libra XD te soy sincera yo pensé que era Genbu (?) "

Me sorprendí muchísimo porque ella dijera eso, pues en si al principio yo me había basado en otro personaje para crear al pequeño Jian pero, luego recordé a Genbu y todo eso así que, me he basado en su imagen para describir a Jian! No sé si me explico pero, en cierto modo Jian es Genbu pero a la vez no. Tan solo he usado su imagen física para describir a mi lindo Jian, nada más.

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **StarHill, Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Esa misma noche el patriarca Shion volvió a ir a Star Hill, justo como había estado haciendo cada noche desde que estas le habían mostrado aquel brillo. Se sentía feliz fe que Dohko había vuelto sano y salvo con el pequeño Jian, quien parecía sin duda ser el elegido a la armadura de Libra, además de que prometía ser alguien muy disciplinado y eso era bueno- Las cosas van marchando bien... -Sus orbes amatistas volvieron a fijarse en aquel cielo no tan estrellado, pues algunas nubes obstaculizaban la vista. Aquello pareció algo extraño pues, todas las noches anteriores habían sido despejadas.

 **Que extraño...** -Murmuro para sí mismo y se sentó sobre aquella enorme roca que había estado usando. Sus orbes seguían fijas en el vasto cielo, esperando por alguna señal de las estrellas, pero nada ocurría. Las nubes oscuras poco a poco se iban haciendo más y más grande, pero solo se mantenían en una parte del cielo. Los puntitos morados del pelo verde se juntaron al realizar una mueca de desagrado; no entendía cómo era posible que gran parte del cielo estuviera despejado pero aquellas nubes de empeñaran en cubrir parte de...

 **No puede ser...** -Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Once constelaciones eran las que brillaban tenuemente, pero una de ellas era la que se mantenía atrapada entre las nubes oscuras, las cuales parecían anunciar algo malo.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Abadd Sindria*, Medio Oriente**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Los caballeros de Leo y Sagitario habían llegado hacia dos días a aquel país. Según las predicciones que el Patriarca había recibido de las estrellas, los pequeños aprendices de Sagitario y Leo se encontrarían en aquel país extranjero.

— **Sí que las cosas están muy animadas por aquí...** —Murmuro Aioros mientras caminaba con cuidado por las abarrotadas calles iluminadas de Sheisan. Abbad Sindria era un rico país que se basaba en la venta de ricas y exóticas especias, así como también la producción de joyería y muchas otras cosas. Sísifo solo asintió ante las palabras de su alumno y continúo caminando junto al joven Regulus; quien parecía encantado por conocer aquel país.

Por otro lado, Aioria parecía querer huir de las miradas que varias mujeres en trajes traslúcidos y maquillaje bien trabajado, le dirigían. Abbad Sindria también era un país muy conocido por brindar una agradable estadía a los turistas.

— **Esto no me gusta...** —Murmuro el leonino mayor sin dejar de caminar y buscar alguna presencia de cosmos-energía, pero hasta la vez seguían sin tener ninguna pista del paradero de los pequeños, mucho menos algún mensaje por parte del Patriarca.

— **Tan solo debemos ser pacientes y seguir buscando, además esta fue la ubicación que nos dio el Patriarca Shion** —Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, Aioria sabía que las palabras de Sísifo eran ciertas así que decidió guardar silencio.

Mientras tanto el pequeño Regulus se mantenía al margen de la plática que se tenían los tres adultos, el parecía más emocionado con los olores, colores y aquella habla extraña de aquel país. En todo ese tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esa época, los únicos lugares que él había ido eran a las villas vecinas al Santuario, además de verlos por televisión pero claro… Una cosa era verlo atreves de aquella pantalla y una muy distinta era estarlo viviendo el mismo, así que esto era algo demasiado emocionante esperaba que no fuera la única vez.

— **Agh…** **Lo sento…** —Murmuro un pequeño de al parecer cuatro años, quien al haber ido corriendo de forma despistada no se había fijado de quien tenía al frente y choco contra la espalda de Regulus, quien al igual se encontraba en las mismas.

— **Oye… No tienes por qué disculparte…** —La mirada azulina del leonino se encontró con la de aquel niño, que le miraba con una mezcla de nervios y miedo. Por alguna extraña razón Regulus sintió conocida aquella mirada del pequeño, además de que su preocupación aumento al notar el rostro sucio del infante y algo pálido.

— **¿Está todo bien?** –Pregunto Sísifo al ver a su sobrino con aquel infante que parecía titiritar del frio de la noche, o ¿acaso era de miedo? Aioros y Aioria se acercaron al más pequeño, quien fue retrocediendo al sentirse intimidado por las miradas de aquellos extranjeros- **Tranquilo pequeño, no te haremos nada malo…**

Como siempre la voz dulce y cálida de Aioros logro hacer efecto y calmo al infante, quien dio un largo suspiro y asintió con la cabecita, creyendo en las palabras de aquel castaño quien le hacía recordar a su hermano. El pecho del león mayor se llenó con orgullo y admiración a su hermano.

— **¿Por qué andas solo por estas calles? ¿Acaso te has perdido?** –El menor solo asintió nuevamente con la cabecita mientras bajaba la mirada y se ponía a jugar con sus deditos. Los de Sagitario solo se vieron entre sí, sin saber exactamente que hacer pero al escuchar un pequeño rugido provenir del estómago del infante tuvieron que postergar sus planes, pues ahora tenían que ayudar a aquel pequeño en apuros- **Ven, iremos a comer algo y de paso buscaremos a tus padres**

El menor quiso negarse varias veces pero al sentir nuevamente el rugido de su estómago decidió hacer caso a los mayores, de por si el solo era un niño de cuatro años y el hambre era algo que lo estaba matando. Además aquellos buenos hombres se habían ofrecido a ayudarle, nada malo podía salir de eso.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el Santuario, el Patriarca Shion se había encargado de mandar a llamar a los caballeros de Géminis. Los dos pares de gemelos habían llegado en menos de cinco minutos para hablar con su Ilustrísima, quien se encontraba con un rostro preocupado- **Patriarca…** -Los cuatro geminianos guardaron silencio desde donde se encontraban, esperando a que el peli verde se animara a hablarles.

— **Los he mandado a llamar por motivo a quien o quienes serán sus aprendices** –Los griegos se miraron de reojo entre si y después al de mirada amatista quien volvió a hablar— **Lamentablemente las estrellas no han mostrado nada bueno para esos jóvenes** –Hizo una leve pausa mientras se levantaba de aquel trono y daba unos cuantos pasos al frente de los griegos- **Enormes nubes oscuras cubrían por entero la constelación de Géminis, era como si anunciara algo malo para estos jóvenes…**

Nuevamente era lo mismo y todos lo sabían, desde la época del mito estaba que cosas malas pasaban a los gemelos nacidos bajo la constelación de Géminis. Tanto Saga como Aspros bajaron la mirada avergonzados por todo lo que habían hecho contra sus hermanos menores, pero ellos al ser la contra parte de los mayores, supieron al instante lo que pasaba por las cabezas de ellos. Ni Defteros o Kanon seguían guardando resentimiento contra sus hermanos. Uno, porque sabían que de eso nada ganarían, mucho menos recuperar todos esos años perdidos. Y dos, ¿para qué mal gastar el tiempo en odio y resentimiento, cuando ahora eran libres de disfrutar de sus vidas sin ninguna preocupación?

— **Patriarca Shion… ¿Al menos sabe dónde se encuentran?** –El peli verde asintió ante la pregunta de Defteros, quien suspiro aliviado. Al menos el peli verde sabía la ubicación de sus protegidos.

— **Lo sé y por eso mismo los llame… Ustedes cuatro deberán partir cuanto antes –** Nuevamente volvió a hacer otra pausa y con ella se acercó al enorme ventanal para contemplar la luna, aquel astro que brillaba con intensidad y alumbraba todo el Santuario de la diosa- **No sé en qué clase de situación se encuentren ellos pero, si no los encuentran a tiempo es muy posible que cosas malas lleguen a pasar en un futuro. Su misión, es partir en cuanto antes y traer a esos jóvenes al Santuario, ¿entendido?**

Los cuatro geminianos asintieron sin dudar, ambos con rostros serios y miradas decidías a cumplir con aquella misión. El futuro de dos jóvenes se encontraba en sus manos, y al ser ellos los futuros caballeros de Géminis, no dudarían en entrenar y educar a esos jóvenes para que fueran los mejores y no cometieran los mismos errores que ellos hicieron. Tal vez así lograran librarse de aquella oscuridad que rodeaba a la constelación de los gemelos.

Sin perder más tiempo el Patriarca les dio la ubicación de los jóvenes aprendices, los cuatro caballeros de Géminis se despidieron del Santo Pope con una leve reverencia y partieron hacia la tercera casa del zodiaco, dispuestos a ir a preparar sus cosas y partir lo más pronto posible de ahí esperando poder cambiar el futuro de los santos de géminis y evitar que la misma tragedia volviera a ocurrir.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Abadd Sindria*, Medio Oriente**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en las calles de Abadd Sindria, los caballeros de Leo y Sagitario se encontraban con el pequeño Nikolas, el menor de apenas cuatro añitos que se habían encontrado hacia una media hora atrás. El pequeño castaño de ojos azules como el zafiro, se encontraba sonriente mientras disfrutaba de lo que era la mejor comida del mundo. Los mayores del grupo, siendo en este caso Sísifo y Aioros, observaban con gran cuidado y preocupación al pequeño infante quien devoraba con ansias la comida al igual que Regulus y Aioria, quienes parecían estar haciendo alguna clase de competencia de quien comida más.

— **¡NIKOLAS!** –Se escuchó a lo lejos el llamado de alguien, el pequeño infante dejo de comer y volteo a ver con los ojitos brillantes a aquella persona. Los mayores y si, hablo de los caballeros de Sagitario. Voltearon a ver también a ver en la misma dirección, encontrándose con otro niño de al parecer no más de siete años, quien venía corriendo en dirección de ellos **\- ¡Nikolas! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba por ti?**

El infante solo bajo la mirada apenado y con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas que se avecinaban a correr, el recién llegado solo suspiro derrotado; el jamás podría enojarse tanto tiempo con su hermanito pero aun así, aun así la preocupación seguía latente en el **.**

— **Descuida, él se encuentra bien** –Los ojos zafiro oscuro del recién llegado se fijaron en los de aquel castaño, alzo una ceja al ver a los dos arqueros que lucían un tanto similar en especial por aquella bandita roja que llevaban en la frente.

— **Az-nii-chan… ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo…** -Azarias, porque si ese era su nombre. Vio con una mueca confusa a su hermanito y después a aquellos hombres que sin duda eran extranjeros. Los santos más jóvenes se mantenían al margen, esperando que los de Sagitario se hicieran cargo del asunto.

— **Bueno… supongo que debo agradecerles** –Murmuro serio y haciendo una leve reverencia, que fue imitada por el pequeño Nikolas mientras sonreía. Aioros no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el gesto de ambos hermanos, en especial del pequeño quien trataba de lucir serio pero al tener restos de comida en sus sonrojadas mejillas solo le hacía ver más adorable **.**

— **Descuida, no fue nada pero… Debes tenerle más cuidado** –Azarias asintió con la cabeza, tomando la mano de su hermanito con la suya. El arquero menor sonrió por el gesto del joven, en cierto modo le recordaba a él de pequeño, y debía de cuidar a Aioria.

Mientras tanto Sísifo se mantenía al margen y observaba a ambos pequeños, no sabía porque pero, aquellos dos jóvenes emitían una extraña aura. No estaba muy seguro de aquello que emanaban los pequeños, en especial el mayor de los hermanos. Tal vez aquello fuera una corazonada, como le llamaban, pero sentía que esos pequeños eran los que habían estado buscando pero aun así, debía de estar completamente seguro.

— **Espero que tengan cuidado, y esto no se vuelva a repetir –** Nuevamente el mayor de los hermanos asintió y Sísifo sonrió por ello- **Bien, será mejor que vayan a casa… Ya es muy tarde para que se encuentren ustedes dos solos por estos lugares** –Los hermanos solo asintieron y se despidieron de los mayores, no sin antes agradecerles por haber cuidado de Nikolas. El mencionado solo sonrió y se lanzó a abrazar a Aioros, a quien le había tomado cariño en ese corto lapso.

— **Al parecer los hemos encontrado…** -Susurro Aioros con una sonrisa mientras miraba partir a los menores, Sísifo asintió a modo de respuesta mientras que Regulus y Aioria les miraban sin entender-

— **No entiendo, ¿a qué se refieren?** –Pregunto el leonino mayor con gran confusión y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Avances del próximo capítulo…**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Según Sísifo y Aioros creen haber encontrado a los que serían los aprendices para Leo y Sagitario, pero aun así se mantendrán al tanto de los menores para comprobar sus sospechas. Por otro lado, Sísifo sigue sintiendo una extraña esencia emanar el pequeño Azarias, aunque según él, se debe a que el pequeño Azarias puede ser uno de los elegidos.

Mientras tanto los caballeros de Géminis han partido del Santuario antes del amanecer para cumplir con la misión que les ha encomendado el Patriarca Shion. Ninguno de ellos piensa regresar si no es con aquel par de gemelos, porque si, según las predicciones del Patriarca, otro par de gemelos había nacido bajo esa constelación.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Isla de Kythnos, Grecia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Con el paso de los años aquellos mitos y leyendas van quedando en el olvido, mientras todo el mundo empieza a modernizarse pero, en algunos lugares esas historias fantásticas o las creencias en el destino siguen latentes. Son como una vara de hierro caliente que te marca y no te deja escapar de los hilos del destino.

Como ya se sabrá, el nacimiento de gemelos era algo de mal augurio. Esa era una creencia que se tenía en la antigua Grecia e inclusive en otros lugares del mundo. Eso era considerado como algo malo, algo impuro, y solo uno de los gemelos podía vivir en este caso siempre terminaba siendo el mayor quien vivía. Mientras que el gemelo menor era asesinado o abandonado en algún lugar para que fuera devorado por las fieras pero, algunas familias, al sentirse totalmente impotentes al hacer algo tan inhumano como eso preferían esconder al gemelo menor pero al ser así, debían de usar una máscara que escondía gran parte de sus rostros.

Preferían mantenerlo fuera del alcance de las otras personas que trataran de hacerles daño y, ese era uno de los casos que se daba en la Isla de Kythnos. Cuando Lean y Klaus nacieron, los padres de estos supieron que nada bueno iba a pasar, pero jamás se permitieron que las demás personas de esa Isla se enterara del nacimiento de los gemelos. Ambos padres prefirieron esconder a su hijo menor, para ambos era preferible que el menor creciera entre las sombras y que no fuera lastimado o asesinado.

Por eso mismo Lean, el mayor, se desvivía día tras día para crecer más y ser alguien fuerte y así cuidar de su hermano menor. Sí, es verdad ambos vivían en la actualidad y por lo tanto las creencias y mitos quedaban en el olvido. Pero en algunos lugares seguían creyendo, y el que nacieran gemelos no era nada bueno, por eso uno de ellos debía permanecer oculto.

ー **Algún día seremos libres, ya lo Veras...** -El menor de los gemelos solo sonrió levemente mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la de su hermano, él creía en las palabras de su gemelo y sabía que algún día ambos lograrían salir de aquel lugar y ser libres. Libres de todo mal, libres de toda maldición y de las personas de aquel lugar.

ー **Confío en que así será...** -Murmuro contra la máscara que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro.

ー **Así será hermano...** –Ambos peli negros dejaron que sus cabellos se mecieran por la agraciaba brisa nocturna, mientras el mayor posaba sus verdes esmeraldas en el amplio cielo estrellado y el menor prefería mantener esas esmeraldas ocultas de los demás, pero aun así soñando que algún día podría ser libre con su hermano, sin temer al destino ni nada de eso.

Bien, nuevamente aquí les dejo el link del álbum… Si no les funciona aquí e.e pueden encontrarlo también en mi perfil! Por cada actualización que haga y en ella aparezca otro aprendiz para caballero dorad, estaré subiendo una imagen a ese álbum y así lograran tener una idea de cómo son los pequeños aprendices; así como también lo hare cuando ellos ya hayan crecido o aparezcan nuevos personajes.

 **–X–**

Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy, si desean ver el álbum donde tengo las imágenes de los pequeños y demás personajes, el link se encuentra en mi perfil, es más, creo que hasta tiene el nombre y todo y si no les sale, también pueden buscarlo en mi fb, ahí mismo tengo el link que los llevara a mi perfil en FB.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	9. Chapter 9

**PrincessVirgo:** Muchisimas gracias por dejar un review y me alegra que creas que ese fue un gran capitulo xD hahaha y sip~ Esta historia es una mezcla de ambos universos lol

 **Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley:** Jajaja, vale entiendo y creo que lo mejor es que uses el link que puse en mi perfil! Ese te llevara a un álbum que cree en mi FB! En serio te cae el arquerito menor? o.o Aaaww! De Klaus es entendible! xD es el gemelo menor~ Bueno, ya no digo más y mejor dejo el siguiente capítulo. Nuevamente te agradezco por siempre estar al pendiente y dejar review! Gracias!

 **Lucy (guest):** Muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review, en verdad lo aprecio. Y sip, siendo honesta los reviews como estos motivan más a los escritores xD al menos a mí me hacen demasiado feliz y me llenan de inspiración, motivación… muchísimos deseos por seguir escribiendo. Wow… ¿En verdad te gusta la manera en la que escribo? (./.) Eso es algo lindo de tu parte, la verdad es que a mí me da algo de cosa, porque siento que no lo hago bien pero… en si me esfuerzo para plasmar bien las cosas. Bien, sin más que decir aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente las cosas se encontraban tranquilas en el santuario de Athena. Era miércoles y estaban a mitad de semana, muchos se encontraban felices por estar cerca del fin de semana y así disfrutar un poco. Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Jian había llegado a ese lugar, así como los cuatro caballeros de Géminis habían abandonado el santuario, para ir a su destino y encontrar a los pequeños.

Según el reporte que había recibido el Patriarca Shion por parte de Dohko, el pequeño Jian había demostrado mucho en estos cuatro días; quien se había estado adaptando rápido al lugar, además de aprender la rutina y ponerse al tanto en sus estudios con el griego y la historia de ahí. El chino no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de ese pequeño, quien le recordaba a sus otros dos alumnos de antaño, Shiryu y Okko.

Esa mañana habían desayunado ambos en total armonía en el Templo Principal, junto a los demás dorados y el santo Pope, justo como lo hacían los días de entrenamiento. Los demás caballeros se tomaron a bien el tener ahora un pequeño en las casas zodiacales, y por alguna razón se encontraban inquietos por ser llamados por el Patriarca y recibir alguna noticia de sus pequeños protegidos. Quienes más ansiosos estaban eran Kardia y Milo de Escorpio. Ambos escorpiones se encontraban celosos de que, el antiguo Maestro, los caballeros de Leo y Sagitario ya habían sido llamados. Inclusive los gemelos corrían con la misma suerte

 **Tranquilízate Milo…** -El heleno tan solo volteo a ver al cubito de hielo menor, quien se encontraba tomando algo de té y sin cambiar su habitual rostro serio, justo como el de su maestro Degel- **¡¿Acaso no te emociona el tener un pequeño aprendiz?!** –Chillo el peli azul menor, Camus solo dejo su taza de té sobre el platillo para voltear a ver a su amigo con una de sus cejas arriba. Algunas veces Milo podía llegar a ser muy desesperante, era justo como un niño y en cierto modo, el galo menor se preguntaba a si mismo si el griego sería capaz de cuidar a otro niño- **¡AGH!** –Todo el mundo volteo a ver al santo mayor de Escorpio, quien se había levantado de repente de su asiento y azotando sus manos sobre la mesa. El Patriarca Shion solo le vio con una cara de pokerface ante el comportamiento del rey Escorpión, mientras que Degel sentía enormes deseos de dejar metido a su pareja, en un ataúd de hielo- **Se puede saber, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?**

Kardia tan solo hizo un mohín ante el tono de voz que había usado Degel, pero aun así siguió con la mirada fija sobre el Santo Pope, quien solo le miraba con ambos puntitos que tenía por cejas, alzadas- **¿Cuándo nos va a tocar a nosotros?** –El peli verde tan solo suspiro cansado y sobando sus sienes, mientras que Degel mantenía la mirada baja y con el flequillo tapándole los ojos, sintiéndose indignado por haber sido olímpicamente ignorado por aquel cabeza de chorlito- **Kardia, por el amor a Athena… Y a todos los dioses habidos y por haber… Ya te dije que eso lo decidirán las estrellas, no yo** –El santo de Escorpio levanto el dedo índice derecho, dispuesto a dialogar pero el aura fría de Degel lo obligo a bajarlo y volver a tomar asiento, pero sin dejar de refunfuñar conque no era justo y cuanta cosa más.

El santo Pope agradeció con una mirada a su antiguo compañero de Acuario, quien igual le devolvió la mirada- **Bien…** -Al haber acabado su desayuno, el Patriarca se fue levantando de su asiento mientras algunas doncellas se dirigían a retirar los platos y cubiertos que el peli verde había usado- **A pesar de estar a mitad de semana, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se ponga a holgazanear** –Las amatistas del Lemuriano se dirigieron a los santos de Escorpio y Cáncer, sobre todo a los italianos quienes en más de una ocasión se habían escapado de los entrenamientos y se habían ido al pueblo más cercano a pasarla. Aunque claro, cuando regresaron al Santuario estos se ganaron una gran reprimenda por parte del Santo Pope.

 **Seh, seh… no volveremos a hacerlo…** -Declaro Manigoldo con la mano derecha sobre el corazón y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el peli verde solo enarco uno de sus puntitos como demostrando que no le creía ni media palabra al italiano- **Eso espero…** -Murmuro en medio de un suspiro y sin más que decir se retiró a la oficina del templo, donde debía de ir a revisar aquellos escritos que Saga había echo cuando era el Patriarca; aun habían muchas cosas de las que el debía estar al tanto- **Bien, creo que nosotros también nos retiramos** –El antiguo maestro se levantó de su lugar y acomodo la silla, seguido del pequeño Jian que solo imitaba la acción de su maestro en silencio, los demás caballeros solo se despidieron del castaño y del menor con un asentimiento de cabeza- **Sí que es un buen chico** –Declaro Aldebarán de Tauro mientras picaba su fruta con el tenedor, el Taurino mayor asintió y soltó una sonora carcajada sintiéndose entusiasmado por tener un pequeño también- **Ahora yo espero que llegue nuestro turno también** –Declaro el mayor. Y nuevamente ahí el tema que estaba volviendo inquietos a los dorados; cuatro de las doce constelaciones ya habían aparecido.

Aunque cabe aclarar que los más tranquilos respecto al tema eran los caballeros de Tauro, Virgo, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis. Mu no se preocupaba de eso pues él ya tenía a Kiki, y los caballeros de Cáncer poco les importaban tener a un pequeño- **Tan solo ten algo de paciencia, Kardia** –El nombrado volteo a ver a la cabra española mayor quien igual le devolvió la mirada, el comedor se llenó en un pequeño silencio que fue interrumpido por la abrupta aparición de Kiki- **¡MAESTROOOOOOOOOOOO!** –El pobre Mu sintió que se atragantaba con el té que había estado tomando segundos antes de haber sido interrumpido por su alumno que se había aparecido por medio de la tele-transportación- **¡Kiki! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes hacer eso?**

El pequeño peli naranja tan solo sonrió jocoso, Mu tan solo suspiro derrotado. Sin importar cuantos años pasaran o cuanto le regañara, el pequeño peli naranja seguía sin cambiar. El menor se sorprendió al sentir la mano de su maestro revolviéndole los cabellos, pues por un momento pensó que iría a recibir algún sermón- **¿Maestro?** –El Lemuriano fue alejando su mano de aquellos cabellos alborotados para volver a tomar asiento y hacerle espacio al pequeño

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Abadd Sindria, Medio Oriente.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Desde aquel encuentro con los pequeños, ni Sísifo o Aioros habían dejado de estarlos vigilando. Por lo que sabían, ambos castañitos eran huérfanos y vivían en un orfanato, o al menos eso parecía aquel edifico, en el cual vivían. Más que todo, Sísifo y Aioros eran los que se dedicaban a observarlos, mientras que Aioria y Regulus seguían buscando por los alrededores del lugar, por alguna pista de los supuestos elegidos. Pero mientras los santos de Leo hacían eso, Sísifo y Aioros se encontraban en un total dilema sin saber qué hacer. Abbad Sindria se consideraba un país con buena economía, que se debía a la venta de especias exóticas, telas, la joyería más fina y las ruinas de Atshant, siendo estas visitadas todos los años por miles y miles de turistas.

Pero esa era solo una fachada de la ciudad, puesto que los barrios más alejados de ahí se encontraban hundidos en pobreza extrema. Las personas tenían poco para vivir, y los que lograban ir a la ciudad en busca de alguna oportunidad por subsistir, pocos eran los suertudos de conseguir algo; pues a las personas de la ciudad no les agradaba la idea de "convivir" con alguien de los barrios bajos. Era por eso mismo que la mayoría de las personas de ahí preferiría acabar con sus vidas mientras se hundían en la miseria y morían de hambre o, preferían buscar otra manera de vivir, aunque esta significara manchar sus manos con sangre.

La corrupción dominaba, las calles se encontraban atestadas de jovencitas con pocas ropas cubriendo sus cuerpos mientras atraían a los clientes; especialmente a aquellos hombres adinerados y con poca moral que disfrutaban de aquellos placeres carnales. Pero eso no era todo, no… También usaban a los niños en el tráfico de menores, ellos solo eran simples herramientas para transportar drogas o simplemente servir como simples juguetes desechables para alguna persona con la mente enferma.

Lo peor del caso era que habían notado un extraño movimiento en aquel orfanato, desde hacía unas horas habían llegado unos hombres en unas camionetas negras. Sísifo y Aioros se miraban mutuamente y sin decirse nada, solo una mirada bastaba para comunicarle al otro lo que pensaba- **Los están usando…** -La mandíbula de Sísifo se tensó junto con su cuerpo, el solo pensar que las personas usaban a esos niños para aquellos fines le enfermaba. Ambos arqueros permanecieron en silencio, ambos en sus mundos como buscando alguna manera en que pudieran interferir y salvar a esas pequeñas criaturas.

 **¡ATRAPENLOS!** –Se escuchó a alguien gritar, los santos de Sagitario inmediatamente voltearon a ver en aquella dirección, encontrándose con el pequeño Azarias quien corría con un pequeño bultito en brazos y más detrás de él, iban aquellos hombres de trajes persiguiéndoles. Ni Sísifo o Aioros espero más, ambos arqueros salieron corriendo tras los pequeños para ayudarles.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Desde hacía unos días el había notado algo extraño en ese orfanato, poco a poco los niños de ahí habían estado desapareciendo y eso siempre ocurría cuando esos hombres de traje llegaban y se los llevaban en esas camionetas. A pesar de su edad él no era tonto y sabía exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. ¡Los estaban vendiendo! ¡Por Dios!

Esa misma tarde sintió como su cuerpo se helaba mientras escuchaba a algunos "trabajadores" del orfanato, decir que ese día se llevarían a los más pequeños, y el único nombre que retumbo en su cabeza fue el de Nikolas, su hermanito. ¡Esos malditos pensaban venderlo! No espero más y corrió a aquella mugre habitación que compartía con los demás niños, agarrando un pequeño morral con las míseras pertenencias que ambos tenían para luego ir tras su hermano. Debía admitir que el encontrarle en aquel pequeño patio fue todo un alivio para él, al menos esos desgraciados no le habían hallado- **Vámonos de aquí…** -Murmuro con cautela mientras sus zafiros miraban hacia todos lados, el pequeño Nikolas solo miraba a su hermano sin entender pero aun así prefirió no decir nada, pues sabía que cuando su hermano actuaba de aquella forma lo mejor era callar y seguirle.

Ambos hermanos caminaron de forma sigilosa por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, por un momento Azarias se sintió aliviado de no haber sido vistos por nadie pero aquello no le duro mucho pues cuando logro dar los primeros pasos hacia afuera, escucho algo que le helo la sangre- **¡ATRAPENLOS!** –Se escuchó a un hombre gritar, sin perder tiempo el castaño mayor tomo a su hermano en brazos y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas- **¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS! ¡YA VERAN CUANDO LOS ATRAPEMOS!**

 **Maldición…** -Pensó al escuchar las voces de aquellos hombres gritarles. Las personas de los alrededores se sorprendieron un poco al ver que un pequeño de nomas siete años corría con todas sus fuerzas por las oscuras calles de aquel lugar, mientras en sus brazos cargaba con el cuerpo de un pequeño infante de al parecer cuatro años. Su aliento y fuerzas eran escasas pero, aun así corría con todo lo que podía, debían escapar. El y su pequeño hermano debían escapar hacia un lugar seguro. Inesperadamente los gritos a sus espaldas terminaron alertándole que debía de correr más rápido, sus piernas seguían moviéndose, mientras que con la mirada buscaba con desesperación un lugar donde esconderse; en su interior bendecía la oscuridad de la noche y el tumulto de personas que esta traía, al menos eso le ayudaba un poco.

 **¡Aioros!** –El grito del arquero mayor alerto al otro castaño, quien vio como los pequeños se iban abriendo paso entre el tumulto de las personas. Los gritos y ordenes de aquellos hombres parecían retumbar en los oídos del pequeño castaño, quien no dejaba de moverse, al menos agradecía que la oscuridad de la noche y el tumulto de las personas le ayudaban un poco a ocultarse- **Todo estará bien, yo te protegeré… -** Mientras tanto Azarias susurraba palabras de aliento al pequeño que llevaba consigo, el menor solo sonrió levemente mientras dejaba que sus zafiros se fundieran con los de su hermano mayor.

 **Jeh, ¿A dónde crees que ibas?** –Los zafiros de Azarias se abrieron llenos de miedo al ver a tres hombres enfrente suyo, los tres tipos se encontraban a unos cuanto metros de ellos pero aun así lo habían dejado sin salida- **¿Creíste que podrías escapar?** –Varias gotas de sudor empezaron a caer de la frente del menor, sus ropas se encontraban empapadas por el sudor, sus pulmones y piernas dolían por el exceso de energía que había utilizado para correr hasta quedarse sin aliento. La sonrisa de aquel hombre junto con los pasos de los otros que tenía detrás de él terminaron asustándole más, estaba atrapado- **Az-nii-chan…. –** El débil susurro del castaño menor atrajo la atención de Azarias, el no había corrido todo ese trayecto solo para entregarse sin pelear ante esos malnacidos, si era necesario manchar sus manos con sangre para salvar a su hermanito, él lo haría sin dudarlo- **No lo permitiré…** -Murmuro, aquel tipo de cabellos azabache y piel morena solo le vio sin entender- **EH? QUE DIJISTE?**

 **¡NO PERMITIRE QUE SE LLEVEN A MI HERMANO!** –Una gran mezcla de sentimientos y emociones se arremolinaron en el interior del pequeño. Estaba cansado de aquella vida, de tener que trabajar o robar para tener que comer él y su hermano. Estaba cansado de toda esa situación, el solo quería tener una vida normal junto con su hermano ¡pero ni tan siquiera paz podían tener! Maldecía su destino y el de Nikolas, maldecía el hecho de haber nacido en un lugar lleno de pobreza mientras que las personas de la ciudad disfrutaban de sus vidas sin tener que preocuparse por nada. Maldecía a aquellos que no hacían nada por ayudarles, en pocas palabras… maldecía todo.

 **No lo permitiré… no lo permitiré…** -Pronunciaba una y otra vez, como si de un mantra se tratase. A unos cuantos metros de ahí, Sísifo y Aioros observaban con detenimiento lo que pasaba, minutos después Regulus y Aioros se aparecieron también- **Hermano…** -Las esmeraldas de Aioria se enfocaron en las del arquero, si, los cuatro ellos había sentido aquel pequeño cosmos emerger. Era por esa misma cosmos-energía que habían sido guiados hasta donde los arqueros que observaban a los pequeños.

 **Pero vamos, ¿Qué crees que podría hacer un pequeño como tú?** –Rio el azabache mientras tiraba la cotilla de tabaco que había estado fumándose. Azarias trago grueso al ver de reojo como los tipos que estaban a sus espaldas se iban acercando. Mientras tanto Nikolas temía por la vida de su hermano mayor, sus zafiros se fueron aguando al sentirse tan pequeño e inútil por no ayudar a su hermano- **No… no… Az…** -Los pequeños sollozos del menor se escucharon y estos aumentaron al sentir como unas manos más grandes y toscas lo tomaban. Aquellos hombres intentaban sepárales, Azarias luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para librarse del agarre de esos hombres, sus orbes zafirinas refulgieron llenas de furia al sentir un aliento desagradable sobre su nuca así como un par de manos lo aprisionaban y lo estampaban contra el suelo. Poco le importo sentir como su rostro daba de lleno contra las piedrecillas, lo que más le dolía era escuchar los fuertes sollozos de su hermanito y que las personas de los alrededores no hicieran nada para ayudarles- **No… no…. ¡NO! ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!** –Rugió el oji azul con furia al ver como aquellos tipos le arrebataban a su hermano y este luchaba por librarse de su agarre, una gran aura dorada empezó a rodear el cuerpo del menor mientras volvía a luchar con sus fuerzas para zafarse de aquellos agarres- **¡NO DEJARE QUE SE LLEVEN A MI HERMANO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Isla de Kythnos, Grecia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Un pequeño de ochos años, tez blanca, cabellos negro azulados y ojos esmeraldas y con una máscara cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, se escabullía por entre las sombras. Desde hacía ratos había notado un movimiento extraño alrededor de su casa, y los rostros preocupados de sus padres no hacía más que reafirmar sus sospechas- **Klaus… te había estado buscando** –Las esmeraldas del menor se encontraron con otro par idéntico, Lean se había quedado oculto entre las sombras de la pequeña salita. Klaus se sintió culpable al notar la mirada llena de preocupación de su gemelo- **Perdón…** -Murmuro el menor mientras bajaba la mirada, Lean tan solo suspiro derrotado y se encamino a abrazar a su gemelo, en el proceso se atrevió a echar un bufido al sentir aquella mascara incomoda rozarle- **Lo siento…** -Volvió a disculparse el menor, Lean tomo a su hermano por los hombros y se alejó un poco de su hermano para verle- **Deja de disculparte, tonto… Ven, vamos a dormir… -** Bostezo acto que fue imitado por su gemelo, ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la habitación que ambos compartían-

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la casa de ellos, un grupo de personas se había reunido con intenciones para nada buenas. Desde hacía unas noches atrás uno de los isleños habían visto a alguien salir a uno de los gemelos, quien por desgracia había sido Klaus. Lo peor del caso era que, si la familia decidía tener a ambos gemelos el menor o por decirlo así, el más débil debía permanecer oculto ante los demás. Por no decir que debía permanecer en cautiverio, pues nadie se quería topar con "una simple copia." "Una sombra del original" Aquel al que consideraban "un marcado por las hileras del destino." Alguien, que solo atraería muerte y desgracia para quienes le rodearan.

La misma persona que le había visto salir, había resultado ser un viejo sacerdote de ahí, quien no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo a contarle a los demás isleños y decirles que había visto al mismísimo hijo del caos; y las personas al ser tan supersticiosas empezaron a hablar y sacar conclusiones e incoherencias como por ejemplo; que tal vez el menor de los gemelos salía todas las noches a maldecirles y que por eso uno de los miembros de su familia había enfermado gravemente, o que las cosechas se habían arruinado y demás.

Algunas veces la ignorancia acarreaba más problemas que cualquier otra cosa, pues traía conflictos, caos y muertes- **Hermanos, nosotros no podemos seguir permitiendo esto… La ley dice que si una familia planea quedarse con ese engendro del averno, deben mantenerlo oculto entras las sombras…** -Las demás personas se encontraban en total silencio, escuchando las palabras de aquel hombre que era el centro de atención- **Pero ellos mismos han ignorado esas leyes que nuestros fundadores establecieron desde la antigüedad -** El sacerdote de ahí seguía incitando a los isleños a acabar con el hijo del mal. El tumulto de las personas levantaba sus voces en acuerdo, mientras que otros sacaban unas antorchas en llamas dispuestos a acabar con aquellos hijos del mal.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el hogar de los gemelos, los menores se encontraban en su habitación. En momentos como esos, Klaus se podía dar el privilegio de quitarse aquella máscara y Lean podía apreciar el rostro de su hermano. Y a pesar de ya tener ocho años recién cumplidos, tanto a Lean como a Klaus les gustaba compartir la misma cama, aquello les hacía sentir seguros. Era como volver a estar nuevamente en el vientre de su madre, donde permanecían juntos y descansaban sin temor a nada. Pero aun así, el menos de los gemelos no pudo evitar irse a dormir con aquella sensación oprimiéndole el pecho, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

A varios metros lejos de ahí, cuatro figuras masculinas se encaminaban a la entrada de aquel pueblo. Nuevamente oscuros nubarrones ocultaron gran parte del cielo estrellado, como si estuviera anunciando algo malo.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bien… este ha sido el capítulo de hoy… La verdad ni yo misma se cómo es que escribí todo esto pero… e.e lo hice! Y me ha dado cosita por lo que se avecina u.u … 7.7 no me vayan a linchar… En fin sajkhka como ya había dicho antes, el link del álbum que he creado se encuentra en mi perfil! Ahí podrán ver las imágenes de los aprendices y de otros personajes importantes xD

Bueno, agradezco los reviews que me dejan… En serio! Gracias! Cuando volví a re-escribir esta historia crei que a nadie le gustaría pero… Ahora que veo esos comentarios me hacen feliz y me motivan a seguir… por cierto, si alguien ve a Khian-sama… dígale que se aparezca 7.7 el muy alacrán me tiene abandonada u.u weno… nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	10. Chapter 10

**Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley:** Como siempre otro review de parte tuya –Sonríe levemente- ¿Lo dices en serio? Me siento feliz de que ese capítulo haya quedado bien, pues ayer no podía parar de escribir hasta terminarlo xD ni idea de lo que me paso lol …Uh, quien sabe… puede que si hagan algo o tal vez no~ jeje … Eeehhh? Azarias? Oh God! Veremos si las cosas siguen así para cuando esta historia ya haya avanzado un buen! ;) Uh? Gracias y me esforzare porque haya más Shakamuismo? xD pero no solo en ellos, me esforzare porque cada parejita tenga lo susho~ If you know what I mean xD y con respecto a lo otro, en mi anterior fic yo pensaba poner unos Extras y ahí relatar la historia de los pequeños pero, no se… sentía que no quedaría bien y decidí re-escribir esta historia. Como dije antes, por un momento pensé que no quedaría bien y que terminarían odiándola pero al ver sus comentarios me llenan de deseos por seguir hasta acabarla.

 **Aclaraciones:** Como ya había dicho antes, este fic no solo me pertenece a mi… También le pertenece a Khian-sama. Ambos creamos esta historia por medio de uno de nuestros tantos roles, y bueno… A mí se me ocurrió la idea de hacerlo un fic, pero bueno… Aun así, en este fic encontraran magnificas palabras escritas por él.

Sin más que decir, disfruten del nuevo capítulo~

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Abadd Sindria, Medio Oriente.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **No lo permitiré… no lo permitiré…** -Pronunciaba una y otra vez, como si de un mantra se tratase. A unos cuantos metros de ahí, Sísifo y Aioros observaban con detenimiento lo que pasaba, minutos después Regulus y Aioros se aparecieron también- **Hermano…** -Las esmeraldas de Aioria se enfocaron en las del arquero, si, los cuatro ellos había sentido aquel pequeño cosmos emerger. Era por esa misma cosmos-energía que habían sido guiados hasta donde los arqueros que observaban a los pequeños.

 **Pero vamos, ¿Qué crees que podría hacer un pequeño como tú?** –Rio el azabache mientras tiraba la cotilla de tabaco que había estado fumándose. Azarias trago grueso al ver de reojo como los tipos que estaban a sus espaldas se iban acercando. Mientras tanto Nikolas temía por la vida de su hermano mayor, sus zafiros se fueron aguando al sentirse tan pequeño e inútil por no ayudar a su hermano- **No… no… Az…** -Los pequeños sollozos del menor se escucharon y estos aumentaron al sentir como unas manos más grandes y toscas lo tomaban. Aquellos hombres intentaban sepárales, Azarias luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para librarse del agarre de esos hombres, sus orbes zafirinas refulgieron llenas de furia al sentir un aliento desagradable sobre su nuca así como un par de manos lo aprisionaban y lo estampaban contra el suelo. Poco le importo sentir como su rostro daba de lleno contra las piedrecillas, lo que más le dolía era escuchar los fuertes sollozos de su hermanito y que las personas de los alrededores no hicieran nada para ayudarles- **No… no…. ¡NO! ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!** –Rugió el oji azul con furia al ver como aquellos tipos le arrebataban a su hermano y este luchaba por librarse de su agarre, una gran aura dorada empezó a rodear el cuerpo del menor mientras volvía a luchar con sus fuerzas para zafarse de aquellos agarres- **¡NO DEJARE QUE SE LLEVEN A MI HERMANO!**

El pequeño castaño sentía como una extraña energía recorría cada parte de su cuerpo; era como una explosión de poder, brindándole las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse a pesar de aun tener las manos de sus opresores sobre él. Su mirada azul pareció tornarse de un color azul cobalto, inclusive las personas de los alrededores sintieron una gran ráfaga de viento pasar sobre ellos- **¡SUELTENLO!** –Grito el mayor de los hermanos, los tipos atrás de él lo sostenían de los hombros y brazos pero Azarias seguía luchando para soltarse de ellos; mientras tanto el pequeño Nikolas sollozaba y estiraba sus bracitos hacia su hermano, pero al igual que su familiar, Nikolas luchaba con las fuerzas que tenía. Mordía, pataleaba y jalaba los cabellos de aquellos hombres, inclusive usaba sus uñas para arañarles los rostros- **AGH, MALDITO MOCOSO** –Grito uno de ellos al sentir como el menor le arañaba el rostro, el pequeño tembló al notar como aquel hombre de cabellos verde musgo y ojos miel levantaba su mano para abofetearle.

Al observar aquella acción por el hombre, Azarias encontró las fuerzas necesarias para soltarse del agarre de esos sujetos y correr hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, la adrenalina aun recorría cada célula de su cuerpo. Las piernas del castaño se movieron aún más y su cuerpo se impulsó todo lo que pudo hacia adelante y dar un salto mientras elevaba una de sus piernas para patear al tipo en el rostro, hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas. Las personas de los alrededores dejaron de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo para prestar más atención a lo que pasaba. Aquellos hombres de traje sintieron como algo frio recorría sus cuerpos, pues los que habían estado reteniendo a Azarias, sentían como sus manos quemaban- **MALDITO MOCOSO DE MIERDA… ESTA… ME LAS PAGARAS** -Grito uno de ellos mientras corría hacia una fuente cercana de ahí e introducía sus manos en ella. Eso había sido el producto de aquella energía en el cuerpo del menor, Azarias había hecho uso inconsciente de su cosmos que empezaba a despertar por completo.

Pequeñas chispas de electricidad parecían rodear los alrededores de Azarias, los tipos que aún seguían reteniendo al pequeño Nikolas no sabían que hacer, aquel pequeño no lucia como alguien normal. Mientras tanto el líder de ese grupo aún seguía tirado sobre el suelo y con un prominente sangrado nasal, pues la patada que Azarias le había dado había destrozado su nariz por completo- **Al parecer los hemos encontrado…** -Murmuro Aioros con una sonrisa y desde el techo de una casa, los caballeros de Leo asintieron de acuerdo a las palabras del castaño. Por otro lado, Sísifo lucia serio y con un rostro pensativo mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, no sabía porque pero sentía que había algo más en Azarias.

 **Estúpido mocoso, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a nuestro jefe?** –Exclamo otro de ellos mientras se acercaba a Azarias y lo tomaba por los cabellos, en unos segundos el pequeño soltó un chillido de dolor al sentir como aquel hombre lo tomaba con tal fuerza hasta ponerlo de rodillas; segundos después sintió como el agarre de aquel hombre desaparecía- **Esa no es la manera de tratar a un pequeño** –Azarias, quien aún seguía de rodillas sobre el suelo levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de Sísifo quien miraba con desagrado a aquellos hombres. Segundos después Aioria, Regulus y Aioros saltaron desde donde se encontraban para caer a espaldas de los hombres de traje que aún quedaban.

Aioria y Regulus, ambos fruncieron el ceño y su mirada refulgía llena de odio hacia aquel hombre que aún mantenía preso al pequeño leonino, porque si, ambos habían sentido aquella pequeña cosmos-energía brotar del pequeño cuerpo del infante- **Sera mejor que lo sueltes por las buenas, porque si no…** -Ambos leones mostraron sus colmillos y con ellos, Aioria levanto su puño dispuesto a asestarle un golpe a aquel hombre, quien no dudo en entregarle al pequeño. Nikolas al verse en los brazos de Aioria, se lanzó a rodearle el cuello con sus bracitos mientras sollozaba. Aquellos sollozos fueron más que suficientes para ambos leones que se vieron entre sí, por un momento Regulus y Aioria se vieron reflejados en aquel pequeño, remontándolos al pasado cuando los de Sagitario eran quienes cuidaban de ellos- **Ya, todo estará bien pequeño… No dejaremos que esos tipos les hagan algo malo…**

Esas eran las únicas palabras de confort que el león dorado actual le podía dar mientras abrazaba con cariño aquel cuerpecito que temblaba por causa de los sollozos que no cesaban- **Tranquilo Niko, todo estará bien…** -Esta vez fue el turno de Regulus para animar al pequeño, Nikolas se fue separando de apoco de Aioria para voltear a ver al santo prodigio quien le sonreía ampliamente- **De ahora en adelante nosotros te cuidaremos a ti**

 **¿A qué te refieres?** –Pregunto Azarias, temiendo que aquellos tipos que había conocido días atrás fueran a arrebatarle a su hermano- **¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?** –Sin importar el hormigueo que sentía en sus piernas o aquella fatiga en su cuerpo, Azarias apoyo las manos contra el suelo para levantarse a como pudiera. Su mirada viajo de Sísifo y Aioros, a la de Aioria y Regulus- **¿Acaso piensas llevarse a Nikolas?**

 **Azarias, tranquilízate** –El menor sintió como Sísifo lo tomaba por los hombros y clavaba su mirada en la de él. El menor sintió una extraña corriente recorrerle el cuerpo, aquello era conocido como "un pequeño choque de cosmos" Esa era la manera en que los dorados actuales ponían reconocer a aquellos que serían sus aprendices- **Escúchame bien Azarias, desde que vinimos a estas tierras nosotros lo hicimos con el único propósito de encontrar a aquellos jóvenes que han sido escogidos por las constelaciones guardias.** –El mayor hizo una leve pausa, aun podía sentir en sus manos aquel pequeño cuerpo temblar y su mirada llenarse de confusión al no entender de lo que hablaba- **¿Recuerdas en algún momento sentir, una extraña energía recorrer cada célula de tu cuerpo?** –Pregunto. ¿Qué si lo sintió? ¡Claro que lo había hecho! Era algo caliente, algo lleno de energía y vitalidad, aquello había sido como un choque cósmico en su organismo- **Aquello es conocido como el cosmos… -** Acoto el segundo arquero mientras se acercaba a su protegido-

 **¿El cosmos?** –Pregunto, y Aioros asintió- **Es como un pequeño universo dentro del cuerpo, además de ser la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente en el punto que vas a golpear. Justo como lo que hiciste hace unos minutos atrás**

 **Hermano… Creo que este ya no es lugar para hablar de ello…** -Exclamo el leonino quien aún seguía con Nikolas en brazos, por suerte el pequeño ya había parado de llorar pero varios pares de ojos se encontraban sobre ellos- **Tienes razón** –Concordó- **Este no es lugar para hablar de eso, lo mejor será ir a otro lugar en el que podamos explicarles bien sobre esto. Pero lo único que puedo decirte ahora es que, ambos son muy importantes. Ambos nacieron con un gran propósito en esta vida y por eso mismo hemos venido a buscarles así que… ¿Qué dices?** –Azarias que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, fijo la mirada en Aioros y Sísifo; no sabía porque pero las palabras de los arqueros mayores le inspiraban confianza y, para un niño de apenas ocho años y que ha pasado parte de los mejores años de su vida, viviendo en un orfanato cuyas funciones no eran las correctas; aquellas palabras habían sonado como el mejor bálsamo para sus heridas. El solo era un niño, y aunque no supiera mucho sobre el destino y esas cosas, el simple hecho de que alguien dijera que sus existencias eran importantes, eso le hacía feliz- **Iré con ustedes…**

La sonrisa amplia de Aioros termino contagiando al ahora, pequeño arquero que sin saber porque se lanzó a los brazos de este. Por otro lado, Nikolas se encontraba más tranquilito y chupando su dedito pulgar derecho, con los ojitos rojos por tanto llorar y a punto de cerrarse. Los mayores se llevaron consigo a sus protegidos al hotel en el que se habían estado hospedando todo este tiempo.

Ya en el Aioria se encargó de acomodar al pequeño Nikolas sobre la cama para que así el leonino menor, pudiera descansar más tranquilo. Por otro lado, Sísifo le ordeno a Azarias que tomara un baño y se deshiciera de los restos de tierra que se le habían adherido al cuerpo, el menor acepto con gusto y debía admitir que sentir el agua tibia limpiar su cuerpo fue la cosa más relajante que había sentido en todo ese tiempo. Cuando ya hubo terminado, se fijó que unas ropas un tanto holgadas descansaban sobre un cesto.

Minutos después de haberse cambiado salió del baño hacia el dormitorio, donde se encontró con los caballeros de Sagitario. Aioros le informo que Aioria y Regulus habían salido para encargarse de hacer unas cuantas llamadas importantes. Y en cuanto a esas llamadas, Aioros se refería a llamar a la señorita Kido, quien al tener varias empresas a nivel mundial y cierto poder que había heredado de su abuelo, podrían hacer algo para ayudar a los pequeños de ese orfanato y rastrear a los que ya habían sido llevados de ahí y sacarlos de donde sea que se encontrase, además de refundir de por vida a esos delincuentes en la cárcel.

 **Tú y tu hermano han sido escogidos por ellas, tu naciste bajo la constelación de Sagitario mientras que tu hermano lo hizo bajo la constelación de Leo** –Fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio Sísifo después de que Azarias les conto un poco sobre ellos. Pues según Az, al principio solo eran él y su madre, su padre no contaba pues ese hombre era un alcohólico que solo llegaba a casa a comer y dormir, además de que siempre le exigía a su madre el poco dinero que ganaba para luego gastarlo en alcohol. Su padre era alguien violento, que no le importaban los demás más que si mismo, mal gastaba el dinero el alcohol, apuestas y quien sabe que otras cosas más y como punto final, exigía a su madre "que cumpliera su deber como la mujer que era" Fue una de esas tantas en el que ella quedo embarazada de Nikolas, pero al no tener mucho dinero para subsistir ella murió cuando dio a luz. Ese mismo día él y el pequeño Nikolas fueron a parar a ese orfanato, donde tuvo que idearse más de un plan para evitar que personas extrañas adoptaran a su hermanito y los separasen- Pero nosotros no haremos eso, porque ambos han sido escogidos por los designios de las estrellas

El menor volteo a ver con curiosidad a Aioros, hasta el momento el seguía sin entender a qué se refería con eso de "el designio de las estrellas"- **No entiendo, ¿Por qué nosotros? Nosotros no somos importantes… solo somos insignificantes…** -Pronuncio con cierta tristeza, pues esas eran las mismas palabras que él había escuchado toda su vida por parte de los demás a excepción de su querida madre- **Eso no es cierto…** -La mirada de Sísifo se enfocó en el pequeño- **Todos los seres vivos son importantes en este mundo, así como todos nacen con un propósito y tu…** -Esta vez Aioros se mantuvo al margen, tan solo observando como Sísifo señalaba al menor y le regalaba una cálida sonrisa- **Tú y tu hermano fueron escogidos, ambos nacieron con un gran propósito en este mundo y por eso hemos venido a buscarles. Ustedes son muy importantes para nosotros…**

 **Pero recuerda Azarias, esto no será nada fácil** –Ahora fue Sísifo quien hablo con seriedad pero sin llegar a intimidar al menor- **La vida de un caballero de Athena jamás es fácil pero, por eso mismo nosotros nos encargaremos de** **su educación y cuidado, nosotros nos encargaremos de darles las herramientas necesarias para que el día de mañana ustedes cumplan su deber como es debido**

Azarias tan solo guardo silencio por breves segundos en los cuales trataba de digerir toda la información que había recibido, además de que debía tomar una decisión. **_"Vamos… hazlo"_** Escucho decir, por un momento creyó que se trataba de Sísifo o Aioros pero, aquella voz sonaba completamente diferente a la de los arqueros además ellos eran los únicos mayores en aquella habitación ademas, su hermanito aun se encontraba durmiendo y de todas formas era completamente imposible que se tratase de el **_"Hazlo…"_** Volvió a escuchar aquella voz en el interior de su cabeza, era la primera vez que le escuchaba pero aun así le hacía sentir tan seguro **_"Hazlo… Azarias…"_** **\- Yo…** -Hizo una leve pausa, su mirada brillaba levemente en un tono azul cobalto. **_"Tú has nacido para grandes cosas…"_** Volvía a repetirle- **¡Lo hare!** –Pronuncio con gran seguridad, ambos caballeros de Sagitario se vieron entre si, finalmente la espera y búsqueda había acabado **-** **Bien, de ser así entonces mañana mismo nos regresaremos al santuario…**

Media hora después los caballeros de Leo llegaron con buenas nuevas tales como que la señorita Kido buscaría la forma de ayudar a los pequeños de ese orfanato y cuanta persona le fuera posible, vaya que esa era una de las tantas ventajas al ser la nieta de un hombre tan poderoso, además de que habían comprado una que otra cosa para sus pequeños protegidos; Sísifo se encargó de darles las buenas nuevas y que mañana mismo a primera hora regresarían al Santuario, no sin antes informarle al Patriarca vía-cosmos de que su misión había sido todo un excito.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Isla de Kythnos, Grecia**

 **.**

Desde hacía unos momentos habían sentido un extraño olor inundándole las fosas nasales, además de sentir un calor sofocante, tanto así que le costaba respirar. Lean empezó a removerse inquieto y tiro las sabanas aun lado de la cama, su cuerpo se encontraba bañado en sudor, fue ahí cuando sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y sus fosas nasales se llenaron aún más de aquel olor. Olía a quemado.

Sus orbes esmeraldas se abrieron por completo al sentir como la madera de la casa empezaba a crujir, amenazando con caerles encima. Lean volteo a ver a su hermano y lo zarandeo con violencia mientras le gritaba- **¡Klaus! ¡Despierta cabeza de alcornoque!** –Chillaba el peli negro arrodillado sobre la cama y moviendo a su hermano para que este despertara, poco a poco Klaus fue abriendo sus parpados, por alguna extraña razón su garganta y fosas nasales ardían. Pero la voz llena de preocupación con la que su gemelo usaba para hablarle, termino despabilándolo por completo **-** **¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede?**

Pero justo antes de que Lean dijera algo, la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos se abrió violetamente y de ahí aparecieron un hombre y una mujer, ambos jóvenes- **Lean, Klaus… apresúrense tenemos que salir de aquí** **–** Exclamo un hombre de aparecer veinticinco años, quien tenía cabello negro azulado, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos grises y cuerpo trabajado debido a sus labores en el campo; mientras la dama era de figura esbelta, cabellos castaños y hasta la cintura, su piel era blanca y poseía unos hermosos ojos esmeralda- **Papá, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?** –Pregunto Klaus mientras corría hacia donde sus progenitores junto con su gemelo, el mayor tan solo guardo silencio y tomo a sus hijos en brazos. El mayor solo tenso la mandíbula y se echó a correr a la puerta principal de la casa mientras evitaba a toda costa las llamaradas de fuego que empezaban a consumir la casa- **¡Adara, apresúrate!**

La joven solo asintió ante la petición de su esposo e igual empezó a correr, pero el humo le dificultada ver, además el monóxido de carbono ingresando a sus pulmones le dificultada el respirar más, y el dolor de cabeza acompañado con los mareos y aquel dolor taladrante en el pecho no ayudaba mucho que digamos- **Tch… Maldición…** -Se escuchó maldecir a Lukacz al ver que una gran viga del techo había caído, bloqueando la única salida que tenían para escapar- **Adara… toma a los niños…**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Mientras tanto a las afueras del lugar, los demás isleños se encontraban aun con algunas antorchas en mano mientras cantaban en voz alta unos canticos en griego antiguo, mientras que el sacerdote profería algunas palabras a los dioses- **Hermanos… Hoy por fin nos desharemos de esos hijos de la noche, de esos engendros que jamás debieron haber nacido** –Sus palabras encendieron los corazones de las personas, quienes gritaron a coro por su hazaña creyéndose así que "el mal" que les acechaba desaparecería con la muerte de esa familia.

 **Por personas como ustedes es que las cosas no mejoran en este mundo…** -Retumbo una voz grave y varonil, los isleños temerosos, voltearon a ver a todos lados buscando al dueño de aquella voz espectral; y sin darse cuenta dos figuras se adentraron a aquella casa que se consumía en las llamas- **¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso eres un hijo de la noche? ¿O acaso eres un engendro de las Keres?** –Pregunto el sacerdote mientras le señalaba de forma despectiva, provocando que el dueño de aquella voz soltara una tenebrosa carcajada y helara el cuerpo de los demás presentes- **Reafirmo lo dicho, por personas como ustedes las cosas en este mundo no mejoran…** -Volvió a repetir y de entre las sombras se apareció un hombre con expresión seria en el rostro y tez blanca; sus largos cabellos añiles ondeaban al compás de la brisa nocturna mientras que sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con malicia. Mientras que a unos pasos de él se encontraba otro hombre idéntico con la única diferencia de que su piel era de un tono acanelado- **Aspros…** -El mencionado volteo a ver a su hermano quien solo le observaba de entre las sombras con una mirada reprobatoria- **Que aburrido…** -Exclamo el mayor de los gemelos y con los brazos sobre el pecho. Mientras tanto las dos sombras que se habían introducido a la morada en llamas, ahora salían con cuatro personas inconscientes. Saga se había encargado de sacar a los padres de los pequeños mientras que Kanon se había encargado de estos mismos.

El mayor de los géminis abrió un enorme portal en medio de la nada, asustado a los pobres isleños puesto que nunca en sus vidas habían visto algo como eso. Más de uno le señaló mientras le gritaba "brujo" o "hijo del diablo" Aspros solo alzo una ceja sorprendida por aquel epíteto dirigido hacia él, mientras que Defteros parecía querer reírse un poco pero la cara de su hermano basto para matarle la risa. Mientras tanto Saga y Kanon no habían perdido tiempo y se lanzaron directo al portal que los llevaría directo al santuario, pues el estado de aquella familia era preocupante- **Bueno… fue agradable venir a este lugar…** -Defteros solo negó con la cabeza y se lanzó al portal, seguido de su hermano quien en menos de dos nanosegundos creo una ilusión de un enorme y deforme monstruo; cabe destacar que lo último que los gemelos Defteros y Aspros escucharon, fueron los gritos de terror de aquellas personas- **Dime que no creaste una ilusión…** -Pero la sonrisa de su hermano termino afirmando sus sospechas- **Aspros…**

 **Oye, que la culpa es de ellos… -** Defteros solo le vio con cara de pocos amigos y decidió callarse, total lo echo, hecho estaba y nada podía hacerse para cambiarlo. En menos de cinco minutos los de Géminis llegaron al santuario, donde apenas pusieron un pie y llamaron de emergencia a uno de los doctores para que se encargara del estado de los gemelos y sus padres, alertando con ello a los demás residentes de las doce casas; quienes salieron de curiosos para ver a que se debía tanto ajetreo. Mientras tanto Saga se encargaba de ir al Templo Principal y darle un reporte de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la isla de **Kythnos,** cosa que termino entristeciendo al peli verde pues, si los de Géminis no hubieran llegado a tiempo los pequeños hubieran muerto junto con sus padres. Ya mañana por la mañana si los padres de los pequeños se encontraban en buenas condiciones, el mismo se encargaría de explicarles la situación.

Lo único que importaba ahora era que los aprendices para Géminis se encontraban sanos y salvos en el Santuario, y por lo que sabía los de Leo y Sagitario le habían comentado vía-cosmos que ya estaban de regreso al Santuario y con sus pequeños protegidos; ahora más que nunca el lugar estaría lleno de pequeños correteando por todo lados y esto que aun hacían falta otros siete más.

Aunque aún había un enigma puesto que ninguno caballero dorado con timas el Patriarca Shion, había notado que una de las doce constelaciones brillaba de forma extraña, Era aquella misma que había brillado aquella noche junto con otras dos más, era un brillo único y sin igual. Ahora solo hacían falta dos personas en especial, aquellos que complementarían un triángulo destructivo.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 ** _El tiempo y el espacio, amor y odio, perdón, promesas rotas…_**

 ** _Y quizás,_**

 ** _Una nueva guerra…_**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Bueno… ese ha sido el capítulo de hoy… Me alegro muchísimo por los comentarios que he recibido, en verdad me hacen feliz –Sonríe levemente- Bien, como verán ya están los aprendices de Aries, Géminis, Leo, Libra y Sagitario. Ahora solo quedan Tauro, Cáncer, Virgo, Escorpio, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis~

Bien… sin más que decir… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~


	11. Chapter 11

**Zukilove (Guest):** Hola, hola! –Sonríe levemente- Jajaja perdón es que no puedo evitarlo, últimamente he tenido un arranque de inspiración y prefiero escribir todo lo que pueda antes de quedarme sin ideas y dejar este fic sin terminar :c Me alegra que pienses eso de ese capítulo, por un momento pensé que no lo había hecho bien pero tus palabras me han alegrado! Y en cuanto a esa constelación… Jojojo déjame decirte que las cosas se irán poniendo buenas xD Todo esto se volverá una total locura con el tiempo.

 **Yuni Nero:** Hola Yuni! Puedo decirte así, verdad? e.e Bueno, sí, sé que la historia de mis peques es triste pero… u.u las cosas cambiaran para ellos, ya verás! Me alegra que te alegre que actualizo rápido xD la verdad, como ya había dicho antes, estoy teniendo unos arranques de inspiración y pues quiero escribir todo lo que pueda para llegar a donde me había quedado en mi anterior fic y asi publicar los capítulos nuevos.

 **Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley:** Hola Cassiopeia!in duda, ahora ellos ya se encuentran sanos y salvos en el santuario, -Sonríe levemente- xD jajajaja asi que, ¿estás de acuerdo con lo que hizo Aspros? la verdad es que yo también u.u se lo merecian e.e por querer matar a los gemelitos y a los padres de ellos uh! Bueno... ya no les entretengo, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y nuevamente gracias por dejar review! ¡Todas sus palabras me hacen feliz!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Como ya había dicho antes, este fic no solo me pertenece a mi… También le pertenece a Khian-sama. Ambos creamos esta historia por medio de uno de nuestros tantos roles, y bueno… A mí se me ocurrió la idea de hacerlo un fic, pero bueno… Aun así, en este fic encontraran magnificas palabras escritas por él.

Bueno, sin más que decir les dejo para que disfruten un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Las cosas iban marchando de maravilla en el santuario de la diosa de la sabiduría, el Patriarca mismo se había encargado de hablar con los padres de los gemelos, quienes ya se encontraban en mejores condiciones. Shion les explico en donde se encontraban y el cómo sus hijos habían nacido con un gran y maravilloso propósito en la tierra, y de que ninguno de los gemelos debía seguir escondiéndose pues aquella ley había sido abolida muchísimos años atrás. La joven pareja se sintió feliz de no tener que seguir temiendo y esconder a sus pequeños para que no fueran heridos, además de que nunca en sus vidas se imaginaron que ellos fueran escogidos por aquellas constelaciones guardianas para servir a la diosa de la guerra justa- **¿Es eso en verdad cierto?** –Pregunto Lukacz, padre de Lean y Klaus. Shion pudo ver la mirada recelosa del padre de los gemelos, en cierto modo le entendía pues todo este tiempo habían estado viviendo en un lugar donde tenían tales creencias, por un momento el nombre de uno de sus ex compañero de armaras invadió sus pensamientos, Defteros había pasado por lo mismo desde que nació; él tuvo que vivir entre medio de las sombras y no dejar que nadie supiera de su existencia- **Como le he dicho antes, yo soy el Patriarca de este santuario y sus hijos han sido escogidos por la constelación de Géminis, ambos tendrán un futuro brillante y cuatro de nuestros mejores caballeros estarán al cuidado de ellos**

Lukacz quiso comentar algo pero su esposa, Adara le detuvo con una sola mirada para luego hablar- **Si ese ha sido el designio de las estrellas, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para impedirlo?** –La mirada esmeraldina de ella brillaba llena de esperanza de que el destino les sonriera a sus pequeños retoños y Lukacz lo sabía, por eso mismo guardo silencio y solo afirmo con la cabeza- **Entonces… que así sea…** -El santo Pope les sonrió a la joven pareja y les siguió explicando más acerca del destino de los gemelos, además de que no tenían de que preocuparse más y de que los acomodarían para que vivieran en paz en una de las villas más cercanas al Santuario, en este caso Rodorio.

Mientras tanto los pequeños se encontraban en una habitación continua mientras eran cuidados por los caballeros de Géminis. La habitación se encontraba sumida en silencio, Aspros se encontraba recargado sobre el umbral de la ventana mientras admiraba en silencio como los rayos del sol iluminaban el santuario, mientras tanto Defteros se encontraba recargado sobre una de las paredes. Por otro lado Saga y Kanon se encontraban sentados uno a cada lado de los bordes de la cama, observando a sus respectivos aprendices que aún seguían sumergidos en el mundo de los sueños- **Aun son muy pequeños…** -Exclamo Kanon en todo ese tiempo que llevaban sin decir nada, Saga hizo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y siguió observando a los pequeños- **Es increíble que aquellas** _ **"leyes"**_ **aun sigan existentes –** Defteros, quien era el que más se había mantenido en silencio hizo una mueca de desagrado y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Le hacía enojar la simple idea de que aquel pequeño, Klaus, tuviera que pasar por el mismo destino que él.

 **Al menos ya se encuentran aquí y eso es lo que importa, una vez que despierten les haremos saber del porque están aquí –** Los demás geminianos asintieron ante las palabras de Aspros, quien había notado el ligero cambio en el semblante de su hermano; sin importar cuantos años pasasen Defteros no lograría olvidar del todo lo que era vivir como una simple sombra-

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto cuatro adultos y dos niños iban llegando a lo que era la entrada principal del Santuario, los guardias de ese día saludaron a los mayores con una leve reverencia para luego dejarles entrar- **Bienvenidos al santuario de Athena** –Exclamo Aioros con una sonrisa al ver a los pequeños abrir sus ojitos ante aquella esplendorosa imagen que se les mostraba, los doce templos zodiacales y el templo principal eran inmensas edificaciones para ellos, así como la torre del reloj y aquellas antiguas estatuas aunque claro, aquello solo era una parte del Santuario; aún faltaba el coliseo, la fuente de Athena y saber de la existencia del campo de las amazonas y demás reclutas **\- Esos doce templos que ven ahí, son conocidos como los Doce Templos del Zodiaco y cada uno es custodiado por dos caballeros dorados**

 **A excepción de Libra y Géminis, pues en Libra solo se encuentra el antiguo Maestro, mientras que en Géminis se encuentran cuatro caballeros. Dos de ellos fueron los que pelearon en la antigua guerra Santa, mientras que los otros dos son sus actuales sucesores. -** Seguía explicando el Sagitario mayor, por otro lado Nikolas se encontraba cómodo en los brazos de Regulus, quien hacia muecas divertidas para hacer reír al pequeño Niko, mientras que Aioria intentaba lo mismo, pero sin tener tanto éxito como su antecesor; pero al menos eran felices de saber que el futuro caballero de Leo sería el más joven de la nueva orden, justo como lo había sido Regulus, y vaya que aquello llenaba de orgullo a los leones dorados-

 **Muy buenos días** -Se escuchó decir una suave voz, los menores vieron impresionados al primer guardián de la casa zodiacal, quien los había ido a recibir mientras vestía su armadura dorada, porque si, en días como esos los caballeros debían de usar sus armaduras a excepción de los fines de semana ahí si eran libres de vestir como quisieran. La mirada de los pequeños se llenó de asombro al ver al tibetano con aquella armadura dorada, la cual brillaba como nunca. Más detrás de él fue apareciendo un pequeño de cabellos alborotados y de un tono anaranjado, quien miraba con gran curiosidad a los nuevos miembros de la familia dorada, porque si, para el pequeño Kiki todos ellos eran como una gran familia- **Muy buenos días, Mu -** El peli lila hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza; vio como Sísifo iba a la cabeza y dirigiendo a los demás para que entraban al recinto del carnero dorado. Los ojos de un curioso Kiki se pasearon en aquellos niños, que suponía eran los nuevos aprendices de Leo y Sagitario- **Veo que por fin los encontraron**

 **Así es** -Asintió- **Azarias, Nikolas** -Los mencionados voltearon a ver a Aioros, quien lucía tan risueño como siempre- **Él es Mu, él es el caballero dorado de Aries y guardián del primer templo** -Ante eso, el tibetano se acercó un poco más a los pequeños; tanto Nikolas como su hermano mayor, Azarias, miraban con cierta fascinación y curiosidad al caballero de Aries vestir su armadura, aunque bueno, lo que más curiosidad les causaba era que el peli lila tuviera unos puntitos en lugar de cejas y aquello fue más que obvio para el ariano pero no dijo nada al respecto. Era normal que las personas del exterior le vieran raro, pues ninguno de ellos sabia acerca de los lemurianos- **Vamos Kiki, no seas tímido** -El mencionado dirigió la mirada hacia su maestro, quien solo le miraba por el rabillo del ojo y con una leve sonrisa, el pequeño pateo una motita de polvo invisible inseguro de qué hacer si salir o no de aquel escondite en el que se encontraba, resguardado tras la capa de su maestro- **Ehmm... hola...**

 **Jajajaja...** -Una suave y enérgica risita se escuchó por todo el recinto. Era Nikolas quien reía mientras alzaba sus bracitos hacia el lemuriano menor, quien se sorprendió por la acción del pequeño león, como si le estuviera pidiendo con aquel gesto que le cargara- ¡ **Kiki!** -Exclamo nuevamente el menor, animando así a que el peli naranja saliera de su escondite y saludara al menor- **Vaya, sin duda se harán muy buenos amigos** -Exclamo Aioria mientras miraba a Regulus poner al pequeño sobre el suelo. El leoncito al verse parado sobre aquel piso de mármol se tambaleo un poquito a los lados, pues al haber tenido una vida como aquella en su país, ambos hermanos no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones, sobre todo el pequeño leoncito pero a pesar de todo y desde que se encontraba con los leones mayores y los caballeros de Sagitario, ahora sonreía más que nunca- **Hola pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? -** El menor le vio por largos segundos a los ojos, para luego responder- **Me shamo Nikolash y ¿tú?** -Ladeo ligeramente su cabecita y llevando su dedo índice derecho a su labio inferior, cabe decir que por un momento todo el mundo pareció sufrir alguna clase de ataque al ver aquella expresión tan tierna en el rostro del menor-

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Templo Principal, Santuario de Athena**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto el Santo Pontífice se encontraba en la oficina del Templo Principal arreglando unos asuntos en cuanto los recibos que habían que pagar, además de aquel hogar en el que vivirían los hermanos de los gemelos, pues a pesar de que los pequeños Lean y Klaus tenían un deber en el Santuario aun así no les privarían el de ver a sus padres- **Veo que tienes mucho trabajo, ¿no es así Shion?** -El peli verde soltó un sonoro suspiro y dejo sobre el escritorio aquellos recibos que había estado revisando, por alguna extraña razón esta vez había salido más de agua; no sabía porque pero tenía una ligera sospecha de que eso era culpa de los guardianes de escorpio- **No, lo mismo de siempre** -Murmuro con una sonrisa, Dohko solo le vio desde el umbral de la puerta mientras la cerraba tras de si- **Aunque esta vez salió más de agua** -Comento pensativo, Dohko le vio de forma rara mientras se iba acercando a él y mientras lo hacía, la armadura dorada de Libra resonaba por toda la habitación. Las amatistas de Shion se fijaron en el cuerpo de su pareja, no sabía porque pero siempre le había gustado ver a Dohko usar la armadura de Libra, tenía un no sé qué, que le encantaba- **De seguro es culpa de Milo y Kardia, recuerda que ellos siempre son quisquillosos a la hora de tratar su cabello o elegir manzanas -** Ante aquella revelación Shion sintió como una venita se marcaba en el lado izquierdo de su frente, ya sabía el que los únicos en gastar tanta agua eran los de Escorpio, !Pero ni Afrodita gastaba tanto! Y esto que él era aún más quisquilloso en cuanto a verse bien. El castaño solo soltó una sonora carcajada al ver a su amado borrego así, por un momento sintió unos enormes deseos de estrecharlo en sus brazos y... Con un chasquido de dedos se deshizo de su armadura, la cual tomo forma a unos cuantos metros lejos de él, dejando al asiático en aquellas ropas tradicionales chinas con las que siempre se vestía-

 **¿Dohko?** -El castaño no respondió al llamado y tan solo se fue acercando al peli verde quien le miraba con uno de sus puntitos alzados, la mirada del chino era justo como la de un cazador a punto de cazar a su presa. Y vaya que el peli verde era una muy buena presa, tan solo había que apreciar aquellas amatistas que tenía por ojos, la piel suave y nacaranda del lemuriano así como aquellos largos y sedosa melena verdosa- ¿ **Alguna vez te he dicho lo muy hermoso que eres? -** El Santo Pontífice le vio por largos segundos sin saber qué cara poner y justo cuando desvió la mirada, lo hizo tan solo para esconder aquel sonrojo que se había instalado en sus pálidas mejillas. El santo de Libra soltó una sonrisa y con una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla derecha de Dohko, el lemuriano volteo a verle con cierta vergüenza de mostrar aquel rostro sonrojado; pero a Dohko poco le importo y con ambas manos acuno el rostro de s pareja para depositar un beso en la frente, uno en cada mejilla, otro en la punta de la naricita y finalmente terminar en aquellos labios ligeramente rosados. El peli verde sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, siempre era la misma sensación cuando el chino le apresaba entre sus brazos y unían sus labios- **Tus ojos, tal cuales amatistas son las gemas más hermosas que he visto en toda mi vida...**

 **Dohko...** -Las amatistas del lemuriano brillaron llenas de amor hacia el otro y sus brazos rodearon el cuello del castaño que, sin más se juntó a su carnero- **Me encantas...** -Murmuro contra el cuello contrario y regalándole leves caricias con los pequeños roces que hacia su nariz contra la piel ajena. Pero en segundos, aquellos roces fueron reemplazados por suaves besos que hacían temblar al Patriarca, sus manos fueron a parar a los hombros de Dohko en un vano intento de apartarlo pero los besos del asiático y aquella lengua que ahora se pasaba por toda la extensión de su cuello le estaba calando- **Agh~ N-no... ees... alguien... n-nos pueden ver... -** Pero el de Libra solo le ignoro y siguió en lo suyo, sus manos se movían con gran maestría por la espalda del tibetano hasta descender a aquella estrecha cintura y finalizar en aquel redondo trasero; apretándolo con ambas manos y provocando que un sonido vergonzoso y muy indecoroso se escapara de los labios del peli verde- **Agh... ~ N-no... esperaamnhg**

 **No me pidas eso...** -Murmuro contra los labios de su amante, los cuales tomo y beso con gran hambre. Su lengua fue delineando aquellos carnosos labios y sus dientes se encargaron de atrapar el labio inferior ajeno. Nuevamente el recinto volvió a llenarse con aquellos sonidos morbosos que se escapaban de los labios del Santo Pontífice. Con una idea en mente, Dohko alzo a su pareja de la cintura y lo sentó sobre el amplio escritor y luego lo acostó sobre este. Desde aquella posición los ojos esmeralda del chino observaban con lascivia el rostro sonrojado del lemuriano, quien a este punto ya tenía la respiración un tanto agitada- **Aun no acabo...** -Murmuro contra su oído. Su lengua volvió a pasearse por aquel cuello, sus manos fueron marcando un camino de caricias por las piernas del otro hasta llegar a su vientre y abdomen. Ni con todos sus años de experiencia el gran carnero dorado lograría escapar de las garras de aquel poderoso tigre. Lo último que se supo de aquellos dos fueron los constantes suspiros y jadeos que se mezclaban y eran acompañados con aquellos gemidos llenos de amor y placer que se fundían en la boca del otro, mientras dejaban que sus cuerpos se movieran en una bella danza erótica y llena de amor-

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Habitación continua a la de los padres de los gemelos (?)**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Ambos sentían los parpados pesados así como cada parte de su cuerpo, ni tan siquiera querían despertarse aunque en cierto modo sentían que debían hacerlo. Sobre todo Lean que desde hacía un buen rato se sentía observado, si, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados aun así podía sentir como varios pares de ojos estaban sobre ellos- **Uhmhg...**

 **Mira, parece que están despertando** -Se escuchó decir a alguien, Lean se removió aún más al escuchar una voz un tanto distinta a la anterior decir **_:Shh_** ** _... Cállate idiota:_** aquello sin duda fue el triguer para Lean y despertarse. Lentamente fue abriendo sus parpados para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, sus esmeraldas al principio vieron borroso pero a medida que se iba acostumbrando todo cambio- **Vaya, sí que duermen como troncos** -Dijo un hombre de piel ligeramente morena, largos cabellos añiles y ojos color esmeralda; quien además le miraba de cierta manera burlona y se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, justo al lado de su hermanito Klaus. Por un instante planeo decir algo pero una entidad a sus espaldas le obligo a mantenerse callado, el pequeño peli negro tan solo vio de reojo para encontrarse con otro hombre que lucía igual al que tenía enfrente- **Quienes son ustedes y porque estamos aqui?** -No se miraba cohibido, ni tan siquiera intimidado y aquello fue algo que agrado por completo a los gemelos mayores-

 **Estas en el Santuario de la diosa Athena** -Exclamo Aspros desde donde se encontraba, el pequeño tan solo alzo una de sus cejas. El sabia acerca del santuario de Athena, era aquel lugar consagrado para la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa. Aquel lugar a donde iban jóvenes elegidos para convertirse en caballeros y servir a aquella divinidad- **Aun no responden mi otro pregunta** -Kanon, quien era el que se encontraba al filo de la cama junto al pequeño Klaus quien aun seguía sumido en el mundo de los sueños; no pudo evitar el hacer una mueca de desagrado. Jamás en todos sus años de vida pensó en ver a un mini Saga u Aspros con cabellos negros. Aquel chiquillo a pesar de tener solo siete años había resultado ser listo- **Este sin duda es de los suyos** -Exclamo el gemelo de Saga, a lo que el mayor asintió con orgullo- **Ambos se encuentran aquí porque han sido elegidos por la constelación de Géminis, tú y tu hermano tienen aquello que se llama, un cosmos dorado** -Simplemente no podía creerlo, el sabia por las historias de su padre que los caballeros dorados eran los más poderosos de toda la elite, pero lo que más le sorprendía era el que él y su hermano hayan sido elegidos por las estrellas, es que acaso eso era una broma o algo así por el estilo? Pero broma o no del destino los nombres de sus padres retumbaron de lleno en su cabeza, provocando que la mirada segura del menor se llenara por una de pánico- **Mis padres... donde... ¿dónde están?** -Pregunto alterado. Saga revolvió aquella mata de cabellos negruzcos del menor para luego responderle con serenidad- **Descuida, ellos se encuentran bien. Ambos descansan en la habitación continua a esta y lo más seguro es que el Patriarca les esté informando de esto -** Lean soltó un sonoro suspiro y se volvió a acostar en la cama ya más tranquilo, su cabeza parecía darle vueltas con todos los acontecimientos ocurridos pero lo que más curiosidad le causaba era el tema de ser un caballero dorado-

 **Lo mejor será que descansen ya mañana nos encargaremos de hablarlo bien con sus padres** -Acoto el gemelo de Aspros a lo que los demás asintieron. Lean volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y les profirió unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento a los que serían sus maestros, quienes sonrieron tenuemente y salieron de la habitación dejando a ambos hermanos solos. Solo ahí Lean pudo soltar todo aquel incomodo aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones y se acostó de lado para observar a su gemelo- **No entiendo cómo es que puedes seguir durmiendo...** -Su dedo índice derecho fue delineando la blanca mejilla de su gemelo- **Te acabas de perder algo totalmente increíble, ¿sabes? -** Nuevamente sus parpados fueron cerrándose de a poco, no quería seguir durmiendo pero su cuerpo aún se sentía cansado- **Al parecer nuestro... destino... ha cambiado... wahhh... sobre todo el tuyo...** -Murmuro con una sonrisa en el rostro y rodeando la cintura de su hermano con su brazo; ya mañana ambos tendrían tiempo para hablar, ahora lo que importaba era que se encontraban en un lugar seguro.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **StarHill, Santuario de Athena**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y el peli verde ya se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre, por alguna extraña razón los últimos diez días no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal en las estrellas. Todo lucia en total calma, cada estrella de cada constelación emitía el mismo brillo de siempre. Al menos se alegraba de que las cosas estuvieran marchando bien en el Santuario de la diosa justa. Los soldados hacían sus rondas, hacía poco habían llegado nuevos jóvenes para caballero u amazonas y, los pequeños aprendices para dorado parecían haberse acostumbrado un poco al nuevo ambiente que se les presentaba. Jian era quien más se había acostumbrado e inclusive se había echo muy buen amigo de los gemelos y también de Azarias. Además los padres de los gemelos ya se encontraban cómodamente viviendo en la que sería su casa, aunque a la madre de estos aún se le hacía difícil el ver a sus pequeños solo los fines de semana pero, sabía que sus pequeños retoños se encontraban en buenas manos. Además tanto Lean como Klaus parecían emocionados con la idea de convertirse en los próximos caballeros de Géminis. Y había que aclarar, Lean sin duda era una versión en miniatura de Aspros y Saga mientras que Klaus lo era de Kanon y Defteros, aquellos gemelos tenían un gran potencial y sus maestros estaban orgullosos y dispuestos a pulir aquellas gemas.

Y nuevamente ahí estaba por lo que había venido, la constelación de Cáncer emitió un bello resplandor anunciando que el pequeño elegido había echo uso de su cosmos, despertando al menos un poco aquella fuente de poder y revelando su lugar de origen- **Creo que Manigoldo y Mascara de Muerte estarán felices** -Exclamo hacia la nada y con la mirada puesta en la constelación del cangrejo dorado, pero entonces algo nunca antes visto ocurrió. Dos constelaciones más brillaron al mismo tiempo, eran las constelaciones de Escorpio y Capricornio pero aquello era algo extraño. Aquello parecía ser una sola luz, era como si ambas constelaciones se hubieran formado para crear una sola entidad o al menos así lo mostraban las estrellas- **Esto... esto no es posible...** -Por un momento el ambiente cambio, las pocas nubes que se encontraban en aquel lienzo que se llamaba cielo, desaparecieron para dar paso solo a las tres constelaciones, el cuerpo de Shion se helo por completo, nunca en todos sus años de vida había visto algo como aquello, ni tan siquiera lo había escuchado de su maestro o lo había encontrado en los escritos antiguos. Se dice que cuando las doce constelaciones muestran el camino a sus elegidos, estas muestran un resplandor dorado y único pero, Escorpio y Capricornio parecían una sola entiendad además aquel brillo era distinto; aquel era un brillo entre dorado y rojizo. Tanto así, que iluminaba todo el cielo, lo único que el Patriarca Shion podría asegurar era que, aquel sin duda sería un poderoso guerrero. Tan poderoso, que nada ni nadie podría detenerle.

Y así como el camino por las estrellas fue mostrado desapareció al instante, dejando el lugar sumido en el silencio eterno. Ni tan siquiera había brisa nocturna o el sonido de los animales, no había nada más que el tenue resplandor de la luna y estrellas- **Así que... un guerrero excepcional...** -Una amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios del Pontífice a medida que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y bajaba la mirada, observando el vasto lugar. Sabía que en cuanto mandara a llamar a sus caballeros y les relatara lo que había presenciado, habría una pequeña discusión pero, ya después buscarían la forma de saber quién sería el adecuado para cuidar a aquel joven. Nuevamente Shion volvió a retomar su camino al Templo Principal, ya mañana se encargaría de dar las buenas nuevas a los guardianes de Cáncer, Capricornio y Escorpio.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Por cierto, no sé si lo he aclarado pero en este fics las edades y fechas de nacimiento de los pequeños están así:

Aries – Kiki nació el 1 de Abril y tiene 7 años

Géminis – Lean & Klaus nacieron el 17 de Junio y también tienen 8 anos

Leo – Nikolas nació el nació el 15 de Agosto y apenas tiene 4 añitos

Libra – Jian nació el 08 de Octubre y tiene 9 años, hasta el momento él es el mayor del grupo xD

Sagitario – Azarias nació el 25 de Noviembre y tiene ocho años

Si en los anteriores capítulos he cometido un error en cuanto a las edades me disculpo xD pero es que siempre había algo que me hacía cambiárselas pero bueno, así está la cosa y espero ya no hacer tanto cambio loco 7.7 Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes y gracias por siempre dejarme un review~ n.n/


	12. Chapter 12

**Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley:** Gracias Cassiopeia~ Nuevamente otro review tuyo! Jejeje, pero déjame decirte que no es solo el cangrejito, no, claro que no~ Jejeje aquí es donde la cosa buena empieza aunque, :c bueno, ya te darás cuenta de algo más… u.u pero bueno, ya no digo mas xD tanto spoiler es malo para el alma lol

 **PrincessVirgo:** Hola! Que bueno ver otro review tuyo por aqui! Mil gracias y sip, Niko es lindo... No! Mas que eso, el es un amor :3 jeje, grande que sera el proximo caballero de Leo. Bueno, ya no doy mas lata y les dejo para que lean el capitulo de hoy.

Disfrutenlo~

 **.**

 **ƸӜ** **Ʒ**

 **.**

 **¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!**

 **.**

Aquel habia sido el primer grito de la mañana, más de uno termino cayendo de bruces contra el suelo por el susto, otros tan solo se habían levantado de un humor negro por haber sido despertados tan temprano. Y algunos se han de preguntar, ¿a qué se debe aquel grito mañanero que habia interrumpido su sueño de belleza? ¿O las meditaciones matutinas de los de Virgo? O simplemente las pequeñas horas de descanso que aún tenían los demás caballeros de la orden dorada? Pues, resulta que ese día el patriarca habia mandado a llamar desde muy temprano a los caballeros de Cáncer, Escorpio y Capricornio. Pero, ¿Qué tal si les contamos lo que sucedió?

 **.**

 **ƸӜ** **Ʒ**

 **.**

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana de un día jueves y los entrenamientos no empezaban sino hasta las ocho de la mañana; no sin antes tener un delicioso desayuno en el templo principal con sus demás camaradas. Ese día el Patriarca Shion se habia levantado temprano y con un rostro radiante. Ese día se habia levantado lo más temprano, habia tomado un buen baño y se habia cambiado por otra de sus blancas túnicas, con aquellos adornos en oro; mientras cepillaba sus larga melena verdosa, no pudo evitar ver por el espejo a aquel hombre de hebras castañas y alborotadas que aun dormía en su cama. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas ante los recuerdos del día anterior en el que ellos…- **No…** -Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y dejo de cepillar sus hebras, dejando aquel objeto sobre el tocador y partiendo a la Oficina Patriarcal pues aún tenía muchos papeles por revisar además de que tenía que llamar a ciertos caballeros **.**

 **.**

 **ƸӜ** **Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Probando, probando…**

 **1, 2, 3…**

 **1, 2, 3…**

 **¿Me escuchan?**

 **.**

Pero los dueños de los Templos de Cáncer y Escorpio seguían en su quinto sueño y ni enterados del comunicado estaban. Shion parecía tener un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, pues este ya era el quinto llamado que les hacía a aquellos holgazanes. Mientras tanto El Cid y Shura se mantenían en silencio y observando el semblante del Patriarca, quien parecía estarse alterando más y más pues ya llevaban más de quince minutos esperando a que los santos de Cáncer y Escorpio se dignaran a contestar su llamado; pero todos sus intentos resultaban en vano.

 **.**

 **Probando, probando…**

 **1, 2, 3…**

 **1, 2, 3…**

 **¿Me escuchan?**

 **Repito…**

 **¿¡ME ESCUCHAN!?**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en los templos de Cáncer y Escorpio, los dueños de estos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones y descansando todo lo posible; ninguno de ellos quería ir a los entrenamientos del día pero bien sabían que si no lo hacían, la gordis Patriarcal les terminaría mandando a quien sabe dónde y sin retorno- **/ ¿A quién le dicen gordis? \\\** -Se escuchó una voz espectral, pero ninguno de los santos respondió. Es más, cada quien cambio de posición en aquella enorme y mullida cama.

Kardia lucía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro moreno mientras murmuraba algunas cosas morbosas con respecto a cierto caballero de hebras verdosas, y ojos verde azulado, aquellas gemas que se encontraban protegidas por esos lentes de lectura de forma ovalada, con un marco hecho de plata fina; vaya que amaba a su cuatro ojitos. Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios mientras dormía.

Y para ser exactos eso mismo pasaba en la habitación continua a la de Kardia. La mayoría de los sueños que Milo tenia eran con respecto a cierto galo menor, debía admitirlo, él se encontraba profundamente enamorado de Camus aunque, era una lástima el no saber si el francés sentía lo mismo por él. Al menos en sus sueños tenía la libertad de soñar con aquel hombre de aura fría. Oh, ambos escorpiones parecían perdidos en los caballeros de Acuario. Aun se preguntaban, ¿Qué era aquello que tanto le gustaba de los galos? A veces no sabían si era aquella forma de hablar con su marcado acento francés o quizás la forma tan elegante para caminar.

 **.**

 **.**

Por otro lado y varios templos más abajo, para ser exactos en el cuarto templo zodiacal, aquel mismo que se encontraba libre de los rostros pútridos de personas. Los dos caballeros de cáncer se encontraban despatarrados sobre sus camas y durmiendo plácidamente. Mascara de Muerte se encontraba soñando algo muy hermoso. En su sueño, él se veía a sí mismo en uno de los estados más bellos de su bella Italia. Se encontraba en Venecia, y para ser más exactos en una góndola y con un hermoso acompañante, su hermoso Dita. Aquel caballero, dueño de la doceava constelación y considerado el más hermoso de toda la orden de los 88 caballeros.

 _ **Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole,**_ ** _  
 _N'aria serena doppo na tempesta!__**

Ambos se encontraban sentados y bien juntitos en aquella góndola, Afrodita miraba aquel bello cielo despejado de la hermosa Italia mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del italiano; mientras el gondolero remaba amenamente y cantaba aquella canción para los enamorados. La luna resplandecía, las estrellas brillaban pero para el italiano aquello no se comparaba con el bello rostro de su Dita. Nada de eso podía competir con la belleza de aquel pisciano, quien parecía haber sido creado por la mismísima diosa del amor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia` na festa,**_ ** _  
 _Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole._  
 _Ma n'atu sole cchiu` bello, oje ne', 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te!__**

 _ **.**_

 **¡Oh, Masky~! Esto es hermoso~ -** El italiano sonrió complacido al ver aquellas gemas que el otro tenia por ojos, brillar con dulzura- **Si, pero no tan hermoso como tu… Mi hermoso Dita** –Las mejillas del peli celeste se tiñeron de un ligero carmín y sus ojos se abrieron por completo pues, el canceriano siempre decía aquellas palabras tan dulces cuando se encontraban solos. Afrodita sabía que su pareja era así, no porque le avergonzara declarar su amor a todo el mundo; tan solo era porque Mascara de Muerte era tímido y, mejor así. Afrodita prefería que aquellas palabras solo fueran escuchadas por sus oídos

 **.**

 _ **O sole, 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te, sta 'nfronte a te!**_ ** _  
 _Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne,_  
 _Me vene quase 'na malincunia.__**

 _ **.**_

La bella pareja se quedó en silencio tan solo escuchando el canto del gondolero y dejando que la brisa soplara amenamente. Aquello sin duda era hermoso, demasiado bello y sublime. El italiano vio de reojo a su pareja, quien aún mantenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sonrió tenue y llevando su mano derecha a aquel rostro blanquecino para acariciarle la mejilla izquierda y tomarle con amor- **D-Dante…** -Pronuncio en un susurro al ver como el de hebras azules oscuras, acercaba sus labios a los ajenos para besarlos. La serenata seguía, las pequeñas olas chocaban contra la góndola mientras la voz del gondolero seguía armoniosa. Ambos pares de labios se encontraban a pocos centímetros de ser tocados, el italiano sonrió al notar como Dita tenía los ojos cerrados y con un sonrojo aún más fuerte en su rostro- …

 _ **Sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria,**_ ** _  
 _Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne._  
 _Ma n'atu sole cchiu` bello, oje ne', 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a teENNNNNNN…..__**

 _ **.**_

 **¡DESPIERTEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

 **.**

Ahí fue cuando la magia se acabó para Mascara de Muerte, quien se encontraba durmiendo demasiado cerca al filo de la cama y termino cayendo de bruces contra el suelo- **Agh…** -Soltó un gutural quejido mientras apoyaba las manos contra el suelo para levantarse, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su amada Italia, y que Dita no se encontraba con el- **Maldición…**

 **Suficiente, ya me canse de toda esta tontería…**

Nuevamente volvió a escucharse la voz molesta del Lemuriano, DM vio hacia todos lados como buscando el origen de aquella voz tan aterradora, y cuando menos lo vio venir, el Patriarca se apareció en medio de su habitación. El Lemuriano lucia completamente molesto desde el lugar donde se encontraba, por un momento DM tuvo que tragar grueso al ver al peli verde caminar a grandes zancadas hacia el- **Hasta que por fin te despiertas** –Exclamo molesto, DM tan solo le vio sin saber que decir. Shion lucia completamente imponente desde aquella posición y el, el lucia pequeño ante el Patriarca. ¡Y cómo no! Si aún se encontraba en el suelo y medio aturdido por el golpe!- **P-atriarca Shion…** -El mayor tan solo hizo un ademan para que guardara silencio y lo tomo de la muñeca, milisegundos después ambos aparecieron en la oficina Patriarcal donde eran esperados por los caballeros de Capricornio, Escorpio y un muy molesto Manigoldo que no dejaba de murmurar algunas maldiciones en italiano.

 **Bien, los he llamado aquí para discutir algunos temas importantes** –Los caballeros de Capricornio vieron con seriedad al sumo Pontífice, quien se dirigía a su asiento mientras que los de Escorpio y Cáncer lucían aun molestos por la forma en la que habían sido traídos- **¿Acaso ha sucedido algo malo, Patriarca? –** Pregunto el español mayor a lo que el peli verde tan solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente- **Nada de eso, El Cid** –Nuevamente Shion volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y a inclinarse un poco hacia el frente mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio y la barbilla sobre sus manos- **Como verán, aún sigue el tema de sus aprendices y…** -Ni tan siquiera habia terminado de hablar cuando Kardia soltó una exclamación de alegría pues, ya sabía a donde venía el tema y tanta palabra bonita- **¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora! ¿Cuándo partimos?**

El Lemuriano tan solo negó con la cabeza y soltó un sonoro suspiro para luego apoyarse sobre el respaldo de su asiento, bien sabía que sin importar cuantas décadas pasaran, su amigo y compañero de armas jamás cambiaría su forma de ser- **De eso mismo quería hablarles y fue por eso que los invoque a estas horas –** Los de hebras azules tan solo se hicieron los desentendidos viendo aquellas pequeñas e insignificantes partículas de polvo en el suelo, aunque nada de eso les salvada de sentir aquella poderosa mirada amatista del carnero sobre ellos- **Mascara de Muerte, Manigoldo, ustedes serán los primeros en partir**

Los mencionados solo vieron sin poder creer lo que escuchaban, pero el más afectado parecía ser Mascara de Muerte que no pudo evitar soltar un estruendoso chillido de indignación- **¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!** –Inmediatamente todos los presentes se taparon los oídos por aquel ruido ensordecedor- **¿¡Y porque nosotros?! ¿Por qué tenemos que ser justamente nosotros los primeros en ir? Además…**

 **Porque yo lo digo además, así lo han previsto las estrellas y será mejor que partan cuanto antes –** El italiano tan solo guardo silencio y bajo ligeramente la mirada, sabía que sin importar cuan cínico y burlón fuera, jamás podría faltarle el respeto a aquel hombre que tenía enfrente. Por otro lado, Manigoldo tan solo se mantenía en silencio él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con tener a un pequeño como aprendiz es más, ni tan siquiera estaba seguro de hacerlo bien **\- Confió en que lo harán bien** –Menciono como adivinando los pensamientos de los de Cáncer, Shion sabía muy bien del porque ambos caballeros se negaban a tener un aprendiz; pero él les conocía y podía asegurar de ante mano que tanto Manigoldo como Mascara de Muerte podrían cuidar e instruir bien a aquel pequeño que les esperaba. No supieron por qué pero, aquellas simples palabras parecieron ser más que suficientes para ambos italianos que, recibieron en silencio las indicaciones del Patriarca para luego salir de la estancia, no sin antes hacer una leve reverencia y dejar a sus demás compañeros en compañía del peli verde.

 **¿Patriarca?** –Shura fue el primero en animarse a hablar después de que los caballeros de Cáncer abandonaran la estancia. El mayor tan solo soltó un suspiro y se levantó de su asiento, por alguna extraña razón los caballeros de Capricornio y Escorpio intuían que algo no andaba bien- **Hay algo muy importante de lo cual quiero comentarles…**

 **.**

 **ƸӜ** **Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Unas cuantas escaleras abajo,**

 **justo a unos cuantos metros del Templo de Piscis**

 **.**

 **ƸӜ** **Ʒ**

 **.**

Ambos caballeros iban caminando en total silencio, ninguno de ellos sabía que decir tan solo se encontraban inmersos en sus pensamientos que ni tan siquiera notaron la presencia de Albafica; que como cada mañana se levantaba a regar a sus pequeños capullos de rosa- **¿Se encuentran bien?** –Pregunto el Pisciano quien si habita notado el pesar de los italianos, Manigoldo solo volteo a ver de reojo a su amigo y le sonrió tenuemente- **Claro que sí, Alba-chan** –El sueco ni tan siquiera se inmuto por aquel apelativo con el cual habia sido llamado, pues por lo general Manigoldo siempre lo hacía de forma burlesca pero esta vez no habia sido así. Por otro lado, Mascara de Muerte siguió caminando y dejando a su maestro atrás junto con el santo de Piscis, el aún tenía muchas cosas en que pensar- Tan solo… tan solo debemos de partir… -Fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar y sin ver al pisciano, Albafica tan solo ladeo ligeramente la cabeza pues no entendía muy bien el significado de aquellas palabras. El pequeño jardín de Piscis se llenó de un extraño silencio, Albafica pudo notar como Manigoldo seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos y bien sabía que, por más que tratase de hacerlo hablar el cangrejo no lo haría a menos que le naciera a el-

 **.**

 **ƸӜ** **Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Unos cuantos templos más abajo**

 **.**

 **ƸӜ** **Ʒ**

 **.**

Mascara de muerte seguía inmerso en su propio mundo, las palabras del Patriarca aún seguían retumbando una y otra vez en su cabeza. Suspiro decaído mientras se detenía y apoyaba la espalda contra un pilar de la casa de escorpio, la cual se encontraba vacía pues los guardianes aún seguían allá arriba en el templo principal con el Patriarca. Él no estaba hecho para enseñar, en especial a un mocoso- **Ahh… hubiera preferido que me castigara con otra cosa…** -Murmuro al cielo, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos turquesa le observaban con gran detenimiento. Desde hacía un buen rato que habia llegado del pueblo vecino, pues se le habían acabado los suplementos para aquella creación que él y su antecesor habían estado planeando crear. Apenas se encontraba en el octavo templo cuando noto un cosmos familiar, se trataba del cuarto custodio zodiacal quien parecía muy inmerso en sus pensamientos y solo sucedía cuando algo le incomodaba- **¿Mask?**

Y justo como lo imagino, el peli azul ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta del llamado del otro. Dita suspiro levemente y se acercó a su cangrejo- **Dante, ¿Qué sucede?** –Solo hasta entonces Mascara reacciono, primero lucia enojado al escuchar a alguien llamarle por su nombre pero sus facciones cambiaron al darse cuenta que se trataba de su hermosa Dita quien lucía preocupado- **¿Dita?** –El peli celeste solo negó con la cabeza y dejo los suplementos sobre el suelo para luego sentarse el en las escalinatas, Mascara solo suspiro e imito la acción del sueco. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por los siguientes minutos, el sueco bien sabía que no podía obligar a su pareja a hablar; siempre era el italiano que debía hacerlo por su propia cuenta y sin sentirse presionado- **Dentro de poco… dentro de poco mi maestro y yo partiremos a Italia** –El de piscis tan solo se dedicó a verle en silencio y dejo que continuara- Al parecer, al parecer el mocoso ha aparecido y debemos ir por el

Al escuchar esas palabras la mirada de Dita pareció adquirir un inusual brillo, además de sentir una gran emoción en su ser- **¡Masky! ¡Eso es maravilloso!** –Pero el italiano no pareció tomarse bien aquello, pues inmediatamente volteo a ver con malos ojos al sueco- **¡Eso no es nada maravilloso!** –Exclamo- **Tú mejor que nadie sabe que yo soy alguien incapaz de cuidar a un ragazzo, eso… eso es algo imposible de hacer** –Y ahí estaba de nuevo, los fantasmas del pasado aun perseguían al cuarto custodio. El cuándo estuvo vivo no fue la mejor persona que digamos, mato a varias personas fueran o no inocentes además de que infesto su templo con los rostros de estos; ¿en serio podían creer que el seria la persona indicada para enseñarle a un pequeño? Si él estaba loco, mas locas estaban las personas que lo creían capaz de cuidar a un mocoso- **Dante, lo harás bien… -** El italiano tan solo volteo a ver sorprendido al peli celeste quien lucía una bella y tenue sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sus largos y ondulados cabellos celestes se movían al compás de la brisa mañanera- **Dita…** -El mencionado solo negó la cabeza y volvió a hablar- **Lo harás bien, los tiempos han cambiado y tú también Dante además, recuerda que también esta Manigoldo-sama y también me tienes a mí para ayudarte en lo que pueda. Aunque estoy seguro que, tanto tu como tu maestro lograran hacer un buen trabajo** –El de mirada purpurea tan solo guardo silencio, como siempre Dita lograba calmarle con simples palabras pero aquellas simples palabras eran como el mejor bálsamo para el italiano- **Además… estoy impaciente por conocer al pequeño cangrejito~**

 **¡Así es!** –Chillo emocionado- **Manigoldo-sama y tu son los cangrejos mayores, mientras que su aprendiz será el cangrejito menor~** -Dante tan solo observo en silencio al caballero de las rosas, quien lucía extremadamente feliz. Suspiro, el bien sabía que a su Dita le emocionaba la idea de que hubieran pequeños rondando por las doce casas es más; siempre le guardo cariño al pequeño borreguito que cuidaba Mu, y como olvidar a los nuevos mocosos que rondaban por ahí. El pequeño tigrillo (según como Dohko habia apodado a Jian) el arquero menor, el nuevo dúo dinámico, y como olvidar al pequeño leoncito, quien parecía ser el consentido de todos por ser el más pequeño y ahora con un nuevo miembro en la caballería, el sueco se volvería loco en cuanto viera al cangrejito menor- **Tan solo espero que no sea tan hiperactivo como tu**

 **¿A qué te refieres?** –Exclamo algo indignado el peli azul- **A que tú siempre andabas de un lado a otro con Milo gastándonos bromas a todos, inclusive, aún recuerdo aquella vez que intentaron gastarme una broma echando aceite por todo el piso de mi templo y el único que termino cayendo en TU broma fue nada más y nada menos que el Patriarca Shion** –Ante el recuerdo Mascara de Muerte no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, pues era verdad y aun lo recordaba muy bien. Ese día Aioria, Kanon, Milo y el habían planeado gastarle una broma muy pesada al joven pisciano. La broma consistía en derramar algo de aceite sobre las escaleras que estaban entre el Templo Principal y del de Piscis, así como la estancia de este pero con lo que no contaban era que el Santo Pope se las diera por bajar ese día a chequear a sus pequeños retoños. Aunque con lo que no conto fue deslizarse una y otra vez hasta caer de cara, llenar sus vestiduras, su cabello y su rostro con aceite además de ganarse un horrible dolor en el cuerpo.

 **Seee, aquellos tiempos** –Sonrió con nostalgia, vaya que aquellos tiempos cuando todos eran pequeños habían sido los mejores pues no tenían tantas obligaciones más que entrenar y conseguir sus armaduras- **Deja las preocupaciones aun lado y da lo mejor de ti, ahora todos somos nuevas personas y nuestras malas acciones han sido perdonadas por nuestra bondadosa diosa y el gran Zeus –** **El italiano le vio sorprendido y sin poderlo rodeo la cintura del otro con sus brazos y deposito un casto beso sobre la mejilla del peli celeste- Gracias** **–Murmuro contra su oído, Dita tan solo soltó una leve risilla- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo** **–Dante tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar, para luego tenderle la mano a su pareja y ayudarle a levantarse también. Debía admitir que con las palabras del sueco ahora se sentía mejor que antes y quizás, solo quizás, tener un pequeño mocoso en el templo no era tan mala idea.**

 **Ambos se vieron a los ojos por última vez y se despidieron con un último beso. Dita solo un suspiro en cuanto el otro se dio la vuelta para ir rumbo a su templo pero, cuando menos se lo espero sintió las manos del otro rodearle la cintura y darle otro beso con mordida, el pisciano sonrió el beso y llevo sus manos al cuello del otro para rodearlo y así juntar sus cuerpos. A Mascara de Muerte le gustaba jugar con el otro a darle cortos besos con mordida, mientras sus dedos se enroscaban en aquel cabello sedoso y ondulado-** **AHEM… perdón, ¿interrumpo algo?** **–Exclamo alguien, inmediatamente Afrodita y Dante se separaron; el primero con la cara roja por la vergüenza y el segundo por haber sido interrumpido en un momento tan íntimo-** **¡Manigoldo!**

El santo mayor de cáncer tan solo sonrió al ver la cara llena de molestia que tenía el otro cangrejo, debía admitir que después de haber hablado con Albafica su humor había vuelto a ser el mismo y por ende había terminado aprovechando aquella oportunidad que se le daba para molestar a su discípulo- **Ya, ya que no es para tanto** –Exclamo el italiano mayor mientras hacia un ademan con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto pero, para Mascara de Muerte aquello era importante- **Recuerda que aún tenemos cosas que hacer y que debemos partir hoy mismo –** Mascara tan solo soltó un bufido acompañado de una mala expresión en italiano que solo provoco la risa en el peli azul mayor, mientras que Afrodita miraba de forma reprobatoria a su pareja- **¡Masky!** -La risa de Manigoldo aumento aún más al escuchar aquel apelativo que el peli celeste usaba para con su pareja, provocando que el moreno rostro de Dante se pusiera completamente rojo por la cólera y amenazara con lanzarse a atacar a su maestro- **Pfff ahahaha buahahaha esto… aahh dios… por… por Zeus…** -Exclamaba en medio de la risa, cabe decir que Dita no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla y ganándose con ello una mala mirada del italiano- **Oh Dante, no te enojes**

Pero el cangrejo cascarrabias se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín, Dita le vio y negó con la cabeza mientras ponía los brazos como jarra y se acercaba al otro para besarle la mejilla- **Deja de ser un cangrejo cascarrabias, y lo mejor es que ya vayan haciendo lo que deben hacer… Supongo que entre más tiempo tengan para ir a buscar al pequeño cangrejito mucho que mejor~** -Solo hasta entonces Manigoldo dejo de reírse, su estómago y garganta dolían y de sus ojos aún se escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas- **¿cangrejito?** –Pregunto confundido, Dita tan solo les sonrió a ambos y volvió a tomar los suplementos para dirigirse a su templo- **Sera mejor que no preguntes…** -Dijo el italiano menor cuando su maestro volteo a verle. Ambos guardianes se dirigieron a su templo después de ver que la silueta del Pisciano había desaparecido en el templo del escorpio; solo así descendieron hasta el suyo para comenzar a empacar con el pensamiento de que, dentro de muy poco tendrían a un nuevo integrante.

 **.**

 **ƸӜ** **Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Mientras tanto en las escalinatas del Templo Principal hacia Piscis**

 **.**

 **ƸӜ** **Ʒ**

 **.**

Cuatro caballeros dorados descendían por las escalinatas y los cuatro de ellos se encontraban sumergidos en un profundo silencio. Ni los de Capricornio o Escorpio querían dirigirle la mirada al otro no después de las palabras que el Patriarca había compartid con ellos- **Esto no se quedara así -** Exclamo Kardia con una sonrisa en los labios a medida que se detenía- **Si lo que el Patriarca nos dijo es cierto...** -Tanto El Cid como Shura se habían detenido también, ambos notaron como los escorpiones celestes sonreirán de manera burlona hacia ellos- **El será nuestro** -Declaró sin un ápice de miedo, es más, la mirada del escorpión mayor era aquella que utilizaba para intimidar a sus enemigos y a cualquiera que se le interpusiera en el camino- **Querido Kardia...** -Tanto Milo como Kardia alzaron una ceja al escuchar aquella forma que El Cid había usado para llamarle **\- Si lo que el Patriarca Shion dijo, es cierto...** -La mirada acero del portador Excalibur era igual de filosa que su arma, puesto que él era alguien que no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni por nadie- **Es obvio que él será un buen candidato y merecedor de la armadura de Capricornio, ese pequeño será de nosotros** -Milo tan solo hizo una mueca de desagrado ante las palabras de El Cid, cosa que termino molestando a Shura por la acción de su compañero para con su maestro. Por otro lado, Kardia se mantuvo en silencio por breves segundos, para después estallar en una fuerte carcajada; como si aquello de tratara de la mejor broma de todo el mundo- **JAJA JAJAJA Muy buena broma...** -Exclamo en medio de carcajadas- **Pero...** -El heleno menor sonrío con complicidad a medida que la risa de su maestro cesaba- **Eso es algo que no permitiré -** Y sin más que decir, ambos caballeros de Escorpio se fueron la vuelta y caminaron directo al recinto de Acuario pues, antes de irse a su destino debían de hacer una parada express en la casa de las vuele rascón patas

 **Vamos, Shura... Entre menos tiempo perdamos, más rápido lograremos terminar con esta misión** -Y como fiel discípulo que era, el español menor siguió los pasos de su maestro hasta perderse en los templos zodiacales y llegar al décimo. El tiempo corría, el tiempo es y continuará siendo valioso para todas las personas. Y ese mismo tiempo determinaría quien sería el ganador de la custodia del pequeño.

 **.**

 **Ƹ** **Ӝ** **Ʒ**

 **.**

 _ **El tiempo es único, el tiempo es vital**_

 _ **Por eso mismo existe una persona destinada a controlarlo**_

 _ **He ahí el padre Tiempo,**_

 _ **He ahí al Gran Cronos.**_

 _ **Siendo el, el único capaz de controlarle a su antojo**_

 _ **Por eso mismo, los humanos deben de aprovechar**_

 _ **Cada ínfimo segundo de vida,**_

 _ **Y llevarla hasta el máximo.**_

 **.**

 **Ƹ** **Ӝ** **Ʒ**

 **.**

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy! Muchisimas gracias a todas las personitas que sigue este fic y se toman la molestia de dejarme un bello review! Gracias por todo! Y no olviden que esta historia ha sido creada por Khian-sama y mi persona!


	13. Chapter 13

**Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley** : Como siempre otro review de parte tuya! ¡Que emoción! Kkajsgajk la verdad es que yo también amo cuando le dicen así al borreguito mayor :3 Jajaja no me había puesto a pensar en eso de los borreguitos xD Quien no amaría a esos gemelitos? Y más a los menores! Omg! Kanuchis! *O* Y también Def! y como olvidar a mi pequeño Klaus x3 jgsja la cosa se pondrá buena en el templo de Acuario~

 **Yuni Nero:** Jajaja la verdad es que cuando termine el capítulo y me puse a leerlo, demo admitir que también me causo algo de risa xD pobre, tal vez el sueño de Mask se haga realidad y…. Mi querida Yuni, porque preguntas eso? Acaso deseas que haya algún aprendiz que sea niña? (Jamás pensé que me preguntaran eso a estas alturas del fic… lo digo porque me has sorprendido xD )

 **Lucy (Guest):** Jajaja ni que lo digas! Esto se pondrá fogoso! Más por como son los bichos, en especial Kardia! Lol kjshka Me alegro muchísimo que sigas al tanto de mi historia, aunque también aclaro que no solo es mía, también le pertenece a **Khian-sama** , quien tiene una cuenta por aquí en FF (Aunque me tiene abandonada u.u ) pero ambos empezamos esta historia por medio de un rol~ y bueno, yo soy quien la ha pasado a lo que es, un fic! Gracias por tus ánimos! Seguiré con esta historia! Lo prometo!

 **Anne (Guest):** Hola, hola! Veo que hay una nueva seguidora! Me alegro muchísimo que mi historia haya llegado a ti por obra de quien sabe que dios xD kjsa y sip, por cómo van las cosas entre Escorpio y Capricornio, quizá se desate una guerra de mil días 7.7 a menos que los cubitos de hielo los calmen :3

 **PrincesseVirgo:** Jajaja hola! Y me alegra que te encanten esos dos porque a mí también! xD Me disculpo si a esos dos los hice muy Occ, en especial a Mascarita :C puesto que él es conocido por ser un total desalmado pero, al ser esta una nueva vida llena de oportunidades creo que todos merecen dejar salir un poco su lado bueno y sentimentalón. XD Es que Shion está lleno de amorsh, por eso todos le dicen gordis… en especial Dohko! Lol Agh… ni lo digas e-e esos dos vuelven locos a los cubitos de hielo. En cuanto al conflicto entre Escorpio y Capricornio pues, deja y lo explico más abajito xD

 **Frozen Scorpion** : Wow! Otra personita que se nos une a este fic! Que genial! Primeramente gracias por dejarme un review y me alegro que hasta la vez este fic te esté pareciendo genial! Lo sé, y a mí la verdad me gustan los fics en los que aparecen los personajes del clásico y de TLC. Es algo sumamente increíble, aunque debo admitir que es difícil escribirlo puesto que, hay más personajes y todos deben tener su momento para actuar xD Bien, creo que esta pregunta va a la misma de **PrincessVirgo** y la responderé más abajo. Am…

 **Algunos comentarios de la Autora** : Por cierto, ya me voy cansando de escribir Mascara de Muerte esto, Mascara de Muerte lo otro XD así que, cuando vean que dice "Dante" sabrán que me estoy refiriendo al cangrejo amargado ese, si~ A que Dante no es un bonito nombre? Jajaja, sin más que decir...

Tengo otras cositas que decir, **Yuni Nero** pregunto si habrá un aprendiz que sea niña y la respuesta es sí. Sé que aquí hay algunas personitas que ya habían leído mi fic anterior de esta historia y ya saben quién es, por eso pido discreción. De los signos aún quedan **Cáncer, Escorpio, Virgo, Tauro, Acuario, Capricornio y Piscis**. Yo ya decidí de que signo será mi princesa pero, quiero que ustedes adivinen y dejen sus respuestas en algún review!~ No solo el signo zodiacal, díganme una pequeña razón de porque creen que será de ese signo xD

Otra cosa, tengo algunas preguntas para ustedes. La primera es, ¿Quién ha tenido la oportunidad de ver el álbum de los pequeños aprendices?

La otra es, sé que quieren que Hyoguis este con Shun, así como Shaka con Mu, y que el León dorado sea hetero (lo pondré con Marín, obvio) pero, mi duda es... ¿Y Aioros? La verdad a mí me gusta mucho el Shura&Aioros, pero también el Saga&Aioros... Todo por una página de FB... "Gemini Saga - Saint Seiya Legend Of Sanctuary" Sé que es mi historia pero, también deseo complacerles y que disfruten de esta historia, además no quiero que se vayan a enojar porque la pareja principal es Hetero o quizás las cosas cambien XD e.e no se pero, muchas cosas bonitas y feas pasaran en este fic, pero descuiden, de que habrá shaoi, habrá Shaoi! Y del bueno! XD

Pero bueno, Shura&Aioros? O Saga&Aioros? Y si es la cabra con el pony volador, con quien emparejó a Saga? O si el pony se queda con el bipo, con quien emparejó a la cabra? :v sean lind s y ayúdenme a decidir / !

Además! He tenido otras preguntas respecto al conflicto entre Escorpio y Capricornio, lo único que puedo decir hasta el momento es que, la personita escogida para aprendiz que ha creado conflicto entre ellos ya nació. En mi fic las cosas son diferentes pues, las constelaciones de cada signo emiten un brillo dorado anunciando que, el pequeño escogido ha despertado parte de su cosmos pero, este ser es… es alguien **MUY IMPORTANTE**! Mi compañero y amigo del alma, el Gran y Poderoso **Khian-sama** , quien también ha escrito esta historia pues… ya hizo su parte con respecto a la personita de esos signos, pero por el momento solo podemos revelar poca información ya más adelante les diremos TODO! Y en cuanto a la otra pregunta de **Frozen Scorpion** … Asmita puede ver, Albafica ya puede tener contacto con las demás personas, es libre de su veneno pues están en época de paz pero… En cuanto a la condición de Kardia… No, por alguna extraña razón él no se ha podido curar, es más.. Cada caballero de Escorpio llega a tener dicha enfermedad, Milo la tiene y el o la aprendiz de Escorpio también la tendrá pero… eso se debe a algo que ocurrió en la época del mito, tiene que ver con los primeros caballeros de Athena… Muahahaha es lo único que puedo decir. Aquí hay muchos secretos e historias que aún no se han contado pero, a medida que la historia avance irán entendiendo más.

Sin más que decir, disfruten del fic!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Templo de Acuario, Santuario de Athena**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Después de aquella corta discusión con los caballeros de Capricornio, ambos peli azules decidieron perderse en el templo de la ánfora, si bien sabían que debían de partir cuanto antes ambos escorpiones deseaban despedirse por lo menos de los cubitos de hielo; en especial Kardia, quien a pesar de haber sido revivido aun así la enfermedad seguía sin desaparecer por completo de su corazón, aquello era como una maldición que recaía en cada caballero de Escorpio **\- Agh… Estúpido El Cid…** -Murmuro el peli azul mayor al sentir el cosmos de ambos españoles pasar por el onceavo templo, Milo tan solo hizo un gesto de desagrado al igual que Kardia, quien tan solo seguía buscando a su cuatro ojitos.

 **¡Degel! Degel, ¿Dónde estás?** –Chillaba el peli azul a viva voz mientras se adentraba a los pasillos iluminados del templo, pero no ninguno de los franceses aparecía- **¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido ese vejestorio?** –Se detuvo en medio de uno de los pasillos a arrancarse la nuca, justo ese día que no tenía el tiempo suficiente, el mayor de los galos tenía que desaparecer de su vista- **¿A quién demonios le dices vejestorio?** –Se escuchó la voz de alguien muy molesto, Kardia solo sonrió al escuchar aquella hermosa voz a sus espaldas. Por otro lado, Degel se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y observando la espalda del mayor de los peli azules- **¡Degel! Cariño~** -Volteo a verle, sus cabellos largos y ondulados se movieron un poco. El de cabellos verdosos tan solo le vio con una ceja alzada- **¿Qué es lo que deseas?**

 **Tan frio como siempre** –Bufo molesto. A veces no entendía cómo es que el otro podía ser tan frio y escueto con el- **Me iré dentro de poco** –Anuncio. Solo así el semblante de Degel cambio a uno más preocupado y eso lo noto- **¿A qué te refieres?** –Quería sonreír, pero debía contenerse. Jamás espero que aquellas simples palabras lograran desarmar al caballero más frio de la orden- **Shion nos mandó a llamar a Milo y a mí, según que ya ha aparecido el mocoso y por ende debemos de partir cuanto antes** –Nuevamente volvió a apoyarse contra la pared y cruzo los varazos, mientras fijaba la mirada en las orbes violetas del otro- **Pero… Tu no…**

Kardia solo sonrió como solía hacerlo, de aquella manera tan altiva y sardónica que tenía- **Iré contigo** –Exclamo, borrando la sonrisa del mayor quien solo le miraba con ligera confusión- **¿Qué?** –Degel volvió a usar aquella mirada fría sobre el heleno mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia el **\- Lo que escuchaste, iré a empacar mis cosas iré contigo… Sé que Camus podrá hacerse cargo el solo del Templo mientras estoy fuera…** -Aquellas palabras terminaron borrando la sonrisa del peli azul. El tan solo quería llamar la atención del otro, no que empezara a actuar mamá gallina solo porque se iba por unos días- **¡No! ¡No quiero que vayas!** –Y ahí iban de nuevo. Siempre habían sido las mismas discusiones por el mismo tema y ambos lo sabían, pero Degel no se dejó intimidar por la mirada y el tono de voz molesto que había usado el otro- **Siempre es lo mismo, ¡aun en esta época no me dejas ser yo mismo!**

 **Tú sabes muy bien por qué no te puedo dejar** –Exclamo igual de molesto. La mirada violeta se encontró con la de su amante. Degel nunca había sido alguien que demostrara abiertamente sus emociones y sentimientos por medio de palabras pero, aquella mirada violeta podía decir tanto en menos de un segundo- **Kardia…** -Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el peli azul y bajo la mirada, solo entonces Kardia se calmó un poco y entendió el mensaje. El galo nunca había dudado del gran poder que se cargaba el otro pero, tal poder tenía grandes responsabilidades- **Degel… escucha** –El mencionado tan solo negó con la cabeza y acorto la distancia, el choque de las armaduras retumbo por aquel pasillo apenas alumbrado. Las manos del galo rodearon el cuello del heleno quien solo alcanzo a abrir los ojos llenos de sorpresa- **Sabes que no dudo de tu poder… pero, eres muy impulsivo y tu corazón…** -Y ahí estaba el porqué de su preocupación. Aun en esta nueva época en la que habían sido revividos, la enfermedad de Kardia no había desaparecido y los únicos que se habían ganado una vida sin ningún impedimento habían sido Albafica quien ya no era venenoso y Asmita, quien a pesar de ya tener la habilidad para ver aun así prefería mantener sus ojos cerrados- **Estaré bien** –Declaro el orgulloso escorpión mientras rodeaba la pequeña cintura de su aguador, quien tan solo permaneció callado- **En vez de preocuparnos, ¿Por qué no mejor aprovechamos este momento para hacer "otro tipo de cosas"?** –Inmediatamente Degel se separó un poco de aquel griego, pues este le tenía fuertemente agarrado de la cintura y le miraba con lasciva.

 **KAR-DI-A….** –El moreno tan solo rio con ganas al escucharle pronunciar su nombre de manera arrastrada, y solo aquella risa viva del griego alentó al menor a sonreír tenuemente. Sin importar cuantos años pasaran, Kardia seguiría siendo eso, Kardia. Era como un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre- **¿Es eso un sí o un no?** –Degel tan solo negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa que dejo desconcertado al otro, pero al instante se recuperó y deposito un suave beso sobre el cuello del galo, el cual le hizo temblar en los brazos de su amado- **Veo que sigues siendo muy sensible por estos lados…** -La voz de Kardia sonaba ronca por la excitación, Degel parecía derretirse al escuchar aquella voz que tantas veces le había provocado la misma reacción- **Hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacemos…** -Declaro, y sus labios buscaron llenos de hambre los ajenos. Ambas bocas se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Mordía, lamia, besaba, disfrutaba de aquellos finos labios franceses y con sabor a menta; mientras que Degel se degustaba con aquel característico sabor a manzanas del peli azul.

Su lengua profanaba la boca del galo, su lengua recorría cada centímetro de aquel sublime lugar. Ambas lenguas se debatían en una lucha por el control, una que siempre Kardia ganaba. Ambos amantes continuaron con aquel ritual mientras buscaban algún lugar donde culminarlo; hasta llegar a una de las tantas habitaciones del Templo, la cual resulto siendo la habitación del peli verde. Solo entonces las armaduras de ambos se desprendieron y volvieron a formarse juntas en un rincón de la habitación. El cálido cuerpo de Kardia y el frio contacto de Degel provocaba un choque térmico en ambas pieles. El heleno sonrió de lado, sus manos fueron recorriendo la espalda del peli verde de forma rítmica hasta descender a aquella estrecha cintura que le volvía loco. Sus labios fueron marcando un pausado camino de besos y mordías sobre aquel cuello blanquecino, provocando que el otro soltara quedos suspiros y jadeos que morían con el nombre de su amado- **¿Lo sientes?** –Guñó cerca de su oído. Degel tembló al sentir la virilidad de su amante chocar contra la de el- **Siempre me pones así de duro…** -Degel estuvo a punto de soltar un reclamo por el vocabulario del otro pero, unas fuertes manos se encargaron de apretar con fuerza sus nalgas y sacarle un gemido- **Agh… Kard… aahmg**

Sus manos continuaron masajeando el trasero del galo sobre sus ropas, aquellas molestas prendas de las cuales luego se encargaría de deshacerse. Ahora lo único que importaba era la tortura, aquella tortura sobre el cuerpo níveo del otro. La lengua del escorpio volvió a apoderarse de la ajena, mientras que una de sus manos se introducía sobre aquel pantalón de algodón. Nuevamente Degel volvió a gemir sonoramente, su cuerpo de por si era frio y el toque cálido de la manos del peli azul era demasiado para él. La virilidad de Kardia volvía chocar contra la de él, despertando su miembro. El más alto puso sus manos sobre el pecho del otro, tirándolo sobre la cama y posicionándose sobre él. Nuevamente las caricias se reanudaron, las manos del peli verde fueron a parar a la ancha espalda del moreno. Sus largos y finos dedos fueron recorriendo con gran parsimonia la espalda del moreno, sus uñas fueron recorriendo centímetro por centímetro provocando que Kardia soltara uno que otro jadeo mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas contra las del otro; a pesar de que seguir con aquella ropa era una tortura sentía que valía la pena.

Valía la pena al ver aquellos ojos violeta llenos de deseo y lujuria, y con pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos- **Dilo…** -Gruño en su oído- **Vamos… dilo…** -Dio una fuerte estocada sobre el otro. El galo cerró con fuerza sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior, impidiendo que un gemido más fuerte se escapara. El otro sonrió sardónico y fue metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa negra. Debía admitir que disfrutaba ver al otro con ropa ligeramente pegada al cuerpo y acentuando perfectamente su figura. Degel gimió al sentir aquellas manos expertas recorriendo su cintura, su vientre, su abdomen hasta llegar a sus tetillas; las cuales empezaron a ser torturadas por aquellos dedos- **Mhgm… n-no… aaghmm** –Pero Kardia le ignoro y siguió con lo suyo. Sus labios descendieron hasta el pecho del galo y atraparon su tetilla izquierda, la cual empezó a lamer y mordisquear suavemente mientras que su mano derecha se encargaba de torturar la otra.

A los pocos minutos la habitación se empezó a llenar de suaves y fuertes gemidos y jadeos que se iban mezclando. Las ropas empezaron a desaparecer y el sudor empezó a aparecer en los cuerpos de ambos. Ambas pieles podían acariciarse libremente. Mordidas, besos, gemidos, jadeos. Todo eso era un conjunto de dos cuerpos llenándose de amor. Las grandes manos del griego esculpían aquel bello cuerpo y Degel se entregaba sin pudor a él. De un momento a otro los papeles se invirtieron, Kardia solo le vio sorprendido pero no dijo nada y dejo que el peli verde tomara las riendas del asunto. Degel fue besando aquella piel morena empezando por su cuerpo y hombros, en los cuales dejo notorias marcas hasta descender a su pecho y dedicarse a besar y lamer ambas tetillas. De los labios de Kardia lo único que se escapaban eran unos roncos gemidos y nada más, sus ojos zafiros buscaban los violetas; aquellos que brillaban lujuriosos.

 **Kardia…** -Gimió quedito y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el miembro del otro, tan solo dejado que la virilidad del peli azul rosara en su entrada. Ambos unieron sus bocas en otro demandante beso, mientras que las manos del peli verde acunaban el rostro del otro, solo entonces los brazos de Kardia rodearon la cintura de su cuatro ojitos, juntando así sus cuerpos e interrumpiendo el beso por un ronco gemido que se escapó de los labios del moreno al sentir la punta de su miembro rozar aquel lugar- **Aun no…** -Murmuro en su oído y calentándole más. A pesar de ser alguien de porte frio y serio ante los demás, Degel era totalmente diferente cuando se encontraban en la intimidad. El francés sonrió pícaro y fue descendiendo hasta llegar al enorme miembro palpitante del otro, sus pequeñas manos le tomaron desde la base haciendo temblar al de corazón ardiente.

La lengua de Degel fue paseándose por aquel miembro desde la base hasta la punta, la cual torturo con besos y leves mordidas, causando que un poco del líquido pre-seminal se escapara y lo lamiera con gusto. Cualquiera que le viera jamás imaginaria al gran Degel de Acuario, haciéndole una felación al otro. Gracioso, pero cierto. Besaba, lamia, mordía y repetía el proceso una y otra vez hasta introducir aquel miembro a su boca, sus manos jugaban con los testículos del mayor provocando que Kardia entonces pudiera gemir a gusto al sentir su miembro entrar y salir de aquella boca experta- **Aghmmm D-degel…** -Una de sus manos descendió hasta la cabeza del otro, tomándole por los cabellos y moverlo a su gusto. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, los movimientos empezaron a ser más rápidos, más dulces, más placenteros. Un calor se instaló en el vientre bajo del peli azul, anunciándole que la felación del otro había echo total efecto y estaba a punto de culminar- **D-egel… no… más... aahh.**.. –Pero el peli verde no escuchaba aunque sabía.

Nuevamente lamia, besaba, mordía. Quería llevarlo hasta el final como pocas veces le complacía ante tal ritual. Su lengua se deleitaba con el sabor del otro, Kardia gruñía ordenándole que se detuviera aunque debía admitir que se encontraba en el mismísimo cielo, pues por lo general Degel casi nunca le hacia una felación y le llevaba hasta el final- **Agh… déjame… amgm h-hacerlo…** -Pidió con el rostro sonrojado y deteniendo su labor. Kardia se sorprendió al escuchar aquel tono tan dulce y lujurioso provenir de los labios de aquel ya no tan serio hombre. Al no negarse, Degel continúo con su labor.

Kardia entonces pudo sentirse tranquilo y disfrutar. Disfrutar de como aquellos blancos dientes mordían a gusto su miembro, el cual entraba y salía rápidamente de aquella cueva- **N..no puedo.. Más…** –gruño como una bestia, dejando salir un torrente con su esencia en la boca del otro. Degel sintió como su boca se llenaba de aquella esencia tibia. El cuerpo del moreno estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor y su respiración era errática mientras acababa en la boca del otro, quien saco aquel miembro de su boca y sintió como algo de semen se deslizaba por la comisura de su boca además de salpicarle un poco en el rostro- **Agh… Esto… Aun no… acaba…** -Declaro. Sus manos atrajeron al otro de nuevo y limpio su rostro níveo. Degel tan solo le vio abochornado por haberse dejado llevar pero, Kardia se encargó de entretenerlo con algo más.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en otra parte del Templo de Acuario, Milo se había separado desde hacía varios minutos atrás de su maestro. El griego menor ansiaba encontrar lo más pronto posible al otro francés, a _su mejor amigo._ ¡Bah! Para el, Camus era más que su amigo.

 **¿Milo?** –Inmediatamente volteo a ver hacia su derecha, encontrándose a unos cuantos metros al francés quien iba saliendo de una habitación, la cual suponía era la biblioteca de Acuario- **¡Cam!** –Exclamo alegremente y corriendo hacia él, el francés tan solo alzo una de sus cejas al escuchar aquel grito y arrebato de alegría del otro- **Milo, ¿Qué sucede?** –La sonrisa coqueta del griego se encogió un poco al notar el rostro serio de su amigo- **Me iré dentro de poco** –Declaro- **¿A dónde?** –Pregunto algo curioso. Milo tan solo le vio con ambos ojos completamente abiertos. Por un momento pensó que el otro iría a reaccionar de otra forma no tan… escueta- **Holanda…** -Respondido. A veces odiaba a su maestro por tener la suerte de estar emparejado con el antecesor de Camus; mientras que el seguía sin tener suerte con el francés- **¿Estas bien?** –Pregunto un tanto preocupado al ver que el otro se quedaba callado, siendo raro pues Milo era un total parlanchín. El peli azul tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse del templo, total, nunca tendría suerte con el otro- ¿A dónde vas?

 **A mi templo** –Mascullo con acidez, Camus se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada y su agarre se hizo más firme- **Ven conmigo** –Y sin esperar respuesta se llevó al griego consigo. Milo no hacía más que chillar y alegar pero no hacia ningún amago por soltarse del otro; pues pocas veces Camus reaccionaba de esa manera con él, pero en todo ese trayecto el francés no dijo nada y siguió caminando en silencio por los extensos pasillos del Templo. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que el otro lo llevaba hasta la cocina, por dónde provenía un delicioso olor- **He preparado algo para ti**

El de cabellos azules vio con escepticismo al otro que iba delante de él, sus instintos se agudizaron; en especial su sentido del olfato. Se sorprendió en grande al sentir aquel delicioso -olor, _era chocolate.-_ **Recuerdo que hace unos días dijiste que querías algo de pastel, uno de chocolate si es que no me equivoco** –A medida que hablaba, las mejillas del francés se fueron tiñendo de un ligero tono rosáceo que no pasó desapercibido para el otro. Justo ahí en la mesa de la cocina descansaba lo que era una bella pieza de arte. Era un pastel de chocolate blanco y oscuro, y decorado con rosas de chocolate- **Así que cumplí tu deseo** –Solo entonces Milo se vio suelto de su agarre y camino hasta la mesa. Sur orbes azules recorrieron aquel postre, el cual no era ni muy grande y ni muy pequeño. Sus sentidos no le fallaban y sabía que _su francesito_ en verdad lo había hecho para él. El olor a chocolate aún seguía impreso en la habitación, además de que los trastes seguían en el fregadero- **Esto es… ¿para mí? –** El otro asintió. Ahora era el quien se sentía cohibido y sonrojado. Uno de sus dedos se pasó por la capa de chocolate de aquel pastel para luego llevarlo a su boca. Era cremoso, era dulce y no tenía más palabras para describir aquella explosión de sabores en su boca.

 **Esta delicioso –** La mirada verde-azulada del francés brillo por unos instantes. Sabía que desde hacía unos días atrás el griego había estado insistiendo en comer algún postre de chocolate, de preferencia tenía que ser un pastel. Milo siempre había sido un aficionado a las cosas dulces, para él, el griego seguía siendo como un niño pequeño- **De nada…** -Y ahí estaba de nuevo. La vida imagen de la timidez hecha persona en el de hebras verde azuladas. Camus era igual que su antecesor. Siempre frio, siempre serio y elegante ante todos. Casi nunca mostraba sus emociones o sentimientos, pero cuando lo hacía eran como poderosos torrentes que no podían ser detenidos con nada. La poderosa mirada del griego recorrió aquellas finas facciones del otro, Camus siempre había tenido un bello rostro. La piel era blanca y terca con un toque frio. Sus labios eran finos, y de un tono rosáceo al igual que sus mejillas. Sus ojos tenían un bello color. Lentamente el escorpión celeste se fue acercando a _su amigo_. Era como un cazador. Su mirada, sus pasos, cada uno de sus movimientos eran sensuales ante los ojos de Camus, quien solo desvió la mirada avergonzado.

 **Gracias** –Voltio a repetir al momento que se encontraba a una corta distancia para con el otro. Solo entonces Camus dirigió la mirada hacia su amigo, ambos pares de gemas se encontraron al instante y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambos. Milo mordió su labio inferior quedamente, como no sabiendo si hacer aquello que tenía en mente. Pero al ser quien era no lo resistió, volvió a dar otros dos pasos acortando así mas la distancia hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro ajeno- **M-milo…** -Su corazón latió a prisa como nunca antes, esta era la primera vez que se encontraban en tal situación. Milo solo sonrió al sentir el cuerpo ajeno temblar ligeramente. Sus manos rodearon la estrecha cintura del galo y sus labios se posaron en los de estos. Los ojos de Camus se abrieron de la impresión, no sabía que hacer pero el peli azul sí. El agarre se hizo más fuerte, las armaduras hicieron un pequeño sonido al chocar pero ninguno busco separarse; fue entonces que los corazones de ambos latieron al unísono y los brazos del galo rodearon el cuello del heleno para unirse más.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente los caballeros de Cáncer, Escorpio y Capricornio partieron a su destino, aunque los últimos dos tenían que ir en busca del mismo aprendiz según el designio de las estrellas. Al menos los caballeros de Cáncer se sintieron agradecidos de que ellos no habían acabado en una situación como las de sus otros camaradas, pues eso sería muchísimo más trabajo por realizar y, ni Manigoldo o Dante se sentía con los ánimos para andar discutiendo a cada rato con otro. Por otro lado los caballeros de Capricornio mantenían un porte serio como siempre, mientras que los de Escorpio se encargaban de ignorarlos de manera olímpica. Ni Milo o Kardia pensaban amargarse la existencia, no después de tremenda despedida que habían recibido ambos por sus cubitos de hielo, y aunque las cosas no avanzaban tan rápido como Milo quería, aun así no se podía quejar.

Los seis caballeros tomaron rumbos distintos. Capricornio y Escorio debían de dirigirse a Holanda mientras que los de Cáncer debían de ir a Italia. Sin duda sería un viaje más corto que el de los otros, pero al menos se alegraban de que estarían en su amada tierra natal.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Hacia pocas horas que habían llegado a la Isla de Sicilia, debían admitir que el lugar era bello y les hacía sentir una bella sensación de estar en parte de su tierra amada. Sentir la brisa marítima en sus rostros y jugar con sus cabellos, además de aquel sabor salado del mar era maravilloso. Al no estar tan lejos de su destino, los caballeros de Cáncer habían sido los primeros en llegar a la lugar donde el pequeño engendro se encontraba, mientras que los caballeros de Escorpio y Capricornio la tendrían un poco más difícil- **¡Ah! ¡Esto es vida!** -Exclamo Manigoldo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y con los brazos en la nuca; Dante tan solo se dedicaba a ver el paisaje que se le mostraba mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del barco y dejaba que sus cabellos se mecieran un poco.

 **¿Aún te preocupas por eso?** -Preguntó Manigoldo mientras se acerca a su alumno y se apoyaba también sobre aquella baranda, divisando con su mirada purpúrea la costa de Sicilia. Dante bajo la mirada sin saber cómo contestarle- **Las cosas saldrán bien, recuerda las palabras del gordis de Shion y las de tu florecita** –El cangrejito menor volteo a ver con un severo tic en su ojo izquierdo al escuchar eso último, ¿acaso su maestro le había espiado mientras hablaba con Dita?- **¡Vamos, no me pongas esa cara!** –Manigoldo tan solo rio a carcajada suelta sin importar que el otro chillara y armara escándalo, mientras le maldecía a diestra y siniestra en todos los idiomas conocidos y no conocidos por el hombre. Tal vez no le importo porque aquella era la única forma para distraerse un poco. Suspiro sonoramente mientras miraba lo cercano que estaba el muelle, ahora más que nunca debían de prestar atención a sus alrededores y buscar al mocoso que sería su aprendiz. No se sentía seguro de tener aquella responsabilidad sobre si pero, quien sabe, tal vez no sería tan malo tener un pequeño corriendo por el templo

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **En alguna parte de Holanda**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, cuatro caballeros dorados se dirigían a lo que sería el lugar donde el pequeño se encontraba. No sabían porque pero, desde hacía un buen rato habían notado una extraña anomalía por los alrededores. Era como si una extraña aura rodeara el lugar- **Estén alertas…** -Habían sido las palabras de El Cid, quien observaba hacia todos lados en busca de algún posible enemigo- **"Estén alerta"** –Le imito Kardia en forma de burla a lo que el español mayor ignoro. La sonrisa del rey escorpión se ensancho ante la posible idea de que existiera algún enemigo cerca pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir con algún comentario sardónico sintieron un enorme choque de poder a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí. Los cuatro caballeros de oro salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible al lugar previsto. No sabían porque pero, podían sentir un enorme poder, era algo que nunca antes en sus vidas habían podido sentir o siquiera imaginar.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 ** _"Cuando el deber se oculta en tu sangre y con este se define el destino de tu ser,_**

 ** _Es imposible huir o escapar,_**

 ** _Simplemente eres una ficha más en el tablero del destino._**

 ** _Un discípulo del tiempo_**

 ** _Que a su vez conforma lo que eres,_**

 ** _Limita y abarca lo que harás_**

 ** _Y con algo más que disciplina_**

 ** _Tú, podrás dejar de ser su discípulo y convertirte en su creador."_**

 **-Khian-sama**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Una aclaración, las últimas palabras que están centradas, en negrita y cursiva no son mías. Es más, esas palabras tan enigmáticas, misteriosas, tan… tan… khsaka son de mi adorado Khiansito~ ~(UvU~) esas mismas palabras volverán a aparecer en otro capítulo. Uno que los dejara IMPAKTADOS!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nuevamente gracias por dejar sus reviews! Lamento si no pude responder a algunas incógnitas pero, eso sería hacerles Spoilers y no quiero eso. No puedo, no cuando mi querido clon (Khian-sama) se esforzó tanto en hacer su parte, A.K.A escribir la historia de Khian~ Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y… Espero poder recibir sus respuestas en cuanto a las preguntitas que les deje allá bien arribita xD

Nos vemos~


	14. Chapter 14

Como había dicho, alguien me pregunto si habría un aprendiz niña! Y si la habrá, quedan Tauro, Cáncer, Virgo, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis... de que signo será la pequeña aprendiz? Dejen su respuesta en un review y de paso díganme por qué creen que ella será de ese signo! Bien, sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo de hoy! Espero que lo disfruten!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Dia XX, Mes XX, Anoo 20XX**

 **.**

 **En alguna parte de Holanda**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, cuatro caballeros dorados se dirigían a lo que sería el lugar donde el pequeño se encontraba. No sabían porque pero, desde hacía un buen rato habían notado una extraña anomalía por los alrededores. Era como si una extraña aura rodeara el lugar- **Estén alertas...** -Habían sido las palabras de El Cid, quien observaba hacia todos lados en busca de algún posible enemigo- ** _"Estén alerta"_** –Le imito Kardia en forma de burla a lo que el español mayor ignoro. La sonrisa del rey escorpión se ensancho ante la posible idea de que existiera algún enemigo cerca pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir con algún comentario sardónico sintieron un enorme choque de poder a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí. Los cuatro caballeros de oro salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible al lugar previsto. No sabían porque pero, podían sentir un enorme poder, era algo que nunca antes en sus vidas habían podido sentir o siquiera imaginar. A medida que los caballeros de oro avanzaban hacia aquel lugar, la ventisca junto con los copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo, se habían encargado de cubrir casi por completo el cuerpo inmóvil de un pequeño pelirrojo, para su suerte aquel sitio a las afueras de lo que antes era su hogar, no sería su tumba, puesto que en la distancia cuatro hombres portadores de armaduras doradas habían divisado la corta batalla y sin dudar ni un solo instante corrieron al encuentro con el menor, a quien socorrieron rápidamente.

Ni los de Escorpio o Capricornio daban crédito a lo que habían presenciado en esos instantes, aquello había sido sin duda una enorme explosión de poder y todo provenía de aquel pequeño ser que ahora yacía sobre la nieve, con sus ropas sucias con sangre- **Así que, ¿es el?** -La expresión de Kardia se llenó de asombro al ver a aquel pequeño de cabellos rojizos sobre el manto invernal, al cual tomo con mucho cuidado e hizo uso de su cosmos para curar la mayoría de sus heridas- **Nunca imagine que la misión acabara así de pronto** -Tanto El Cid como Shura hicieron una mueca de desagrado ante las palabras del peli azul mayor quien, acuno al menor entre sus brazos y dejo que su corazón ardiente y cuerpo aliviara el frio que sentía el pequeño, pues a pesar de quedar inconsciente el menor titiritaba de frio- Lo mejor será regresar cuanto antes al Santuario, deberemos de curar las demás heridas de este pequeño y escribir un reporte completo de lo que hemos presenciado

 **Sin duda llenara de orgullo la casa de Escorio...** -Por un momento el español mayor sintió un terrible tic en su ojo izquierdo. Uno, después de haber presenciado aquel poder provenir del pequeño, sabía que sería un honorable portador de la armadura de Capricornio y de Excalibur.

Dos, jamás dejarían a un pequeño en las manos del imprudente de Kardia. Y justamente eso mismo pensaba Shura, quien ni loco se imaginaba a ese pequeño siendo criado por el orgulloso de Milo- **Como sea... lo mejor será irnos de aquí...** -Ninguno de los mayores decidió decir más, tal vez porque seguían impresionados por lo que ahí había pasado además de que aquella explosión de poder había arrasado con gran parte de aquel bosque invernal; o por no generar alguna discusión que despertara a aquella pobre criatura que seguía sumergido en el mundo de los sueños, mientras era acunado por el peli azul mayor. La luz de luna brillaba como nunca por aquellos lares, no dejando que ninguna sombra cubriese las tierras heladas pero aun así, en una pequeña fortaleza, justamente aquel lugar donde hacia momentos antes el pequeño había escapado con ayuda de su progenitor. Dos hombres portaban armaduras, cuyos colores eran oscuros además de tener forma demoniaca mientras miraban a los pobladores yaciendo sobre charcos de sangre y sus pequeñas viviendas siendo consumidas por las llamas. A su parecer, la misión de ellos había sido todo un éxito y ahora solo les quedaba deshacerse de una molestia más pero, ya habría tiempo de exterminarle.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto los caballeros de oro tomaron rumbo fijo a un pequeño pueblo no tan lejos de ahí, donde buscarían algún hotel o posada donde quedarse además de curar al pequeño y buscar alguna que otra respuesta por lo que habían presenciado. Pero ni con todo el esfuerzo de los mayores y sus atenciones, ni con el paso de los días lograron que la situación con el pelirrojo mejorara. El pequeño seguía inmerso en sus sueños, deseando inconscientemente nunca despertar- ¿Porque no despertara? -Las orbes zafirinas de Milo observaban aquel tranquilo rostro infantil dormir. Desde hacía una semana que le habían encontrado y a pesar de haber curado sus heridas el menor. Lo que ellos no sabían era que, el pequeño pelirrojo al haber usado una gran cantidad de cosmos-energía había dejado completamente debilitado su cuerpo, además de que su psique seguía dañado por todo lo que había pasado, pero eso ya sería algo de descubrirían con el tiempo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejano de ahí o para ser más exactos, en aquella fortaleza de la cual el pequeño y misterioso pelirrojo había escapado; se encontraba bajo los dominios de unos extraños guerreros. Aquellos mismos que se habían encargado de destruir cada casa y cada habitante de esta hasta reducirles a simples cenizas- **¿Waar is hij? (¿Dónde está?)** –Preguntaba un hombre robusto de al parecer veintitrés años, media un metro ochenta. Tenía cabellos cortos y cenizosos, su piel era ligeramente morena y sus ojos eran de un opaco color violeta. Pero lo que más le hacía destacar era su altura y su masa corporal, además de tener una frívola mirada que hacía temblar a más de uno de sus subordinados- **Toch zijn we niet gevonden. Alleen de lichamen van zijn ouders, maar we hebben nog wat spoor van hem. (Aun no lo encontramos. Tan solo los cuerpos de sus padres pero seguimos sin tener algún rastro de él. )** –El de cabellos cenizos no dijo nada, tan solo soltó un gutural sonido y se alejó de ahí, provocando que sus movimientos bruscos hicieran ondear su larga capa negra.

Aborrecía encontrarse en aquellas tierras asquerosas con todo ese atajo de inútiles buenos para nada, pero renegar no era una opción pues aquella había sido una orden su regente- **Verdomd brat.** –Mascullo entre dientes. Nunca antes imagino que aquella rata pudiera ingeniárselas para escapar de la matanza que se había realizado horas antes, lo peor de todo es que el muy ingrato había logrado despertar parte de aquel poder y de seguir así los planes de su amo no lograrían completarse a tiempo- **Deberías calmarte Xenos...** -El mayor detuvo su andar al escuchar su nombre provenir de los labios de aquel hombre que se encontraba apoyado sobre la corteza de un árbol. Sus iris ónix se encontraron con los suyos, una mueca de desagrado se formó en los labios de Xenos al notar que "su camarada" le miraba con superioridad- **¿Cómo mierdas quieres que me calme, cuando el maldito Thaiën ha escapado?!** –El joven tan solo rio burlesco provocando más enojo en Xenos quien cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y se encamino hacia donde el otro. Los orbes ónix del más joven miraban detalladamente el cuerpo de su "camarada". Había una gran diferencia entre ellos. Mientras que Xenos era de gran porte, él era unos diez centímetros más bajo, su piel era lechosa y tersa, sus cabellos eran de un pálido rosa, largos y le llegaban hasta la cintura además de que su voz y forma de actuar, le hacía ver más delicado- **¿Acaso te estas burlando de mí, Gero?** –Los labios rosas del joven formaron una pequeña sonrisa al tener al otro a pocos pasos. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del otro hasta hacer que sus cuerpos se juntaran, al estar debajo de aquel frondoso árbol nadie podía verles y solo así Xenos se dio el lujo de apresar la estrecha cintura de su amante.

El menor sonrió coqueto y movió su pelvis contra la del otro, sintiéndose agradecido porque ninguno de los dos llevaba sus armaduras y podían darse el lujo de estar así. El mayor arrastro al otro hasta arrinconarlo contra el enorme árbol, mientras sus labios se encargaban de devorar con ansias los labios del austriaco quien, acepto gustoso el beso de su amante. Si, tal vez tenían una misión que cumplir pero, ¿Quién les impedía tener un momento a solas y disfrutar de un buen sexo? Nadie.

 **Ahem... perdón que les interrumpa** –Se escuchó decir a otro hombre con voz burlesca. Xenos emitió un gruñido al verse interrumpido así pero decidió no decir nada al respecto y voltear a ver a su otro compañero- **¿Qué demonios quieres?** –El recién llegado tan solo soltó una risotada al notar la molestia en su camarada y en el rostro del más joven de los tres. Tanto el holandés como el austriaco vieron con malos ojos al ruso; aquel hombre de hebras rubias y hasta los hombros, piel blanca, y ojos azules y fríos como los mismísimos glaciares de Siberia- **¡Ya dime que quieres, maldición!** –Gruño, se encontraba de pésimo humor y no estaba para soportar las estupideces de ninguno, peor aún, de aquel que había interrumpido el ínfimo minuto junto al peli-rosa, quien era el único que lograba calmarle- **Nada, nada...** -Chisto- **Tan solo que hemos encontrado un rastro del _Thaiën,_ que escapo** –Aquellas simples palabras bastaron para que Xenos prestara más atención; inclusive Gero quien solo observaba y escuchaba con mucho cuidado lo que aquel hombre venía a comentarles, aunque se le hacía algo difícil de entender por culpa de su tosco acento ruso. Según el rubio, el último de los Thaiën se las había ingeniado para escapar hasta el centro del bosque, donde fue interceptado y atacado por unos soldados aunque de alguna forma también se las ingenió para acabar con ellos puesto que, gran parte de aquel bosque invernal quedo reducido a cenizas.

Aquello termino enfadando más a Xenos, preocupándole que el mocoso aquel lograra despertar aquel enorme poder que llevaba dentro de él y de ser así, su amo y señor terminaría enojándose con ellos- **Xenos, ¿Qué deberemos hacer?** –El de cabellos cenizos guardo silencio por un rato, por lo que Alexandr le había dicho, aquellos soldados habían herido de gravedad al bastardo además de que habían rastros de sangre y de ser así habían escasas posibilidades de que sobreviviera, así que no habría nada de qué preocuparse- **Nada** –Exclamo- **No importa cuánto poder tenga, aun es un mocoso y es obvio que jamás lograría soportar esa enorme carga. Ahora solo nos queda encontrarla a ella** –Las orbes violáceas de Xenos ardieron con deguste, daba por hecho que el último de los Thaiën, aquellos seres de raza inferior se encontraba extinto. Lo último que les quedaba era deshacerse de aquella persona con la que formaba un vínculo muy fuerte.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Dia XX, Mes XX, Anoo 20XX**

 **.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Las cosas en el Santuario de la diosa de la Sabiduría seguían completamente su curso. Mientras que el santo pontífice se encargaba de mantener el Santuario estable, los caballeros cumplían con sus tareas de educar y entrenar a aquellos niños, a excepción de Nikolas que apenas era un niño de cuatro años y era obvio que aún no calificaba para los entrenamientos. Por eso no significaba que los caballeros de Leo la tenían fácil, no claro que no... Ambos, Aioria y Regulus la tenían un tanto difícil, más a la hora del baño.

 **Vamos Niko, es hora de que te bañes...** -Decía el más alto de los dos, pero el pequeño leoncito se encontraba debajo de su cama, negándose a salir de aquel escondite. Por otro lado, Regulus se mantenía al margen de la situación dejando que su sucesor hiciera todo el trabajo. Rio por lo bajo al ver que el gran león dorado se estaba dejando ganar por un pequeño cachorrito. Sus orbes azules viajaron por toda la habitación del menor. Tanto el cómo Aioria se habían encargado de decorar aquel lugar; las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul cielo con los bordes inferiores y superiores en blanco, las cortinas de la ventana eran de seda blanca. El suelo a marmolado se encontraba mayormente cubierto por una mullida alfombra beige, y los únicos muebles que adoraban la estancia eran la cama del menor, una mesita de noche a cada lado, un ropero, un estante lleno de libros de cuentos, una silla mecedora en la cual Aioria solía sentarse para contarle algún asombroso cuento al menor y, un baúl lleno de juguetes que el pequeño Nikolas había escogido en su ida al pueblo- Vamos Niko, tienes que tomar un baño

 **Déjamelo a mí** –Ambos dorados voltearon a ver al marco de la puerta, donde se encontraba una joven de cabellos cortos y anaranjados que además, tenía una máscara de metal cubriendo su rostro- **¡Marín!** –Chillo esperanzado al ver a la amazona de Águila ahí en su auxilio. La joven tan solo sonrió tenuemente al notar que el gran y orgulloso león se encontraba en apuros, por otro lado, cuando el pequeño Nikolas escucho la voz de aquella dama, salió de su escondite como si nada. Corrió hacia ella y salto a sus brazos riendo alegremente, para sorpresa de los demás que miraban aquella escena donde el pequeño Nikolas se dejaba abrazar por los brazos de la peli naranja- **Jajaja hola pequeño, veo que le has estado dando problemas a Aioria** –El pequeño tan solo rio, sabiendo que la joven tenía razón.

 **¡Madin!, ¡madin!** –La joven amazona se adentró a la habitación, aun con el pequeño entre sus brazos y tomo las cosas necesarias para un buen baño; dejando a los dorados estupefactos por el buen control que la amazona tenía con el pequeño- **¡Oye! ¿C-como... Como es que hiciste eso?** –Marín quien ahora se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta del baño, volteo a ver por medio de su máscara al joven Regulus, quien se encontraba con los mofletes inflados al igual que el otro dorado. La amazona tan solo soltó una suave risa y negó con la cabeza diciendo- **Es un secreto~** -Para luego adentrarse al baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Al verse solos en la habitación, Aioria opto por derrumbarse sobre la cama y apreciar los estampados de leoncitos que tenía el cubre camas. Lo que ninguno sabia era que el pequeño Nikolas le había agarrado un enorme cariño a la peli naranja. El mismo día en el que él, y su hermano llegaron al Santuario él tuvo la suerte de conocerle.

Marín se encariño rápidamente al ver a aquel pequeñín en los brazos de Aioria, Nikolas lucia pálido y un poco desnutrido; quizás fue eso lo que causó estragos en el corazón de la amazona y le llevo a querer cuidar a aquel leoncito. Mientras que Nikolas, el pequeño sintió aquello que el siempre había querido sentir _**cariño**. _ Aquella voz, aquella forma de tratarle, los dulces que le daba y las comidas que preparaba; la amazona jugaba con él, le daba cariño y le decía palabras lindas como **_"Eres un lindo leoncito"_ ** Para los ojos del pequeño ella era como una madre, justo como la que nunca tuvo, como la que nunca conoció pero que siempre le amo. Por eso mismo él era feliz, y también lo era con Aioria al que miraba como una figura paterna y a Regulus, como a otro hermano. El corazón de aquel pequeño león dorado iba creciendo y llenándose de hermosos sueños, anhelos y recuerdos en ese lugar. Pero él no era el único, su hermano también se sentía feliz con la compañía de Sísifo y Aioros, quienes día a día le educaban, le enseñaban más de aquel idioma y otras materias en sí. Porque no solo iban a prepararle para ser un guerrero, también debían de llenarlo con conocimientos y cariño.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Templo de Sagitario**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Cada día vas mejorando –La voz llena de Aioros le alentó a sonreír ampliamente. En todos esos días que llevaba ahí, había logrado a sonreír con sinceridad y sin ningún tapujo de miedo al día de mañana. Ese día como cualquier otro se había levantado temprano, se había bañado y alistado con las ropas de entrenamiento además de desayunar junto con los arqueros mayores. Por las mañanas y después del desayuno entrenaban un poco en el coliseo, luego regresaban al templo para continuar con sus lecciones de griego, matemáticas, ciencias, inclusive algo de literatura e historia. Cualquier otro niño moriría de aburrimiento por ver tantas letras, números y extraños garabatos como lo era el griego pero, Azarias se sentía tan feliz por llenarse de conocimiento. En su país, el siempre había querido ir a la escuela y así también poder ensenarle más a su hermanito pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad. Y ahora, aquellos dos hombres le ensenaban todo lo que podían- Estoy orgulloso de ti, has mejorado mucho tu escritura así como tu lectura y ni se diga del griego

 **Gracias maestro Aioros** –El mayor sonrió al ver un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas del trigueño, además de notar como aquel brillo que creía perdido en esos posos azules volvía a aparecer- Esto habrá que celebrarlo –Tanto Aioros como Azarias voltearon a ver a Sísifo quien venía entrando al templo y cargando varias bolsas, al menos unas cuatro en cada brazo- **Ah... ¡Déjame ayudarte!** –Exclamo Aioros quien ni tardo ni perezoso salió a ayudar al otro, cosa que Sísifo agradeció enormemente pues ya sentía sus manos entumecidas. Irónico, ¿no creen?

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Templo de Libra**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Jian, Jian, ¿Dónde estás?** –Preguntaba un preocupado castaño mientras buscaba por todos lados a su joven aprendiz. Desde que habían terminado con las clases y los ejercicios del día no había visto al pequeño y lo preocupante es que ya se iba siendo hora del almuerzo- **Uhmmm, que extraño...** -Ya se había encargado de revisar cada habitación del templo así como el coliseo, pero seguía sin encontrar rastro del pequeño; no fue hasta unos minutos después que sintió aquel singular cosmos provenir de unas casas más abajo. Sin perder tiempo el mayor tomo rumbo escaleras abajo, encontrándose con los hindúes en posición de flor de loto; quienes dejaron su meditación por un rato y saludar al castaño quien les respondió el saludo con una sonrisa. En Leo las cosas lucían normales y quiso no importunar a los leones quienes se debatían con el pequeño, puesto que Nikolas quería seguir en los brazos de la joven amazona.

El templo de Cáncer estaba vacío puesto que ambos italianos seguían en su odisea de encontrar al pequeño retoño, mientras cruzaba el cuarto templo se detuvo a observar con detenimiento cada pared y pilar. Agradeció mentalmente de que Mascara de Muerte se había desecho de aquellos putrefactos rostros- **Menos mal que Mascara recibió una reprimenda por Manigoldo y se deshizo de esas cosas...** -Murmuro para sí mismo, sintiendo como un terrible y frio escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal de solo recordar aquellos horribles rostros en cada maldita pared o pilar del templo.

Dio un suspiro al verse a las afueras de aquel lugar aunque la tranquilidad no le duro mucho pues, a unos cuantos metros del templo de Géminis logro escuchar las inconfundibles voces de aquel par de gemelos. Y no, esta vez no se trataba de Aspros y Defteros peleando, o de Saga tratando de ahorcar a Kanon porque había dejado su ropa tirada por toda la sala- **¡Dámelo!** –Chillaba un pequeño de hebras ébano y ojos esmeraldinos, mientras que otro con la misma descripción física se encontraba encima de su hermano y con cada pierna a los lados aprisionando al menor- **¡No! ¡Esto es mío!** –Chillaba Lean mientras trataba por todos los medios de arrebatarle algo- **¿Qué sucede aquí?** –Pregunto el castaño, pero ni aun así los menores dejaron de pelear- **Se están peleando por la ultima barra de chocolate** –Murmuro Saga en todo cansino, el antiguo maestro solo le vio sin entender a lo que el peli azul continuo- **Hace unas horas Kanon salió al pueblo cercano a hacer unas compras, y trajo algunas golosinas para ellos** –El mayor asintió comprendiendo lo que el otro decía, pero a la vez no podía dejar de ver de reojo a aquellos hermanos que seguían rodando por toda la estancia.

 **El problema es que Klaus se comió los suyos y ahora quiere comerse los de Lean** –Termino de explicar Aspros, quien se encontraba apoyado sobre un pilar mientras miraba a los hermanos rodar de un lado hacia otro y maldecir- **¿Y porque no comparten?** –Tanto Saga como Aspros se vieron entre sí para luego ver al castaño, quien creía que aquello podía ser la mejor solución al tema- **No creo que sea lo correcto puesto que Klaus tiende a ponerse muy hiperactivo cuando come mucho azúcar, y es eso mismo lo que Lean quiere evitar** -Ah, conque ahí estaba el problema. Ahora entendía porque el menor de los peli negros se debatía en un duelo con el menor pero sin llegar a ser pesado. El tan solo controlaba que su hermano no se pasara con el consumo de azúcar. Agradeció mentalmente porque este no fuera algún intento de homicidio contra el menor, porque de ser así el mismo se encargaría de darle un escarmiento tanto a Aspros como a Saga- **¿Acaso pensaste que se estaban matando en nuestra presencia?** –Pregunto el peli azul mayor con una ceja alzada y el rostro serio. Dohko tan solo entrecerró los ojos y le vio fijo, mientras que Saga decidió mantenerse callado y correr a ayudar a los menores que ya habían durado mucho en aquella contienda.

 **Tan solo espero que les tengan cuidado** –Aspros bufo molesto pero asintió. Ni el, ni Saga podían negar aquella duda que aun seguía latente en los demás pero por eso mismo día a día se las apañaban para demostrar que habían cambiado y que en sus corazones ya no había rastro de maldad- **Así será maestro, por cierto... ¿piensa salir del Santuario?** –El castaño negó ante la pregunta echa por Saga, quien ahora sostenía en sus brazos al peli negro menor- **No, tan solo ando buscando a Jian ¿lo han visto?** –Los griegos mayores negaron, inclusive Klaus quien ya se encontraba más calmado, quizás por tanto ajetreo había logrado ayudarle a quemar todos esos azucares en su cuerpo- Yo lo vi –Cuatro pares de ojos se enfocaron en Lean quien les miraba con extrañes- Se encuentra en el templo de Tauro –Aquello es extraño, pensó el chino- ¿Estás seguro? –Pregunto de vuelta, a lo que el menor asintió seguro de su respuesta- Bueno, de ser así gracias... -Y acto seguido hizo una leve reverencia para despedirse de los demás y partir al Templo del Toro Dorado, como solían llamarle. A medida que se acercaba a segundo templo podía empezar a distinguir los cosmos de los que se encontraban ahí. Se sorprendió al sentir el cosmos de Mu, Kanon, Defteros, así como el de los brasileños, también se encontraba el pequeño Kiki y, aquel inconfundible cosmos del pequeño asiático.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Ok, mis queridos rayitos de sol~ Este ha sido el capítulo de hoy~ \uvu/ Ahora solo unas cuantas preguntitas~ Solo quedan Tauro, Cáncer, Virgo, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis y en esta historia solo habrá una niña que lograra ser aprendiz para caballero dorado. Según Yuni Nero, la pequeña será Piscis, pero que me dicen ustedes? Lograran adivinar el signo zodiacal de ella? Dejen sus respuestas en un review además del porque creen que será de ese signo.

Otra cosa, al parecer la pareja sera Shura&Aioros xD amo esa pareja, pero aún quedan otras personitas que deberán de comentar si el arquero deberá quedarse con la cabra o con el bipolar de Saga. Oh si el leoncito de Aioria se quedara con Marín o con la cabrita, uh, quien sabe.

Otra preguntita más, ¿Quién ha logrado ver el álbum que cree con las imágenes de los pequeños aprendices? Deje el link del álbum en mi perfil pero si no les sirve, bien pueden buscarme en FB! Pueden encontrarme el link de mi FB en mi perfil de FF, o si no pueden buscarme con el nombre de Minos de Griffon (Usser Arizt Knight) y ahí encontraran el álbum en el cual podrán ver como lucen más o menos los pequeños, además de que ahí iré agregando más imágenes para que vayan conociendo a todos los aprendices, desde cuando son pequeños hasta cuando crecen. Además de que también pondré imágenes de otras cositas, como por ejemplo: Nuevos personajes, y... *CHAN CHAN CHAN*


	15. Chapter 15

**Khian-sama:** Fuerza Mon amour, nada! Yo necesito amorsh! \ovó9 mas amorsh! XD jajaja Cloncito hermoso~ Es gracias a nuestros roles! Wahh gracias a tus bellas palabras es que saco inspiración. ~(UvU~) abasho~

 **Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley:** Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien uvu créeme que te entiendo uvu Agh! Los profesores, más la escuela XD que dolor de cabeza \uvú9 Adoro que me digas eso! ¡Que linda! Jaja! Qué bueno que te guste y... Ñeh ñeh... Así que, Manigoldo como seme, Uh a ver si Manigoldo puede contra ese bello ser de cabellos ébano y ojos ónix (Pista, pista de quien será la pareja de Mani. Ya muy pronto habrá Shaka &Mu! Lo prometo y gracias Cassiopeia! Ay mi pequeña, quien imaginaria que ella seria de ese signo!

 **Yuni Nero:** Jajaja tu comentario de "nada más interesa que enamorarte del tipo que te mato" _:v_ que cosas, tienes razón. Aioria con Marín, ambos cuidarían bien a ese leoncito, recuerden que Niko tan solo tiene cuatro añitos, es el pequeño del grupo _:3_ jaja Saga&Aspros? Oh God! Ese si sería extraño.

 **PrincessVirgo:** Me alegra que te gustara y, al parecer ya hay ganador. La pareja será Aio &Shura ...Uh... No! No puedon dejar solito a Saguis! Hahaha no cuando el es tan sepsy.. Ah? … Conque Piscis, Uh?

 **pequebalam:** Hola! Y agradezco que dejes un review! Wow! Todos los caps de un solo! O.O Wow... Me has dejado IMPAKTADA, si te gusta la historia! Wah qué bien! \uvú9 otro fan sensualoso al que le gusta esta historia! Esos caballeros negros son malos! Malooosssss y amm... Ya veremos que pasa con el pelirrojo, pues los de Capricornio no se dejaran fácil a los de Escorpio y viceversa; pero entiendo Agh! Kardia! Todo un bombón sádico :Q_ Ahh?! Q los de Cáncer?! Solo diré algo... WOW! Manigoldo y Mascarita cuidando de una niña! A cualquiera dejaría impactado! ;3 y es posible, quien sabe \uvú9

 **Lucy (Guest):** Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... Querida mía, como dije antes... El Shura &Aioros ha ganado. Esa será la pareja, ya después veo con quien emparejó a Saga LOL Uh... Así que, Acuario dices? La verdad es que no había pensado en eso, o tal vez sí.. Uh.. Una acuariana Seeh ...me gusta la idea, no me imagino a los fríos y serios de Degel y Camus cuidando de una niña...

 **Lirizet:** Habrá un Defteros &Asmita! Adoro a esos dooosssss! Muchísimas gracias, estoy feliz de que haya otra persona a la que le guste esta historia, y gracias por dejar un review. Aaw! Viste el álbum, que emoción! Me alegra que así sea! Y si, son adorables ~(uvu~) Debo admitir que no había pensado en un aprendiz para virgo que fuera niña, pero eso me agrada, si, ya veré que hago tengo que platicarlo con mi compañero Uh así que... Otro punto para acuario, Uh!

 **Clara (Guest):** Hola, hola! Y me alegro muchísimo de que este fic te vaya gustando! Bueno… lo único que puedo decir es que en este fic va a aparecer el aprendiz de los bichitos… o será el de las cabritas? Quien sabe –se alza de hombros– en cuanto a los aprendices de los cubitos de hielo y las florecitas pues… falta un poquito para que aparezcan, pero ya lo harán

 **Frozen Scorpion:** Me alegra que a ti también te haya gustado y si, lo admito, tremenda despedida la que se llevaron los bichos esos XD y …creo que sí, la cabra se queda con el arquero y el león con el águila XD viva el Aioria&Marín! Uh, la verdad es que tus palabras me han impresionado sobre todo lo de Piscis; y sí, es cierto, si la aprendiz fuera Piscis nadie podría apreciar su belleza ni nada de eso… Así que Cáncer? Pobre de Manigoldo y Dante (DM) amm.. ¿Cómo que no te gustaría que fuera Tauro? Jaja uh... así que otro punto para Acuario…

Jojo que cosas, muy buenas respuestas por parte de todas ustedes en cuanto al signo de la pequeña y demás. Lo único que puedo decirles es que xD será hermoso… Cuando los caballeros lleguen, esperando encontrar a un niño y terminen encontrando a una niña… Oh Deos! Pero que besho~ - ella ya le ha escogido~ jujuuju

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Soy sincera cuando se los digo. GRACIAS! Cuando empecé con esta historia con mi cloncito, Khian-sama, me pareció una gran idea convertir nuestro rol (porque sí, todo esto comenzó en un rol) y cuando empecé a ver sus comentarios me anime más a seguir con esto, y Khian como siempre se puso a ayudarme con más de sus genialosos roles! Como siempre he dicho esta historia no solo es mía, también es de Khian. Ambos la hemos creado por medio de roles y yo lo paso a hacer esto, un bello fic que hemos decidido compartir con ustedes. Agradezcamos cada de sus palabras, por muy pequeño que sea el review, siempre será bienvenido. :')) Gracias por seguir al tanto de las actualizaciones, gracias por todo!

 **Datos extras:** Ya quedo decidido, la pareja será Aio &Shura / Shura&Aio (ahora solo queda ver quién será el seme de la rela XD ) Bien, la verdad me han dejado sorprendida con sus respuestas: Dijeron Piscis, Cáncer, Virgo y Acuario~ pero aún quedan algunos capítulos por descubrirlo~ jejeje aunque creo que haré solo un cambio con Virgo o quien sabe, ya veré que se me ocurre o que me dice mi lindo Cloncito~

Clon! Donde quieras que estés, aparécete! \ùvu9 Yo te invoco! XD

Sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo~

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 ** _¡Escena del capítulo anterior!_**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Tan solo espero que les tengan cuidado** –Aspros bufo molesto pero asintió. Ni el, ni Saga podían negar aquella duda que aún seguía latente en los demás pero por eso mismo día a día se las apañaban para demostrar que habían cambiado y que en sus corazones ya no había rastro de maldad- **Así será maestro, por cierto… ¿piensa salir del Santuario?** –El castaño negó ante la pregunta echa por Saga, quien ahora sostenía en sus brazos al peli negro menor- **No, tan solo ando buscando a Jian ¿lo han visto?** –Los griegos mayores negaron, inclusive Klaus quien ya se encontraba más calmado, quizás por tanto ajetreo había logrado ayudarle a quemar todos esos azucares en su cuerpo- **Yo lo vi** –Cuatro pares de ojos se enfocaron en Lean quien les miraba con extrañes- **Se encuentra en el templo de Tauro** –Aquello es extraño, pensó el chino- **¿Estás seguro?** –Pregunto de vuelta, a lo que el menor asintió seguro de su respuesta- **Bueno, de ser así gracias…** -Y acto seguido hizo una leve reverencia para despedirse de los demás y partir al Templo del Toro Dorado, como solían llamarle. A medida que se acercaba a segundo templo podía empezar a distinguir los cosmos de los que se encontraban ahí. Se sorprendió al sentir el cosmos de Mu, Kanon, Defteros, así como el de los brasileños, también se encontraba el pequeño Kiki y. el inconfundible cosmos del pequeño.

El santo de Libra se encontraba totalmente shockeado a medida que entraba al templo del toro dorado. Desde que dio los primeros pasos al interior del recinto, pudo sentir un delicioso olor emanar de este además de que se podían escuchar claramente las voces de otras personas, entre ellas reconoció a los gemelos menores de Géminis, también estaban Mu y su aprendiz, Kiki pero quien más le sorprendió fue escuchar la voz de Jian. Era raro verle hablar con los demás, pues a pesar de ser un niño de apenas ocho años él era alguien muy serio, casi no hablaba mucho pero a medida que se adentraba al segundo templo, podía escuchar su voz y risa. ¡Jian estaba riendo! Y no era una risita cualquiera, era una con ganas!.

 **¡Ah! ¡Dohko!** -Se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Hasgardo. El chino dio un respingo al escucharle, pues venia tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio en el momento que había arribado a la cocina del templo. Y justo como le había dicho Lean, el pequeño librano se encontraba ahí. El menor se encontraba sentado en una mesa redonda que había en la cocina, y junto a él, se encontraba Kiki quien lucía una radiante sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas- **Maestro Dohko, que bueno verle** -Sonrío Aldebarán.- **Justo íbamos a avisarle para que se nos uniera al almuerzo**

 **¿Almuerzo?** -Preguntó. A lo que los de Tauro asintieron- **Lo que sucede aquí, viejo maestro** -El Chino solo entrecerró los ojos al escuchar aquella forma que Kanon había usado para dirigirse hacia él. El peli azul tan solo sonrío travieso mientras se alejaba de la pared en la que se encontraba apoyado y dejaba el vaso de jugo que momentos antes había ingerido, sobre la isla de mármol que se encontraba en medio de la cocina- **Es que aquí nuestro amigo Alde y su maestro han preparado un almuerzo para todos los dorados!**

 **Jajajaja ¡hace tiempo que no hacemos algo como esto!** -La voz grave de Hasgardo retumbo, junto con su risa siempre alegre y vivas- **¿No crees Dohko? ¡Seria como revivir los viejos tiempos! Todos reunidos en el mismo templo y compartiendo una deliciosa comida mientras contamos algunas anécdotas de nuestras vidas** -Debía admitir que la idea de Hasgardo sonaba tentadora, además, las cosas estaban calmadas en esos días y pues, ¿que había de malo en compartir un almuerzo con todos?.

 **¿Shion lo sabe?** -Preguntó. Pues a pesar de que todos fueran muy buenos amigos, aun así no podían pasar por alto la autoridad del peli verde- **Sí que lo sabe, es más, creo que el ya debería de estar aquí** -Menciono en tono pensativo el toro mayor mientras chequeaba la ternera que se encontraba en el ornó, todos los presentes vieron con deleite aquella jugosa carne que seguía cocinándose, además de que el olor de aquellas hierbas que llevaba encima y demás aderezos, termino por llenar todo el templo con ese aroma; de seguir así los demás santos llegarían en cualquier momento.

 **Es muy seguro que mi maestro venga en cualquier momento** -Acotó el peli lila, quien también se encontraba en la mesa junto con los pequeños- Quizás aún sigue ocupado con tanto papeleo -Todos voltearon a ver a Defteros quien se encontraba vigilando un guiso en la estufa. El moreno solo frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras probaba un poco de aquella comida- **¡le falta sal!** -Chillo molesto y viendo con malos ojos al otro griego- **No ha sido culpa mía** -Se excusó Kanon. Defteros tan solo todo los ojos y se dispuso a buscar dicho mineral para darle algo de sabor a la comida-

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Y así continuaron los mayores terminando sus deberes, de por si la cocina del Templo de Tauro era la más grande de los doce templos. Las paredes eran de un tono cremoso que contrastaba bien con los pilares negros, porque si, los pilares que estaban en esa habitación eran negros. Al ser ellos tan aficionados al arte culinario, el templo de Tauro contaba con dos cocinas, un enorme refrigerador que siempre se encontraba lleno con las mejores comidas, su closet en el cual guardaban los alimentos enlatados, especias y demás. Un ornó de ladrillos, pues los italianos les habían dicho que la mejor forma de cocinar una pizza era en un ornó de ladrillos, justo como lo hacían en casa. También aquella isla en medio de la estancia, la cual también servía como fregadero.

 **De ser así, yo también quiero ayudar! –** Acoto el castaño con una idea en mente de que platillo preparar. Los de Tauro dieron el buen visto, total, entre más comida mejor para todos ellos. Los caballeros de Tauro se encargaban de preparar bien aquella ternera además de marinar la carne que pondrían a asar. Defteros seguía encargado de terminar el guiso de carne con verduras, además del arroz blanco. Por otro lado, esa misma mañana Kanon había ido al mercado de Rodorio a comprar los mejores mariscos, entre ellos camarones y hacerlos salteados mientras eran acompañados por algo de arroz y verduras.

Por otro lado el Gran y Viejo maestro se había arremangado las mangas de su camisa para no ensuciarse. Mientras tanto Mu les anuncio que iría a los demás templos a informarles que el almuerzo estaría listo en poco tiempo y de por sí, iría a ver porque su maestro seguía tardando tanto- **De ser necesario, ¡usa la fuerza para traerle! –** Dijo el castaño mientras le apuntaba con el cuchillo que segundos antes había utilizado para picar unas verduras; el peli lila tan solo le vio algo intimidado para luego asentir y empezar por su ascenso.

Mientras lo hacía, tuvo la grata sorpresa de encontrarse con los de Géminis quienes venían descendiendo por las escaleras que había entre ambos templos. Los mayores venían cargando unas bandejas con comida- **¡Maestro Mu!** –Chillaron los pequeños peli negros corriendo como un rayo hacia el tibetano, quien sonrió al ver como los pequeños competían entre ellos para ver quien llegaba más rápido hacia donde él.

 **¡Yo gane!** –Chillo el menor de los gemelos mientras se paraba frente al peli lila, Lean tan solo apoyo las manos en sus rodillas y bufo molesto- **¡Es obvio que hiciste trampa!**

 **\- Me recuerdan a… -** **Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del peli lila al ver a los pequeños pelear entre ellos-**

 **Ni siquiera lo digas** –Le corto. Saga sabia claramente lo que el otro le iba a decir, es más, casi todos sus compañeros solían decirle de como aquellos peli negros se parecían a ellos cuando eran más jóvenes, siempre peleando por algo tan insignificante y armando una gran contienda por ello.

Mientras tanto Aspros mantenía la mirada esmeraldina fijo en los pequeños, que seguían enfrascados en su mundo mientras se jaloneaban el cabello y mejillas- **Ustedes dos, ¡dejen de pelear! O los mandare a otra dimensión** –Y dicho y hecho los menores detuvieron su conflicto al escuchar la orden tan demandante del mayor de los géminis. Y aunque los menores dejaran de pelear y aparentaran una tregua entre ellos, era bien sabido que de un momento a otro se pondrían a pelear por la cosa más pequeña.

 **– ¿Una carrera para ver quien llega más rápido al templo?** –Pregunto el menor, quien ya se iba poniendo en posición de partida, siendo imitado por el mayor quien le sonreía con prepotencia. Mientras que los mayores solo observa a los pequeños, siendo Klaus el que daba el conteo hasta tres para luego salir corriendo. Los de Géminis bufaron molesto, por sobre todo Aspros quien había sido ignorado por aquel par de demonios, pero ya después se las cobraría. **– Bien, yo creo que mejor voy subiendo por mi maestro**

 **De ser así, avísales a los demás que se reúnan en el templo de Tauro –** El peli lila asintió y se giró sobre sus talones para seguir ascendiendo por las casas zodiacales. Así como los peli azules decidieron continuar con su descenso hacia Tauro.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras subía, Mu se alegró enormemente al ya no tener que ver aquella tétrica decoración en el templo de Cáncer. En Leo se fue encontrando al pobre de Aioria quien corría como loco con una toalla en mano, mientras perseguía al pequeño Nikolas para secarle. El menor no quería o más bien lo hacía por jugar, mientras Regulus solo los observaba apoyado desde una pared.

 **– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –** Regulus sonrió al ver al guardián de Aries verle con enorme terror y confusión en el rostro.

– **Es solo que… -** Entonces el castaño empezó a relatarle lo que había sucedido momentos atrás. Marín había acabado de bañar con gran éxito al menor quien sonreía al encontrarse limpiecito en eso, Aioria entro alegando que él se haría cargo del pequeño, pero si bien este escucho eso, salió corriendo del baño justo como dios lo había traído al mundo, mientras el agua aun escurría de su cabello. Y desde entonces el menor no le había dado tregua y había corrido por todo el templo, mientras que Aioria le seguía como loco y con toalla en mano **– Y eso fue lo que paso –** Termino de relatar, Mu solo le vio con una enorme gotita de sudor bajándole por la siente. Mientras que aun al fondo se podían escuchar los gritos de Aioria y la risa del menor

– **Entiendo –** **Fue lo único que contesto el mayor.**

Ambos caballeros se estuvieron viendo el uno al otro por varios minutos mientras que el bullicio no cedía en el templo; siendo acompañados por mas gritos por parte de Aioria y la voz de una mujer, a lo que Mu supo que se trataba de Marín quien al parecer le había dado alcance al menor y lo tomaba entre una toalla celeste que se había conseguido. Aioria solo suspiro derrotado al ver como el de hebras castañas se abrazaba a la peli naranja, debía admitirse que era un hermoso cuadro **–Bien, tu ganas –** Murmuro–

Nikolas volteo a ver a Aioria quien tenía los brazos como jarras. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que seguían siendo observados por el otro guardián de Leo, y el joven de cabellos lilas. Aquello basto para que el Lemuriano comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, tal vez Regulus no lo notara al ser tan joven pero el sí. Con solo observar escenas como esas Mu pudo descifrar lo que el menor de los de Leo trataba hacer. Era increíble ver como alguien tan pequeño podía crear un plan como aquel **–Regulus, debo seguir por los demás templos hazme el favor de decirle a Aioria que se ha preparado un enorme almuerzo en el Templo de Tauro, y que todos están invitados**

 **¿Un almuerzo? –** Pregunto a lo que el otro afirmo.- **¡Bien! ¡Le iré a decir a Aioria!** –La mirada esmeralda del carnero dorado siguieron la joven figura de Regulus, quien corría hacia los otros tres. Sonrió al verles, no sabía porque pero aquel cuadro les hacía ver como una pequeña familia. Siempre había intuido que el león dorado y orgulloso de Aioria, sentía más que una amistad por aquella amazona. Siempre los había visto juntos, pero con la llegada de Nikolas los encuentros entre ellos se hacían más seguidos; a veces se preguntaba si aquellos dos irían a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Negó divertido y les dejo estar, aun le faltaba otras casas por recorrer y guardianes a los que avisar.

El ariano tan solo negó con la cabeza divertido y continuo con el ascenso hasta Virgo, el cual curiosamente no se encontraba en silencio. El de cabellos lilas no pudo evitar alzar uno de sus puntitos al escuchar voces conocidas provenir de la cocina. – **Bien, creo que con esto será más que suficiente –** Decía Asmita mientras cargaba unas bandejas de aluminio, las cuales despedían un delicioso olor mientras que Shaka le seguía detrás con otra bandeja también. Ambos hindúes se sorprendieron al notar al invitado que tenían de frente.

 **¡Mu!** –Los ojos de Shaka se abrieron al notar al primer guardián a unos cuantos metros de él, el peli lila no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver aquellos profundos ojos azules sobre su persona. Asmita quien observaba todo desde su lugar, sonrió levemente al notar aquel brillo en la mirada de su pupilo. Nuevamente el templo se sumergió en un pequeño silencio, donde las miradas de los jóvenes estaban sobre la otra, Asmita negó levemente con la cabeza y dijo – **Me iré adelantando** –Tanto Shaka como Mu vieron al otro custodio que tomaba con cuidado la bandeja y salía del templo, dejando a los más jóvenes a solas.

 **Yo… Tengo que seguir hacia los demás templos… -** Murmuro el ariano y con un sonrojo un más notable, el cual intento ocultar al ladear su rostro, aunque fue lastimoso que Shaka no lo notase y solo notara el apuro en el otro, haciéndole creer que su presencia le incomodaba. Mientras el rubio descendía por las escalinatas y el peli lila ascendía, ambos rememoraban aquellos recuerdos. Tenían tanto tiempo de conocerse, tanto tiempo en el cual habían compartido tantas tardes mientras platicaban o paseaban por los alrededores o tan solo se quedaban en silencio y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Pero acciones como esas podían llegar a crear algo más fuerte. Una mirada, un simple toque, el tono de su voz al hablar había ocasionado que los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes fueran convirtiéndose en algo muchísimo más grande. Ya no solo era camarería o amistad, ahora aquello era distinto. Era grande, era bello, sublime. Era amor. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, ninguno lograba saber si el otro sentía lo mismo o tan solo era mera amistad. A veces el amor era engañoso, te ilusionaba, te corrompía y te destrozaba. Por eso mismo ninguno de los dos decía nada, ambos solo esperaban a que el otro diera algún paso, algún indicio de que eran correspondidos. Pero el miedo era más grande, el miedo al rechazo provocaba que ninguno hablara y callaran lo que en verdad sentían.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Los últimos dos templos los paso tranquilo pues el maestro Dohko se encontraba abajo con Aldebarán y los demás, mientras que los guardianes de Escorpio aún seguían en su misión. Al llegar al templo de Sagitario, se pudo dar cuenta de que nadie se encontraba a la vista. Fue hasta después que vio al pequeño Azarias que corría de un lado a otro con una cesta de mimbre en los brazos. El menor al sentir la presencia del primer custodio detuvo su andar, diciéndole que en cualquier momento descenderían al templo del Toro Dorado y que sus maestros se encontraban en la cocina preparando algunas cosas. Mu no quiso hacerle perder tiempo y dijo que todos estarían halla abajo esperándoles.

Capricornio estaba vacío por el, y al pie del templo de la ánfora pudo encontrarse con los moradores de esta. Tanto Degel como Camus descendían de aquella forma tan elegante que les caracterizaba – **Buen día, Mu** –Saludo el galo mayor, quien traía consigo una cajita mediana y de color blanco al igual que Camus.

 **Buen día Degel-sama, Camus. Veo que ya van preparados para el almuerzo en la casa de Tauro** –El joven francés le dedico una tenue sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

– **Así es…** \- Dijo el – **Y he de imaginar que tú vas hacia donde el Patriarca Shion para avisarle y que se tome un breve descanso** –El menor tan solo asintió y en cuanto se despidió de los descendientes de Ganimedes a unos cuantos pasos vio como el Patriarca Shion descendía junto con Afrodita y Albafica. Aunque tanto el Santo Pontífice como el caballero actual de Piscis, trataban de convencer a Albafica a que les acompañara a ir al templo del Toro Dorado.

 **Albafica-sama, vamos tiene que acompañarnos** –Insistía afrodita quien sonreía ampliamente mientras cargaba consigo una cajita blanca de cartón, en el cual traía lo que era un chessecake con jalea de fresa. El peli celeste mayor tan solo miraba sin saber que decir, aun se sentía extraño eso de compartir tiempo con los demás.

– **Pero…**

 **Albafica…** -Esta vez fue el peli verde quien hablo, las amatistas de Shion se posaron sobre los cerúleos del joven quien le miraba cohibido – **Eres libre y debes de disfrutar de momentos como estos, ya no debes temer a nada.** –Los demás presentes, inclusive los de Acuario quienes parecían esperar a los demás miraban al santo Pontífice hablar con tanta dulzura hacia el antecesor de Piscis, quien era el que más aislado había estado. Pero aun en esta época el sueco sentía miedo, creía que solo era una mera ilusión y que un toque suyo podría matar a los demás, todo parecía tan irreal, tan…

\- **No pienses y disfruta** –Volvió a repetir – **Albafica de Piscis, ahora eres libre de tu maldición y disfruta de esta nueva vida que se te ha dado. Cada uno de ustedes debe de hacerlo** – Los demás caballeros asintieron y dieron palabras de ánimos al pequeño Albafica, quien a pesar de todo seguía siendo alguien joven, alguien inocente –

 **Chop, chop menos platica y más acción** – Todos rieron ante la actitud del peli celeste menor, quien sonrió ampliamente. Los demás solo rieron por los gestos que el sueco había echo, inclusive Degel, soltó una risa por la actitud del peli celeste menor. Shion tan solo observaba a sus camaradas y aquellos que habían, no, que seguían siendo sus niños, aquellos niños que el había logrado cuidar por algunos años y los quería como a sus hijos.

– **Bien, será menor que nos demos prisa. Degel, Camus** –Los mencionados subieron unas cuantas escalinatas más hasta estar a pocos pasos del Patriarca, quien les observaba con una sonrisa – **Agarren bien esas cajas, me encargare de tele-transportarnos hasta el templo de Tauro.**

Y dicho y hecho el Patriarca al ser el único autorizado en usar la tele-transpiración, les llevo a todos hasta el segundo templo del zodiaco, donde ya todo el mundo les estaba esperando en el jardín trastero de la casa de Tauro. El lugar era más que amplio, lleno de gran vegetación tales como árboles frondosos y bien cuidados. En el gran jardín, había dos mesas situadas. Una para los mayores y otra, donde los pequeños pudieran estar ellos tranquilos mientras hablaban y hacían de las suyas. Lo más sorprendente de era que, cada trazo y detalle de las mesas y sillas, habían sido hechos por el gran Aldebarán, quien tenía un gran don para el Arte Culinario, la carpintería entre otras cosas más. Además, el tipo se la había zarpado al poner en cada silla el signo correspondiente, inclusive las sillas de los menores tenían sus insignias, aun para aquellos que aún no aparecían tales como Tauro, Cáncer, Virgo, Escorpio, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Finalmente todos los santos dorados junto con el Patriarca y los pequeños aprendices, además de cierta amazona Águila que fue invitada por cierto leonino, se encontraban sentados en la enorme mesa del jardín oculto que tenía el templo de Tauro. Cada uno de los santos habían decido colaborar con algo. Debía admitirse que la mesa se veía más que bien con aquel mantel blanco y un jarrón de cristal con rosas para adornar. Además de todos aquellos platillos. Había desde carne asada con arroz, los camarones salteados con verdura que Kanon había preparado, el estofado de Defteros, la ternera al ornó que habían hecho los brasileños. También había algo de vino, agua y algo de jugo de manzana para los pequeños. Así como algo de ensalada, también pollo al curry con patatas y zanahoria que habían preparado los de Virgo. Inclusive algunos tiropitakia como aperitivos. Y para finalizar, unos Macaron que Degel había preparado, el cheesecake con jalea de fresa de Afrodita, y la tarta de chocolate blanco que Camus había preparado.

 **Debo admitir que se lucieron –** Todos los caballeros sonrieron amenos ante las palabras del Patriarca, quien tomo asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Y los demás caballeros y pequeños imitaron la acción del mayor y justo cuando iban a agarrar el primer bocado, se sorprendieron de sentir cinco cosmos, cuatro conocidos y el otro, el otro cosmos era desconocido pero era muy grande y cálido. Tanto los caballeros de Acuario como los de Sagitario se levantaron de sus asientos al sentir como los caballeros de Escorpio y Capricornio hacían acto de aparición.

 **Qué bueno que regresaron antes –** La sonrisa de Aioros se ensancho mientras corría a abrazar al español, quien adquirió un leve tono rosáceo en sus mejillas al sentir como el otro le estrechaba **– Me alegro que estés de regreso, Shura –** El corazón del español sintió un skip a beat por las palabras de su pareja, el cual restregaba la mejilla contra la suya –

Mientras tanto, el mayor de los Escorpio no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo directo a abrazar a cierto peli verde. Degel solo se vio confundido y cohibido a la vez que el otro le rodeaba por la cintura y le elevaba unos cuantos centímetros – **¡Bájame idiota!** – Mas el escorpión no hizo caso y siguió estrechándole. Aunque Kardia adorase la idea de salir del Santuario aun así no podía evitar sentirse extraño, cuando se hallaba sin el galo. Ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta cuan indispensable era aquel hombre con porte serio y elegante, aunque claro, esto no era algo que iba a decir abiertamente no, eso sería vergonzoso y más en frente de todos – **¡Kardia! ¡Ya bájame!**

 **Ya, ya… Pero que amargado te volviste estos últimos días –** El galo tan solo alzo una de sus cejas al verse ya en el suelo y como el otro inflaba los mofletes a modo de desagrado. No era un amargado como el otro decía, tan solo no se sentía cómodo con dar muestras de cariño enfrente de los demás, él siempre había sido reconocido por ser alguien frio, serio; aunque no para el Escorpión, no para aquel hombre que conocía cada faceta suya – **Que… que bueno que estas devuelta –** Aquellas simples palabras conmovieron al escorpión pero más que todo fue el tono que el otro había usado. Había sido suave, tierno. Apenas un susurro, pero aun así audible para él, además de que un pequeño sonrojo acompañaba las mejillas de aquel hombre de piel fría – **Ahhh… me has hecho tanta falta…**

Milo tan solo observaba desde su lugar a su maestro, quien buscaba por todos los medios recibir algo de atención por parte del peli verde, por un momento sintió algo de envidia; ¡él también quería estar así con Camus! Pero muy en el fondo sabía que no podía, el francés solo le veía como un amigo y nada más. Aquel pensamiento le hizo refunfuñar y patear una piedrita imaginaria.

 **–Me alegra que hayas regresado con bien** –Los zafiros de Milo se toparon con un par de turquesas. Era aquel joven cuya descendencia francesa le hacía perder la cabeza. El muchacho de cabellera verde azulada miraba intensamente a su amigo, quien parecía verle con la misma devoción.

 **Es bueno estar de regreso –** Replico. Las orbes del francés recorrieron las facciones del griego, más atrás de ellos los demás seguían observando a aquellos jóvenes que seguían sin profesarse su amor abiertamente, y ¡esto que era más obvio que el agua!

 **¡Ya dile lo que sientes!** –Se escuchó decir a Kardia, quien abrazaba de forma posesiva a un sonrojado Degel y provocando la risa de varios y el sonrojo en los jóvenes enamorados. Las mejillas morenas del peli azul menor se tornaron de un suave carmín mientras alborotaba un poco sus cabellos con la mano– **Esto…**

 **Maestro… -** Pero una suave vocecita interrumpió el momento. Fue ahí cuando los demás presentes echaron en cuenta al dueño del quinto cosmos. Las miradas de los curiosos se posaron sobre el pequeño infante de cabello rojizo y ojos carmín, vaya que era un pequeño sol, no solo por la intensidad de cosmos que manejaba sino también por su flamante personalidad y su constante derroche de energía que se notaba a simple vista por aquellos enormes ojos que tenía; sorprendiendo así a todos. En especial el Patriarca, quien no dudo en levantarse de su silla e ir a ver al menor. Ahora entendía aquel espectáculo que las constelaciones de Escorpio y Capricornio le habían mostrado, ese niño sin duda terminaría siendo alguien grande en el futuro.

 **Bienvenido al Santuario de Athena, pequeño –** Saludo el peli verde, a lo que el pequeñito frunció ligeramente el ceño-

 **Vamos no seas tímido y dile hola al Patri** –El pequeñín de cabellos rojizos vio a Milo, quien solo le sonreía ampliamente mientras que el Patriarca no pudo evitar alzar uno de sus puntitos al escuchar el diminutivo que el peli azul había usado. Al ver que era el centro de atención de todos no le toco de otra más que salir de su escondite improvisado y hacer una leve reverencia a lo que el mayor correspondió con una leve sonrisa y alborotando un poco los cabellos carmesí.

 **Bien, ¡creo que ahora tenemos otro motivo para celebrar!** –Todos los demás caballeros e inclusive los pequeños aprendices asintieron ante las palabras dichas por el antiguo maestro; quien fue alzando su copa de vino– **Hay que brindar por este bello día, por esta deliciosa comida**

 **¡Kanon! ¡Deja de comerte los tiropitakia!** –Chillo el peli azul mayor quien había visto a su gemelo comerse los aperitivos a escondidas de los demás. Los demás presentes no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a los gemelos pelear entre ellos, mientras que Aspros hacia lo imposible por ignorarles y Defteros se mantenía al lado de Asmita, quien tenía una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

 **Bien como aquí nuestro queridísimo Dohko iba diciendo** –Esta vez fue Shion quien volvió a tomar la palabra mientras le extendía un vasito de jugo de manzana al menor, quien lo acepto gratamente – **Estamos felices de tenerte aquí con nosotros y doy gracias a los designios de las estrellas por habernos mandado a otro pequeño con un gran futuro**

Y así todos los adultos alzaron sus copas y los menores sus vasitos, mientras que atrás de ellos Saga y Kanon seguían peleándose por los tiropitakia, Kardia trataba de besar en público a Degel. Milo buscaba plática con Camus, Dohko se había ido con su gordis y el grupito de los menores se dirigió hacia donde el nuevo.

 **Uh… ¿así que el nuevo, eh?** –El menor de cabellos rojizos tan solo alzo una de sus cejas al encontrarse a dos niños idénticos y al parecer unos años mayor que él. Ambos tenían cabello negro y medio alborotado, piel pálida, y ojos color esmeralda. Los gemelos solo se vieron entre sí con una sonrisa juguetona, que fue borrada al instante de sentir como alguien les alborotaba los caballos – ¡Oye!

 **Ya chicos, no deberían de ser así con el** –Lean bufo molesto ante la intervención de Jian, quien sonrió ampliamente hacia ellos. El de mirada como los rubíes miraba sin entender a aquellos niños, vaya que si eran extraños pensó el mientras volvía a darle otro sorbo a su jugo de manzana – **No les hagas caso, ellos siempre son así**

 **Jian tiene razón –** Ahora fue un chico de cabellos naranjas quien hablo. El pequeño de mirada rojiza tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no gritar pues el pequeño de cabellera naranja se había aparecido detrás de el –

 **Kiki, no deberías de usar la tele-transportación de esa manera** –El menor tan solo se alzó de hombros divertido a lo que Azarias negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro – **Ah! Niko!**

 **¡Kiki! –** Azarias vio sorprendido a su hermanito, quien se había escapado de los brazos de la amazona de Águila para ir hacia donde el aprendiz de la primera casa zodiacal. Los gemelos solo vieron al pequeño caminar a duras penas mientras alzaba los bracitos hacia el peli naranja- **Basho… basho**

 **Jajaja si, ya voy, ya voy** –Murmuro el pequeño carnerito para luego tomar al leonino entre sus brazos. El pequeño pelirrojo quien solo se mantenía en silencio, pudo notar como el tal "Jian" miraba con gran detenimiento al tal "Kiki" .Nadie más a excepción de él, había notado aquello. Desde hacía unos días la mirada del aprendiz de Dohko permanecía siempre fija en aquel jovencito tan alegre, tan vivaz y enérgico.

 **Veo que te has dado cuenta** –Susurro un castaño a la par suya. Azarias sonrió levemente al ver la expresión del otro niño quien le miraba sin expresión alguna – **Desde un tiempo le he notado así, ah… por cierto, mi nombre es Azarias**

 **Yo… yo me llamo Khian… -** Ambos pares de ojos. Rubíes contra zafiros se encontraron en ese pequeño dialogo. Por un momento la mirada del pequeño arquero tomo un pequeño brillo, justo como el de antaño así como una pequeña sensación le embargaba el cuerpo. Poco a poco los demás niños empezaron a presentarse como era debido y a decirle a cual templo zodiacal pertenecían. He de aclarar que cuando Kiki le pregunto a cuál templo pertenecería, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que el seguía sin saber a cuál casa pertenecería, puesto que los caballeros de Escorpio y Capricornio se estaban luchando por su custodia.

Al final Jian tuvo que intervenir y dejar aquel tema a un lado y que lo mejor era disfrutar de aquella amena tarde entre ellos y conocerse mejor. Por unos minutos le fue difícil al pequeño pelirrojo, pues los recuerdos de antes de ser encontrado por aquellos cuatro hombres aun seguía latente en su mente y corazón. Pero entre los juegos con los demás niños, las bromas de Kiki y las constantes peleas entre los gemelos empezó a dejar la preocupación por un lado y a divertirse mejor.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Esto no se quedara así…** -Murmuro Kardia mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana y miraba jugar al pequeño pelirrojo. El Cid tan solo bufo molesto y le dio un trago a su bebida. Muy compañeros, camaradas y amigos podían ser pero ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a dejar a aquella joya en las manos del otro-

 **¿Quieres apostar, mi querido Kardia?** –El español no se pudo privar de sonreír ladino al ver la mueca de desagrado en su camarada.

Todo el mundo seguía disfrutando de la fiesta, todos comían, todos bebían y platicaban. Todos jugaban y contaban algunas anécdotas o simplemente peleaban de manera juguetona, inclusive avergonzaban a los que aún no se declaraban y seguían de solterones; pero al final de cuentas la pasaron bien.

Shion no pudo evitar sonreír levemente desde su asiento, y Dohko lo noto. Sabía que el peli verde estaba feliz de ver a sus compañeros, a sus pequeños retoños y a aquellos niños que ahora formaban de esta gran familia, jugar entre ellos. Poco a poco el Santuario empezaba a volverse más bullicioso y esto que aún faltaban otros pequeños más por llegar.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Bien ese es todo por el capítulo de hoy, lamento la demora u.u pero jaja como dije, quería que este capítulo fuera más largo XD y en si lo es, pero tuve que cortarlo hasta aquí y usar lo demás en el siguiente. Espero que haya sido de su total agrado y, no olviden de chequear las imágenes que tengo en mi álbum.

Cada vez que vaya subiendo algún capitulo deberán chequear el álbum pues ahí subiré las imágenes de los aprendices además de alguno que otro momento divertido.

Para quienes no lo sepan, el link se encuentra en mi perfil!


	16. Chapter 16

**Khian-sama:** Me alegro que te haya gustado y ese era el punto, divertir a los demás con ese capítulo.

 **Yuni Nero:** Así es, los mini dorados también tendrán amor~ Y si, Albafica tendrá amor también, jamás me permitiría que mi amada rosa se quedara solito. Jajaja asi que, Defeteros &Asmita? Am… de ser así, espero que te guste este capítulo. Jaja Agasha? xD Igual pero neh, es yaoi! Además, alguien anda tras los huesitos de Alba-chan~

 **Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley:** Así es, Jian mira mucho a Kiki~ Si, el pequeño escorpión ya conoció al arquerito, ¡que emoción! Jajaja así es, bellos Shaka y Mu, ya hare que esos dos se digan lo que sienten. Jajaja Degel aún no se deja besar en público, el chico es tímido XD y en cuanto a Milo y Camus, aahh… ese par, ese par… .-. Me está dando dolor de cabeza. Oh, es verdad lo había olvidado! Y en cuanto a Regulus, la verdad no se… Deberé pensar bien con quien emparejar al pequeño~ En cuanto a la florecita y al cangrejito pues… a este último ya casi, casi lo van a encontrar xD y en cuanto a la florecita pues amm amm… ya falta poco también xD

 **Lucy (Guest):** Lucy! Querida! xD Has dado en el blanco~ Habrá un Jian&Kiki! Jajaja! No quería hacerlo tan notorio pero no pude resistirme! x3 Y habrá algo de romance en los aprendices, más cuando estos crezcan xD Me alegro que hasta la vez te vaya gustando, gracias por dejar un review como siempre y aagh lo de Milo y Camus estará algo difícil, pero bueno,.. a ver qué pasa con esos dos.

 **PrincessVirgo:** Nada de eso, al contrario, agradezco que como siempre me dejes un review! Ehh? Tú también le vas a Acuario? Cual otro fic? xD donde viste que la niña será Acuario? Y amm, sip, mi clon! Neh, no somos gemelos. El solo es mi compañero de rol y amm mi amigo, pero tenemos tanto en común que bueno, yo soy su clon, él es mi clon y nos adoramos mutuamente. Uh… creo que entre los caballeros de la otra generación, El Cid será el seme, y de los sucesores pues sí, Aioros lo será xD

 **Dragneel rozuel:** ¡Que emoción al tener a otro lector! Gracias por dejar un review! Lo agradezco! Y si, Asmita sabe que su pupilo esta que se babea por el borreguito lindo de Mu~ uvu Espero que sigas al tanto con la historia! \ovo9 Y si, con el pasar del "tiempo" xD las cosas se irán aclarando de a poco!

 **Frozen Scorpion:** Así es… Ellos también tienen derecho a disfrutar de tanto en tanto~ Eeehh? Porque todos creen que la niña será Acuario?! xD Uh, si, es una pena que los de Escorpio y Capricornio no lucharan contra esos tipos y si, vendrán por el pero con el tiempo. Según ellos, el pequeño quedo mal herido, nadie logro alertar que los dorados estuvieron ahí asi que… como? Como que esto ya se parece a Soul of Gold? xD jajaja que emoción! Me hare famosa~

 **Pequebalam:** Jajaja… xD Milo no le pide ayuda a su maestro porque sabe que Kardia solo le hará meter la pata lol Eehhh? Con una moneda? Que se lo jueguen como así? XD oye… eso suena bien! Y si, ya está juventud ay, ay~ Pero eso es porque Jian es el mayor del grupo~ Tiene nueve años ya va para los diez lol

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Bueno, nuevamente vengo a decirles que… ¡Gracias por todos los reviews que dejan! Estoy muy agradecida por ver como siguen esta historia que he creado con mi clon Khian-sama! Reitero, esta historia no solo me pertenece a mí sino que también a él. En fin, tengo una duda… ¿Por qué creen ahora que la niña será Acuario? Y… ¿Quieres que Regulus tenga novia/o? ¿Con quién emparejo a Saga? ¿Sera que los dorados (ukes) pueden quedar embarazados? ¡Estaré esperando con ansias sus respuestas!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴** **Ʒ**

 **.**

 **¡Escena del capítulo anterior!**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴** **Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Esto no se quedara así…** -Murmuro Kardia mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana y miraba jugar al pequeño pelirrojo. El Cid tan solo bufo molesto y le dio un trago a su bebida. Muy compañeros, camaradas y amigos podían ser pero ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a dejar a aquella joya en las manos del otro-

 **¿Quieres apostar, mi querido Kardia?** –El español no se pudo privar de sonreír ladino al ver la mueca de desagrado en su camarada.

Todo el mundo seguía disfrutando de la fiesta, todos comían, todos bebían y platicaban. Todos jugaban y contaban algunas anécdotas o simplemente peleaban de manera juguetona, inclusive avergonzaban a los que aún no se declaraban y seguían de solterones; pero al final de cuentas la pasaron bien.

Shion no pudo evitar sonreír levemente desde su asiento, y Dohko lo noto. Sabía que el peli verde estaba feliz de ver a sus compañeros, a sus pequeños retoños y a aquellos niños que ahora formaban de esta gran familia, jugar entre ellos. Poco a poco el Santuario empezaba a volverse más bullicioso y esto que aún faltaban otros pequeños más por llegar.

Acabada el dichoso almuerzo el Patriarca Shion decidió darles la tarde libre a todo el mundo, además de que aun debía escuchar el reporte de los caballeros de Escorpio y Capricornio. Aunque para ser sincero el jamás se esperó tales cosas, pero podía verlo. Podía ver muchas cosas en aquella mirada carmín del menor, ¿Qué tanto había tenido que presenciar aquel niño, para tener esa mirada tan melancólica? Además aun había muchísimos temas por tratar…

 **Patriarca Shion…** -El mencionado tan solo vio con calma a los caballeros de Escorpio y Capricornio. Estos últimos tenían un semblante serio mientras que los Escorpiones lucían más que ansiosos. Nunca en todos sus años de vida o siquiera en los antiguos libros o pergaminos había visto algo sin igual, aquel niño, aquel pequeño de cabello y mirada rojiza se encontraba regido por dos constelaciones. Si era verdad que había escuchado de tales rumores, pero solo eran eso, rumores y nada más.

 **Esto es algo que deberé consultar con la señorita Athena** –Hablo- Aunque confió en que por el momento, podrán cuidarle bien entre ustedes cuatro –Aquello no había sonado para nada bien, aun así, tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes la propuesta del mayor para luego retirarse, no sin antes dedicarse una mirada mortal entre ellos. – **Estos niños… nunca dejaran de pelear entre ellos…** -Murmuro el Santo Pontífice una vez solo en la estancia, pero la felicidad no le duro mucho al escuchar la risa de alguien que se escondía entre las sombras – **Ya sé que estás ahí, más te vale que salgas**

El dueño de aquella risa negó con la cabeza y salió de su escondite. Mientras caminaba se podía escuchar el ruido que provocaba su armadura a cada paso. El peli verde apoyo su codo en el brazo del trono y su mejilla derecha en su puno mientras le miraba acercarse. Por alguna extraña razón, a Dohko se le había pegado la manía de esconderse entre los pilares y vigilarle.

– **Así que por este motivo fue que estuviste alegre, ¿eh?** –El castaño solo sonrió ameno y se postro ante el de orbes amatistas, quien había dejado su semblante serio atrás por uno de sorpresa. La mirada esmeralda de Dohko se encontró con aquel bello par de amatistas. Por otro lado, Shion tan solo se hizo el desentendido en cuanto al tema. – **Ah… ¿Así que no me vas a responder?**

Y dicho y hecho el Pontífice negó con la cabeza y se levantó del trono, provocando que el castaño sonriera divertido. Aquello siempre resultaba ser como un juego por parte de los dos. Parecían como dos jóvenes enamorados rememorando las cosas que hacían en aquel entonces, disfrutando, gozando, amándose una y otra vez.

Cada uno de ellos había empezado ò vuelto a retomar sus vidas por donde quedaron después de morir. Unos habían iniciado a hacer cosas nuevas, vivir al máximo, experimentar y disfrutar de las cosas que les habían privado al convertirse en guerreros. Pasear, ir de compras, inclusive aprender a patinar, andar en bicicleta, ir a los antros a pasarla bien un viernes por la noche mientras bebían algo y bailaban en la pista atrayendo las miradas de todos, pues no era normal ver a tremendos hombros de distintas nacionalidades y con talle de modelos. O sino, ir a un parque o a la playa a divertirse, el punto era ¡VIVIR! Pero había algo que no había cambiado en ellos. Eran esos mismos sentimientos, era aquel calor, ese fulgor. Esa pasión, esos besos. Esa misma pasión, ese mismo deseo y fulgor parecía no solo estarse desatando en los aposentos del Patriarca Shion, sino que también en el sexto templo zodiacal y para ser más exactos, en la habitación del mayor.

El menor de los gemelos echo la cabeza hacia atrás, su largo fleco color índigo se movió un poco y nubló su vista. Pero no quería, no deseaba y no se perdonaría el perderse aquello. Sintió una fuerte descarga recorrerle el cuerpo. Y no era para menos, su miembro, aquel pedazo de carne se encontraba totalmente erecto y en aquella dulce labios le besaban, su lengua recorría el falo de arriba hacia bajo con gran parsimonia, dejando que los dientes de su pareja rozaran en su virilidad. Sentía que moría, sentía que vivía. De repente la temperatura del cuarto empezó a subir y con ello, un calor se apoderó en su vientre bajo.

 **Espera...** -Pidió. Su voz sonaba ronca por el placer. Una mano morena se apoyó sobre la cabeza del rubio, quien levanto ligeramente la mirada. El miembro hinchado de Defteros seguía en su boca, de la cual, delgadas hileras de líquido pre-seminal se escapaban. El hindú soltó aquel trozo de carne y se esperó a que el otro hiciera o dijera algo. Las manos de Defteros acunaron aquel terso rostro, sus labios se apoderaron de los ajenos. Lamia, besaba, mordisqueaba con gran de guste aquellos labios carnosos hasta hacerlo jadear. Sus manos fueron recorriendo aquella lechosa piel; sus cuerpos se juntaron y tal parecían haber sido creados el uno para el otro.

 **Deft...** -Aquel nombre se escapó de su boca en medio de un fuerte gemido, al sentir como su cuello era atacado por los dientes del griego quien lo iba posicionándose sobre la cama. Asmita apoyo los antebrazos y rodillas sobre la cama, alzo sus caderas y abrió lo más que podía sus piernas, dejando aquella rosada entrada a la vista del mayor.

Por otro lado, Defteros trago grueso. Sin importar cuantos años pasaran el siempre seguiría reaccionando de la misma manera. Sus manos morenas se pasearon por aquella estrecha cadera hasta llegar a las nalgas del otro. Asmita era un joven bello, de cuerpo esbelto y flexible. Larga y sedosa cabellera rubia, hermosos ojos celestes, labios rosados y carnosos pero finos. Su piel era blanca y lechosa, demasiado tersa y con un delicioso olor a sales minerales. Ambas manos tomaron y masajearon aquel bien formado trasero- ¿ **Te gusta lo que sientes?** -Pegunto al escuchar como varios gemidos queditos se escapaban de aquellos dinos labios- **Mjhg n...no... -** Gimió- **Oh... ¿Es así?** -Él también podía ser malo. Los dedos de su mano derecha empezaron a trazar suaves caricias por aquella zona, hasta llegar a aquella rosada entrada la cual empezó a rozar con su dedo índice. El joven hindú soltó un jadeo al sentir aquellos dedos tocando esa zona, su cuerpo templo y mordió su labio inferior.

Defteros sonrío al notar aquel cuerpo temblar preso del placer, así que sin más le dio lo que deseaba. Sus manos volvieron a tomar aquellas nalgas, y su lengua empezó a pasearse por ellas, lamiéndolas, besándolas y mordiéndolas como si se tratara de algún fruto. Asmita Gimió esta vez mas fuerte al sentir las mordidas, seguramente más tarde tendría varias marcas rojizas y amoratadas pero no importaba el tan solo deseaba sentir a aquel hombre poseerle. La lengua del griego trazó un camino húmedo hasta llegar a aquel lugar, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la virgen temblaba del placer. Sonrío. Nuevamente sus manos le tomaron con firmeza y su lengua se movió en aquel lugar. Asmita gimió y movió un tanto sus caderas al sentir como aquella lengua experta le penetraba, pero mayor fue al sentir como el otro le masturbaba. Defteros había soltado su cadera izquierda para empezar a masturbar el miembro del rubio, que a este punto se encontraba despierto- **Nmhgg... N-no...** -Gimió fuerte y el otro se deleitó. La lengua experta de Defteros siguió moviéndose, entrando y saliendo de aquella zona, llenándole con su saliva, lubricándome lo más que podía. Gemía, jadeaba. Tantas veces lo habían hecho y él no se acostumbraba. Jamás lo haría. No cuando su cuerpo ardía, no cuando su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón amenazaba con escapársele- **Amhg...** -Se separó un poco de él, tan solo para observarle. La espalda de Asmita se encontraba balada con una finísima capa de sudor. **_"Hermoso"_** pensó. Seguidamente bajo la mirada hasta su virilidad. Dolía. Su miembro estaba completamente erecto y aún seguía goteando algo de aquel líquido. Con su mano derecha empezó a masturbarse el mismo, y a conducirlo hasta aquella entrada.

 **Mhgghb Aahhh... Deft... Fteros...** -Sintió como aquel trozo de carne de adentraba en él, tan solo era la punta pero claramente sintió como su entrada se extendía y daba paso al otro. El griego gruño molesto al ver que le era difícil entrar. Como siempre. Él había nacido bien dotado al igual que su hermano. Ambos tenían un miembro grande y grueso, perfecto en pocas palabras- **Perdóname...** -Murmuro en el oído del otro. Asmita solo le vio de reojo al momento que sus caderas volvían a ser tomadas con fuerza y sentía como era penetrado con fuerza. Un fuerte gemido se escapó de los labios de la virgen. Mitad placer, mitad dolor. Defteros se encargó de ir trazando un camino de besos desde los hombros níveos hasta la espalda del otro, esperando que con ello pudiera calmar el dolo en su amante. Mientras, Asmita debía admitir que las atenciones que estaba recibiendo por el otro le hacían olvidar del dolor que sentía. Los labios carnosos del moreno bailaban sobre su piel, y nuevamente sintió como este volvía a masturbarle a medida que movía sus caderas a un suave compas adentrándose en su estrecho interior.

Un, dos, tres. Un gimoteo. Cuatro, cinco, seis. Varios gemidos. La larga cabellera rubia de aquel joven se mecía a medida que su cuerpo recibía aquellas fuertes y certeras estocadas. Sus antebrazos se encontraban apoyados en la cama, sus caderas estaban alzadas y eran tomadas por aquellas fuertes manos. No podía evitarlo, su cuerpo vibrar, sentía aquel calor envolverle a medida que aquel miembro entraba y salía de su entrada, produciendo un sonido morbosos por causa del líquido pre-seminal y el lubricantes que momentos antes el griego había utilizado- **Ahhmng m...Mnhg...** -Una más, dos más. Los cabellos azules del moreno se mecían también, otros se pegaban a su frente por causa del sudor. Defteros sentía que no podía más, el interior del hindu apretaba en demasía su miembro hasta el punto de hacerle delirar de placer. Era absorbido, era apretado con ganas, friccionaba con ganas- **Defte...** -El de hebras rubias volteo a ver de reojo a su amante, su mirada tan azul como un cielo despejado, estaba sumida en la más grande lujuria. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y de la comisura derecha de sus labios se escapaba un hilito de saliva- **M..mas...** -Pidió. Rogó, Imploro. Y Defteros se lo dio. Las caderas del moreno se fueron meciendo más rápido, más fuerte, más delicioso. La cama emitía un crujido por las fuertes arremetidas del griego. Los gemidos se mezclaban con los jadeos.

Asmita, aquel hombre más cercano a los dioses moría y vivía una y otra vez con cada penetración. Le gustaba, le encantaba pero el solo podía disfrutar de aquel acto carnal con el moreno- **No puedo más...** -Gruño. El rubio se sorprendió al encontrarse de nuevo con la espalda apoyada en la cama. Defteros le tomo de las caderas para volver a arremeter y seguir con aquella danza erótica en la que ambos se fundían y proferían palabras llenas de amor y promesas por cumplir.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴** **Ʒ**

 **.**

Esa misma noche Shion se despidió de Dohko con un beso en la mejilla, el pobre asiático había quedado más que exhausto después de una tarde llena de pasión. Sonrió levemente al ver la expresión tan pacifica que el otro tenía en su rostro, quería quedarse más tiempo con el pero ya iba siendo hora que partiera a StarHill. Aun habían pequeños por encontrar y no se permitiría perderse una sola noche para ir a consultar las estrellas.

 **Ten dulces sueños –** Murmuro quedamente después de depositar un pequeño beso sobre la frente del asiático, quien solo se removió entre sueños y murmuro cuanta cosa que logro sacarle una pequeña risilla al peli verde.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que todo se encontraba en total calma, dio un hondo suspiro y realizo unas cuantas plegarias a su diosa por el bienestar de los pequeños que aún faltaban. La mirada pacifica del ariano se posó sobre el enorme lienzo nocturno, esa noche era serena. El cielo estaba despejado, la luna brillaba amena al igual que las estrellas que tintineaban con sus bellos colores que transmitían desde aquella distancia a años luz. Dio otro suspiro y tomo asiento en aquella misma roca que había estado ocupando las últimas semanas y se ponía a jugar con los pliegues de su túnica y los adornos de esta.

A excepción de las otras noches Shion no tuvo que esperar largas horas para que las estrellas anunciaran algo, apenas habían pasado unos treinta minutos, cuando la constelación de Tauro fue la primera en brillar. Curiosamente las estrellas más grandes, eran las que más brillaban mostrando que el pequeño iría a ser alguien muy fuerte y de corazón noble justo como sus maestros. Sonrió de solo pensar que los guardianes de Tauro estarían contentos con esta noticia. Segundos después fue el turno de Virgo, siendo Spica la más brillante de la constelación. El brillo dorado de ambas constelaciones mostraba un futuro próspero para aquellos jóvenes. Dio otro suspiro acompañado con una sonrisa, sus largos cabellos y lo largo de su túnica empezaron a mecerse por causa de una suave brisa.

– **Así que, dos pequeños mas ¿eh? Las cosas se pondrán más y más ruidosas con ellos** –Murmuro desde su lugar, esa noche decidió regresar antes a sus aposentos de por sí, las estrellas ya habían anunciado a los pequeños. Mientras descendía se sorprendió un poco, últimamente las estrellas habían estado mostrándose de a dos en la misma noche, pero al menos podía estar agradecido de encontrar lo más rápido posible a los pequeños. Detuvo sus pasos por unos instantes y nuevamente dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo. Por los reportes que había recibido de los caballeros, la vida de aquellos niños no había sido para nada fácil y los únicos que aún tenían familia eran los gemelos. Suspiro. Al menos se sentía más tranquilo de ver que los dorados se esforzaban por hacer felices a los menores

Mientras descendía una constelación empezó a emitir un tenue brillo dorado, la cual luego fue acompañada por otras dos más. La primera tenía un tenue brillo dorado mezclado con uno plateado. La otra tenía el mismo brillo dorado con uno rojizo, igual que la sangre y la tercera al igual que las otras dos tenía un brillo dorado acompañado con uno color sangre. Aquello sin duda no parecía ser nada bueno.

Eso… Eso solo sería el comienzo de una nueva contienda…

Poco a poco los aprendices iban a apareciendo, ya solo hacían falta unos pocos y en especial la persona destinaba a aquella constelacion


	17. Chapter 17

**Khian-sama:** Me allegro muchisimo que pienses eso, pero ugual creo que debere esforzarme mas en escenas como esas lol Gracias por dejar un review.

 **Yuni Nero:** Hola, hola! Bueno, sí, tienes razón… pero tengo un serio problema con ver a los ukes embarazados, pero eso ya sucederá más adelante! Lol amm.. xD Me digas loca pero, creo que ya se quien será la pareja de Regulus… chanc chan chan… será… ¡Saga de Géminis! Jejeje… bueno, ya más adelante sabrás quien será la pequeña. Y al final del cap diré como quedan las parejas, oke?

 **Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley:** **H** ola, holaaaa! xD Esto, la pareja de Regulus será un chico, de eso ni lo dudes lol. Ahem… Saga sera la pareja de Regulus, ya después vere conquien emparejo d a Aspros. Y bueno, tienes razón, esperare a ver qué me dicen del Mpreg, aunuque al pensarlo tanto, he decidido que si están de acuerdo con ello, eso sucederá más adelante. Jojojo, muy pronto aparecerán los de bronce, descuida. Esto… en verdad crees que la escena entre Deft y Asmita, estuvo asi de buena? QuQ …genial!

 **PrincessVirgo:** Eeehh? En serio no te gusto? :c pero porque no? Acaso fue la pareja? O en si no me luci con esa escena?

 **Pequebalam:** Esto… Gracias por eso! QuQ en serio, que animos! La verdad, siempre me pongo mal porque no sé si las escenas de… ya saben xD me quedan bien o no, pero me alegro que esa escena haya siso de su agrado. Esto… lo siento! Pero… no se podrá eso, es decir, ya el pescadito habia quedado con otro, asi como el cangrejito… :c

 **Anne** : Wow! Hola! ¿En serio a ti también te gusto la escena de Defteros y Asmita? Eso en verdad me hace feliz, y gracias por dejar otro review. Jejeje y sip, el leoncito buscara llamar la atención de Saguis lol a ver qué sucede hahaha xD amm… amm… porque todas creen que la pequeña sera Acuario? xD

 **Frozen Scorpion:** Hola de nuevo! Jeh, ya en este cap salen los cangrejos lol… esto… nop. Habia pensando en eso pero no… la pareja de Mani será alguien hermoso pero… muy… amm… ¿difícil? Lol Vale, al final del cap, dejare una pequeña explicación con respecto a lo que me has preguntado de Khian, te parece? Esto… ya veré si al final hay embarazos con los ukes, en fin xD

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

El Patriarca Shion se había levantado desde muy temprano y siempre cumpliendo al pie de la letra con su rutina diaria. Primero despertaba y cubría su cuerpo con una bata de seda blanca. Sonreía, porque casi siempre el asiático dormía con él. Desde que habían sido revividos, no había día de dios que el de hebras chocolates le dejase solo. Y eso le gustaba, a veces no era necesario estar en el acto sexual para sentirse, a veces ellos solo dormían abrazados, muy abrazados; disfrutando del aroma y calor ajeno.

El resto de su rutina constituía en tomar una buena ducha tibia, al menos por unos quince minutos. Luego, se tomaba el tiempo necesario para secar su cuerpo y cubrirlo con una bata de baño para así seguir con su tarea. Lo que más tiempo le llevaba era secar su larga cabellera verdosa, pero una vez terminada con la tarea se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse por su habitual túnica blanca y con todos aquellos adornos que esta traía.

- **Como siempre tan madrugador** -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Shion solo le vio por medio del espejo

- **Es... La costumbre** \- El asiático negó con la cabeza y se echó de nuevo a la cama mientras soltaba una risa. - **Eso o porque debes de darles las buenas nuevas a los de Tauro y Virgo**

 **-Touché**

Nuevamente la habitación queda en silencio, Dohko solo miraba como su pareja batallaba con aquel collar dorado que siempre debía llevar, además de peinar su cabello. Últimamente las cosas en el santuario iban poniéndose más bulliciosas, ya habían nuevos aspirantes para caballero, inclusive habían varias señoritas que habían optado por dedicar sus vidas a la diosa de la sabiduría y guerra justa, y ni se diga de aquellos pequeños que estaban bajo el cargo de cada casa zodiacal. Jian iba mejorando cada día, se sentía orgulloso por ese su pequeño saltamontes. Río por aquel apodo, cada que se lo decía el pequeño inflaba los mofletes y alegaba que no era un saltamontes. ¡Pero sí que lo era! Cada que se encontraban en el entrenamiento y el castaño lanzaba algún ataque, el chico los evitaba con gran agilidad, saltaba de un lado a otro sin perder el equilibrio. ¡Y eso que el niño apenas tenía nueve años! ¡Nueve años! ¡Por el amor de Athena!

 **-¿Qué tanto piensas?** -La voz del lemuriano saco de su ensoñación al otro, quien sólo le vio raro por unos instantes **\- ¿Y bien**?

Dohko río un poco al ver como Shion se encontraba a espaldas del espejo y con los brazos como jarra, mientras fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo. A veces el pelo verde podía llegar a lucir demasiado tierno cuando se enojaba.

\- **Tan solo pensaba en los pequeños, Jian solo tiene nueve años y cada día va mejorando más, me sorprende** -Nuevamente silencio. Shion pudo darse cuenta de lo orgulloso que el otro se sentía por su pequeño protegido.

El peli verde sabía cuándo el otro se había llegado a encariñar con el pequeño. Era aquel mismo cariño que sentía por el joven Dragón, ese mismo amor que un padre siente por su hijo. Sabía de antemano lo que el pequeño Jian había pasado a sus cortos años de vida, y era por eso mismo que el de hebras chocolates se desvivía. Lo entrenaba, sí. Pero también le ofrecía esa libertad de disfrutar, le daba educación y momentos de jugar, momentos en los que podía disfrutar ser lo que era. Un niño. Un pequeño a final de cuentas, uno que solo debía preocuparse por sus entrenamientos, por su estudio, por comer una buena comida balanceada entre otras cosas. Ya cuando fuera un adulto entonces las cosas cambiaría de a poco pero, ahora debía de disfrutar así como muchos otros.

Los caballeros de Sagitario y Leo hacían lo mismo por sus pequeños, inclusive la amazona de Águila lo hacía. Aquella joven y maestra del caballero Pegaso, se había encariñado tanto con aquellos hermanos, en especial por el pequeño Leoncio, aquel minino al cual siempre salvaba de los regaños del León Aioria. Es más, muchos habían notado el hermoso cuadro que dicho León junto con la amazona águila y los dos hermanitos hacían. Más de uno había notado las inocentes intenciones del leonino menor.

Juntar a esos dos jóvenes despistados para que se confesaran su sentir. Aioria amaba a Marín y Marín amaba a Aioria. ¡Pero ninguno parecía notarlo! Lo mismo ocurría con el caso de Milo y Camus. ¡Dioses! ¡Hasta un ciego lo notaria! Esos dos se morían de amor, se comían con la mirada, se deseaban, se añoraban. ¡Ahí hay amor, señores!

Lo malo era que ninguno de los dos se animaba a dar el paso decisivo para confesar lo que sentían, pues ambos, tenían que el otro le llegase a rechazar y la amistad que habían formado durante todos esos años llegara a desaparecer.

 **–Esta juventud de hoy en día**

Sonrió tenuemente. Mando a llamar a las doncellas del templo, para dejarles de encargo la limpieza, además de que debían comprar los mejores ingredientes para preparar un enorme banquete pues dentro de dos días tendrían la visita de la diosa Athena, quien vendría acompañada por sus fieles caballeros, además de que también tendrían la visita del Emperador de los mares y el Rey del Inframundo. Ni tardas ni perezosas, las jóvenes salieron enseguida a cumplir con sus deberes.

 **–Tan solo espero que todo salga bien…**

Ya estando en la soledad de su oficina se dispuso a revisar algunos documentos que tenía, además de chequear que los pagos fueran al corriente. Desde anoche había pensado en reunir a los caballeros de Tauro y Virgo para comunicarles sobre el paradero de los pequeños, pero ante el repetido aviso de la joven diosa, no le quedo de otra más que posponer el anuncio. Jamás se imaginó que el dios de los mares y océanos, fuera quien convocara una reunión, o mejor dicho "una pequeña fiestecilla" para celebrar que las cosas iban marchando bien entre la tierra, los océanos e inframundo.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Isla de Sicilia, Italia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto los Caballeros de Cáncer seguían en su odisea de encontrar a aquel chiquillo, heredero suyo. Ambos italianos llevaban al menos media semana hospedados en una posada en la bella isla de Sicilia. Buscaban por aquí, buscaban por allá, inclusive preguntaban a las viejitas de por ahí, Manigoldo se iba a perder por otros lados y DM por otros igual, y nada de nada. Los mocosos que miraban eran eso, simples mocosos y sin gracia, ninguno que tuviera ese aire de "Futuro caballero dorado de Cáncer."

Algunas veces Dante llegaba a pensar que el viejo Shion se debió de haber equivocado; quizás de constelación, quizás de día, mes, año y hasta locación. Mientras que el santo mayor, Manigoldo, le revolvía los cabellos como si de un niño se tratase, tan solo para hacerle rabiar un poco. Siempre le había gustado molestar, en especial a ese su sucesor. A veces ambos eran grandes cómplices para las rimas ajenas, otras, eran los peores némesis en cuanto a ellas, pero siempre manteniendo esa camarería, esa amistad que habían formado.

 **–Te lo digo, el viejo Shion se debió de haber equivocado** -Manigoldo solo vio de reojo al menor de hebras azules. Dante se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, viendo como Manigoldo peinaba sus cabellos frente al espejo del baño.

- **Quizás... O quizás no** -El menor solo rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido- **Deberemos buscar, paciencia ante todo mí querido Dante**

 **-¿Tu? ¿Hablando de tener paciencia? ¡JAH! –**

Ambos italianos se echaron a reír a carcajada suelta, pues si bien era sabido que ninguno de ellos era santo de devoción y con timas ser pacientes. Aunque Dante había estado adquiriendo algo de aquella virtud, al tener ya un tiempo de estar emparejado con cierto caballero hermoso debía de aprender a ser paciente a la hora de tener una cita y que el de hebras celestes siguiera sin estar listo.

– **Aun así, es lo único que debemos tener si es que queremos encontrar al mocoso ese**

Dante hizo una mueca de desagrado, no es que odiara a los niños, bueno, tal vez un poco. O más bien seguía sintiéndose inseguro con respecto al tema, ¿y si no lo hacía bien? ¿Y si llegaba a pudrir al pequeño y resultaba ser todo un rufián?

– **Ya no pienses tanto, las cosas saldrán bien –** Exclamo el mayor con una sonrisa mientras revolvía los cabellos azules del otro. Sabía lo que estaba pensando Dante, pues era lo mismo con lo que él se había estado torturando día tras día – **Los tiempos han cambiado y nosotros también, y estoy seguro que lo haremos bien**

 **–Bah, eso espero –**

El cangrejo mayor soltó una sonora carcajada al ver el mohín que el otro había hecho. Al final, ambos italianos volvieron a andar recorriendo las calles, en caso de que lograran a sentir una cosmos-energía, por muy pequeña que esta fuera aun así podría servirles para saber el paradero del pequeño aprendiz.

Recorrían las calles una y otra vez, inclusive les preguntaban a las personas si habían notado alguna extraña anomalía por los alrededores, pero nadie respondía con algo que pudiera ayudarles. Inclusive habían ido al cementerio de la zona, y tan solo habían encontrado al viejo encargado pero nada más. Al final ambos se fueron a un pequeño café, desde las siete de la mañana que habían salido hasta las doce del mediodía que andaban buscando, no se habían detenido ni un momento para un pequeño refrigerio.

 **–Estoy seguro que el viejo Patriarca se debió de haber equivocado** –Exclamo un molesto Dante mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su té helado. Por otro lado, Manigoldo se quedó callado. Era extraño que en todo ese rato que llevaban ahí, no habían sido capaces de sentir algún cosmos, ni tan siquiera alguna anomalía del Yomotsu.

– **Es extraño** –Murmuro para sí mismo. Dante solo le vio de costado y volvió a darle otro sorbo a su bebida – **Esto es demasiado extraño que aún no le hayamos encontrado**

– **Y eso que prácticamente hemos recorrido toda la isla, y seguimos sin tener alguna pista que nos guie hacia el** –Esta vez fue el mayor de los dos quien asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras que los caballeros de Cáncer siguieron platicando acerca de lo extraño que resultaba el no encontrar al aprendiz de Cáncer, ninguno de ellos reparo en aquella "dama" de hebras rubias, que venía acompañada de pequeño de hebras platinadas. Los bellos ojos celestes del menor, brillaban con total inocencia mientras venia agarrado de la manito de aquella jovencita rubia. La dueña del local sonrió al ver de nuevo a sus clientes habituales. Sintió ternura al ver al pequeño, quien cargaba en sus manitas un pequeño saquito con monedas. El menor tenía el cabello hasta por los hombros y era de un plateado brilloso, era de tez nívea, con grandes ojos azules.

 **–¡Ah! Verónica, Valentino, que bueno es tenerlos por aquí de nuevo** –La mujer de hebras castañas y ojos chocolate, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se encamino hacia ellos – **¿Qué deseas esta vez?**

Los orbes azules del menor se dirigieron a la de hebras rubias, y luego hacia el menú que se encontraba sobre uno de los estantes, tratando de recordar lo que su abuelo y hermano mayor le habían encargado, pero hubo algo que le provoco un ligero escalofrió. Era algo frio, pero no como esa sensación cuando estas en época de invierno, más bien era la misma sensación que sentía cuando se encontraba en el cementerio ayudándole a su abuelo y hermano, además de que solía ser la misma clase de aura que sentía alrededor de su hermano mayor, Angelo. Negó con la cabeza, de seguro al estar tanto tiempo ayudando a su abuelo en el cementerio ya lo tenía así.

Mientras el menor se puso a buscar entre los bolsillos de su pantaloncito, la pequeña lista que su abuelo le había dado. Un par de orbes morados se habían posado en el menor y su acompañante, desde que ambos habían entrado al establecimiento, Manigoldo no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, era como si una corriente fría recorriera cada célula de su ser, aquella sensación le recordaba a cuando se enfrentó contra Thanatos en aquel entonces.

– **Grazie signora Bellini** –Jugueteo un poco nervioso con sus deditos mientras miraba a la dueña del local, colocar cada uno de los comprados sobre una bolsa de papel.

 **–No hay de que, pequeño –** El menor sonrió ampliamente al sentir una pequeña caricia sobre su cabeza, era Verónica, quien como siempre, no podía dejar de llenarle de cariños a ese pequeño.

 **–¿Deseas algo más?** –Valentino dudo un poco, había algo que había captado su atención y eso lo sabía su madrina. – **Tal vez, ¿unos pastelillos de chocolate?**

No había necesidad de más palabras, ella lo había entendido a la perfección y le pidió a la señora Bellini, que agregara unos cuantos pastelillos de chocolate para llevar. Valentino se sintió tan feliz que salto a los brazos de Verónica, quien lo recibió muy _gustosa._

Por otro lado, ambos caballeros de Cáncer se habían quedado en total silencio mientras observaba aquella escena. Manigoldo fue el más sorprendido al ver a aquel espectro con el pequeño. ¡Eso era algo loco! Era totalmente extraño ver a un espectro interactuar de aquella forma con un humano, sobre todo, con un niño.

Dante pareció notar lo tenso que se encontraba su maestro e intento comunicarse vía-cosmos con él, al parecer por lo que el italiano mayor le había dicho, _aquella rubia_ era uno de los espectros de Hades, pero por alguna razón tenía su cosmos escondido y por eso no le habían sentido; pero al haber sido el quien se una vez se vio en batalla, jamás olvidaría el rostro de aquel espectro tan escandaloso. Además de que también habían encontrado lo que sería "un puente" aquel niño poseía un cosmos, pero no era en si a quien ellos buscaban; peor lo bueno de eso es que ese niño parecía estar impregnado con el cosmos de quien si ellos buscaban. Eran como dos esencias mezcladas, pero la que más sobresalía era la de la muerte.

 **–Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar, Manigoldo –** Tan inseminados se encontraban en su plática, que ninguno de ellos había reparado en la presencia de Verónica, quien se encontraba a unos escasos pasos de ellos.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Mientras tanto, en algún lugar más allá del Inframundo**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muchísimo más lejano, pero muy muy lejano y para ser exactos me refiero a los Campos Elíseos. Un hombre cuyas vestiduras estaban hechas de la mejor tela pero transcendían a ser del mismo estilo y colores que había usado en el siglo XVIII; y era poseedor de una piel lechosa, cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color; se encontraba sentado sobre una silla de mármol blanco y enfrente de él se encontraba una mesa del mismo material con un tablero de ajedrez sobre ella.

Aun lado se encontraba la tacita de porcelana con té negro a la que cada tanto le daba un pequeño sorbo. Desde hacía el nacimiento de ese pequeño de hebras plateadas que le había estado observando, al igual que al hermano mayor de este, cuando le encontró. Y justo ahora que el menor de los peli plateados se había dirigido hacia aquel pequeño café, había tenido la dicha de ver también a aquel caballero de Cáncer, que había osado golpearle.

No es que le guardara odio, quizás un poco de rencor pero, con el paso de los años había logrado desarrollar un sentimiento extraño cada que rememoraba aquella pelea. Era una sensación extraña, más aun cuando tuvo la dicha de volver a reencontrarse con el caballero de Cáncer, en aquel día en que los dioses se habían reunido para aclarar las cosas enfrente del poderoso Zeus. Para luego celebrarlo en grande, olvidando todas las riñas, odio y rencor. Desde entonces se había sentido inquieto al verle, y las cosas fueron empeorando una noche de invierno.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Bien eso ha sido todo por el capítulo de hoy, en verdad me siento mal por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero en este tiempo me he puesto a escribir bastante y avanzar en esta historia. Wah, además de que he tenido varios problemas y aquí donde estoy el inter es horrible ewe

En fin, desde mucho antes ya habia pensado en las parejas y asi es como van a quedar:

Shion&Dohko, Shaka&Mu, Saga&Regulus, Defteros&Asmita, Kanon&Sorrento, Dante&Afrodita, Manigoldo&Thanatos, Aioria&Marin, Kardia&Degel, Milo&Camus, El Cid&Sisifo, Aioros&Shura, Minos&Albafica.

Otros que serán parejas heteros son: Los caballeros de Tauro, quizás Aspros, Hades con Perséfone y Poseidón con Anfitrite.

Otra cosa, creo que esto no lo había dejado claro pero las parejas de los espectros quedan así:

Minos&Albafica

Aiacos&Lune

Radamanthys&Valentine

Por cierto, según la pregunta de **Frozen Scorpion** en cuanto a la condición del pequeño pelirrojo, pues… Eso lo consulte con mi clon, y amm… Según el la condición de Khian es esta.

Cuando Khian se enoja demasiado comienza a sangrar por los ojos y su corazón se acelera haciéndole sentir que podría salirse. uvu

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y quiero saber algo, ¿han visto el álbum que tengo en mi fb, donde muestra como son los personajes? ¡Ahí podrán ver como son los pequeños aprendices y demás personajes!


	18. Chapter 18

**PrincessVirgo:** Vale, entiendo, fue la pareja! :c Aun asi me alegro que el capítulo te haya gustado. Prometo recompensar a aquellos que se sintieron disgustadas con las parejas, pero eso ya será en otro fic!

 **Yuni Nero:** Esto… Asi es, digo, se que suena loco y no, Saga no será el uke! Dx esto :c gomen, q.q si decidi hacer un Minos/Albafica, es porque casi no hay fics de ellos y bueno :c prometo recompensarte, pero eso ya sera en otro fic! X3 Jojojo! Si saque eso de Thanatos con Manigoldo, fue por un fic que lei en **Amor Yaoi,** el fic se llama **Inframundo** y fue escrito por **Seiken** , un muy buen fic además de que esta largo! Solo que, una cosita, Manigoldo sera el seme :'v uh… un trio con los de Tauro? xD jaskjasa nah, pobre lol ya vere como le hago con esos lol además, aun quedan los generales marinos y los asgardianos!

 **Frozen Scorpion:** Hello! Bueno, si, no quiero que Thanatos se quede solito, es uno de mis pjs favorito :c además, hubo algo de tensión en ellos cuando pelearon :'v jeje, esto… Seehh, Verónica, ella kjsasa… claro que el menor es especial! xD Tiene un no sé qué, que le agrada a Thanatos. Bueno, si, es todo un bichito pero ya más adelante sabrás a que me refiero con eso de que tiene algo de las cabritas lol. Lo sé, es raro… es decir, Saga es mayor, anda rondando los 30 y Regulus es un nene Dx pero aun asi lol

 **Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley:** Descuida querida, yo entiendo :c Me alegra que te vaya gustando cómo va la cosa xd hahha yo misma me encargare de darles un buen zape a Camus y Milo, por no darse cuenta y confesar o que sienten :v / Esto, en cuanto a Poseidón, tan solo hare mención de Anfitrite, pero nada más, lo prometo Q.Q

 **Pequebalam:** Bueno, si, ese es el horrible destino de los Escorpio pero, ya más adelante sabrán el porqué de ello. Perdón! Q.Q se que no están felices pero, prometo recompensarles, es más, estoy en el fic de **Esclavo de Tu Amor,** aparecerán más parejas y ahí habrá Mani &Alba. Lo prometo! Y en cuanto a Verónica, la verdad es que sí, es un hombre pero, e.e viendo como es, lo mejor es seguirle la corriente xD

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Mientras tanto, en algún lugar más allá del Inframundo**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muchísimo más lejano, pero muy muy lejano y para ser exactos me refiero a los Campos Elíseos. Un hombre cuyas vestiduras estaban hechas de la mejor tela pero transcendían a ser del mismo estilo y colores que había usado en el siglo XVIII; y era poseedor de una piel lechosa, cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color; se encontraba sentado sobre una silla de mármol blanco y enfrente de él se encontraba una mesa del mismo material con un tablero de ajedrez sobre ella.

Aun lado se encontraba la tacita de porcelana con té negro a la que cada tanto le daba un pequeño sorbo. Desde hacía el nacimiento de ese pequeño de hebras plateadas que le había estado observando, al igual que al hermano mayor de este, cuando le encontró. Y justo ahora que el menor de los peli plateados se había dirigido hacia aquel pequeño café, había tenido la dicha de ver también a aquel caballero de Cáncer, que había osado golpearle.

No es que le guardara odio, quizás un poco de rencor pero, con el paso de los años había logrado desarrollar un sentimiento extraño cada que rememoraba aquella pelea. Era una sensación extraña, más aun cuando tuvo la dicha de volver a reencontrarse con el caballero de Cáncer, en aquel día en que los dioses se habían reunido para aclarar las cosas enfrente del poderoso Zeus. Para luego celebrarlo en grande, olvidando todas las riñas, odio y rencor. Desde entonces se había sentido inquieto al verle, y las cosas fueron empeorando una noche de invierno.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **.**

Aun lo recordaba. La suave brisa del campo de los elíseos meció un poco su cabello y ropajes, era como una suave caricia en su rostro; casi recordándole a los cariños que su madre Nix tenía para con él, cuando era pequeño. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó aún más contra el respaldo de su asiento, recordando aquella noche de invierno hacia algunos años en esa pequeña isla de Italia. El señor Hades le había encomendado la tarea de ir a buscar algo de sumo valor para él, un collar.

Mientras caminaba pudo sentir una ligera cosmos-energía. Era como una pequeña flama, pero aun así se negaba a apagarse. Sonrió. Sonrió y sintió algo de nostalgia, porque le hizo recordar a aquel joven, por el cual había mandado a buscar pero que por la maldita intervención de su hermano, había perdido la oportunidad de tenerle.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más pero la sensación tras de sí, además de unas pequeñas llamas azules y moradas, invisibles para el ojo humano se hicieron presentes frente a él. Eran fuegos fatuos, algunos eran considerados como espíritus malignos u otros seres sobrenaturales del bajo mundo, que se encargaban de desviar a las personas, sobre todo a aquellos viajeros. Pero también podían ser los espíritus de niños que nacieron muertos, y terminando entre el cielo y el infierno. Otros creían que eran un tipo de espíritu completamente independiente de los seres humanos; a diferencia de los fantasmas, que se supone que han sido humanos en algún momento anterior. También encajan en la descripción de ciertos tipos de hada, que pueden o no haber sido almas humanas.

 **–¿Por qué? ¿Porque pasan estas cosas?** –Aquello había sonado como un murmullo lastimero, deteniendo el andar del dios de la muerte no violenta.

Curioso y por saber quién era el dueño de aquella aura se dispuso a seguir los constantes murmullos de aquella personita, hasta llegar a una casita en terrible estado. El dios hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras caminaba por entre la maleza y se preguntó así mismo, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en encontrar a aquella persona? Tal vez porque los recuerdos de cuando Manigoldo aún era joven y había mandado a buscar por él, seguían latentes en su persona. Quizás porque aquel caballero vulgar, cuya esencia era la misma a la de esta persona le hacía sentir, extraño.

Era esa extraña sensación de querer apoderarse de lo que él consideraba como suyo, de aquellos seres que habían sido bendecidos con la esencia de la muerte.

 **–Yo… yo prometo cuidar de el** –Se asomó con sigilo por la pequeña ventada, observando curioso aquel cuadro al que muchos tacharían como algo triste.

Era una mujer joven que yacía sobre el lecho de su muerte. Sus largos cabellos platinados, se encontraban esparcidos por toda la cama y sus ojos yacían entreabiertos, mientras que entre sus brazos yacía un pequeño bebé descansando, apenas se notaban los cabellos de la misma tonalidad, su piel era igual de blanca y apenas era cubierto por unas viejas sabanas, mientras que sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Aun lado de ellos, se encontraba otro pequeño cuyos cabellos eran de la misma tonalidad y su piel era de un ligero tono canela, mientras que sus ojos resplandecían en un bello color carmesí, justo como la sangre.

Al ser el dios de la muerte, podía notar que a aquella mujer le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Quizás el parto por el que había pasado, había sido el causante de que su vida se acortase aún más y al ver en las deplorable situación en la que vivían, lo más seguro es que eso también afectase.

 **–P-por favor… Agh…** –A duras penas intento hablar la madre de los menores, pero sentía que su cuerpo se encontraba muy débil, además también le costaba respirar un poco.

 **–Mamma, no, debes descansar** –Pidió el oji carmín con los ojos aguados. Thanatos aún se mantenía observando por la ventana, no sabía porque pero, había algo en esos pequeños, sobre todo en el bebé.

 _ **–La vida de los humanos es demasiado corta a comparación de la vida de un dios –**_ Su rostro lucia carente de cualquier expresión, contradiciendo totalmente a lo que su mirada mostraba.

Por breves instantes, el dios de la muerte no violenta logro recordar aquella época cuando su hermano y el aún eran muy pequeños, y eran felices bajo el cobijo de su madre, Nyx. Recordar aquellos años donde ambos eran felices con su madre, y que el maltrato de sus hermanos no era nada cuando le miraban a ella sonreírles y disfrutar de sus caricias. Ta; vez, solo tal vez recordar aquella época, fue lo que logro ablandar su corazón. Quizás por eso fue que sus piernas se movieron por si solas hasta la entrada de la casa, quizás por eso se hizo presente y mintió para con el pequeño, mientras hacía uso de su cosmos sobre aquella mortal.

No podía salvarle de la muerte, no cuando ya se encontraba en ese estado y con las Moiras a punto de cortar el hilo de la vida.

 **–¿Quién eres?** –Pregunto el menor con desconfianza. Thanatos le sonrió, ni tan siquiera él supo cómo fue que sucedió pero así lo hizo. Sus palabras fluyeron con parsimonia, y su mano revolvía gentilmente los cabellos platinados del pequeño.

 **–Todo estará bien –**

 **–Maldito anciano, ¿dime quién eres? –** La mirada carmín del menor refulgió con desconfianza a medida que le daba un manotazo al otro. La mirada oscura de Thanatos recobro un brillo al ver aquella expresión en el menor, en cierto modo, era justo como la de Manigoldo además de que habían pequeños fuegos fatuos que rodeaban al pequeño **. – T-tú… tú los puedes ver** –Más que una pregunta, aquello sonó como una afirmación para el dios.

 **–Claro que los puedo ver** –El tacón de sus zapatos sonó contra el piso de madera mientras se acercaba a la joven madre que aun yacía sobre el lecho de su muerte – **Descuida, todo estará bien**

La mujer sintió la mano fría de aquel hombre sosteniendo la suya, irónicamente era la muerte misma quien la tenía tomada de la mano. El menor solo observaba con recelo a aquel extraño que sostenía la mano de su madre, no sabía porque pero sentía una fuerza extraña envolviéndole.

 **–Ellos estarán bien** –La mirada cerúlea de la joven se encontró con la del dios y el agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte – **El futuro de tus hijos será brillante** –En cuanto a eso, no mentía. Un halo de aura dorada combinada con el del Mekai, rodeaba al mayor de los hermanos, mientras que el menor, aquel pequeño bebé que yacía sobre los brazos de su madre, emitía un aura del Mekai. Ese pequeño sin duda sería un guerrero de su elite, podía sentirlo claramente. Sonrió. Sonrió como nunca antes lo había echo.

 **–Qué alegría… –** Su única preocupación eran sus pequeños. Aquellos pequeños angelitos que dejaba en ese mundo.

 **–Ahora puedes descansar en paz, deja que tu alma vaya a los Elíseos, donde no pasaras ninguna pena. Tus hijos tendrán un buen futuro, eso puedo asegurártelo. –** Pero las palabras de aquel extraño parecieron ser el bálsamo que su corazón y alma necesitaban, alejándole de toda preocupación. El de mirada carmesí, Angelo, pudo notar como los labios de su madre formaron una pequeña sonrisa y sus parpados se fueron cerrando poco a poco.

Ese día fue la primera vez que el dios de la muerte no violenta pudo sentir como algo en su interior se rompía, sorprendiéndolo en demasía al verse conmovido por el llanto de aquel pequeño mientras yacía sobre el cuerpo de su madre. Irónico. Aquello le recordaba a cuando él y su hermano perdieron a su madre. Que estúpido, que cruel, que irónico, que alguien como él pudiera sentir en esos instantes y rememorar cosas del pasado.

¿Acaso esto era por causa de la tregua que los dioses se tenían? ¿Acaso aquella paz, con la cual habían estado viviendo en ese tiempo, le había afectado tanto el juicio, como para ablandar su frio y duro corazón? No lo sabía, no estaba seguro. ¡ERA UN DIOS! ¡Era un dios y no sabía que era lo que pasaba consigo mismo!

 **–Verónica** –En menos de un segundo se apareció otra persona, cuyos cabellos largos y rubios se movieron por causa de la brisa. El menor entonces, volteo a ver al nuevo "invitado"

 **–Si mi señor** –El espectro, cuya belleza confundía a más de uno; postro una rodilla sobre el suelo en espera de la orden de su amo.

 **–Encárgate de ella, deja que todo corra por mi cuenta –** El espectro de mosca, cuya belleza hacia dudar a cualquiera, vio con gran sorpresa a su dios. Esa era la primera vez que Thanatos hacia algo por unos, mortales.

 **–Como usted diga, mi señor** –A pesar de que él era un espectro, aun así sintió pesar al ver al pequeño oji carmín aun llorar a lágrima viva por la muerte de su madre. Podía ser un espectro, pero no era un hijo de puta desalmado. Bueno, tal vez lo fuera en la guerra, pero ahora que todo el mundo vivía en paz pues, ¿Por qué ser un hijo de puta sin sentimientos?

El pequeño oji carmín vio con recelo a aquella bella "mujer" quien demostraba un gran respeto hacia el de hebras ébano, dándole a entender que debía tratarse de alguien muy importante. Lo que no entendía era, ¿Por qué una persona importante, demostraría interés en ellos cuando nadie más lo había echo? ¿Acaso era un traficante de órganos? O quizás, planeaba venderlo a él y a su hermanito. De ser así, el jamás lo permitiría.

 **–No te preocupes, no les haremos nada malo a ti o a tu hermanito –** El de hebras rubias sonrió gentilmente, acariciando con sus manos la carita del pequeño infante; quien solo pudo sentirse seguro. Verónica se sorprendió al sentir aquella aura que emanaba el pequeño, era justo como la que emanaba aquel vulgar pero apuesto caballero dorado de cáncer.

 **–En verdad… ¿En verdad cuidaran de nosotros? –** Pregunto lleno de inocencia, aún era muy pequeño y al notar aquel interés que el peli negro había tenido para con ellos, creí que las cosas podían cambiar un poco y que no se encontraban desamparados en ese mundo.

 **–Claro que si, Thanatos-sama así lo ha dispuesto –** El rubio volteo a ver de costado a su amo, quien parecía hacerse el desentendido mientras hablaba por celular, porque si, al estar en esa época moderna se habían tenido que adaptar a tecnología y todo eso. Aunque por lo que alcanzo a escuchar, el dios de la muerte no violenta parecía estar hablando con su gemelo, Hypnos, le pareció extraño saber que había señal en todo el Inframundo e inclusive en los campos elíseos.

 **–¿Thanatos-sama? –** Aquel nombre pareció retumbar en la cabecita del peli plateado– **Thanatos…sama… justo como el dios de la muerte**

Verónica vio sorprendida de como el pequeño se había expresado del dios peli negro, más extraño fue el saber que el pequeño tenía un amplio conocimiento por aquel dios, pues su madre, quien ahora parecía estar en la paz y calma de los Campos Elíseos, solía contarle historias con referencia a aquel dios. Verónica le escuchaba atentamente mientras se hacía cargo del recién nacido y otros espectros, vestidos de civiles, entraban a la pequeña casa para darle un digno entierro a la madre de ambos peli plateados. Thanatos solo observaba en silencio al menor. Esa era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que alguien se expresaba así de él, inclusive logro sentir un pequeño desequilibrio en su cosmos, eso siempre sucedía cuando había un fiel creyente hacia su dios.

Y al ser alguien muy joven y carente de malia, era sincera su fe hacia a él. No pudo evitar sonreír, si las diosas del destino habían puesto a aquellos pequeños en su camino, por algo debía de ser. Tal vez el pequeño oji carmín no perteneciera completamente a él, pero eso no le impedía poner su marca en él, aquella estrella negra de cinco punta. Con esa marca, ambos hermanos estarían bajo la protección suya.

Verónica solo vio sorprendida como la marca aparecía en la frente de ambos hermanos, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Esa era la primera vez que atestiguaba algo así por parte de su dios. El que Thanatos haya hecho algo como eso, solo podía significar que aquellos niños eran especiales, y de ser así, el como uno de sus leales súbditos velaría por los pequeños.

Desde entonces aquel frívolo dios, como muchos le catalogaban, se había echo cargo de los pequeños e inclusive Verónica había insistido en cuidar de ellos con un familiar que habían encontrado. Al parecer, se trataba del abuelo de los pequeños quien también vivía en malas condiciones pero con la ayuda del dios, las cosas habían mejorado. Aquellas buenas acciones llegaron hasta los oídos del Rey del Inframundo; quien no perdió tiempo y fue a verlo con sus propios ojos, claro, que detrás de él siguieron los tres jueces, Pandora e inclusive Hypnos, quien a pesar de estarse muriendo del sueño, aun así quería comprobar los rumores.

Y a pesar de que Thanatos no sufrió bullying aun así decía sufrirlo, cada que alguien del Inframundo le felicitaba por su buena acción, y que detrás de ese corazón frio se escondía alguien bueno. Bueno, solo el señor Hades e Hypnos eran los únicos que se atrevían a decirle aquello, los demás temían que el dios de la muerte no violenta desatara su furia sobre ellos, asi que preferían guardarse sus comentarios.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Bueno, eso fue todo por el cap de hoy. Tambien quiero decirles que para las que esperaban ver Mani &Alba, en este fic no habra :c yo ya tenia a las parejas en si. Pero si desean ver al cangrejito con el pescadito, habran varias escenas de ellos en **Esclavo de Tu Amor!** Otra cosa, por cada nuevo aprendiz que vaya apareciendo, les sugiero que se den una vuelta por el album que he creado en mi FB, ahi voy subiendo una ima de esos peque;os~

Y ya para despedirme, vuelvo a aclarar que este fic no es enteramente mio, tambien es de **Khian-sama,** que gracias a el y a sus asombrosos roles creamos esta asombrosa historia! :33 Ahora shi, me voy! que tengan lindo **dia/tarde/noche! TuT**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yuni Nero:** Hola! xDD Thanatos es un ser adorable pero shhh, esto… . ya más adelantito aparecerá el o la aprendiz de Virgo~ Esto… Q.Q perdón! Pero es que siento que el Minos*Alba es hermoso, no sé, en el TLC hubo algo yo lo se! Aunque agradezco que a pesar de ello lo sigas, y pondré más entre esos dos, no lo dudes! ;) XDD todos le hacen bullying al pobre Thani uwu

 **Dragneel rozuel:** Hola! Esto… es lindo que sigas este fic, muchísimas gracias aunque entiendo que los estudios nos quiten tiempo de disfrutar cosas como estas uwu gracias por seguir mi fic y por comentar!

 **Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley:** Hola! Gracias por dejar review! xD pobre del dios gemelo lol Owo habrá cosa buena entre Minos y Alba~ Ese! Ese mero! Minos de LC es re aksjasa Y ya más adelante explicare eso de Thanatos y los pequeños italianitos~ juju

 **Andromeda no Sainto:** Wahhhh! Qué lindo ver eso! Gracias por seguir este fic y tomarte la molestia en dejar review… esto, que sucede con los nombres? 0.0 si cometí algún error dime y me ire a corregirlo! .

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Lamento muchísimo el haberme tardado tanto en seguir con este fic, me tarde porque tuve muchos problemas y uno de ellos es que… mi querido clon y yo… esto, uwu nos hemos alejado, pero en venganza tomare prestado o robado su pjs! Se lo merece por todas las metidas de pata QAQ aunque neh, habrán cambios~ lol Otro comentario que quiero hacerles es que, el Minos, Thanatos e Hypnos que uso en este fic, son los mismos de LC! No se, en si siento que son más Grrrr sobre todo Minos, ese Minos de LC queda re bien con Alba-chan xD

Ya no les entretengo y les dejo con el cap de hoy y una cosita mas, dentro de unos días subiré otro capitulo, pues ya casi lo tengo terminado!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Y ahora helo aquí ya habían pasado al menos cinco años desde aquel incidente y los pequeños iban creciendo más y más. Cada que les iba a visitar, podía asegurarse de que no había cometido ningún error con ellos, aquel cosmos que rodeaba a los pequeños sin duda era legítimo. Cuando Angelo le confeso su fecha de nacimiento, no necesito más pruebas para saber que aquel pequeño había sido escogido por la constelación de Cáncer, para ser el próximo portador de la armadura del cuarto signo zodiacal.

Mientras que Valentino había resultado ser todo un fiel sirviente hacia él, podía sentirlo claramente en el cosmos que emanaba. Aún era pequeño, pero estaba seguro que con el tiempo resultaría ser aún más grande y poderoso.

 **–Hermano…** –Desde hacía un buen rato que le había estado observando, era muy raro que su hermano se mantuviera inmerso en sus pensamientos de aquella forma. La mirada ónix de Thanatos se fijó en la dorada de su gemelo, se sorprendido al no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de este-

 **–¿Sucede algo?** –Pregunto, antes de darle un sorbo a su te que yacía desde hace varios minutos sobre la mesita y que de seguro para entonces ya estaría algo frio. No se equivocó, estaba frio, pero aun así pareció no importarle.

 **–Lo mismo me preguntaba yo, ¿te encuentras bien?** –Thanatos permaneció en silencio, de nada serviría decirle a su hermano; quien aún no aceptaba el hecho de que él se haya hecho cargo de esos niños.

 **–Descuida, me encuentro bien** –Mintió, había algo que inquietaba al dios de la muerte no violenta e Hypnos lo sabía, no por nada era su gemelo, pero aun así, decidió callar-

Por la mente de Hypnos pasaban miles de pensamientos, los que más predominaban era sobre aquellos pequeños que su hermano había encontrado hacia cinco años, y de los cuales había decidido hacerse cargo. Bufo, y Thanatos lo noto pero prefirió ignorarle; aquello tan solo provoco que el enojo del dios del sueño incrementara más pero aun así se mantuvo al margen para no hacer enojar a su queridísimo hermano.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, Thanatos se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a irse a su morada dejando que las ninfas se encargaran de ordenar el "pequeño" desorden que había dejado sobre la mesita de ajedrez.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en aquel pequeño café, Manigoldo y Dante se encontraban a la defensiva. No es que temieran que aquel espectro hiciera algo malo, pues eso iría contra el pacto de los dioses pero aun así, Manigoldo seguía sin borrarse de la cabeza aquel extraño y quejumbroso espectro de cabellera rubia, con solo verle le aterraba pero su terror aumentaba al ver a aquel pequeño de hebras platinadas, siendo tomado de la manita por Verónica.

 **–¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –** La mirada purpurea de Manigoldo lucia en cierto modo amenazante, Verónica no hizo caso y solo se siguió acercando al otro con una bella sonrisa pintada en los labios-

 **–Oh, Mani~ ¿Acaso no es obvio?** –Ambos peli azules solo vieron con deseos de matar al otro o al menos de enterrarlo vivo– **Bueno, ya, no me miren así**

 **–Uh, ¿Y cómo demonios esperas que te mire?** –-Pregunto exasperado a lo que _la rubia_ solo negó.

 **–Ash, veo que hoy las jaibas están de mal humor** –Bromeo. Por otro lado, el pequeño se dedicó a sacar uno de los pastelillos de chocolate que llevaba en su bolsita **–No Valentino, aun no**

 **–Pero… tengo hambre** **–** Murmuro el pequeño, Verónica sentía que se moría al ver aquellos grandes zafiros mirarle.

 **–¡Ya dinos quien es el niño!** –Exigió un molesto cangrejo. Verónica no hizo más que ver con malos ojos al peli azul, que estaba atrayendo las miradas de los demás en el café.

 **–Ya no armes tanto escándalo y mejor vengan conmigo** –Murmuro el espectro, quien ya no aguantaba al quejumbroso dorado, al menos su sucesor no era así. **–Este no es lugar para hablar de ello además, lo mejor es que les lleve con la personita que han venido a buscar**

 **–Cómo es que tu…** –Esa fue la primera vez en todo ese rato que Dante decidió hablar, el de hebras rubias tan solo sonrió malicioso.

 **–Vamos, que aquí no es lugar para hablar de esas cosas** –A los dorados no les quedo de otra más que obedecer a puro regañadientes.

Por otro lado Verónica y Valentino se despidieron de la dueña del local y las demás personas que ahí se encontraban y eran conocidos. Ambos caballeros dorados se sorprendieron por el trato amable que las demás personas tenían para con Verónica así como este lo era con ellos. Mientras caminaban las sorpresas no acababan, las personas de los locales que se encontraban en los alrededores saludaban gentilmente a la "señorita" Verónica; quien les devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa en los labios. Inclusive un señor, dueño de una floristería le regalo un pequeño ramo de flores.

Manigoldo al ver eso por poco y sufre un ataque de risa a lo que el de hebras rubias ignoro olímpicamente y siguió caminando con el pequeño Valentino agarrado de la mano. Dante solo se quedaba callado y observando, aquel no era el mismo espectro del cual su maestro le había hablado, este era totalmente distinto.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una modesta casa, el pequeño jardín delantero se encontraba lleno de algunas mimosas. Las paredes de la casa eran blancas, había una ventana a cada lado de la puerta de madera así como otras dos en lo que parecía ser la segunda planta, además de que había varios pinos que formaban la cerca alrededor de la morada.

 **–Ah, Verónica, que bueno que estas de regreso _querida_ –** _La mencionada_ sonrió levemente al ver que el abuelo de los pequeños salía a recibirles.

 **–Luciano, debería estar en cama y descansando –** El señor de aparentemente cincuenta y cinco años, hizo una mueca de desagrado.

 **–Bah, tonterías, tu más que nadie sabe que no soy un invalido** –Contraataco, Verónica solo negó con una sonrisa en los labios. **–Y dime, ¿Quiénes son tus amigos con pinta de delincuentes?**

Verónica tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo cósmico para no echarse a reír, por otro lado, los caballeros de Cáncer se sintieron ligeramente ofendidos. ¿¡Pero qué culpa tenía el señor?! Cualquiera hubiera pensado eso al ver las expresiones serias que los peli azules se cargaban.

 **–¡Oiga, nosotros no somos delincuentes!** –Espeto un cabreado Manigoldo, el señor solo le vio como si fuera la cosa más extraña que había visto en toda su vida. **–¡No me mire así!**

 **–Bueno mijo, no es culpa mía… Verónica, ¿segura que estos no están metidos en la mafia?** –Ahora sí que el de hebras rubias no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, pero Luciano no tenía la culpa de desconfiar de los peli azules, sobre todo por la pinta que se cargaban además de que las cosas no parecían estar bien en Italia. Dante volteo a ver hacia otro lado mientras que Manigoldo buscaba ayuda divina y de su maestro, que en paz descanse, para que le diera algo de paciencia-

 **–¡Valentino! –** Pero los deseos suicidad de Manigoldo se evaporaron y la mirada de Dante se enfocó en el nuevo ser que se aparecía. Era otro niño, sus cabellos eran del mismo tono que valentino y su piel era ligeramente acanelada, mientras que sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso justo como la sangre.

 **–¡Fratello!** –Ambos pequeños corrieron al encuentro del otro para darse un abrazo– **Mira, mira, ¡tenemos pastelillos de cioccolata! ¿Eh? –** Más el otro no dijo nada, la mirada carmesí del mayor de los hermanos se había posado sobre ambos peli azules, quienes tampoco podían apartar la mirada del pequeño. Finalmente le habían encontrado, finalmente habían encontrado al que sería el futuro caballero de Cáncer-

 **–Vengan, será mejor que hablemos de esto en casa** –El abuelo de ambos pequeños suspiro y entro a la casa sin decir nada, desde un principio se le había dicho de que aquel día llegaría pero jamás pensó que sería tan pronto.

Ya una vez dentro de la casa, el dueño de esta les ofreció asiento a los invitados mientras que los más pequeños se perdían junto con Verónica, en el pasilla que les conducía a la cocina aunque el mayor de los hermanos tenía un enorme deseo por quedarse a escuchar y saber quiénes eran aquellos tipos, quienes por alguna extraña razón les hacía sentir, extraño.

— **Vamos, escúpelo anciano** —El señor Luciano hizo una mueca de desagrado, para luego soltar una carcajada—

— **Vaya, pero que directo** —Murmuro para sí, Dante solo suspiro y negó la cabeza divertido— **Se muy bien que han venido por el mayor** —Exclamo con un deje de tristeza en su voz y mirada, ocasionando a la vez que los otros italianos se vieran sorprendidos—

 **—¿Cómo es que lo sabes?** —El señor Luciano solo les vio cohibido por unos momentos, para luego llamar a Verónica y pedirle que preparada algo de bocadillos para los invitados-

— **Es una larga historia** —Murmuro, a lo que los invitados le vieron sin entender.

— **Descuide anciano, tenemos tiempo** —Chisto el peli azul menor, Luciano solo alzo una de sus cejas e hizo una mueca.

— **Mocoso de mierda, respeta a tus mayores** —Tanto Manigoldo como Dante se lanzaron a reír a carcajadas, una que luego fue acompañada por la voz del mayor. A pesar de ese tono serio que el italiano mayor tenia, aun así era un señor muy alegre e introvertido. A pesar de rondar casi los setenta, sus ojos cobalto seguían teniendo aquella chispa vivaz—

— **See, seeh, algún día lo hare** —Aunque se era bien sabido que aquello era en modo de broma, por alguna extraña razón los tres se sentían en confianza, quizá era porque se encontraban en su país amado y con ese señor con el que se podían tratar de aquella forma tan… ¿de ellos? —

— **Bien, ahora sí, vayamos al grano** —Dante seguía con aquella extraña en sensación de incertidumbre en su ser, cuando vio a Verónica traer las bebidas y bocadillos en una bandeja de plata, el espectro de hebras rubias dejo las respectivas bebidas, frente a los demás hombres y los bocadillos en medio de la mesa ratona para luego sentarse en un sofá individual junto al dueño de la casa **—¿Cómo es que** _ **eso,**_ **está aquí?**

 **—Más respeto, maldito crustáceo de pacotilla** —Exclamo la rubia, Luciano solo dejo salir una risotada para luego tomar una bruschetta. Aquel simple aperitivo, constaba de aquel típico pan italiano rebanado en trozos ovalados y tostado, acompañado con pequeños trozos de tomate con cebolla, albahaca y algo de aceite de oliva para acompañar.—

— **Bueno, bueno, bueno ya dejemos el drama para luego** —Intervino el actual sucesor de cáncer, para luego tomar una de las bruschettas. Luciano solo negó con la cabeza e igual imito la acción de Dante, degustándose con el jugo del tomate y limón, que había ablandado un poco el pan, además de aquel delicioso saber del oliva con el albahaca—

— **Es una larga historia** —Comento con añoranza y recordando el día en que aquel hombre de tez nívea y cabellos ébanos, le había traído a sus pequeños nietos, además de contarle lo que había sucedido con su hija. Luciano entonces comento a relatarles todo desde el principio, ocasionando más incógnitas en ambos santos de Cáncer, sobre todo en Manigoldo quien por alguna extraña razón parecía saber a quién se refería cuando hablaba de _aquel hombre._ Aunque le parecía totalmente difícil de creer que, justo el dios de la muerte no violeta haya sido el que ha cuidado a esa pequeña familia, además de brindarles lo mejor—

 **—¿Tan difícil es creerlo?** —Manigoldo vio de reojo a Verónica, quien parecía disfrutar de su jugo de naranja, Luciano y Dante se habían ido a la cocina a petición de este último pues deseaba hablar con los pequeños. Al principio se sintió mal por dejar a su maestro a solas con _aquella mujer,_ pero por la expresión del peli azul mayor, había cosas que debían ser aclaradas—

— **Si que lo es, sobre todo el verte a ti con esa fachada de buena mujer**

 **—Los tiempos han cambiado** —Exclamo— **No hay motivos por los cuales pelear y a decir verdad, me encuentro mejor de esta forma** —El otro solo guardo silencio, pensando y analizando todo lo que había ocurrido y descubierto en un solo día, ¿acaso todo eso podía ser cierto?—

— **Aun así se me es difícil de creer que ese dios de pacotilla…**

 **—Inclusive a mí me pareció increíble cuando Thanatos-sama me lo pidió** —Se alzó de hombros y volvió a darle un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, Manigoldo entonces tomo otro de los bocadillos y se lo llevo a la boca, acabándoselo con solo dos mordidas **— No sé cómo explicarlo pero, Thanatos-sama ha cambiado, el, él no es el mismo**

 **—¿A qué te refieres con eso, mujer?** —Verónica solo rio suavemente al escuchar aquella forma tan brusca del otro para dirigirse hacia su persona—

— **No sabría cómo explicártelo, mejor deja a cuando le veas de nuevo** —No es que no supiera como explicarlo, el problema era que si lo hacía, lo más probable era que el otro no le creyera ni un ápice de lo que dijera— ¿ **Piensan sepáralos?**

 **—¿Uh? ¿Separarlos?**

 **—Me refiero a que si piensan sepáralos de su abuelo y hermano…** —El otro solo negó—

— **La señorita Athena está en contra de eso** —Hizo una leve pausa y luego continuo— **De ser los únicos familiares, no podríamos sepáralos de ellos, sobre todo al anciano quien podría sufrir de algún ataque o morir de tristeza** —Ambos entonces se sumieron en una pequeña platica acerca de otras cosas que habían ocurrido, sobre todo la pequeña inquietud que el pequeño Valentino presentaba. El menor de los hermanos tenía un no sé qué, que por alguna extraña razón le recordaba aún más al dios de la muerte no violeta—

— **Se ha encariñado con el** —Fue la simple respuesta que recibió, dejando con la mandíbula descojonada al italiano que, seguía sin poder creer una décima de lo que _la otra,_ decía—

—¡ **No me jodas!** —Chillo alebrestado—

— **No lo hago cariño, aunque creo que la cosa seria al revés~** —Por primera vez en su vida el de Cáncer no entendió aquello que el espectro de hebras rubias le había insinuado, pues enterarse de que aquel dios al que le costó vencer en ese entonces, parecía haber desarrollado cierto "cariño" por un "simple humano" era la cosa más loca y bizarra que había escuchado en todos sus años de vida, y si, tanto en su vida pasada como en esta nueva—

— **Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma…**

 **—¿A qué te refieres con eso, anciano?** —Pregunto una "dulce" vocecita. Verónica solo vio con adoración a aquel pequeño de cabellos plateados y ojos rubíes, que miraban con gran insistencia al perplejo de Manigoldo—

 **—¡Mocoso de…! —**

 **—¡Manigoldo!**

 **—¿¡Qué?!**

 **—Ahhh… dannazione…** —Sobo sus sienes, a este paso Dante sentía que se iba a volver loco mas ahora que no tenía a su amado Dita para calmarle—

 **—¡Oigan! ¡No me ignoren!** —Chillo el mayor de los hermanos mientras alzaba y movía los brazos de un lado hacia otro para hacerse notar—

— **Abuelito, tengo hambre** —Menciono el menor mientras jalaba el pantalón de su abuelo, el pobre anciano de cabellos canosos, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con las gemas azules de su otro nieto, quien parecía más interesado en comer algo que prestar atención a la "pelea" que se estaba llevando a cabo—

— **Jejeje, vamos por algo de comer entonces, ¿vienes muchacho?** —Dante solo le vio cohibido para luego regresar la mirada hacia su maestro y Verónica, quienes parecían aún más enfrascados en atacarse de forma verbal y jalarse el cabello o mejillas— **Déjalo que se divierta, se ve que le hace falta**

 **—Claro** —Asintió no muy seguro, no le importaba si el otro se "divertía" lo que si le importaba es que de esa "diversión" terminaran tirando la casa y la verdad es que no quería llegar al santuario para solo recibir un sermón por parte de Shion, pero aun así dejo que el otro descargara todo eso que llevaba. Tan solo rogaba porque Manigoldo no iniciara alguna guerra con el otro—

Al final del día las cosas terminaron más o menos normal y sin ningún herido, Dante dio gracias a los dioses ávidos y por haber, al ver que la humilde casa seguía en pie y sin ningún daño. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su maestro, quien en toda la tarde no había dejado de refunfuñar y hacer mención de cierto peli negro.

 **—Bah, ¿pero qué le pasa al anciano?** —Exclamo Angelo, el mayor de los hermanos mientras usaba su tenedor para picar los raviolis; Valentino solo le miro de soslayo y se llevó dos raviolis de un solo a la boca—

— **Defe fer laf efad (Debe ser la edad)** —Respondió, Angelo solo hizo una mueca de desagrado para luego reir al ver a su hermanito con restos de salsa en sus mejillas—

 **—¡Valentino, no hables con la boca llena!** —Regano el espectro, el menor solo se disculpó pero ni aun así dejo de hablar cada tanto con la boca llena, ocasionando que Verónica se enojara y Manigoldo le vitoreara al pequeño—

— **Ya anciano, se directo y dinos por quien has venido** —El semblante de Angelo había cambiado a uno más arisco,

— **Mocoso desgraciado** —Verónica hizo un gesto desaprobatorio y mando a tres de sus tan queridas moscas para que hostigaran al santo de Cáncer, mientras que Dante (DM) se atoraba con la comida al ver a su maestro batallando con aquellos animalillos.

Acabada la cena Manigoldo volvió a echarse un discurso que era parte del protocolo, uno que debía emplearse cada que se encontraban a algún niño que fuera elegido por una constelación guardiana, Luciano solo miraba de mala manera al mayor de los cangrejos y cada tanto salía con algún acotamiento que hacia enojarlo, además de que Verónica terminaba formando parte de ellos pero solo para hacerle enfadar.

— **Entonces, ¿nos van a separar sí o no?** —Pregunto el mayor de los hermanos, Valentino solo se aferró aún más al brazo de su hermano temiendo de que esa fuera la última vez que estuvieran juntos—

— **Por el amor a Athena, ¡ya les dije que no haremos nada de eso!** —

— **Bueno hijo, deberías de explicarte mejor**

 **—Así es Mani, contigo nunca se sabe** —Al final de tanto hacer rabiar al italiano, este término explicando lo que se llevaría a cabo. Luciano al ser el único familiar adulto de Angelo iría con este al Santuario, junto con el pequeño Valentino, pues la diosa Athena lo que menos quería era separar a las familias, además de que allá en Grecia les proveería con hogar y todo lo necesario—

Créanlo o no el abuelo de los pequeñitos estaba preocupado de que les fueran a separar de su pequeño dolor de cabeza, eso era algo con lo que no podría vivir.

— **Bueno… Eso me parece bien** —Murmuro Luciano con una radiante sonrisa, los pequeños se vieron entre si no muy seguros, sobre todo el menor de los hermanos que no entendía eso de los designios de las estrellas y los dioses—

— **¡Hasta que por fin!** —Exclamo Manigoldo, Dante solo soltó un suspiro y se acomodó aún más en el sofá—

— **De ser así partiremos mañana mismo**

 **—¿Por qué la prisa, muchacho?** —Dante solo le miro por unos instantes para luego responder—

— **El Patriarca Shion nos dijo que debíamos regresar al Santuario lo más pronto posible** —Hizo una leve pausa, se dio cuenta como su maestro Manigoldo había desatado otra pelea sin sentido con Verónica— **Hemos encontrado al pequeño y lo mejor es regresar pronto, además…**

 **—Además de que aquí el chico tiene la urgencia de ir a ver a alguien** —Dante volteo a verle con cierto enfado, además de un terrible sonrojo en el rostro que no pasó desapercibido para nadie—

— **Uuuuyyy~ Eso quiere decir que la jaiba menor…**

 **—¿A quién le dices jaiba?** —Exclamo airado, Luciano solo negó con la cabeza al ver al caballero dorado actual discutir con _la rubia_ —

— **Esta juventud de hoy en día…**

El resto del día se lo pasaron entre platica y viendo la forma en que deberían de movilizarse al día siguiente, pues partirían en el primer barco que les llevase de regreso a Grecia. Los hermanos lucían nerviosos ante la idea de dejar su país para ir a otro lugar, aunque Angelo no podía dejar de imaginarse todo lo que había escuchado sobre Grecia, si bien Italia y Grecia compartían ciertas similitudes en su historia y mitos, aun así los de aquel país no dejaban de sorprenderles. Su abuelo y Verónica siempre les habían contado una que otra cosa, desde los "12 Trabajos de Hércules" hasta la "Ilíada y la Odisea"

Inclusive el señor Thanatos les había instruido acerca de cada uno de los dioses que habitaba en el olimpo, y de aquellos de grado menor; aunque siempre omitían una que otra cosa. Esa noche los hermanos se fueron a dormir ansiosos, mientras que su abuelo, Verónica y los caballeros de Cáncer se dividían las cosas que debían hacer.

Verónica sentía cierta tristeza, algo que en años atrás le causaría gracia ahora le causaba cierto desasosiego. Cinco años habían pasado desde que su dios, Thanatos, le había dado la tarea de cuidar a esos pequeños. Y si bien al principio fue algo difícil, con el tiempo fue acostumbrándose a ellos.

— **Descuida, puedes ir a verles si quieres** —El espectro de hebras rubias volteo a ver con cierto asombro a Manigoldo, quien ayudaba a Luciano a empacar unas cuantas cosas—

 **—¿Disculpa?** —El caballero del siglo XVIII, dejo la maleta sobre el suelo y se puso cada mano sobre su cadera—

— **Se nota que te has acostumbrado… uh… que tú y los mocosos tienen algún lazo así que** —Hizo una pausa, Verónica le vio con curiosidad pues esta era la primera vez que le hablaba sin insultarle de por medio—

— **Acaso estas…**

 **—Lo que trato de decirte es que… nuestra diosa no tendría ningún inconveniente, es decir…** —No pudo acabar de terminar la frase cuando ya tenía a Verónica encima suyo y llorándole a moco tendido. El de hebras rubias no paraba de lagrimear por lo bueno que era el cangrejo—

Cabe decir que esa fue una noche larga en aquella hermosa y acogedora morada, pues los caballeros de cáncer estaban felices de que por fin su búsqueda había terminado así como el molesto espectro podía ir a ver las veces que quisiera o pudiera, a los pequeños hermanos, además de que estaría viviendo en la misma casa del abuelo de estos. Verónica le había tomado cierto aprecio a Luciano, y aun para Manigoldo o Dante era demasiado raro ver como un espectro había logrado congeniar tan bien con unos "simples mortales" además de llegar a tenerles afectos.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Comentarios adicionales:** Como sabrán yo tenía un álbum en mi FB, uno donde mostraba imágenes de como lucen más o menos los aprendices y eso pero, hace unas semanas desactivaron esa cuenta e.e asi que, adiós a mi lindo FB de Kardia. Por la tarde subiré el link de nuevo, ese link es de otra cuenta mía que tenía y que le cambie al nombre de Kardia, porque… adoro a Kardia! Jah! Nuevamente me disculpo por tardarme en seguir el fic, tan solo espero que aun se acuerden de mi y de esta historia uwu


	20. Chapter 20

**Khian-sama:** Babash :v deberías saber que si soy capaz de eso y más pero, Ey! Funciono y te apareciste. :v r yo ni loca sacaba a tos pjs de mis fics, ¿estás de joda? ¡Son los mejores! Agradezco que hayas dejado un review, tenía muchísimo tiempo de no leer uno y créeme que lo estaba esperando con ansias, te adoro y te amo con todo my hear : págame xD

 **Pequebalam:** Holis, ¿Cómo estás? Descuida yo entiendo y lo importante es que me dejaste un hermoso review, es lindo que no te has olvidado de mi y de esta asombrosa historia :'v XD que se yo, pero Don Hades les ha dado esos teléfonos, porque a veces bueno, le molesta hacerlo via-cosmos, además de que han pasado cosas raras por medio de eso. Lol, en fin, Hypnos esta celoso y sus celos aumentaran por culpa de la jaiba sabrosa :v r y bueno, los espectros tienen que ser buenos, eso es parte del Pacto de Paz entre los dioses.

 **yuki . soto .7** **:** Hola y muchísimas gracias por dejar un fic, me siento más que feliz por ello pero que no solo vaya para mi, también para mi clon, osea Khian-sama, él es quien ha estado trabajando conmigo para crear este hermoso fic. Todos tienen dos armaduras, a excepción de Libra y Aries. Las armaduras de los caballeros de LC son armaduras antiguas, ahí Zeus hizo un deschongue, pero esas armaduras solo ellos las pueden utilizar. En cuanto a la pareja de Saga, amm… hay que pensar que, a pesar de que Regulus es joven, murió joven… aun así el nació muchísimo antes que Saga, so, técnicamente no es menor aunque así lo parezca. LOL …Me alegro de que digas eso porque SI he pensado revivir a Hakurei y a Sage, OBVIO son re importantes, así como otros personajes de LC. Lo de cierta chica para darle celos a Marín me gusta y es algo que haría, los antiguos guerreros de Asgard así como los nuevos van a aparecer, ya veré como le hago pero así será :v r …Mas abajo explicare algo, ósea ya al final del capítulo.

Disfruten y lamento la demora.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Era un bello día cuando los caballeros de Cáncer junto con el abuelo Luciano y los pequeños, arribaron al puerto de Grecia. Los hermanos no habían dormido mucho, sobre todo Angelo, quien aún seguía algo nervioso por aquel viaje.

—¿Y la comida? —Pregunto el menor de los hermanos, Manigoldo dio un largo suspiro mientras se sobaba el puente de su nariz—

—Valentino, acabamos de desayunar —El menor vio con ojos de cachorrito a su abuelo, quien no pudiendo evitarlo tuvo que sacar la bolsa donde cargaba las golosinas para darle unas cuantas al menor, quien ya al tenerlas empezó a saltar de la felicidad— ¿Quieres unas cuantas, Angelo?

—No gracias abuelo —Negó, si bien apenas había desayunado algo los nervios seguían haciendo estragos en el oji carmín, quien no dejaba de imaginarse como sería el santuario de aquella diosa griega. Ya más antes Manigoldo y Dante le habían dicho como era ella, pero una cosa era que le dijeran y una muy distinta era conocerle y ser un fiel guerrero de aquella deidad—

El transcurso del camino hacia el Santuario fue un tanto pesado, al menos para el abuelo de los pequeños y estos mismos, que no dejaban de quejarse y preguntar cada cinco segundos sobre si ya se encontraba en aquel lugar. Manigoldo sentía que iba a perder la cabeza con tanta pregunta además de escuchar los quejidos del señor Luciano, quien a pesar de su edad, había aguantado esa caminata además de que Dante (DM) había tenido la amabilidad de ayudarle, cosa que Manigoldo también hacia, bueno, al menos así los hermanos dejaban de quejarse cada tanto.

—Señor Manigoldo… señor Mascara de Muerte —Los menores vieron con grandes ojos a los soldados que se encontraban a la entrada del santuario y hacían una leve reverencia a los caballeros de Cancer, para luego ir a ayudarles con el equipaje de los invitados. Aquel lugar lucia magnifico, cada edificación, cada arco o pilar lucia como nuevo—

—Es… increíble —Exclamo Angelo, su mirada rubí miraban con gran admiración cada detalle—

—Y eso que no has visto nada, mocoso —El oji carmín hizo un mohín mas no dijo nada, no cuando se encontraban al pie de la casa de Aries, donde un muy sonriente Mu les esperaba—

—Bienvenidos sean Manigoldo-sama, Mascara de Muerte —Saludo amenamente el peli lila y más detrás de él se encontraba el joven aprendiz de cabellos anaranjados—

—Wah~ Maestro Mu, maestro Mu mire, ¡Son nuevos aprendices! —Exclamo con gran entusiasmo—

—Wahhh~ Amigo, ¿Por qué no tienes cejas? —Kiki solo parpadeo confundido al ver al pequeño Valentino, quien le miraba con eterna admiración—

—¿Señor Mu, me lo puedo quedar?

—No Kiki, no puedes…

—¡Oigan, no hablen de mi hermano como si fuera una cosa! —El mayor de los hermanos se hizo presente, ocasionando que la mirada de Kiki brillara. Por fin el Santuario o mejor dicho, las doce casas se estaban llenando de más niños!—

—¡Señor Mu, mire, otros niños!

—Kiki, es de mala educación señalar a las personas —Pero el pequeño lemuriano continuo ignorándole olímpicamente, él estaba feliz de que poco a poco iban apareciendo más niños con los cuales podía ser amigo, ya le era aburrido tener solo que encontrarse con adultos, al menos los gemelos Lean y Klaus, el pequeño Nikolas, Jian, Khian, Azarias le hacían compañía—

—Bueno Mu, tenemos prisa y es obvio que los enanos y el anciano no podrán siquiera subir las escaleras asi que…

—¿Me estas pidiendo que los tele-transporte hasta el Templo del Patriarca? —Pregunto, Manigoldo como era él ni siquiera lo negó. El guardián de Aries se detuvo un momento para pensar, si bien el uso de la tele-transportación estaba prohibido para los santos ahí presentes y todo aquel que quisiera ir hasta el templo principal, debía de hacerlo a pie; pero tomando en cuenta que se trataba de algo importante como nuevos aprendices pues, debía hacer una excepción— Esta bien

Mientras el señor Luciano que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, se atrevió a hacer cuanto comentario se le ocurriera y colmar la paciencia de Manigoldo, a quien no dejaba de golpearle en la chimpinilla con su tan querido bastón. Mientras tanto Valentino parecía haber hecho un nuevo amigo. Fue cuestión de segundos para aparecer frente a la recamara del Patriarca, los soldados ahí presentes hicieron una leve reverencia hacia los invitados, sobre todo a los tres caballeros dorados.

— _Adelante_ —El primero en hablar fue Mu de Aries, quien solo presente a que se debía su visita para luego dejar a sola a los de Cáncer e invitados con el Patriarca y regresar a su templo con el pequeño peli naranja—

—Patriarca Shion —El mencionado se vio algo extrañado por la manera tan formal en la que Manigoldo le había llamado, pero bueno quizá era por aquellos invitados que tenía y por eso el o mejor dicho, los de Cáncer se comportaban— Como ha visto, hemos traído a quienes las estrellas han elegido para que sea el futuro portador de Cáncer

—Ya veo y me alegro de que le hayan encontrado a tiempo —El pequeño no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido, a pesar de su corta edad el podía saber que aquel hombre de largos cabellos verdosos y túnica negra con detalles, debía ser la segunda máxima autoridad ahí

—Como mi maestro aquí dijo antes, hemos traído al pequeño —Volteo a verle de reojo, Angelo entonces dio un paso al frente, lucia muy nervioso cosa que hizo enternecer a Shion, le hacía recordar a cuando Dante (DM) llego al Santuario— Además de traer a sus únicos dos familiares, tal y como dicta la orden de la princesa Athena

—Bien me alegro de que así haya sido, ahora si me permiten, deberé de hablar a solas con el familiar de los pequeños —Dante se regresó sobre sus pasos he hizo una última reverencia mientras les indicaba a los menores a que le siguiera pero Manigoldo aún tenía una duda, algo que le había estado carcomiendo desde que partieron— ¿Sucede algo, Manigoldo de Cáncer?

—Shion… es decir, Patriarca —El ariano solo le vio con seriedad pero dejo pasar por alto aquella falta— Pido una audiencia con este para hablar luego sobre un tema importante

—¿Un tema muy importante, dices?

—Así es

—Bien… cuando haya terminado de hablar con el abuelo de los pequeños, te hare llamar, por el momento retírense a sus templos y descansen

Ya no habiendo más que decir, ambos adultos se encargaron de llevar a los pequeños consigo mientras dejaban al Patriarca hablar de un tema muy importante con Luciano. Shion fue explicándole de una manera simple el propósito por el cual habían traído a Angelo, además de como las estrellas le habían escogido para ser el futuro caballero de Cáncer y servir a la diosa Athena. Shion debió admitir que fue un poco difícil explicarle al italiano todo aquel proceso sobre el cosmos y los designios de las estrellas. Mas Luciano no se mostraba del todo convencido, no fue hasta que la explicación continuo además de que viviría en el pueblo más cercano y no le haría falta, sin olvidar de que podría ver a su nieto las veces que quisiera.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar, para ser más exactos**

 **En la sala del trono del Rey Hades**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

El señor Hades, el emperador del Inframundo había mandado a reunir a sus tres jueces con sus subordinados de mayor confianza, también a la joven alemana y a los dioses gemelos. Los primeros en llegar fueron Minos de Griffon en compañía de Lune de Balrog, mas detrás de él venían Radamanthys de Wyvern con un muy feliz Valentine de Arpía, que como siempre se sentía orgulloso de ser el subordinado número uno del inglés. Unos segundo más tarde fueron apareciendo Aiacos de Garuda con Violett de Behemoth.

La mirada del nepalés viajo entonces al acompañante de Minos, por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar la mirada del bello Lune, se sentía extraño.

–Fufufu~ -La joven espectro de Behemoth no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al notar como el juez de Garuda volvía a posar la mirada sobre el subordinado de Minos– _"Vaya que es un idiota al no darse cuenta"_ -Pensó-

Los tres jueces del inframundo se pusieron a platicar entre ellos sobre cosas banales, como por ejemplo, ¿cuantas almas habían juzgado? ¿O si habían torturado a algún espectro? Esta última pregunta causo que tanto como Radamanthys o Minos, voltearan a ver hacia otro lado y se hicieran los desentendidos con respecto al tema.

–Tomare eso como un si –Mascullo entre dientes el joven nepalés–Por cierto, Rada, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y tu subordinado?

–¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto confundido el inglés. Minos solo cubrió su boca con el respaldo de su mano al intentar no reírse, mientras que Aiacos le miraba como si se tratara de un bicho raro–¿¡Qué?!

–¿Es que acaso no es obvio? –Esta vez fue el noruego quien pregunto. El de hebras rubias alzo su ceja izquierda aun sin entender de que hablaban los otros dos–Por nuestro señor Hades, ¿acaso no es obvio lo que ese espectro de Arpía siente por ti?

–Admiración, claro está –Respondió muy seguro. Era bien sabido que aquel espectro de hebras rosadas, o mejor conocido como Valentine de Arpía, sentía una gran admiración por el o quizás más que eso. Pero Radamanthys era demasiado ciego como para darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que ese espectro tan leal le profesaba, algunas veces llegaba a ser demasiado doloroso para el espectro de Arpía-

–Por nuestro señor Hades –Minos sentía que estaba a punto de perder la cordura y si eso pasaba, terminaría mandando al pobre de Radamanthys al peor de los círculos–¡Es obvio que le gustas!

Radamanthys entonces pareció quedar en un estado de shock, causando ciento de risas burlonas en sus amigos, casi hermanos.

De haber podido Aiacos y Minos hubieran seguido con las continuas burlas hacia el británico, pero el cosmos de su regente, advirtió a todos los presentes que se postraron en señal de respeto. La túnica oscura del Rey del Inframundo, contrastaba muy bien con su tez pálida. El rey del Inframundo, alzo una ceja con curiosidad a medida que se acercaba a su trono.

Se sentó en su cómodo trono y sonrió para sus adentros, observando nada más cuanto más podían soportar sus subordinados en aquella posición. Por otro lado, los tres jueces del inframundo más sus fieles subordinados, la joven heraldo y los dioses gemelos parecían estarse acalambrando en aquella posición. Sobre todo Aiacos que ya no soportaba más al estar así, Minos por otro lado intentaba aguantarse la risa al ver al pobre nepalés hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos, mientras que Radamanthys tenía un gesto serio, muchísimo más serio de lo habitual.

–«Tierra llamando a Radamanthys» —Inmediatamente el rubio volteo a ver de reojo al noruego, quien solo sonrió de lado pero sin siquiera verle—

¿A qué se debe esa seriedad tuya? Digo, sé que es normal que tengas ese rostro de gato estreñido pero…*

–«Oigan, dejen de parlotear» -Ahora fue turno del nepalés, quien hablo vía-cosmos. Radamanthys soltó un suspiro mientras fijaba sus orbes dorados en las baldosas oscuras de Giudecca-

–«No estamos parloteando» –Aclaro el noruego, Aiacos solo rodeo los ojos con disguste-

–¿Qué tanto parlotean? –Esta vez fue turno de Hades para hacerse notar, los tres espectros levantaron la mirada hacia su rey cuando escucharon la voz de este, para luego verse entre sí con algo de vergüenza por haber sido atrapados por el otro, uh, como si fueran capaz de ocultarle algo al dios del inframundo–¿Y bien?

–Vera, Señor Hades –La deidad alzo nuevamente su ceja e hizo un ademan para que todos se levantase y Minos continuara con su relato–Lo que sucede, es que nuestro amigo y compañero, Radamanthys…

Hades torno la mirada hacia su juez más serio, quien parecía estar sufriendo de algún tic nervioso mientras miraba de mala forma al juez de Griffon, no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros, pues él sabía muy bien de lo que sus jueces habían estado platicando vía-cosmos, no por nada el chisme le había llegado a sus oídos. Aunque vamos, había que ser demasiado despistado para no darse cuenta de los profundos sentimientos que el juez de Arpía le profesaba al británico.

—Lo que sucede es que nuestro buen amigo Radamanthys… —Minos hizo una ligera pausa, para luego voltear a ver al nepalés, quien le sonrió con cierta picardía.

—Tiene ciertos problemillas en el amor —Tanto Aiacos como Minos se vieron entre sí para luego soltar una carcajada que fue acompañada con la risa discreta de Pandora y el rey del Inframundo. Thanatos solo se hizo como que estaba interesado en ver las baldosas mientras que su gemelo no sabía que cara poner. Violett si estallo en carcajadas y Lune, Lune ni idea tenia de lo que pasaba y Valentine parecía bien interesado en saber más de lo que hablaban los jueces.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Espeto furioso y con tremendos deseos de lanzar a los otros dos en el rio de sangre hirviendo. —

—Vamos Radamanthys, ¿acaso negaras el hecho de que te va mal en el amor? —Todos los presentes a excepción de un espectro de hebras rosadas, soltaron una que otra carcajada bien disimulada, ocasionando que el británico perdiera al final los estribos—

—¡A MI NO ME VA MAL EN NADA, PORQUE YO NO ESTOY INTERESADO EN NADIE! —Su faz estaba completamente roja y tres venitas se habían marcado a cada lado de su sien,—

—Oye… R-radamanthys… —Las orbes de Aiacos se llenaron con temor al notar aquella aura peligrosa que rodeaba al rubio, pero lo peor de todo era aquella fría tensión que se había armado luego de que el juez de Wyvern estallara— Tan solo fue una broma…

—Pues ya deberían de saber que odio sus bromas de mal gusto…

—Calma cejamanthys, que solo era para pasar el rato —Pero aquello solo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Radamanthys, o mejor dicho Ryan (tal cual era su nombre) tenía la respiración agitada, todo por el cumulo de bromas pesadas y rumores que había escuchado referente a él y a su espectro más leal. Pero hoy, hoy por alguna extraña razón era más distinto. Ya no podía con todo ello, más porque le hacía sentir ¿extraño?—

—Les agradecería… —Tenia la respiración agitada, las manos echa puños y de no ser por su sapuris, se estaría lastimando las palmas— Que dejaran de hablar tanto disparate, sobre todo, inventarse esa infamia acerca de que hay algo entre Valentine y yo…

—Rada… —Intento detenerle, quería cambiar el rumbo de la plática de la cual Hades estaba tan al pendiente al igual que los dioses gemelos, sobre todo Thanatos, quien parecía disfrutar de ello puesto que esa discusión era más interesante que su novela de la tarde—

—Valentine es un espectro al servicio de nuestro señor Hades, además de ser mi subordinado… —La mirada de Pandora se encontró con aquellos orbes rosados del espectro de Arpía, aquellos mismos que parecieron perder el brillo, inclusive Hypnos, quien parecía dormitar se dio cuenta de ello— Un subordinado nada más, ¿no es así, Valentine?

El silencio se había formado en la sala, hasta Hades parecía en cierto modo entretenido por lo que pasaba hasta que la plática había dado un rumbo tan radical, que hasta el mismo sintió pena por aquel guerrero tan leal. Tal vez era el dios del Inframundo y quizá en el pasado había cometido uno que otro desliz, pero sabía lo que era el amor. Mucho antes lo había experimentado con una mujer, pero ese amor era del amor que se tiene de un hijo hacia una madre. Gracias a ella fue que logro comprender lo que era y fue ahí donde con el tiempo, conoció a otra mujer que cambió radicalmente su vida, su amada Perséfone. Por eso mismo él sabía lo que era el amor, y podía detectar ese corazón que había sido ciertamente desgarrado por las palabras de su juez leal, quien al parecer no se daba cuenta que más allá de aquella lealtad, había algo más.

—Así es… Radamanthys-sama —Su mirada rosada se había cristalizado, pero debía ser fuerte, no podía mostrar aquella debilidad ante el rubio porque de ser así se estaría exponiendo además de que mostraría su debilidad frente a las deidades ahí presentes—

Aunque cualquiera que le conociere y ante la mirada de los dioses gemelos o el regente del Inframundo, sabían que aquello era solo una fachada. Inclusive Pandora quien era la que más se había mantenido al margen de toda esa algarabía, sintió una opresión en el pecho al notar la mirada del soldado más leal que tenía Wyvern. El resto de la reunión se la pasaron más o menos normal, bueno, el único que lo sintió normal fue Radamanthys quien ignoraba el hecho de que había lastimado al espectro de hebras rosadas.

Cuando Hades termino de informales todos se regresaron de nuevo a sus quehaceres, Hypnos pudo notar como su gemelo se encontraba al parecer, ¿feliz? por la dichosa fiesta esa, además de que no era el único. Aiacos había agarrado valor para hablarle a un muy sorprendido y sonrojado Lune, que a veces no hacía más que mirar hacia otro lado, el de cabellos claros ansiaba evitar la mirada intensa de aquel hombre, pero debía admitir que le era muy difícil.

Violett y Pandora no hacían más que chismosear al ver los rostros de aquellos hombres, sobre todo a Minos de Griffon, quien no dejaba de mencionar cierto plan que llevaría a cabo contra el caballero más hermoso de todos, Albafica de Piscis. Inclusive Hades mismo se mostró curioso al ver y escuchar tanto cuchicheo, aunque hubo uno que más le llamo la atención y ese había sido aquel fiel espectro que tenía el británico.

Aquella mirada vivida de Valentine se había ocupado después de aquella forma en la que Ryan (Radamanthys) se había expresado, el espectro de arpía siempre había creído tener una esperanza con el rubio, y de algún modo se había creído tener algún avance con este en todos esos años que llevaba sirviéndole, pero al parecer no era así.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **De regreso al santuario de Athena,**

 **el Templo Principal**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

—Al menos ahora solo quedan Tauro, Virgo, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis —Se encontraba más que feliz en la soledad de su estancia, nunca imagino que lograran encontrar a los pequeños en tan poco tiempo y de por sí, ya solo faltaban cinco más, aunque debía de agregar el hecho de que ya sabía los paraderos de los elegidos para Tauro y Virgo, aunque debía esperar a comentárselo a los caballeros de dichos signos, pues mañana habría una pequeña celebración y dos deidades estarían presentes, y por órdenes de la misma Athena ningún caballero o amazona tenía que estar ausente—

Más la tranquilidad no acabo ahí en cuanto escucho unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, supuso que se trataba de Manigoldo y poca fue su sorpresa al ver entrar al caballero de Cáncer todo a campante.

—Manigoldo, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre entrar sin permiso a…

—Esto es urgente, Shion

—¿Qué tan urgente? —Pregunto.

—Se trata sobre Valentino, el hermano menor del enano que estaré cuidado…

—¿Qué sucede con él? —Lo siguiente que escucho fue algo que dejo en total shock al peli verde, sabía que los espectros de Hades serian quienes más difícil encontrarían la tarea de llevarse bien con los demás, lo que nunca imagino, fue cuando Manigoldo empezó a relatarle el como Thanatos, aquel dios de la muerte no violeta, había sido el responsable de cuidar de los pequeños y su abuelo—

—¿Estás seguro de ello? —Pregunto sin podérselo creer—

—¡Claro que sí! Dante mismo es testigo de ello, eso… Eso fue terriblemente anormal, no se… además

—¿además…?

—No sé, el chico, hay algo extraño en el —No sabía cómo explicarse, ni el mismo lograba entenderse del todo pero sabía que aquel enano también tenía algo, algo que lo hacía especial y que por alguna extraña razón, le recordaba a aquel orgulloso dios con el que había luchado— Su esencia, su esencia me recuerda a el

—¿A él? —La faz del cuarto custodio lucia seria como en pocas ocasiones, aunque no era para menos, el pequeño Valentino en si había resultado ser alguien muy valioso al igual que su hermano mayor. Las estrellas habían hablado y habían iluminado a ambos hermanos—

—A Thanatos, no sé porque pero su esencia me hace recordar a ese dios de pacotilla

—De ser así Valentino también quedara a tu cargo

—¿¡Que!? —Las comisuras del peliverde se alzaron un poco al ver aquel rostro desencajado en el italiano—

—Ambos pequeños son del signo cáncer y como has dicho y he notado, ese pequeño también es especial

—Pero… —El mayor alzo la mano e hizo un gesto, indicándole que nada de lo que dijera le haría cambiar de opinión. El plan del santo Pope era comprobar aquel sentir del italiano, además de que también había algo en el pequeño Valentino que le hacía estremecer. Era como si tuviera algún mini espectro enfrente suyo— Ahora lo mejor que debes hacer es ir a tu templo y descansar, y no te quejes cuando les llame en algún momento pues aun debo de anunciarles algo más

—Algo más mi trasero —Mascullo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Entrecerró los ojos, el peli azul solo hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras mostraba sus respetos al lemuriano para luego retirarse de ahí— De no ser porque mi cabello es verde, ya tuviera canas de este color

La tranquilidad había regresado de nuevo al templo principal o al menos así fue por unos minutos antes de que el santo Pope retomara los escritos sagrados, y en ellos relatara sobre el nuevo aprendiz a caballero de Cáncer, además de aquello que se había descubierto sobre el hermano de este. Tan solo esperaba que cuando la princesa Athena arribara mañana, lograra tener un momento a solas para poder platicar con ella acerca de este nuevo descubrimiento.

Y mientras el Patriarca se encargaba de escribir aquellos hechos importantes en los libros antiguos, Manigoldo parecía una fiera enfurecida mientras bajaba por las escalinatas del Templo Principal a Piscis. Refunfuñaba, pataleaba y decía cuanta sandez se le viniera a la cabeza. No es que odiara la idea de cuidar a otro mocoso, lo que le molestaba es que el mocoso tenía que ver con aquel dios de pacotilla y por ende, tenía el ENORME presentimiento de que le iba a ver en cualquier momento.

—Deberías calmarte, Manigoldo —El cuarto custodio se detuvo tan solo para ver que a unos cuantos pasos de él, se encontraba Albafica vestido con la hermosa armadura antigua de Piscis. Desde hacía ratos el sueco había notado el cosmos alterado de su amigo, fuera lo que fuera que había pasado allá arriba, no debía de ser nada bueno—

—No pidas que me calme cuando sabes que es algo imposible —Objeto, hermoso solo negó con la cabeza y se fue a sentar bajo el umbral de un enorme ventanal—

—¿Acaso ha pasado algo malo?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que así ha sido? —La respuesta sardónica solo hizo fruncir el ceño al hermoso, quien dio un suspiro en pos de no enojarse con el otro que apenas acababa de llegar al Santuario. Y hablando de ello, quizá el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en el custodio de Cáncer y por eso aquella facción amargada y su cosmos alterado—

—Deberías ir a dormir, te ves fatal

—Oh gracias señorito, es una lástima que no todos podemos vernos así de _hermosos_ como usted— Albafica como era de suponerse termino frunciendo más el ceño a lo que Manigoldo sonrió victorioso, ha, esos días lejos del Santuario habían sido buenos pero el estar días sin molestar a su amigo era algo imperdonable— Ya hombre no te esponjes…

—¡No me esponjo! —Chillo molesto y luego se cruzó de brazos e inflo los mofletes, aquella imagen solo hizo enternecer más al italiano, quien no perdió más tiempo y se fue a sentar a la par del otro, aunque el peli celeste termino alejándose del otro—

—¿Qué demonios, Albafica!?

—Tonto, recuerda que yo…

—¡Tu nada! Dioses, ya ha pasado un buen tiempo y tú todavía sigues con esa fobia —Albafica solo se mantuvo en silencio y con la mirada baja, aun le era muy difícil creer que su sangre no estaba más envenenada y que el contacto con otras personas le era posible—

—Lo siento —Y en verdad lo hacía, pero pasar tantos años de su vida con aquella maldición hasta el día de su muerte era algo que no podía olvidar con facilidad. No cuando paso tantos años aislado en su templo, con las rosas como única compañía; impidiéndose así mismo el interactuar o siquiera ser meramente feliz hasta que el deber le llamase en el campo de batalla—

—Agh… No, perdona Alba-chan —Se revolvió los cabellos y luego apoyo las palmas por detrás de su espalda para apoyarse mientras miraba algún punto en el techo de aquel templo. Había sido un tonto, Albafica era alguien muy quisquilloso y orgulloso ante la mirada de otros, pero al ser el su amigo y conste que UNICO amigo más cercano, sabía que el de hebras celestes seguía siendo un niño y uno muy asustado; mas en aquel nuevo mundo en el que habían sido revividos, donde la tecnología era más que avanzada y las muestras de cariño entre las personas y ahem caballeros era por demás expresadas cada dos segundos— Yo…

—No, descuida —Meneo la cabeza a modo de negación. El caballero de Cáncer solo sonrió y termino dándole una palmeada al otro en el hombro, para luego iniciar una plática donde Albafica termino preguntándole cada pequeño detalle sobre la misión de encontrar al pequeño—

Manigoldo como era él y nadie más se expresó de la manera que siempre lo hacía, contándole como había sido su viaje junto a su discípulo y de cada cosa que habían vivido. Le dijo también de que había disfrutado estar en su amado país por pocos días, pero también de las no tan gratas o sorprendentes cosas que habían pasado en este. Empezando con aquel espectro de nombre Verónica, así como aquella extraña sensación que el menor de los hermanos le había dado.

Albafica no hacía más que escuchar de forma atenta y hacer una que otra pregunta a las cosas que no entendida, sobre todo el presentimiento que le daba el pequeño hermanito de Angelo. Ni tan siquiera Manigoldo mismo lo sabía, el peli azul suspiro nostálgico y pensando en su maestro, quizá aquel viejo podría darle las respuestas a sus preguntas, a veces se preguntaba, ¿Por qué el no hacia sido revivido? Aquel hombre había sido no solo su maestro, también su padre y sentía que él se merecía una oportunidad más

En fin, después de haber platicado un poco y haber reído o mejor dicho, soportado, las bromas del italiano; ambos amigos se despidieron. Manigoldo tenía una urgencia por descansar un buen rato. Y vaya que se felicito cuando lo hico, pues unas tres horas después el Santo Pope mando a llamar a todos los caballeros y a reunirlos en el Coliseo para darles un gran comunicado. He de aclarar que más de uno puso el grito en el cielo al escuchar que el día de mañana la princesa Athena, junto con los caballeros de bronce más dos grandes deidades, aclárese que Hades y Poseidón, vendrían acompañados con sus fieles guerreros.

—¡Waah, esto será emocionante!—Exclamo un muy alegre Kiki, los demás aprendices se miraban entre sí muy curiosos—

—Eso es más que emocionante —Lean tenía un rostro muy pensativo al igual que su gemelo, los demás pequeños vieron curiosos a los gemelos, inclusive los italianos que ya se habían integrado al grupo y habían sido muy bien recibidos por los demás— ¿Se imaginan?

—No solo veremos a nuestra diosa —La mirada esmeraldina del gemelo menor brillo un poco, justo como la de su hermano— ¡Sino que también tendremos la oportunidad de ver a Poseidón-sama y también a Hades-sama!

—¿Poseidón y también Hades? —Por un instante y solo por un instante la mirada rubí del pequeño capri-escorpio pareció adquirir un pequeño brillo dorado en aquellas hermosas iris carmesí— ¡Que genial!

—Pero recuerden que debemos mantener la calma y comportarnos bien —Ahí fue cuando la voz de la razón hablo, Jian, al ser el mayor del grupo siempre era quien terminaba dándoles aquellas advertencias a los demás, que casi siempre eran acatadas por los demás. Eso era porque el pequeño de cabellos anaranjados era como el hermano mayor a quien todos admiraban —

—¡Así será! —Exclamaron muy contentos. Muy lejos de ahí los caballeros dorados e inclusive el santo Pope observaban con ternura la pequeña bolita de aprendices, inclusive los caballeros de Cancer se encontraban felices de ver a los italianitos ya vestidos con aquellas ropas de entrenamientos y parte del grupo—

—Pero que hermosos que son~ —Exclamo un alegre Afrodita, Dante solo sonrió leve y deposito un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla derecha de su amado quien se sonrojo ante el detalle de su pareja—

—Aun me es increíble que cuidaran de dos pequeños —Manigoldo negó divertido y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, los demás solo rieron por las palabras de Albafica y las muecas del italiano mayor—

—Ahora solo pido que los dioses me den paciencia

—Creo que ahora sabrás lo que tu maestro sentía

—Vaya que tienes razón, bicho de pacotilla —Kardia soltó un sonoro bufido para luego reír a carcajada suelta, mientras un Dégel trataba de decirle que debía de moderarse—

—Hay… ya ni me dejas disfrutar

—Te tienen bien agarrado maestro —Los demás solo soltaron fuertes carcajadas, inclusive Dégel soltó una pequeña risa que intentaba ocultar con el dorso de su mano—

—¡Cállate Milo! Mira que por lo menos yo tuve las bolas de decirle a MI cubo que le amo y… —Milo solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo empezaba helarse, y miren que el clima era medio caluroso. El escorpión mayor solo lucio complacido, debía admitir que aquellas palabras siempre serían las mejores para doblegar al peli azul menor— Si yo fuera tu… —Le susurro, Milo podía sentir como el mayor disfrutaba de aquel momento— Me daría prisa en decirle al cubo menor, mira que Camus está bien bueno y alguien más te lo puede quit…

—¡NO LO PERMITIRE! —Chillo con el rostro rojo por la furia, los demás solo observaban confundidos al menor de los alacranes, mientras que otros como Manigoldo, Dante e inclusive los de Géminis, le observaban con cierta burla— ¿Y ustedes que me ven?!

—Nada bicho, nada —Los demás solo continuaron riendo hasta que se fueron dispersando a sus templos, aunque claro, Kardia aprovecho para irse al templo de la ánfora y echar al menor de este, a quien no le quedo de otra que irse al templo del escorpión y ayudarle a cuidar al pequeño pelirrojo—

Debía decirse que el día fue extrañamente extraño, además de que fue un tanto movido y de que ya había nuevos integrantes en la familia dorada. Lo demás solo quedo en el silencio de la noche, donde las parejas se disfrutaron antes de que el nuevo día llegase y tuvieran que estar al cien para recibir a sus diosas y sus visitas.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Desde que el peli verde había recibido el aviso de su diosa, no había momento que el pobre Patriarca se dedicara a corroborar que todo se encontrara en perfecto estado; siendo así el Patriarca Shion se tele-transporto lo más rápido posible hacia la entrada del Santuario, no sin antes llamar a Dohko y apresurar a las doncellas para que acabaran con el festín, y comunicarles a todos los caballeros dorados por vía-cosmos, que debían de regresar a sus templos correspondientes y lucir presentables para la llegada de la diosa con sus demás invitados.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al sentir el cosmos cálido de la diosa acompañada con sus fieles caballeros de bronce, pero también había otro cosmos igual de grande que el de la diosa de la guerra justa, era el cosmos del Emperador de los mares. Este último venia escoltado por Sorrento de Sirena a su lado derecho, Thetis de Sirena a su lado izquierdo. Detrás de ellos venían los demás generales marinos, entre ellos se podían distinguir a Isaac de Kraken, quien caminaba a la par de Bian de Hipocampo, seguido de ellos venía. Todos y cada uno de los generales marinos, aquellos guerreros iban vistiendo ropas de civil. Cada uno venia vestido casual, cómodo y algo ligero, por sobre todo Isaac, que odiaba el abrasador calor de Grecia.

Los guardias de la entrada al Santuario, hicieron una reverencia al ver a ambos dioses dirigirse a ellos. Más de uno dejo de hacer lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, pues esa era una de las pocas veces en las que los mortales podían presenciar a dos divinidades en el mismo lugar y sin que una guerra se desatase.

–Señorita Athena, Emperador Poseidón –A leguas se notaba el nerviosismo en el lemuriano, al ver a ambos dioses junto a sus guerreros al pie de la casa de Aries.

–Shion… –La diosa de la sabiduría fue la primera en hablar– ¿Está todo listo?

El mayor asintió con la cabeza, no muy seguro mientras se encaminaba hacia los demás presentes y los tele-transportaba hacia el templo principal, evitando que tuvieran que recorrer cada uno de los templos; tan solo esperaba que las doncellas que había dejado a cargo y Dohko, hubieran terminado con los preparativos. Bueno, todo hubiera estado mejor si su diosa le hubiera avisado con anticipación, pero por lo que sabía, la mismísima Athena había sido tomada de improvista por su tío, quien había anunciado sobre ir a visitarle a su santuario.

En menos de un parpadeo aparecieron en la enorme estancia del templo principal, Shion respiro ya más tranquilo al encontrar todo limpio y en perfecto orden, además de aquellas mesas con distintos platillos para sus invitados.

–Vaya que si se lucieron –El primero en romper la "tensión" fue el caballero de Pegaso, que ni tardo ni perezoso se fue a tomar un plato para llenarlo con aperitivos.

–¿Es que acaso tú no tienes modales? –Esta vez fue el turno de Ikki para hablar, aunque más que eso también imito al pony y se sirvió algo de comida. Total, habían pasado varias horas de vuelo en ese puto avión, le dolía el trasero y por muy refinada que fuera la comida que servían, aun así eran no se llenaba con nada.

–Mira Ikki, un pariente tuyo –Exclamo el morocho mientras señalaba un pollo a las brasas sobre una bandeja de plata. Inesperadamente la sala se llenó de la risa de los demás presentes, contagiando por igual a ambas deidades—

Minutos después las risas cedieron al sentir los cosmos de todos los caballeros dorados, quienes venían ataviados en ropas de civil junto a los jóvenes aprendices, quienes tendrían el honor de conocer al Emperador de los mares y sus más fieles guerreros.

–Vaya que es bueno verte de nuevo, Kanon –Los demás guerreros voltearon a ver sorprendidos en la misma dirección que su dios, encontrándose con el ex-general marino—

–Lo mismo digo, Poseidón-sama –Correspondió igual el saludo de aquella deidad con voz trémula y respeto—

A pesar de que ahora Kanon le rendía fidelidad hacia Athena, aun así Poseidón había quedado inconforme al haber perdido a uno de sus mejores generales. Pues a pesar de que el peli añil le había manipulado, cuando su cosmos aún seguía bajo la influencia del sello de Athena, aun así debía de admitir que Kanon había sido un excelente general quien se había encargado por muchos años de poner orden en sus filas y entrenar a los demás soldados, además de cuidar del santuario submarino.

Tanto caballeros como generales, podían notar la seriedad en ambos peli azules. Estaba dicho por órdenes de Athena, que Kanon serviría a ambos dioses, al principio el peli añil se había mostrado inconforme con aquella decisión de su diosa, pero tampoco podía ser malagradecido con Julián, es decir, Poseidón. Además, muy en el fondo de su corazón sentía que habían muchísimas cosas que extrañaba del Santuario Submarino, entre ellas estaban sus compañeros pero por sobre todo, aquel joven de orbes rosadas. Quizás había sido por eso que Athena había puesto esa norma en él, porque ella había notado cuanto el peli azul extrañaba a los demás generales, además de que había algo más que ataba al gemelo menor.

–Ja, que bueno es verlos de nuevo –Los demás generales marinos fueron al encuentro con quien había sido el Dragón marino, a excepción de un joven de cabellos cortos y lilas, quien solo se había quedado al lado de la deidad de los mares, mientras miraba como sus demás compañeros e inclusive la sirena de hebras rubias, hablaba de forma animada con Kanon.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

–¿Acaso no piensas unírteles, Sorrento? –El menor vio sorprendido a su dios, sabía que nada podía pasar desapercibido por este.

–N-no… Bueno, yo… –No sabía que decir, más que todo, no sabía cómo actuar enfrente del peli añil. Debía admitir que desde un principio el desconfiaba de Kanon pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, el griego había demostrado ser un general excepcional, además de que siempre ha sido muy apuesto y… –

–¡Maestro Camus! ¡Hyoga! –El primero en romper la burbuja del general de Sirena, había sido Isaac, que al ver a su maestro y amigo salió corriendo a saludarles además de que se llevó la enorme sorpresa de conocer al maestro de su maestro.

Poco a poco los grupitos entre los caballeros y generales se fueron armando, más la amena música y comida todo el mundo empezó a disfrutar de a poco. Inclusive los más jóvenes, quienes escuchaban atento las historias que los caballeros de bronce, aquellos que se habían enfrentado contra los dorados y cuanto guerrero más dioses, relataban cada una de sus aventuras.

–Y entonces, utilizamos las armas de la armadura de Libra para destruir los pilares de Poseidón, para salvar a Saori-san –Relataba un muy alegre Pegaso, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la joven diosa, mientras que Poseidón hizo una mueca al recordar el final que habían tenido sus amados pilares.

–Eso te pasa por no reforzarlos bien, hermanito –La música se detuvo y las pláticas cesaron al sentir el enorme cosmos del Rey Hades, quien venía acompañado con sus tres jueces, los dioses gemelos, además de Pandora, Lune de Balrog y Valentine de Arpía. Lo más bizarro de la situación, era que los espectros venían vestido como civiles, inclusive la joven heraldo había dejado aquel largo vestido gótico para lucir uno más apropiado al clima de Grecia. Los únicos que venían con sus respectivas túnicas, al igual que Poseidón, eran Hades y los dioses gemelos.

–Ja, ja, lo mismo digo de tus prisiones, hermano –Para entonces la sonrisa del peli negro se había borrado de forma abrupta.

–Maldito mocoso, tu… –Una terrible aura oscura fue rodeando al regente del Infierno, Poseidón solo rio burlesco al ver que había dado de lleno en el clavo.

–Mi señor, le recuerdo lo que dijo su esposa Perséfone –El cuerpo del peli negro se tensó al escuchar la amenaza de la alemana.

–Ja, te tienen bien agarrado hermanito –Rio el Emperador de los mares, provocando que Hades solo se sulfurara aún más.

–Mi señor Poseidón –Esta vez fue el turno de Tethis para hablar, quien solo se había mantenido al margen del infantil comportamiento de su dios –¿Acaso no recuerda lo que Anfitrite-sama, le dijo antes de que viniéramos aquí?

Nuevamente todo el mundo estallo en carcajadas al ver a los grandes dioses, siendo intimidados por las jóvenes heraldos, quienes al parecer habían recibido instrucciones de las esposas de estos, esperando que por una vez en sus vidas, dejaran las riñas y comportamientos infantiles y se comportaran como los dioses que eran, además de que debían de ser el ejemplo a seguir para sus fieles soldados; eso o terminarían siendo castigados.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Hola a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado de Este capítulo nuevo, les quiero decir algo. Adoro muchísimo los reviews, y me allegro de que digan lo genialoso que es, pero recuerden que este fic no es solamente mío. Este fic se creó por medio de roles que he tenido con Khian, esa persona es quien ha manejado a los caballeros de Capricornio, Escorpio, inclusive creo que lo ha hecho con otros, pero ya ni me acuerdo, así como sus propios pjs. Khian es quien me ha dado la inspiración y demás. Algo más por aclarar, sé que es extraño que otros caballeros de X signo manejen ataques de otros signos PERO… Eso solo lo pueden los de la nueva generación, los de LC y Clásico no pueden más que mejorar sus ataques o crear nuevos pero NO pueden aprender los de otros signos. Espero que ese no sea un impedimento y dejen este fic ;-; además de que más tarde entenderán porque los ninos estos pueden hacer tal cosa… Por mi último rol con Khian (hace unos días? xD ) al parecer si habra M-preg, ya se mas o menos como se dará todo, ahora solo disfruten y,.. Ya solo quedan CINCO aprendices por encontrar: TAURO, VIRGO, CAPRICORNIO, ACUARIO Y PISCIS!


	21. Chapter 21

**Khian-sama:** Si, si, ya sabemos que eres famoso e.e y lo se, soy genial. Soy la persona más genial de todo este jodido planeta eue (¿) te adoro con todo mi corazón, porque gracias a tus asombrosos roles es que salen tantas ideas locas… xD demasiada inspiración. Waahh, gracias clon, y ya era hora de que dejaras comentario… Espero que con este capítulo nuevo me dejes otro!

 **Yuki. Soto. 7:** Aun así los espectros de Hades juegan un papel muy importante, así como el dios mismo… También va lo mismo para Poseidón y sus generales marinos, porque este fanfic será EXTENSO; puesto que los dioses principales juegan un papel importante junto con los aprendices y los… uh… demasiada información, bueno, agradezco que te guste y hayas dejado tu comentario.

 **Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley** **:** Me alegro mucho que te hayas a aparecido a leer el capítulo y dejarme un comentario, muchísimas gracias! Y lo hare, van a revivir, no te preocupes! xD no le pongas los cuernos a don Pose!

 **Pequebalam:** Jajaja a los escorpiones les gustaría toda esa atención xD pero… no van a dejar a sus hieleras con patash TuT y si les llegara a separar, capaz y los de Escorpio me atacan con sus agujas escarlata T.T …sniff (se acaba de acordar que ya se terminó Soul of Gold) lo que ahí sucede es que, Athena no quiere que sus tios empiecen a discutir, lo único que desea es que por una vez en sus miserables vidas de inmortales, se lleven bien (eso y de que Zeus les está vigilando y si llega a ver que se están peleando, les va a castigar) gracias por estar al tanto de este fic!

 **Ana:** Holis! Una nueva seguidora? TuT que lindo! Estoy feliz de lo que has hecho además de que te tomaste la molestia de dejarme un review! Muchísimas gracias! Les adoro con todo mi corazón!

 **Aclaraciones:** Ya ni me acuerdo si lo había mencionado pero de todas formas lo hare. En este fic los personajes de Minos, Hypnos, Thanatos son los mismos de TLC; así que cada que los mencione deben de tener esas imágenes de ellos. TODOS son importantes en este fic, pues será uno extenso, también déjenme decirles que a pesar de que la mayoría de los personajes son gays, habrán una que otra pareja hetero -.- asi que nada de arena para mí o esas parejas! Respeto ante todo!

Sin más que agregar por favor disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

 **.**

 **(****)**

 **.**

Y mientras los heraldos vigilaban a sus dioses, los demás guerreros de esos habían decidió pasarla bien entre todos. Debía admitirse que era demasiado extraño que todos los caballeros de Athena, los dorados y los de bronce, buscaran la manera de llevarse bien con los Generales Marinos de Poseidón, así como los tres jueces del Inframundo y dioses gemelos, pero quien más aminoraba los ánimos era el caballero de Pegaso, quien parecía ser el alma de la fiesta.

— ¡Vamos chicos, esta es una fiesta no un velorio! —Y ahí iba de nuevo, causando revuelo en los demás caballeros e invitados— Inclusive Kanon se está divirtiendo con sus amigos las marinas

—¡Generales MARINOS! —Se escuchó a alguien chillar a lo lejos—

—¡CALLATE ADEFESIO! —Chillo Ikki de vuelta, haciendo sentir ofendido a un pobre Kasa de Lymnades—

—¿Es que siempre son así? —Pregunto Aiacos quien pasaba por ahí y con un vasito lleno de ponche, los dorados y bronceados solo vieron con una ceja alzada al juez de Garuda— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me ven?

—Lo feo que estas —Mascullo el pollo a las brasas mientras le daba una mordida a la pierna de pavo que había ido a agarrar hacia unos segundos—

—¡Ikki! No seas tan malo hermano

—La verdad siempre duele, Aiacos —Ahora era Radamanthys quien se aparecía, el rubio miraba a todos con una expresión de "muéranse" estampada en el rostro—

—¿Ah sí? ¿Conque de verdades dolorosas hablamos? —Los dorados chismosos parecían divertidos ante la escena que se les presentaba, ¡y cómo no, si aquello iba como de telenovela!— Al menos no soy tan ciego como para no darme cuenta de que ALGUIEN se muere por ti y justo TU terminaste lastimando a ese ALGUIEN

—Igualito a ti, Milo —El mencionado solo vio indignado a su maestro, que no hacía más que sonreírle con sorna mientras señalaba de forma no tan disimulada, al joven Camus que se encontraba con su maestro a unos cuantos metros de ahí—

—Y se puede saber… ¿Quién es esa persona? —Pregunto un muy curioso Kanon, quien venía bebiendo algo de ponche y acompañado con los demás generales marinos a excepción de Sorrento, que como siempre se encontraba aun lado del Emperador de los mares—

—Pues veras…—Y como si fueran viejas chismosas, los caballeros de Géminis, Cáncer, leo, Libra y Escorpio junto con los demás generales marinos se hicieron bolita para escuchar el relato del juez de Garuda. Era gracioso ver como el peli negro y disque gemelo de Milo (conste que eso lo salió diciendo Kardia) hacia muchos gestos mientras relataba y señalaba al joven espectro de Arpía, que se encontraba a varios metros platicando muy animadamente con Mu y Afrodita—

—Fiiuuuu, pues vaya que esta hermoso el chico —Los demás machos solo asintieron ante las palabras del Escorpio mayor— Tiene buenas caderas

—Tiene bonita cara —Continuo su discípulo, ambos chocaron los puños mientras seguían diciendo cuanta cosa sobre el de cabellos rosados—

—Apuesto $500 a que todavía esta virgen— Salió diciendo un muy atrevido Kanon—

—¡Jah! Apuesto a que la puede mamar bien —Esta vez fue Kardia quien continúo, el Escorpión mayor había notado como el espectro de Wyvern se iba enfureciendo más y más, por lo que les comunico a los demás que solo le siguieran el juego, inclusive Aiacos decidió participar en la treta con los dorados—

—Eso y más, deberían de ver lo flexible que es Valentine a la hora de practicar Yoga —

—¡Aiacos! —Y ahí fue cuanto todo el control del rubio se fue al carajo, pues él sabía muy bien lo flexible que era su subordinado, bueno, no es que él le haya observado, no claro que no; lo que sucedía era que, ¿Por qué demonios estaba divagando tanto en su pensamientos?—

—¿Qué? Tú más que nadie sabe eso, ¿no es así Ryan? —El mencionado tan solo guardo silencio y se fue a la mesa de aperitivos, cabe decir que ahí se encontró con un muy amistoso Pegaso que le recibió con una sonora palmada en la espalda—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto y en otro lugar un poquito más retirado, los pequeños aprendices se encontraban platicando entre ellos mientras observaban a sus maestros platicar o al menos hacer el ridículo con los demás. Debían admitir que se encontraban más que aburridos, aunque al menos la comida era buena y de vez en vez el pony alado de Seiya, les entretenían con sus anécdotas de cuanto ellos derrotaron a los dioses guerreros de Asgard y todas las aventuras que han tenido.

Todos los guerreros parecían divertirse y llevarse bien además de que habían encontrado algunas cosas en común entre ellos. Por ejemplo, a Minos y Aiacos les gustaba gastarles bromas a los demás, mismo caso con los escorpiones celestes, las jaibas italianas, en esas también entraban Ikki, Io, Kasa y también Kanon y Defteros, y una que otra los gemelos mayores de estos. Otro caso era el de Krishna, a quien le gustaba meditar mucho justo como a Shaka y Asmita de Virgo. Mu, Dégel y Camus parecían llevarse bien con Valentine, Sorrento y Lune, pues eran los más calmados.

—Al parecer las cosas irán bien —Exclamo Athena desde su lugar, sus tíos asintieron mientras le daban un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto —

—Aunque aún hay un asunto por tratar, querida sobrina mía —La joven diosa vio con ligera confusión al dios del Inframundo—

—¿A qué te refieres, tío?—

—Veras, resulta que aún hay un tema por resolver —Hizo una leve pausa, en eso vio como la mirada de cierto juez no se despegaba de uno de los santos de la joven diosa— Es algo que quedo pendiente desde la última Guerra santa

—Hades, por una vez en tu miserable y triste vida, —El dios mencionado tan solo le vio con el ceño fruncido y con deseos de golpear a su hermano— ¿Podrías ser directo y rápido en decir las cosas?

—Maldito mocoso…

—Puedo ser un maldito mocoso pero…!

—¡Suficiente! —El grito de la diosa de la guerra justa ocasiono que ambas deidades mayores guardaran silencio y dirigieran la mirada hacia ella— Estamos aquí para celebrar, no para pelear

—¡Es culpa de, el ! —Exclamo el emperador de los mares, a lo que Hades rodo los ojos con hastío—

—No me importa de quien ha sido la culpa, ¡ustedes dos ya deberían de comportarse como los adultos que son! —Ambas deidades mayores hicieron un mohín, dejando que la diosa menor soltara un suspiro y se sobara la sien. A veces no entendía como es que sus tíos podían ser tan infantiles—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Y mientras tanto las deidades discutían, los machos con pelo en el pecho hablaban de sus cosas, los más tranquilos hablaban de lo lindo de la fiesta y el ponche, los pequeños aprendices se encontraban escuchando las hazañas de los caballeros de bronce. Inclusive el más gruñón de todos, o sea Ikki, se encontraba feliz (aunque no lo demostrase) por ver aquella admiración en los ojitos expectantes de los menores, quienes escuchaban muy atentos sus anécdotas.

—Y así fue como vencí a Kanon de Dragón Marino —Termino de decir un muy orgulloso ave fénix, los más pequeños soltaron una enorme exclamación de asombro; pues si bien admiraban a sus maestros los dorados, su admiración también era igual de enorme por los de bronce—

—¡Oye, deja de llenarles la cabeza de mentiras! —Se escuchó al griego quejarse, Saga solo negó la cabeza desde donde se encontraba al ver a su gemelo empezar una discusión con el nipón—

—Yo solo les dije la verdad —Acoto el joven mientras se alzaba de hombros y le miraba con poco interés—

—O sea que… ¿el señor Ikki es muchísimo más fuerte que nuestro maestro? —El pobre ex-dragón marino emitió un chillido al ver a su pequeño aprendiz, Klaus, mirar con gran admiración al japonés, quien solo inflaba el pecho con orgullo—

—¡Klaus, no le escuches! —El pequeño peli negro volteo a ver a su maestro, quien señalaba con una pierna de pavo al japonés, quien lucía demasiado intimidante mientras mordía de forma brusca una pierna de pavo, a todo esto, ¿Por qué había tanto pavo? Se preguntaban los demás pequeños—

 **…**

 **..**

—Ahhh, no puedo creer que ya vayan a crear otra discusión, ¿es que acaso no te puedes quedar quieto? —Kanon volteo a ver con malos ojos a su gemelo, quien se mantenía con el semblante serio y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—

—Cállate Saga, ¿o es que acaso tu no reaccionarias así al saber que alguien te puede quitar a tu preciado alumno y toda su admiración? —El mayor solo alzo una de sus cejas, Aspros y Defteros por lo tanto se vieron entre si y luego al otro par de gemelos, analizando con detenimiento sus palabras—

—No, porque yo confió plenamente en mi querido alumno, ¿no es así Lean? —Mas no hubo respuesta— ¿Lean?

—¡Wow! ¿Y que más paso? —El peli negro mayor se encontraba a unos cuantos metros lejos de esa discusión, mientras escuchaba atento las palabras de Kardia de Escorpio, quien al haber escuchado la discusión de los de Géminis, decidió aprovechar y hacer una pequeña maldad—

—¡Lean! —El pequeño dio un respingo al escuchar la voz seria de su maestro llamarle, mientras que Kanon no hizo más que reírse de su propio hermano— Y tu cállate Kanon

—¡Oblígame! —Los demás soltaron un suspiro al verles pelear y sin más continuación con la fiesta, aunque claro, tanto Aspros como Defteros se quedaron con aquella duda, ¿Qué pasaría si esa admiración que los pequeños sienten por ellos, llegara a desaparecer?—

—Eso jamás pasara —Murmuro el demonio de la isla Kanon, Aspros vio de reojo a su hermano quien ponía las manos sobre sus caderas y daba un hondo suspiro—

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —Pregunto entre dientes, Defteros embozo una ligera sonrisa—

—Solo lo sé, lo puedo ver en su mirar —Aspros elevo la mirada para ver a su gemelo, quien observaba divertido al par de peli negros discutir con el aprendiz de Sagitario y Escorpio— Así como también se, que lograran hacer grandes cosas

Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio y dejaron aquellos pensamientos abandonar sus cabezas, para luego retomar la dicha de disfrutar aquella fiesta y quizá molestar a Kardia.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

—Eso es porque somos gemelos, y ustedes no lo son —Azarias rodo los ojos con fastidio, mientras que Khian solo les observaba de reojo y disfrutaba de aquel delicioso y fruto rojo que tenía en su mano—

—Y yo ya te dije, ¡que nosotros solo somos amigos! —Lo que ahí sucedía era que, después de haber dejado a sus maestros atrás los de géminis se habían enfrascado en una pequeña discusión con el de sagitario, lo cual también inmiscuía al de escorpio, pero este último parecía más entretenido en terminase su manzana—

—Uhmm, de todas formas es muy sospechoso que pasen demasiado tiempo juntos… —La cuestión se había formado a partir de que ambos aprendices de Sagitario y Escorpio, habían empezado a verse más unidos, ya fuera en los ejercicios de entrenamientos o en los ratos libres que tenían, se habían vuelto inseparables—

—Y entonces porque no vas a discutir eso con Jian, él y Kiki también han estado pasando demasiado tiempo juntos —El castañito tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los mofletes inflados, mientras que el gemelo mayor lucia con un porte serio a pesar de su edad—

—Pero si eso es obvio —Exclamo, Khian entonces había terminado de comerse su deliciosa manzana y lanzo el corazón a un cesto de basura—

—¿El que es obvio? —Pregunto con seriedad mientras se ponía a la par del arquero, quien le miraba con una ceja alzada—

—Sí, ¿el que es obvio? —Se escuchó una voz con cierto tono monótono a espaldas del gemelo mayor, quien para entonces había dejado atrás su semblante serio y tranquilo. Khian que ya venía venir eso, no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisita en sus labios al ver el semblante de Lean, quien a pesar de ser algo molesto en ocasiones, aun así consideraba un buen amigo y compañero—

—"Eres malo…" —El capriescorio vio de reojo al arquero menor, quien tenía las mejillas infladas—

—"No soy malo" —Le respondió vía-cosmos, aquello era un truco que los aprendices habían aprendido hacia poco, y vaya que era muy útil en ocasiones como esas—

—"¡Si lo eres!" —Exclamo Lean de igual manera, Klaus mientras tanto se mantenía escuchando lo que los otros decían, y Jian, bueno, el igual pero sus ojos no se despegaban de cierta personita—

—A todo esto, ¿Azarias, dónde está tu hermano? —El pequeño arquero mostro una enorme sonrisa, a la vez que señalaba al caballero de Leo actual. Los demás pequeños voltearon a ver en aquella dirección, sorprendiéndose que junto al de Leo, se encontraba la hermosa amazona de Águila, quien sostenía entre sus brazos al pequeño Nikolas, quien al parecer era el centro de atención entre y Pandora, Thetis, inclusive Violett; quien no dejaba de hacer caras graciosas para hacer reír al leoncito menor—

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

—Sin duda es un hermoso niño —Decía una emocionada Thetis de sirena mientras le acariciaba las mejillas al menor— No sabía que tú y Aioria

—¿¡Q-que?! N-no… es decir, él y yo no… Nosotros no somos… —Sintió sus mejillas arder, dio gracias a Athena de que llevaba la máscara puesta y eso le impedía a las demás ver su rostro ahora de un tono escarlata—

—¿Acaso este pequeño no es hijo tuyo y del león pulgoso ese? —Y como siempre, la espectro de Behemoth no tenía pena en decir las formas de la manera más cruda posible—

—¡Violett! —La mujer de cabellos oscuros rodo los ojos con fastidio—

—Oye, no es culpa mía —Se excusó— Es que como a leguas se nota que el gato pulgoso ese se muere por ella

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Pregunto una muy apenada Marín, Nikolas ladeo la cabecita hacia un lado al no entender lo que ahí sucedía, o quizá si—

—Tch, escucha linda —Behemoth sonrió ladina mientras se colocaba a la par de la peli naranja y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de esta— A leguas se nota que el tipo se muere por ti, se le nota en la cara de bobo que tiene

—Aun así no creo que sea la manera correcta para decirlo —Contraataco Thetis—

—Tch… —Violett hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la desaprobación de las demás chicas, mientras que Marín se había quedado sumergida en sus pensamientos—

—No lo creo… —Susurro, las demás voltearon a verle— Es decir, el…

—El es un tonto y de paso ciego —Pandora nuevamente tuvo que hacer uso de su autoridad para llamarle la atención a la chica— ¡Solo digo la verdad! El gato pulgoso ese esta igualito al cejon de Radamanthys al no darse cuenta de que el pobre de Valentine está enamorado de él y a final de cuentas, no entiendo cómo es que se enamoró de un cejon…

—¿El espectro de Arpía está enamorado del juez de Wyvern? —Preguntaron al unísono unas sorprendidas Thetis y Marín—

—Así es —Respondió Pandora—

—Y lo peor de todo es que, todos en el Mekai lo saben —Continuo Violett—

—Excepto Radamanthys —Las cuatro se terminaron sumergiéndose en un profundo silencio, que fue interrumpido por el pequeño Nikolas, que al ver a su hermano mayor, le pidió a la amazona de Águila que le bajase. Las cuatro chicas vieron con ternura al pequeño leoncito, correr a como podía hasta donde su hermano mayor, quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos—

— Tan solo esperemos que los de la nueva generación, no sean igual que estos —Las demás asintieron ante las palabras de la espectro, quien miraba como Aspros, Manigoldo y Kardia, se enfrascaban en una discusión sin sentido aparente—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Y mientras las chicas seguían platicando sobre sus cosas y de cómo los hombres eran tan despistados; los jueces de Garuda y Griffon, se habían alejado un poco mientras bebían algo de vino que se habían sacado de quien sabe dónde. Ambos jueces llevaban al menos quince minutos observando a unos hermosos jóvenes desde aquella posición o quizá más tiempo, pues Aiacos no había apartado la mirada del hermoso Lune, mientras que un ansioso Minos se la había pasado observando al caballero más hermoso de toda la orden.

—Solo ve y háblale —El juez de la estrella celestial del valor, vio con malos ojos al nepalés que no dejaba de tomar de su ponche mezclado con vino— A lo mínimo te ataca con sus rosas, o al menos te daría una que otra patada o puñetazo

—Aiacos, no ayudas en nada —Sinceridad ante todo, se decía así mismo y de forma mental el albino, quien desde que habían llegado no había dejado de observar al hermoso Albafica de Piscis—

—Oye tan solo soy honesto —Murmuro el moreno—

—Al igual que yo —Contraataco— A veces no entiendo, como es que termine en esta situación

—Quizá y solo quizá estás enamorado de el —El otro volteo a verle con una expresión difícil de olvidar, provocándole una sonora carcajada al espectro de Garuda— ¿Acaso no lo crees posible?

—Jah, ¡pero si es gracioso! —Exclamo el albino, buscando la manera de esconder su más grande secreto— Teniendo en cuenta de que soy el juez principal y el más despiadado de todos

—Pero aun así alguna vez fuimos humanos, capaces de sentir como cualquier otro —Minos guardo silencio, aún tenía su copita de ponche a medio tomar mientras observaba al hermoso caballero de Piscis, deleitándose al ver como aquella larga y sedosa cabellera celeste se movía por cada agraciado paso del santo más hermoso—

—Aun así… —Estaba dudativo y eso el otro lo noto, era gracioso ver como el juez más temible se debatía en una lucha consigo mismo y todo porque el dios del amor había hecho de las suyas en flecharle—

—No pierdes nada —Le incito— Quizá la dignidad y uno que otro diente, pero nada grave a final de cuentas

—Insisto, no se te da para ser comediante —El nepalés sonrió con levedad— Bueno… quizá… solo quizá…

—Minos… ahora estamos en una época de paz, una que jamás en todas las veces que hemos reencarnado para enfrentarnos contra la diosa Athena, imagine que podría llegar a suceder —Minos guardo silencio, observando el semblante de su compañero de armas y hermano, pues era raro ver al juez de Garuda con aquel semblante serio y a la vez melancólico— Es raro, todos lo sentimos así pero… No se siente mal esta oportunidad y no es que me queje, nuestro señor Hades siempre ha sido alguien bueno con nosotros pero…

Pero a pesar de ser espectros al servicio de su señor Hades, aun así conservaban aquella esencia que les hacía humanos. Aquellos sentimientos y memorias de vidas pasadas, de lo que fueron antes de formar parte del ejercito de su deidad.

—Pero el vivir como humanos comunes y corrientes… no suena tan mal —Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, digiriendo las palabras que habían sido dichas e inclusive el mismo Aiacos se encontraba sorprendido por lo que había dicho—

—Lo es y lo entiendo… pero… el jamás me…

—Eso no lo sabes —Respondió rápidamente al saber de ante mano lo que el otro iba a decir— No lo sabes y no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes, hermano

—Es raro verte actuando de esa manera, Aiacos —El juez de Garuda fingió verse ofendido—

—Ya, ya, deja de insultarme ve a hacer las paces con el —El de hebras oscuras apoyo las manos sobre la espalda del albino, para irle empujando en dirección del hermoso peli celeste. Los demás solo observaban a ambos jueces, Radamanthys rabio al verlos actuar tan payasos como siempre. El dios del Inframundo no se inmuto, pues ya estaba enterado de los líos amorosos de sus soldados—

—¡Aiacos, deja de hace eso! —Chillaba el peli blanco siendo ignorado por su compañero, quien ponía más empeño de empujar al otro—

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

—¿Qué están haciendo esos dos? —Pregunto un muy curioso Mu, quien desde hacía ratos había estado conversando con Lune y Valentine, los espectros se vieron entre si y suspiraron—

—Algo de lo que te sorprenderás —Suspiro Valentine, el de Aries solo le vio raro—

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Shaka, que si bien había estado platicando con los espectros aun así no le gustaba ver como estos no se alejaban del carnero—

—Es solo que… —El albino volteo a ver al pelirosa, quien no dejaba de ver con nerviosismo a los jueces—

—Lo que aquí Lune trata de decirles, es que al parecer el señor Minos siente algo por Albafica de Piscis —El pobre noruego sintió que estaba a punto de darle alto, ante el derroche de sinceridad que se le había pegado al otro para decir revelar algo de tan magnitud—

—¿Bromeas, verdad? —Shaka al ser uno de los caballeros más calmados, se había quedado petrificado e inclusive había abierto los ojos como platos—

—¿Te parece que soy alguien que mentiría con respecto a eso? —Inesperadamente el espectro de arpía se había puesto enojado y eso Lune lo había notado, así como también había notado los incesantes acercamientos entre Kanon y Radamanthys—

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

—Vamos solo acércate y dile hola —Insistía el juez de Garuda mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas al albino—

—¡No quiero! —Volvió a chillar molesto, atrayendo la atención de algunos sobre todo la atención de Verónica, quien había llegado a último momento y quien se encontraba en medio de un chisme jugoso con Afrodita, era extraño pero parecían llevarse demasiado bien—

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

—¿Estas segura de ello? —Pregunto Afrodita mientras miraba de reojo al par de jueces, Verónica mostro una leve sonrisa antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida—

—Claro que si —Contesto— El juez más despiadado de todos al parecer termino siendo doblemente derrotado por tu mentor~

—Y sigo sin creerlo~ —Sonrió mientras apartaba unos mechones de cabello y se los llevaba por detrás de su oreja—

—¿De qué tanto hablan? —Exclamo una vocecita a espaldas de Dita y Verónica, este último sonrió al escuchar la voz de Albafica de Piscis, quien cambio su semblante tranquilo por uno nervioso al verle. A pesar de todo ese cambio, la redención, el perdón y reconciliación aun así seguía muy inseguro de si confiar o no en los que alguna vez fueron sus enemigos—

—Pues veras… —Y justo antes de que Dita o Veronica dijeran algo, Aiacos se las habia ingeniado para arrastrar a su amigo y hermano hasta donde se encontraban los pescaditos con el espectro—

—¡Aquí les traigo esto! —Chillo mientras lanzaba al noruego, Dita y Veronica se apartaron rápidamente para evitar un choque con el albino, quien buscaba frenar y que con suerte lo logro a hacer, pero para bien o para mal termino justo a escasos centímetros de un impactado Albafica—

—Tu…

—…. —Los orbes cerúleos del sueco se encontraban inmersos en aquellos ojos amatistas, era el mismo tono de amatista de aquel entonces solo que, diferentes—

 **…**

 **..**

—Esto se va a poner bueno —Susurro el espectro de hebras rubias al peli celeste menor, quien parecía divertido ante la escena que se presentaba frente a él; tan solo esperaba que su maestro no reaccionara violento e iniciara una guerra—

—Ni que lo dudes~

 **…**

 **..**

—M-minos…

—Albafica… —Lentamente Minos fue retrocediendo, sorprendiendo al menor quien por fin había caído en cuenta— Yo…

 **Continuara…**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Creo que he sido mala al haber dejado el capítulo hasta aquí pero… meh, creo que es genial xD akjshksa solo para darle suspenso. En fin, como siempre me gusta decir que este fic NO es del todo mío. Este fic es un 50% mío y el otro 50% le pertenece a Khian-sama, a quien también pueden encontrar aquí o en Wattpad! Bueno ya en el siguiente capítulo se irán dando más cosas y quizá los gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos hagan de las suyas con la pobre jaiba mayor xD no creo que me lleve mucho en la fiesta, porque las estrellas ya anunciaron la locación de los aprendices de Tauro y Virgo.

Así que los doraditos deberán de iniciar un nuevo viaje! Sera que la aprendiz de tauro será niña? O quizá la de virgo? Pero aún falta Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis… Uhmmm~

Bueno sin más que agregar, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Una Nueva Oportunidad"

.

¿Y ustedes, alguna vez han sentido el poder del cosmos?

.

.

 **P.D.:** Joder, debería comprarle los derechos a don Kuru mas toda la empresa y revivir a los dorados… y solo así hacer de las mías con ellos… (Además de contratar personas que hagan un buen diseño y que agreguen la antigua banda sonora de la serie #feels#)

 **Aclaraciones 2:** Este fic y creo que los otros igual... los estare actualizando cada dos semanas! Asi es... ahora sera como Soul of Gold! LOL agradezcanme! lakjsalsa los quiero y gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Y juro que si ya no me dejan, no les dare salseo bueno entre los dorados!


	22. Chapter 22

**Yuki. Soto. 7:** Hola, hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tanto tiempo! Bueno, ya he escrito un poco de salseo entre Dohko y Shion, ahora debo escribir de otras parejas aunque más adelante escribiré algo del tigre devorándose al borrego sabroso 7u7r

 **Pequebalam:** Hola! Jajajaja me alegro muchísimo que te encante eso! C: aahhh… Khian… bueno, con respecto a Khian y eso que pasa con Azarias, alias el pony volador, es una larga historia, que a medida que esto avance iras entendiendo. Y si, cejamanthys es un idiota que se está perdiendo a la arpiita sabrosa :v

 **Crazy:** Hola! Que felicidad al encontrar a alguien más leyendo este fic y dejando comentario! Gracias! Espero ver más comentarios tuyos a medida que este fic avance! C:

 **Ana:** Amm… no se cada cuanto estaré actualizando 7.7

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Antes que nada quiero disculparme por TARDARME DEMASIADO en actualizar este fic, pero la verdad es que he estado falta de tiempo e inspiración y como siempre les digo… Si voy a actualizar, será un capitulo que tod s disfruten y no algo mediocre! C: por eso me he estado tomando mi tiempo en ir escribiendo de a poco hasta llegar a este capítulo que, por corto que sea, aun asi lo hice con gran esfuerzo y dedicación para ustedes.

Por favor, disfrútenlo y espero que dejen comentarios!

Una cosa mas, hace unas semanas(?) me dejaron unos comentarios en mi otro fic "Y al final solo queda la felicidad" si, se que Saint Seiya no es un anime Yaoi pero... Si yo quiero escribir fics YAOI de este puto anime LO HARE! Me valen 3 putas hectareas de mierda y al que no le guste, que no los lea! Porque saben? Cuando recibi la notificacion del coment, me senti feliz! pero a medida que lo iba leyendo iba quedando mas confundida y al final con cara de WTF! Yo solo escribo fics yaoi! VIVA EL YAOI, BITCHES!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Templo Principal de Athena**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto todo el mundo se encontraba expectante con relación al caballero de Piscis, Albafica, y el primer juez, Minos de Griffon; aunque claro, todo el mundo disimulaba el no ver o escuchar, pero hasta los más correctos como lo eran los de Acuario, Virgo y Aries, se encontraban al tanto del chisme y ni se diga de los dioses que tanto Poseidón como Hades dejaban sus disputas de niños a un lado para prestar atención.

— Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al juez principal —La mirada de Piscis lucia más afilada que nunca y todo gracias al espectro que tenía ahí frente suyo— Espero que no se te ocurra arruinar esta fiesta

— Venenoso como siempre, eso me gusta —Sus finos labios se alzaron en una sonrisa ladina mientras se acercaba al sueco a tomarle uno de sus largos mechones de cabello y olerlo— No has cambiado en nada, Albafica

— Lo mismo digo Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada antes de que el menor le sonriera con complicidad, aunque en sus interiores sintieran temblar, puesto que habían pasado demasiadas cosas luego de que murieran a manos del otro, cosas que todos ignoraban e inclusive la diosa Athena mas no el señor del Inframundo—

A varias mesas de ahí Manigoldo se encontraba con la quijada desencajada y no era el único, los otros dos jueces estaban que no se la creían. Algunos cuchicheaban por la extraña tranquilidad que ambos manejaban, mientras que otros alegana haber entrado en alguna dimensión rara por los geminianos mayores, mientras que algunos pocos culpaban a los de Virgo, que posiblemente los había llevado a un viaje astral por culpa de sus inciensos de mierda, aunque esta acusación la había hecho Mascara de Muerte al haber perdido la apuesta contra Kanon.

— ¿Acaso hemos entrado en algún universo paralelo? ¿O acaso es Aspros jugando con nuestras mentes? —

— ¿Por qué siempre me culpan a mí? —Exclamo ofendido el geminiano mayor ante las palabras de Kardia—

—. Porque eres el más propenso a crear tales acciones y dejarnos perdidos en alguna dimensión paralela, a gusto tuyo —Respondió tranquilo y con una manzana en su mano, el griego mayor solo le vio con molestia—

Y volviendo con el juez infernal y el doceavo caballero, ambos se encontraban sumergidos en un silencio algo incómodo. La cuestión para ambos, era que luego de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII, habían pasado muchísimas cosas entre ellos y en si era una larguísima historia a explicar.

— Han… han cambiado las cosas —El juez fue el primero en hablar, Albafica solo le vio de soslayo mientras bebía algo de vino de uva y sin alcohol con un ligero dulzón que empalagaba su paladar—

— Demasiado —Fue su única respuesta para después darle otro sorbo a su bebida. Ni Minos o Albafica sabían cómo actuar, ya que desde la última vez que se vieron habían dejado varias cosas inconclusas y en sí, eran cosas que no podían ser tratadas a la ligera y más enfrente de los demás caballeros—

— Albafica… —Volvió a llamarle, esta vez el mencionado se giró un poco para verle al igual que el juez; ambas miradas estaban fijas en la ajena y esos gestos no pasaban desapercibidos para los demás que, a pesar de no poder escucharles aun así podían notar la atmosfera tan extraña que envolvía a aquellos dos pues, más de uno pensó que terminarían armando algún escándalo y matándose mutuamente, aunque los resultados eran otros— Después de esta fiesta, quisiera que me acompañaras a Ptolomea

El nombre de aquel lugar causo un ligero estremecimiento en el santo, inclusive su mirada pareció tintinear mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente, siendo algunos tristes y repulsivos, aunque también habían unos hermosos y que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

— ¿A qué se debe esa invitación? —El más que nadie sabía de lo que el otro quería hablar, era un tema un tanto delicado del cual dependían muchísimas cosas que les unían y que la mayoría ignoraba. Pero en el todavía existía la duda que le carcomía, no quería caer preso de los hilos del titiritero, no quería volver a ser tratado de la misma forma en cuando puso un pie en la primera prisión y se encontró con ese hombre listo a juzgarle, aunque en vez de hacerlo, termino reclamándolo como un juguete y siendo vilmente tratado como una simple marioneta—

— Es algo que ya sabes —El juego de miradas continúo por un largo rato hasta que el mayor decidió cortarlo y hacerle un gesto para que le siguiera y que pasó desapercibido para todos, ya que Seiya e Ikki habían iniciado una discusión y los chismosos que observaban el acercamiento entre el santo y el juez, terminaron perdiéndoles de vista—

Por otro lado los pequeños aprendices se encontraban sentados cada quien en su lugar de una mesa, los infantes preferían comer y platicar entre ellos o simplemente observar el comportamiento de los dioses y de los caballeros, sobre todo de aquellos que decían ser sus maestros y ejemplos a seguir.

— No sé ustedes pero yo estoy perdiendo mi fe en ellos —Exclamo Angelo mientras miraba a sus maestros pelear con los de Escorpio—

— No eres el único… —Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien hablo, se encontraba algo aburrido y jugando con una manzana que había cogido momentos atrás de uno de los tantos fruteros—

— Vamos chicos, al menos son buenas personas —Intercedió el arquero menor, más en eso se escucharon los silbidos de los santos de Escorpio y Cáncer cuando vieron pasar al espectro de Arpía, el pobre joven de cabellos rosados acabo con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza, ya que tanto los griegos como los italianos no dejaban de lanzarle piropos—

— La verdad es que no entiendo porque hacen eso —Nuevamente el italianito volvió a hablar, en serio que no entendía por nada del mundo a los mayores, ¿Por qué se alteraban al ver pasar a un chico lindo?—

— Quizá cuando estemos más grandes podremos entenderles —Esta vez fue Jian, la voz de la razón quien hablo. Al ser el mayor del grupo era quien entendía un poco más las cosas, aunque habían algunas cosillas que no comprendía del todo, en especial aquel sentir por el corderito menor quien no había dejado de verle, quizá debería de hablarlo con su maestro Dohko y buscar consejo en alguien tan sabio como lo era el—

— Yo tan solo espero no acabar como el —Comento divertido el pelirrojo al ver a su maestro mayor lloriquear porque "su cubito" le había reganado—

Y volviendo con los adultos, el caballero mayor de Escorpio se encontraba refunfuñando y todo porque Degel le había ido a reganar por su comportamiento.

— ¡Pero solo estaba bromeando! —Busco defenderse a lo que el descendiente de Ganimedes le ignoro y siguió caminando, aunque claro el de escorpio le siguió por el simple hecho de que no quería perder a su cubo de hielo—

Y mientras los mayores trataban de resolver sus problemas en el paraíso, Mascara de Muerte, Kanon y Aioria se reían de la desdicha del pobre Milo, quien recibió un susto de muerte por Wyvern, quien no solo cacho a Kardia lanzándole piropos a SU arp… sirviente, sino que también al bicho de pacotilla ese.

— Te lo van a robar —Volvió a repetirle Aiacos, mas su hermano mayor le ignoro como siempre— No lo entiendo Radamanthys, ya han pasado demasiados años, siglos mas bien y nunca en tu vida has notado que esa sexy arpía se muere por ti

— Deja de decir tonterías Aiacos, Valentine solo es un sirviente muy leal —Alego, aunque una vocecilla en su subconsciente le decía que no era así y que había un motivo más grande ya que, ¿tan grande era la lealtad del joven arpía como para soportar en cada vida, los maltratos de que le daba la dama pandora?—

— Bueno, luego no digas que no te lo advertí y conste que hasta Minos te lo ha dicho —Al ver que su hermano no tenía nada más para decir, decidió dejarlo solo por un momento, quizá así podía reflexionar un poco y darse cuenta de que aquel chico de cabellos rosados, sentía más que admiración hacia al juez Wyvern—

Pero en su interior algo le decía que no era solo eso, Wyvern en varias ocasiones había notado alguno que otro gesto o detalle por parte del joven arpía, algo que iba más allá de un trato de un sirviente hacia su amo. La mirada dorada del juez se alzó para buscar a su fiel sirviente, quien se encontraba a unas cuantas mesas de ahí, no pudiendo evitarlo su mirada fue recorriendo la figura del joven de cabellos rosados. Iba lento, empezando por el rostro con cero imperfecciones. Tenía largas y tupidas pestanas, cejas finas, hermosos ojos color amar, una nariz pequeña y respingada además de unos labios que se antojaban ser besados.

— ¿Besados? —¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Negó para sí mismo y se maldijo mentalmente, trato de pensar en otra cosa y dejar el tema zanjado pero, su mirada volvió a aquel joven que ahora reía por las ocurrencias de Queen de Alraune; reinicio con el recorrido y fue bajando por el cuello, paso por los hombros y a cada segundo se iba admirando por la bella figura, Valentine sin duda tenía una hermosa figura, una que podía ser envidiada por cualquiera ya que su cintura era pequeña y sus caderas anchas; aunque la cuestión aumento cuando el de hebras rosadas le dio la espalda al británico, dejando así a la vista aquel redondo trasero que se cargaba. Cabe decir que el protector de Caina termino acalorado ante tal visión—

Y mientras Radamanthys buscaba calmar esa extraña sensación que se había instalado en su cuerpo, Queen se reía con picardía a lo lejos al ver las expresiones del juez.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Pregunto el de arpía con una ceja alzada al ver la sonrisa del otro—

— Oh, no es nada~ —Valentine le vio sin creerle un ápice pero decidió no indagar más. La cuestión era que Alraune estaba disfrutando de ver los gestos y miradas para nada disimuladas de su señor Radamanthys hacia el joven arpía e inclusive él fue quien le pidió al otro que se moviese para que le diera la espalda al británico y su cuerpo quedara más expuesto a la mirada del juez—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en uno de los templos del zodiaco, unos jóvenes se besaban con una gran pasión nunca antes vista; el de menor estatura se encontraba de puntas y con la espalda apoyada en uno de los pilares mientras se dejaba tocar por el mayor, quien a la vez atacaba la boca ajena con besos ardientes.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —Le pregunto al oído, sus dientes tomaron el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda para darle un leve jalón, causando que el más joven soltase un gemido y se abrazara más al cuerpo del otro—

— Si te atreves a hacerlo… ahh… juro que… —La boca ajena ahora atacaba su cuello por lo que ladeo la cabeza al lado contrario para darle espacio al otro que hiciera lo que quisiese—

— ¿Qué harás? —Gruño contra su oído, el más joven continúo gimiendo a placer propio mientras dejaba que el otro metiese las manos por debajo de su ropa y tuviese contacto con su piel—

— Te… mat… matare… —El mayor simplemente sonrió por la respuesta y continuo depositando besos húmedos con mordiscos en toda la extensión del cuello y hombro del más joven, quien continuaba moviéndose contra su cuerpo y gimiendo con soltura—

— Ya lo has hecho… —Le tomo por la cintura para alzarlo un poco y en respuesta el más joven uso sus piernas para rodear la cintura de su amante— Albafica…

— N-no… no digas mi nombre de esa manera… —El juez resoplo y lo cargo hasta la habitación del pisciano, aunque en el recorrido no podía evitar besarlo a gusto suyo cada que podía—

Tropezando y chocando contra algunos muebles termino llegando ileso con el hermoso caballero de Piscis a quien deposito con sumo cuidado sobre la cama de este. La ropa quedo en el olvido y los cuerpos decidieron unirse en una danza llena de pasión, donde Albafica sentía su cuerpo vibrar por la sensación que le causaba la lengua del Griffón al acariciar sus delicados y sensibles botones, su piel se erizaba con cada caricia que el mayor le dedicaba, al llegar a sus caderas suspiro quedo por la presión que las manos ajenas hacían al tomarlas, sus labios fueron sellados por los ajenos prohibiéndole decir más, sus manos entones que estaban sobre su cabeza se enredaron en aquella cabellera plata donde se cerraron sin llegar a hacerle daño al otro pero al separarse le miro con temor en sus ojos. Los besos entre ambos eran una mezcla de lujuria, pasión y una enorme excitación; aquel beso lo tenía todo pero ya comenzaba a molestarle ya que la falta de oxígeno le hacía removerse entre aquellos brazos.

— Nnn~ Mi... Ngh~ —Se quejó e hizo uso de la poca fuerza que tenía para alejar al otro— Aaahh.. ¡I-idiota! Bas a matarme —Bramó para el otro y dio unas cuantas bocanadas para recuperar el aire, sus mejillas que antes estaban rojas estaban comenzando a verse de un color oscuro, su pecho subía y bajaba lenta pero profundamente—

— Algo como esto no te matara —Respondió con altanería mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del sueco y le tomaba con fuerza por las caderas— ¿O acaso ya no recuerdas tus días en Ptolomea? —Los cerúleos se llenaron de coraje con la mención de la mansión del juez principal, quien se mantenía sobre él. Las manos del juez fueron recorriendo la delicada silueta del sueco quien poco a poco dejo su enojo y fue cediendo a las caricias que le daba el otro, sus labios rosas entonces dejaron ir leves jadeos ya que no solo le acariciaba sino que también podía sentir el miembro del noruego hacer algo de presión en su entrada—

Y mientras ambos amantes buscaban amarse bajo el manto de la noche y la ignorancia de sus compañeros ante la extraña relación que ellos habían estado manteniendo desde el siglo XVIII.

— Los humanos sí que son extraños —De entre las sombras un pequeño niño de cabello azabache observaba el acto que ambos amantes llevaban a cabo y vaya que se sorprendía de que los demás en el templo principal no escucharan los constantes gritos del sueco al ser embestido con tremenda fiereza por el juez que, buscaba no solo darle todo el placer por sus embestidas sino que también lo marcaba a base de besos y mordiscos, quería hacer que ese hermoso joven quedara marcado con su esencia— Fascinante…

Su mirada gatuna siguió recorriendo cada parte del templo de Piscis e inclusive se sorprendió de aquellas rosas que se encontraban a ambos lados de las escaleras que guiaban hacia el templo principal, donde la fiesta parecía estar en su mejor apogeo.

— ¿Qué estará haciendo él? —Caminaba con tranquilidad y sin miedo a ser descubierto, puesto que las sombras le resguardaban. Sus ojitos se posaron en cada uno de los ahí presente, estaban los caballeros de Athena, las marinas de Poseidón y los espectros de Hades y como olvidar a la bola de dioses inútiles— Tsk, buenos para nada

Sus rostro infantil se arrugo con desagrado al verlos tan felices charlando entre ellos, haciendo bromas o comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. A veces se cuestionaba, ¿Cómo es que su hermano había perdido ante esa bola de inútiles que tenía por hijos? Pero luego recordaba que también se habían metido sus otros hermanos –otra bola de inútiles buenos para nada- tranquilamente siguió su recorrido por el enorme templo y sin siquiera ser notado por los ahí presentes; viendo de un lado hacia otro, buscando con insistencia a su gemelo, aquel que representaba todo lo opuesto que era él.

— ¿Cómo demonios es que no puedo encontrar a ese idiota? —Exclamo en voz alta, cosa que absolutamente nadie escucho. Al ver que no podía dar con él, decidió irse a sentar en el trono del Patriarca, aprovechando que este se encontraba en la mesa con los bocadillos y siendo acosado por un asiático de cabellos castaños— Esto es tan aburrido…

Esperar no era lo suyo y mas si estaba rodeado de inútiles buenos para nada. Si, para el todos ellos eran una bola de inútiles, todos los dioses, humanos, titanes y cualquier otro ente que fuese inmortal aunque la única excepción era su gemelo y…

Su mirada emitió un deje de tristeza al recordar a aquella dama, quien era la única que podía robar la entera atención de su hermano. Sus pequeños puños se cerraron con fuerza, ella era la única en todo el cosmos que parecía tenerle algo de cariño.

— Demonios, ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Acaso estar con estos estúpidos humanos me ha puesto sensible? —No obtuvo respuesta y era obvio ya que había controlado el tiempo y espacio para que su presencia pasara desapercibida— Esto esta del asco y… hola hermoso castaño —Su pesar pareció pasar en un instante e inclusive la insistente búsqueda de su hermano quedo en segundo plano cuando vio a aquel chico de hebras castañas y ojos azules. Las curvaturas de sus labios se alzaron en una pícara sonrisa, al parecer ya había encontrado a su víctima; aunque esta desapareció al instante en que le vio con la persona que había estado buscando desde hace un buen rato— ¿Por qué le miras de esa manera? —Volvió a preguntar a la nada, no le estaba gustando ver como aquel castañito miraba a su hermano, ¿acaso estaba enamorado?— Maldito cupido

No entendía como es que al mocoso mimado de Cupido, le gustaba andar flechando a medio mundo y sin importarle la edad que estos tuviesen, pero claro, todos los dioses eran un desvarío y empezando con Zeus.

— ¡QUE EMPIECE LA VERDADERA FIESTA! —El pequeño azabache alzo la cabeza en dirección de aquella voz, era un hombre de tez morena y larga cabellera anal quien traía unas botellas con licor—

— ¡Kanon, deja de armar tanto escándalo! —Exclamo su igual—

— ¿Por qué demonios la mayoría de santos de Géminis tienen que tener un gemelo? —Se preguntó así mismo al ver a ambos hermanos discutir—

Saga no dejaba de regañar a Kanon por su mal comportamiento y falta de consideración al traer bebidas alcohólicas a una fiesta con niños.

— ¡Es que las bebidas no son para ellos, son para nosotros! —Contraatacó a lo que Saga se dio una palmada en la cara— Vamos hermano, no creo que sea tan malo beber algo de licor

— ¿Acaso eres sordo e idiota? —Kanon simplemente mantuvo un gesto de inconformidad, no entendía por qué su hermano siempre tenía que ser el "don perfecto"—

Y mientras los hermanos discutían otros aprovechaban a tomar el licor que el geminiano había traído y dejado olvidado en una de las mesas con bocadillos, aunque el recién llegado también había tomado una de ellas. Ya que al verles tan enfrascados en su discusión que poco había servido para alegrarle, también había ayudado a darle una idea de la que esperaba obtener buenos resultados.

 **Continuara…**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:** Sé que muchos se han quedado sorprendidos por lo que ha pasado entre Albafica y Minos (TLC) si eso se dio es porque luego de que ambos murieran, Minos reclamo el alma de Albafica y otras cuestiones más, han pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos y que solo ellos saben. Inclusive Athena lo ignora aunque Hades… bah, el si lo sabe pero prefiere callar y no decir nada… pero eso se los contare con detalles más adelante.

Otra cosa que de seguro les dejo confundido es el recién llegado, aclaro que es un niño que apenas tiene 7 años, pero este no es un niño cualquiera y por el momento no les puedo dar información, pero puedo decir que es un OC de mi pareja y que jugara un papel muy importante en esta historia.

Como siempre gracias por leer y estar al tanto de mis fics, adoro sus comentarios y por eso SIEMPRE DEBEN DEJARME UN COMENTARIO! :v les quiedo musho~


	23. Chapter 23

**Khian-sama:** Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, eh.. si, eso... gracias... ewe ...mas te vale aparecerte para comentar este... o te ira mal -.-

 **XxCaTsExX:** Jajajaja hola! Y perdona pero amm... yo soy TeamMinos/Alba! xD es que no puedo evitarlo uwu pero me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por comentar! c':

 **Pequebalam:** Hola! Jajajaja Dx ManiAlba? Gomen! Yo soy MinosAlba! ;v; pero me alegro que les haya gustado! Y amm jajaja aun no es tiempo para Milo y Camus, ademas de que estan en sus grupitos pero ya luego jajajaja 7u7r mejor no digo nada, no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa xD

 **Aisha Skarlett:** ewe . . . Hahahahaha muchisimas gracias a ti tambien por seguir este fic y por dejarme practicamente... un review en cada capitulo que vas leyendo, gracias! :3 eres tan adorable 3 sigue asi mi linda padawan! 3

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno mis queridas/os lectoras/os, aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo de este fic aunque mas que todo es algo para que entiendan el actuar de algunos personajes 7u7r y ya mañana publicare el capitulo 24, porque si, luego de terminar este me puse a trabajar en el 24 y he avanzado bastante! Asi que por favor, no se olviden de comentar que al leer sus comentarios es lo que mas me motiva a escribir! Les quiero! y del 24 en adelante puedo decirles (como aun siguen en la fiesta esa) habra salseo 7u7r

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX.**

 **Templo Principal**

 **de Athena**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

ㅡ Lo reafirmo, he perdido mi fe en ellos ㅡVolvió a hablar el escorpión menor mientras observaba a Saga discutiendo con Kanon, todo porque el ex-dragon marino quería "animar" la fiesta con algo de alcohol. Los demás aprendices asintieron, como dandole la razon e inclusive Azarias estuvo de su parte esta vezㅡ

Por otro lado Kanon no retrocedia ni un ápice, no le importaba y hacia caso omiso a las advertencias de su hermano el aburrido.

ㅡ Kanon, ya te dije que vayas a guardar esas botellas ㅡSe le planto de frente, el geminiano menor resoplo con molestia ante la insistencia de su gemeloㅡ ¿Acaso no piensas en nuestros aprendices? ¿Que clase de ejemplo crees que les estas dando? ㅡLa simple mencion de los pequeños le hizo sentir algo extraño en su interior, volteo a ver hacia donde estaba el pequeño grupo de niños y al ver a los gemelos, algo en el se estremeció, ¿que rayos era eso?ㅡ

ㅡ Demonios Saga, actuas como si esos niños fueran nuestros hijos ㅡDejo las botellas aun lado y se cruzo de brazosㅡ

ㅡ Es como si lo fueran ㅡRespondió triunfante al ver que su gemelo había desistido ante la idea del alcoholㅡ Somos sus maestros y como tales debemos de darles un buen ejemplo, para que crezcan y se conviertan en nuestros dignos sucesores

ㅡ Cielos, Saga, si asi eres como maestro créeme que no quiero saber cuando tengas tus crías humanas ㅡEl heleno mayor hizo un mohín al no entender las palabras de su hermano pero prefirió no indagar, simplemente tomo las botellas y las fue a guardar, de preferencia en un lugar donde su hermano o alguna otra persona las encontrase pero lo que Saga no sabia era que un pequeño de cabellos ébano le seguía de cerca. El pequeño invitado sorpresa no pensaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad para divertirse aunque fuera a costa de los demasㅡ

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Y mientras los demas disfrutaban en el templo principal, los dos personajes que habían desaparecido momentos atrás se encontraban acostados en el lecho, el menor de ambos descansaba plácidamente sobre los brazos del juez, quien acariciaba con delicadeza el hombro del pisciano e inclusive jugaba con sus cabellos. Para Minos todo esto seguía siendo un misterio, no entendía como es que habia pasado de ser el sádico titiritero con ese joven a tratarlo como su amante pero, simplemente no podia resistirse a sus encantos, Albafica tenia un algo que le volvía loco y no solo hablaba de su belleza, sino que habia algo mas que le hacia sentir ¿cálido?

ㅡ ¿Como es posible que hayas cambiado mi vida? ㅡSusurro a la nada, pues su amante yacía dormido en sus brazos. Minos sonrió de manera inconsciente quizá al ver las facciones ajenas tan serenas, parecia un niño cuyo único refugio eran sus brazosㅡ

Para el la noche era demasiado joven y mas ahora que se encontraban en total paz podía volver a disfrutar del lecho con aquel joven pero, en algun lugar de su mente habitaban unos pensamientos que le torturaban. Al ser el juez del Inframundo tenia el poder de ver los pensamientos y deseos de las personas, conocía todos sus pecados y sabia a la perfección de esos deseos y sentimientos ocultos del hermoso caballero; más no era algo que aparecía de la nada, sabía que esos sentimientos se habían creado muchísimo tiempo atras.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Primer**

 **Flashback de**

 **Minos/Albafica**

 **.**

 **Guerra Santa**

 **del**

 **siglo XVIII**

 **.**

Los espectros dirigidos por el juez Minos se habian dirigido hacia el Santuario de Athena para iniciar su ataque, pero jamás se imaginaron caer ante las rosas venenosas de Albafica, aquellas que el había creado con tanta dedicación y que no solo había alimentado con su cosmos sino que también con su sangre venenosa; mas el único que seguía en pie y que había sido un digno oponente, capaz de destruir de un solo aletazo de su armadura aquel campo de rosas también habia sido capaz de lastimarle a tal punto de dejarlo sobre un charco con su propia sangre.

El noruego relamió sus labios por tan buena batalla que habia tenido y mas con tan hermoso caballero aunque, al verle ahí tendido sobre la sangre y con sus huesos rotos, le habia sentir algo extraño. Sus largos y sedosos cabellos celestes desparramados sobre la sangre cuya forma parecia el de una enorme rosa, su rostro níveo lleno de la misma o de tierra aun conservaba esa belleza que tanto le había cautivado, si, todo eso mantenia al juez aun en ese lugar y con sus orbes en su adversario mientras pasaba aun lado de este pero nuevamente algo en su interior le llevo a detenerse.

A pesar de que el flequillo plateado cubría su mirada aun asi podia ver atravez de este, algo le estaba deteniendo y era el, su enemigo. Con el uso de su cosmos hizo desaparecer la armadura dorada que cubria el cuerpo del santo e hizo aparecer en su izquierda una copa de vidrio, con hermosos tallados de un Griffon en ella, dio un sorbo del liquido de aquella copa; Griffon se hinco al lado del menor para tomarlo entre sus brazos y unir sus labios en un beso donde le compartiría de aquel liquido que guardaba en su boca. Algunas hileras de aquel liquido se escaparon por las comisuras de Piscis, por las acciones del juez, quien se empeñaba en profundizar aquel beso mientras usaba las alas de su sapuri para cubrise.

A los minutos aquel cuerpo inerte comenzo a reaccionar, sus manos se alzaron para tomar a aquella persona por los hombros y sus párpados se fueron abriendo, viendo al principio borroso pero luego de unos segundos de acostumbrarse a la luz, su mirada cerúlea se lleno de sorpresa al ver la silueta del Juez, a quien aparto con brusquedad de su cuerpo.

ㅡ ¡Minos! ㅡRápidamente se alejo de aquel juez despiadado mientras trataba de invocar sus rosas pirañas en su diestra pero ante la tranquilidad del juez y su débil cosmos, ninguna de estas se formo es mas, podía jurar que algo faltaba en su serㅡ

ㅡ ¿Sorprendido? ㅡPregunto el mayor desde su lugar, Piscis solo le vio con furia por el tono burlesco que el otro habia usado pero lo mas importante, ¿¡Que habia sucedido con su cosmos?! Se sentía tan ligero, carente de cualquier poderㅡAhora si no eres mas que una débil rosa

ㅡ ¡Deja de decirme asi! ㅡLe grito de vuelta, dio dos pasos hacia atras mientras observaba sus manos como buscando alguna respuesta en ellas. Por primera vez se sentía desamparado y mas al notar la diferencia de poder, ¿que le habia pasado?ㅡ

ㅡ ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ㅡVolvio a preguntarle, el de Piscis entonces se digno a verle justo en el momento que Griffon invocaba sus hilos para atrapar el cuerpo del santo, quien se removia, gritaba, pataleaba e inclusive insultaba al otroㅡ

ㅡ ¡Suéltame maldito engendro del mal! ㅡPara Minos aquellos insultos no le afectaban en nada y mas viniendo del caballero que ahora no era mas que un simple humano, carecia de cosmos, de sus técnicas, de cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para defenderseㅡ

ㅡ ¿Soltarte? ¿Porque deberia hacerlo? ㅡLos dedos del espectro se movían con suavidad al igual que esos hilos transparentes, que ante cada movimiento del hermoso solo terminaba enredandose aun masㅡ

ㅡ ¡Hump! No eres mas que un sucio y vil espectro, ¿que es lo que planeas hacer ahora? ¿Torturarme hasta la muerte? ㅡMinos solo sonreía a mas no poder con las preguntas que aquel caballero hacia y con ese tono tan venenoso, le era maraviloso ver como a pesar de la situacion, Albafica no se doblegaba ante el, no, mas bien le insultaba hasta el cansancio y con esa mirada cerulea le mostraba cuanto le despreciaba aunque habia algo masㅡ

ㅡ Estas muy equivocado, Piscis ㅡEl tacón de su sapuri producía un sonido al chocar contra el suelo rocoso, Albafica seguia sin quitarle la mirada de encima y cada vez se iba enojando mas al notar esa sonrisa tan sarcástica ㅡ No volvere a cometer el mismo error, no volveré a lastimar tu bello cuerpo ㅡEl menor estaba a punto de soltarle algunos improverios cuando sintió aquellos hilos ir lacerando las ropas que usaba por debajo de la armaduraㅡ

ㅡ Pero... ¿Q-que? ㅡLos hilos fueron haciendo jirones las ropas hasta dejar ver mas de aquella piel lechosa e inclusive obligaba al menor a alzar los brazos y llevarlos por encima de su cabeza, el juez entonces se planto a pocos centímetros del pisciano, dejando sus rostros tan cerca que sus labios podían rozarse con los ajenosㅡ ¿Q-que demonios crees que estas haciendo, maldito espectro pervertido? ¡Alejate de mi!

ㅡ No pienso alejarme, no de ti, mi hermoso Albafica ㅡLa palabra hermoso le revolvía el estomago y mas si la escuchaba venir de aquellos labios que rozaban los suyosㅡ No pienso lastimar tu cuerpo, es mas... ㅡSus brazos fueron rodeando la citura del menor para pegarlo a su cuerpoㅡ Lo que hare sera marcarte como mio ㅡAlbafica no entendía el actuar del otro, no entendía ni una sola palabra de aquel juez sádico que en esos momentos no tenia nada de sádico para aclararㅡ

ㅡ ¡Eres un enfermo! ㅡVolvio a gritarle pero Minos hizo caso omiso y con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo desaparecer su sapuri, mostrandose frente al menor con unas ropas estilo victoriano y con su cabello atado con un moño negro, mientras que el se mostraba con una túnica blanca y de estilo griego, descalzo y con brazaletes de oro en sus muñecasㅡ ¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo, maldito espectro degenerado? ¿Acaso los espectros no tienen una pizca de honor y...

ㅡ Uh... ㅡA pesar de las quejas de Piscis, Minos se mostraba pensativo mientras le observaba con deleite y causando un profundo sonrojo en las palidas mejillas del suecoㅡ Te favorece

ㅡ ¿Q-que? ㅡEl juez volvió a tomar cercanía y con sus dedos quito el broche que unía la parte superior de la túnica, dejando el torso descubierto y posando la yema de su dedo indice sobre el pezon izquierdo del menorㅡ Ahh~

ㅡ Hay algo en ti... ㅡSu dedo siguió tortutando el pezon hasta ponerlo erecto, Albafica al estar tan débil sentia sus piernas temblar y cuando estas fallaron termino cayendo sobre una superficie muy blanca. Minos le habia llevado a la habitación principal en Ptolomea, aunque eso era algo que Albafica ignorabaㅡ No se porque, pero hay algo en ti que me resulta tan familiar

ㅡ Ahhh... N-no... ¡No me toques! ㅡGritaba con su voz quebrada, negandose a los suaves toques que su cuerpo recibia de aquel hombre que ahora yacia encima suyoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Quien me lo va a impedir? ㅡEl peliceleste mostro su enfano pero Griffon le ignoro y se colo entre medio de las piernas del joven, tomandole por la mejilla y jugando con el labio inferior mientras pasaba su pulgar sobre esteㅡ Hay algo en ti que me hace enojar, que me descontrola... No se que es... ㅡLentamente y con insistencia fue introduciendo su pulgar en la cavidad bucal del menor, quien a pesar de resistirse fue cediendo y todo porque sentia caliente su cuerpo, habia algo que le hacia ceder ante los toques de aquel hombre que torturaba sus pezones con esa lengua calienteㅡ

El juez continuo con sus toques, su lengua avida torturaba el pezon derecho para luego pasarse sobre el izquierdo; los lamia, los besaba y succionaba, mordisqueaba con levedad aquellas bolitas rosadas para luego halarlas y volveras a succionar, su pulgar mientras jugaba con la lengua del Pisciano aunque luego lo saco para cambiarlos por su dedo indice y pulgar. Mientras torturaba al menor con sus besos y caricias, sus oidos se deleitaban con esa voz tan aterciopelada, que a pesar de ser un hombre a quien tocaba de tal manera, no podia evitar rendirse a esa piel, a esa voz, no podia evitar rendirse ante Albafica.

ㅡ "Hermoso, simplemente hermoso" ㅡSaco sus dedos de la cavidad bucal para escucharle mejor mientras sus labios succionaban el pezón derecho y sus dedos se ocupaban de pellizcar el izquierdo; Piscis no entendía como se dejaba humillar de tal manera pero, no podia controlar su cuerpo y ni tan siquiera era Minos quien le controlaba con sus hilos para que actuase de esa maneraㅡ

ㅡ E-Eres... eres un sucio espectro ㅡJadeo fuerte, el noruego tomo un pequeño broche para ponerlo alrededor de aquel botoncito rozadoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Sucio espectro? ㅡRio quedamenteㅡ Si, quiza lo sea, pero no puedes negar que este sucio espectro te hace sentir cosas que nunca antes habia experimetado ㅡAlbafica ladeo su rostro hacia la izquierda y cerro los ojos con fuerza; debia admitir que al ser el caballero de Piscis tenia que cargar con aquella maldición, la del veneno en su sangre, aquel que le impedia estar de sus seres queridos por temor a lastimarles, por ende nunca había experimentado el sexo, ni siquiera habia alcanzado a dar su primer beso y ahora helos ahí, sobre el lecho y con ese sucio espectro que le hacia gemir y provocaba que su corazón latiese con locura y amenazara con escaparseleㅡ

ㅡ "¿Porque?" ㅡCerro los ojos con mas fuerza, no podia entender como le permitia al otro hacerle todo eso, se sentía tan humilladoㅡ M-minos...

ㅡ ¿Hmm? ㅡEl juez alzo la cabeza lo suficiente para verleㅡ No entiendo como puedes quejarte, cuando aquí... ㅡSus labios volvieron a torturar los pezones, empezando con aquel que tenia la pequeña argollita alrededor del botoncito rosado. Sus dientes lo mordisqueaban con levedad mientras una de sus manos descendian por el abdomen y vientre plano, hasta llegar a la entrepierna del menor y tomar aquel falo que se encontraba semi-erguidoㅡ Te niegas, piedes que pare pero mirate... ㅡSu mano entonces fue masturbando el miembro del menor, con suaves apretones y movimientos de arriba hacia abajo sobre la única tela que le cubría, pues debajo de esta no tenia nadaㅡ

ㅡ No lo entiendo, ¿porque justamente tengo que ser yo? ㅡPor primera vez en todo ese rato el menor se permitió decir lo que pensaba y sentía, causando un revuelo en el interior del juez cuando escucho aquellas palabras con la voz quebradaㅡ No entiendo como los espectros pueden ser unos sucios seres, tan ruines y despreciables

ㅡ No me compares con los demas... ㅡSe irguió por completo y con parsimonia fue desabotonando la camisa manga blanca cuyas mangas eran largas y holgadazs, sus labios mostraban aquella sonrisa tan común en el y sus caderas se movian en un suave vaivén contra el menor para que sintiera aquel bulto entre sus piernasㅡEl que te haya escogido no es por algo hecho al azar, entiende que tu belleza me ha cautivado porque tratandose de otro ya estuvieras mas que muerto pero... no es asi... Hay algo en ti que descontrola todo mi ser ㅡSu diestra tomo por el mentón al sueco quien no le apartaba la mirada por nada, ambos pares de ojos estaban fijos en los ajenos y sin darse cuenta sus bocas se fueron acercando hasta sellarlas con un beso que el joven caballero fue correspondiendo de a poco; aunque le era difícil seguirle el paso a un hombre tan experto como lo era Minosㅡ

Su izquierda se abrazo al cuerpo ajeno mientras su derecha buscaba estimular mas de aquel miembro que brotaba líquido pre-seminal, los labios del juez marcaban la piel de ese cuello de cisne; los labios de Albafica se encontraban pintados de un color carmesí, pues los mordia para no soltar aquellos gemidos, pero le era imposible y mas con Minos bombeando su miembro. De un momento a otro abrió la boca para dejar salir su voz, el fleco celeste le cubrio la mirada y echo la cabeza hacia atras cuando sintió su miembro siendo atendido por la boca del juez. La lengua del mayor recorría toda la extensión del falo y su mano estimulaba los testiculos del mas joven que, cuyos ojos entre abiertos dejaba brotar delgadas hileras cristalinas y saladas.

ㅡ M-Minos... ㅡLadeo la cabeza hacia un lado, el mencionado alzo la mirada para deleitarse con ese cuerpo finamente perlado por el sudor. Su boca continuo atendiendo el falo de su amante que se retorcia por los espamos y buscaba cerrar las piernas en un vano intento. El juez mordia el glande, lo labia y succionaba, repetia el proceso y luego sacaba el miembro ajeno para recorrerlo con la lengua hasta bajar a los testitulos y brindarles estimulos hastar hacer terminar al menor en su boca y tragar su semilla, como si se tratase de algun delicioso manjarㅡ

ㅡ Que interesante... ㅡCon sus dedos limpio los restos de semen que bajaban por su barbilla, pero el momento aun no acababa, por lo que tomo al menor por el interior de ambas rodillas para atraerlo más hacían su cuerpo y elevarlo un poco y asi poner un cojín en la espalda baja del sueco para que quedase algo elevadoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Q-que... que planeas hacer? ㅡSus manos quedaban suspendidas en el aire, aun seguian atadas por los hilos invisibles del titiriteroㅡ

ㅡ Algo que te va a gustar ㅡAquellos dedos que aun conservaban la semilla del menor bajaron hasta el pequeño y rosado orificio de este, rozandolo al principio con la yema de sus dedos, los fue introduciendo de a poco en el estrecho canal del sueco, quien ante la invasion solto una leve exclamasion de molestiaㅡ

ㅡ ¡Saca esos dedos de ahi, maldito pervertido! ㅡA pesar de que sus manos estaban atadas sus piernas seguían libres por lo que intento patearle pero Minos fue rápido y le tomo por el musloㅡ

ㅡ Eres un mal chico ㅡSonrio con picardía y poso los labios en la cara del muslo, sus labios marcaron cada centimetro de esa suave piel hasta llegar a la zona mas privada del santo, la cual comenzo a estimular con su lenguaㅡ

ㅡ ¡Ahhh~! ㅡSus ojos se abrieron mas, su boca soltaba tanto quejidos como gemidos pues por los bruscos movimientos de los espamos que sentia, los hilos lastimaban sus muñecasㅡ M-Minos... por favor... ㅡQueria pedirle que se detuviera, que le dejara ir, no soportaba estar en esa situación tan humillante pero simplemente las palabras no salianㅡ

En la cabeza del juez no habían mas pensamientos que terminar, que marcar a aquel hermoso joven que no dejaba de atormentar con su lengua en tan estrecha cavidad a la que luego fue acompañada por un par de dedos; estos se deslizaron con ayuda de la saliva hasta entrar por completo a la cavidad anal y continuar con leves penetraciones. Ambos dígitos entraban y salian con rapidez o simplemente se abrían como simulando tijeretazos, causando que Albafica se retorciese como poseso y gimiera mas alto, despues de todo era su primera experiencia sexual y para rematar con un espectro y no uno cualquiera, sino que tenía que ser el peor de todos, su verdugo.

ㅡ ¿P-porque? ㅡVolvio a preguntarle en un hilo de voz al sentir que sus caderas eran tomadas por el mayor, Minos solo embozo una sonrisa mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y sacaba su hombría, la cual había estado sufriendo al estar aprisionada en esas ropas. Griffon solto algunos quejidos mientras se estimulaba así mismo y una vez conforme se fue acomodando mas sobre el joven quien, sintió una incomodidad en su entrada, era como si algo duro y caliente intentara abrirse paso a la fuerzaㅡAghhh... N-no... ¡No!

Las suplicas eran ignoradas por ese juez que lentamente se iba abriendo paso en aquel estrecho canal, lentamente iba empuzando su hombria contra la estreches de Albafica hasta que no resistió mas y terminó dandole una fuerte embestida, logrando que aquel trozo caliente de carne entrase por completo. Los hilos entonces liberaron al menor para que este se aferrase a la espalda del juez, quien mostro una mueca por como aquellas paredes apretaban su interior mas las uñas del menor clavarse en su espalda pero, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de dolor ademas que era un bonus que aumentaba el libido.

La cama tranqueaba por cada embestida que el mayor daba, por primera vez se sentía tan libre de tanta tensión y ni tan siquiera recordaba que se encontraban en medio de la tan afamada Guerra Santa; para el juez el único momento que existía era ese, en donde poseía al hermoso caballero de Piscis y cuyo rostro se contraía en las mas hermosas maneras, pues gustaba de ver esa mezcla de placer y dolor en el.

Los movimientos eran lentos, pausados y luego cambiaban a más rápidos y seguidos; las bocas se unian en besos que acallaban los gemidos de ambos. Albafica había olvidado por completo que el era un caballero de Athena y que Minos era un espectro de Hades, porque sentia algo mas en su interior y no solo era por su falta de tacto con los demás que le habian llevado a sucumbir, sino que habia algo más en ese juez pervertido cuya mirada sadica escondia la calidez de un ser humano.

ㅡ "Minos..." ㅡEntre abrio sus ojos para ver al juez, este los tenia cerrados al estar concentrado en embestir al menor quien hasta habia cerrado sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para hacer mas íntimo y profundo el contacto. El juez como adivinando los pensamientos del menor continuo bombeando contra la entrada y pegando mas su abdomen al ajeno para que el miembro del sueco quedara preso y fuera estimuladoㅡ

Los brazos de Albafica cayeron sobre el colchón y sus manos tomaron las sabanas de satin negro, pero el Juez no le dio vía libre y le tomó con fuerza de los brazos para alzarlo sobre sentarlo sobre su regazo y continuar con las arremetidas; Piscis entonces rodeo el cuello del espectro por cuenta propia para estar mas junto a su cuerpo.

ㅡ Mmmn~ ㅡSus gemidos quedos como ronroneos perforaban los oidos del juez, quien se sentía estar en las ultimasㅡ ¿Porque... yo...? ㅡLe susurro al oido, el listón del juez se deslizo y dejo que las hileras plateadas quedaran libres mientras el juez continuaba embistiendolo y deborando a besos el cuello de su amante hasta que llego un momento donde los bombeos aumentaron y la respiración del juez se fue haciendo mas acelerada, Albafica entonces se abrazo mas a este y cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió algo caliente y viscoso derramarse en su interiorㅡ

ㅡ ... ㅡCon la respiración agitada fue dejando el cuerpo débil del guerrero sobre el cómodo lecho, quien por mas que luchaba por mantenerse consciente no podia ya que sentía sus parpados y como era consumido por la oscuridad. El por su parte acomodo mejor al de Piscis y cubrió su desnudez con las sabanas, luego de ello se quedo sentado a su lado y con una mano apoyada aun lado de la cabeza del pelicelesteㅡAlba...

Sus labios susurraron ese nombre con tanta melancólica, cariño, añoranza pero sobre todo con un gran amor, uno del que el creía olvidado en lo mas profundo de su corazón humano. No sabía el porque ese joven se parecía tanto a esa persona, quizá por ello habia actuado tan violento al principio que le vio en ese campo de rosas, era como si los dioses estuvieran jugando con sus tan preciados recuerdos de cuando era un humano pero, le resultaba tan increíble encontrar a alguien con tan enorme parecido luego de tantos siglos.

Con un suspiro como unico sonido en esa habitacion, su mano se poso en la mejilla del menor para acariciarla y sus labios buscaron volver a posarse sobre los ajenos, sonriendo con levedad pues tenian la misma textura e inclusive el mismo sabor, era tal y como los recordaba.

ㅡ Descansa bien ㅡMurmuro para el bello durmiente, a quien observaba con fascinación desde su lugar para luego dejarle solo sobre la enorme camaㅡ Dulces sueños, mi hermoso Albafica, porque cuando despiertes te enfrentaras a tu peor pesadilla aunque eso es algo que me gustaria evitar a toda costa... ㅡSus manos se hicieron puño y su fleco cubrió aquella mirada amatista, la sapuri aparecio para cubrir el cuerpo de su dueño que por primera vez en tanto tiempo dejaba escapar algunas gotas saladas mientras dejaba solo al menor, a quien luego sabía de ante mano volvería a ver en el campo de batallaㅡ

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Se encontraba volando por encima del pequeño pueblo de Rodorio, las personas corrian despavoridos al verle y reconocer como uno de los tres jueces del Inframundo, no podia evitar reír como un desquiciado aunque quienes les conocieran muy bien, como lo hacian sus hermanos, sabían que había algo que perturbaba a ese sádico juez que no dejaba de destruir las casas de los pobladores.

Pero hubo algo que terminó por enloquecer al juez y fue ver a esa insignificante chiquilla con tan bella rosa en sus ropas, sabía que era una rosa de Albafica y por eso mismo le molestaba, ¿¡porque!? ¿porque un ser tan insignificante tenia tan hermosa rosa? ¿Porque tenía que encontrarle en el peor de los momentos? ¿Porque tenían que reencarnar en la época de guerra y peor de todo, como enemigos? Su ira se fue acrecentándose y que mejor blanco que aquella mocosa a la que haria desaparecer, aunque no contó con que esta fuera protegida por el custodio de la primera casa, Shion de Aries.

Aunque su pelea con el de Aries duro poco pues cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, este fue salvado por la lluvia de rosas piraña y lo demás es algo que muchos conocen, ambos, Griffon y Piscis se terminaron enfrentando en su última batalla hasta morir por las manos del otro, aunque ese solo fue el comienzo de lo que se desencadenaria en el bajo mundo, allá donde el juez cuando logro despertar en sus aposentos logro conseguir el cuerpo y alma de Albafica, a quien dejo sobre un lecho lleno de flores y cuya desnudez era cubierta con una toga blanca, ademas de que en su cuello llevaba aquel collar que tenia desde pequeño y que había sido un regalo de su maestro a quién amaba tanto como si fuera su padre.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Fin del**

 **Primer**

 **Flashback de**

 **Minos/Albafica**

 **.**

 **Guerra Santa**

 **del siglo**

 **XVIII**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:** Muy buenas mis hermosos soles c: pido perdon por haberme tardado demasiado en actualizar este fic, pero por X motivos no tenia inspiracion ademas de que el trabajo me consumia demasiado, pero poco a poco me he puesto a escribir y actualizar, empezando con Esclavo de Tu Amor y siguiendo con este, y es mas, estoy escribiendo ya el capitulo 24 y he avanzado, quiza lo publique mañana o a mas tardar este lunes, pero aqui lo tendran!

No se olviden de comentar! Sigan este fic y mas que se viene el... SE VIENE EL SALSEO!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno como no veo ningún review sobre el capitulo anterior, simplemente dejare esto por aquí xD no sean malas y déjenme comentarios! Ahh! A quien le puedo dar gracias ahora es a **Aisha Skarlett** , gracias por seguir leyendo este fic e ir dejando un comentario en cada capitulo, la verdad me alegro muchísimo de que te vaya gustando la historia. También gracias a **Cassiopea**! lindaaaa! Gracias a que platicamos sobre este fic me logras dar ideas de una u otra manera, me alegro poder compartir mis dudas e ideas contigo y que aun asi sigas disfrutando de este fic! De paso... Ya esta el álbum de este fic, ahi ire subiendo imágenes de los personajes de esta historia, ya sean de los mismos de la serie de SS como mis personajes y los de mi pareja.

Aclaro aquí también que ninguna de las imágenes me pertenece, esas las he sacado de quien sabe donde porque las tenia en mi celular y de quien sabe cuando, yo simplemente las he editado para que tengan una idea de como se ven los personajes nuevos, pero también me tomare el tiempo de buscar a los respectivos artistas y pondré sus nombres o el link de sus sitios oficiales, OJO, solo si logro dar con ellos ya que algunas veces es difícil encontrarles, pero que quede claro que no me estoy robando su trabajo ewe aahhh! otra cosa xD dependiendo de algunas escenas de la historia también iré agregando algunos links con canciones para darle algo de ambiente LOL

El link del álbum pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil de FF!

Sin mas que decir, disfruten!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo** **24**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Templo Principal de Athena**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

En el templo principal todo el mundo se encontraba mas que tranquilo aunque los menores se morían del aburrimiento, lo bueno es que todo estaba normal, aunque los mayores no dejaban de discutir y por "mayores" se trataba de los caballeros dorados del siglo XVIII, quienes en vez de dar el ejemplo a los demás solo terminaban comportándose como unos niños, aunque Regulus seguía siendo un niño pero Manigoldo y Kardia no.

ㅡ ¡No es mi culpa que no te quite la mirada de encima! ㅡSe excuso el heleno mientras se reía de la desgracia del italiano, quien desde hacia un buen rato era observado por el dios de la guerra no violenta y eso era algo que no le gustaba, ademas de que aun seguía esas asperezas por limarㅡ

ㅡ ¡Entonces deja de joderme! ㅡLe grito en respuesta y se cruzo de brazos, no sin antes mostrarle el dedo medio al dios de la muerte, que a pesar de estar a una distancia prudente con su gemelo aun así mantenía la mirada fija sobre en el de cáncer; pero este solo volteo a ver a su gemelo, Hypnos, para decirle algo que Manigoldo no logro escucharㅡ No lo entiendo, ¿porque me ve tanto ese maldito?

ㅡ Seguro le gustas ㅡVolvió a hablar el griego mientras tomaba una tacita con ponche y le echaba una ojeada a su hielera, quien hablaba tranquilamente con Shionㅡ Yo que se Manigoldo, de seguro quiere la revancha ya que le diste su merecido, no se, los dioses esos del Inframundo son raros ㅡEn eso Thanatos regreso la mirada hacia el italiano, quien no podía evitar sentir un extraño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo entero, se sentía tan expuesto ante la mirada muerta del pelinegroㅡ

Lo que Manigoldo y nadie mas sabia a excepción de Hypnos, era que Thanatos tampoco entendía el porque no podía dejar de observar al caballero de Cáncer, aunque tampoco podía evitar sentir enormes deseos de mandarlo al peor de los infiernos luego de hacerle pasar tremenda vergüenza cuando se enfrentaron; quería la revancha, quería hacer algo contra aquel caballero para limpiar su honor.

ㅡ ¿Que es lo que tanto ves, hermano mio? ㅡLa respuesta era mas que obvia pero aun así quería escucharla de los labios de su hermanoㅡ

ㅡ A ese miserable ㅡHypnos alzo una ceja, no entendía la obsesión de su gemelo o quizá si pero prefería no decir nada y esperar a que este se diera cuentaㅡ Ese maldito caballero de Athena, Manigoldo de Cáncer

ㅡ Thanatos... ㅡLe llamo, la voz de Hypnos era tan calmada como siempre, su gemelo volteo a verle con una expresión de molestiaㅡ ¿He de recordarte que estamos en tiempos de paz?

ㅡ Lo se, pero... ㅡEl otro le callo y sin decir nadaㅡ

ㅡ Eso es cosa del pasado y ahora debemos de convivir en paz con los demás, sera difícil ㅡEl pelinegro resoplo con molestia y se cruzo de brazos, sus ojos onix volvieron a fijarse en los morados del cuarto custodioㅡ Ellos no son mas nuestros enemigos y nosotros no somos mas enemigos de ellos, ademas estamos en medio de una fiesta, trata de disfrutar

ㅡ Si pero... ㅡEl otro negó con la cabeza y mostró una leve sonrisa para dejarle e ir a buscar algunos bocadillos, le había dado hambre ademas de que Athena se había esmerado por dar un gran banqueteㅡ Tch...

A lo lejos los demás dioses olímpicos observaban a sus guerreros, Hades no podía evitar sentir algo de pena ajena al ver a sus guerreros y mas que Poseidón aprovechaba para molestarle con ello, por suerte Athena estaba para interceder antes de que sus tíos iniciaran alguna guerra infantil.

ㅡ Jajajaja tus espectros son tan... ㅡEl peliazul no podía parar de reír y hasta el estomago le dolía por el ataque de risa, Hades mientras tanto trataba de contener los deseos de golpear, no, mas bien matar a su hermanoㅡ ¡Son tan torpes!

ㅡ . . . ㅡEntrecerró sus ojos, la copa que tenia en su diestra temblaba y todo porque el mayor de los dioses se estaba conteniendo de no lanzarse encima del emperador de los mares y ahorcarloㅡ

ㅡ Tíos... por favor... ㅡLa diosa de la sabiduría se encontraba en medio de la disputa, buscaba calmar a su tío Hades y le pedía de favor a su tío Poseidón que dejara de molestar al pelinegro, pero este simplemente no cedía, al parecer adoraba molestar al pelinegro, sin importar que este le golpeara, ahorcara y le hiciera cuanta cosaㅡ

ㅡ Jajajajaja eso les pasa por no salir de ese hoyo en el que se encuentran metidos desde la época del mito ㅡEn esos momentos Hades se maldecía por no haber traído su espada o al menos por no haber traído a Cerberos para que devorara al idiota de su hermano, simplemente no entendía porque sus padres habían traído al mundo a Poseidón. Lo peor del caso es que no entendía como su hermosa madre, Rea, aquella bella titanide que les había traído al mundo era la misma madre de ese...ㅡ

ㅡ Poseidon, cállate, tu risa me produce jaqueca ㅡEl emperador de los mares hizo un mohínㅡ ademas, si tanta risa te dan mis espectros, creo que primero deberías empezar con tus MARINAS, es decir, solo míralos ㅡCon su mano libre señalo a los mencionados, Io y Sorrento hablaban sobre quien sabe que cosa que hacia sonrojar al menor y todo tenia que ver con el ex-general marinoㅡ No quiero saber ni que pasa ahí, aunque doy por hecho que tu EX-GENERAL, es el culpable de todo, ¿aun practican la pedo-filia? ㅡEl rostro del dios de los mares se tiño de un fuerte carmesí por la vergüenza, causando que esta vez fuera Hades el que rieraㅡ ¿Que? ¿acaso no lo sabias?

ㅡ ¡Mis generales no hacen nada de eso! ㅡChillo molesto pero Hades le ignoro y siguió bebiendo de su poncheㅡ ¿Me estas escuchando?

ㅡ Si, si, lo que tu digas, Pose... ㅡEso fue algo que ya no le gusto, nunca le había gustado que el otro le llamara "Pose" y tras que lo sabia claramente, Hades jamas dejaría de llamarle isa, ademas, ¿que era Pose? ¿como se atrevía ese zombie a cortar su hermoso nombre?ㅡ

Luego de los comportamientos infantiles de los caballeros dorados y el de los dioses, seguían otros que tenían problemas de amores o que simplemente no aceptaban sus sentimientos, en esta categoría entraban Milo de Escorpio y Radamanthys de Wyvern. El primero tenia años de estar enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero luego de los acontecimientos corridos en la batalla de las doce casas, la supuesta traición hacia Athena y su lealtad a Hades, y como olvidar cuando la hilera menor se atrevió a darle la espalda y todo por el tal Surt, todas y cada una de esas cosas dejaba a Milo con un mal sabor en la boca, sabia que Camus no era ningún traidor, aunque en cada ocasión se había atrevido a juzgarle sin siquiera saber los motivos de sus acciones,

ㅡ Ahhh... ㅡEl actual caballero de Escorpio soltó un sonoro suspiro que llamo la atención del leonino, quien al estar sentado aun lado del otro griego, le dio algo de pesar al verlo todo desparramado sobre la mesa y arrugando el mantelㅡ

ㅡ ¿Que es lo que te sucede, Milo? ㅡEl mencionado alzo la mirada para observar a un preocupado Aioriaㅡ

ㅡ Es Camus... ㅡRespondió quedito y viendo en dirección del francés, cosa que el castaño imitoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Sigues sin decirle lo que sientes por el? ㅡEl otro asintióㅡ Milo, si sigues así alguien te va a quitar a la hielera ㅡPronuncio sin cuidado alguno y tomaba unos cuantos bocadillos para comerlosㅡ Milo, según los trescientos millones cuatrocientos sesenta y siente mil trescientos cincuenta y seis veces que me has contado esto, has estado enamorado de Camus desde que le conociste, ¡ya no te lamentes y díselo!

ㅡ No es fácil... ㅡRespondió en el mismo tono lastimero y causando que a Aioria le diera un tic en el ojo derechoㅡ Ademas... ㅡSe irguió un poco, solo lo suficiente para medio encarar al otroㅡ Tu que me vienes a decir a mi de esto y sigues sin declararte a la amazona esa

ㅡ ¡Se llama Marín! ㅡRespondió rápidamente y cayendo mas en cuenta de lo que había dichoㅡ Es decir...

ㅡ Hump! ㅡSe giro hacia el otro lado para darle la espalda a su felino amigo y observar a su tan querido cubito de hielo quien en ese momento volteo a verle; Milo sintió como su corazón latió descontrolado cuando vio al mago de los hielos dedicarle una de esas encantadoras y pequeñas sonrisas, ademas de que esta venia acompañada con un leve sonrojo en esas pálidas mejillasㅡ

Mientras el caballero de Escorpio renegaba por su existencia, su gemelo perdido, es decir Aiacos, se burlaba a mas no poder de su hermano el cejón, es decir, Radamanthys. Con el pasar de la velada se la pasado yendo de un lado a otro y platicando con los caballeros y marinas, en una de esas había acabado escuchando de pura a casualidad, al espectro de Alraune platicando con Sylphid de Basilisco; ambas pasivas como ellos les decían a espaldas, se encontraban platicando acerca del joven arpía.

Queen se quejaba de como el juez Wyvern podía ser tan ciego, es decir, esta bien que no se diera cuenta en las primeras reencarnaciones pero ya en pleno siglo XXI, ¡debía ser una broma!

ㅡ Quizá lo sabe pero no quiere lastimar a Valentine ㅡLe excuso el peliplateadoㅡ Es decir, Valentine es su mano derecha y quizá no quiere perderle, ya sabes... como su... subordinado ㅡIba a continuar hablando pero la mirada del pelirrosa mayor le lleno de miedo por lo que decidió agregar algo masㅡ O quizá el señor Radamanthys esta ciego... si, eso debe ser...

ㅡ Hump! ㅡSe cruzo de brazos, Aiacos se encontraba a espaldas de este mientras platicaba con Isaac de Kraken y Regulus de Leo, estaba mas que entretenido con la platica de esos dos par que tenia detrás suyo, ¡aquello era una primicia!ㅡ Lo mas seguro es que no vea las intenciones de mi niño y todo por esa enorme ceja que tiene

Y vaya que Alraune tenia razón, es mas, todos en el Mekai habían notado los sentimientos del joven arpía a excepción del mismísimo Wyvern y por ende este corría el peligro de perder a esa arpía hermosa, ¿porque? pues había mas de uno que había posado la mirada sobre el joven Valentine, pero solo había un valiente capaz de acercarse a este ya que no temía para nada al juez infernal. Ese era nada mas y nada menos que Fyodor de Mandrágora; mas de uno había notado los acercamientos de ese espectro con el arpía, a quien invitaba a salir cada que podía y aunque el pelirrosado se negase, aun así Mandrágora no cedía.

ㅡ Lo vas a perder ㅡRadamanthys se asusto cuando escucho la voz del Garuda tan cerca de su oídoㅡ

ㅡ ¿De que demonios estas hablando? ㅡEl pelinegro mostró una sonrisa socarrona y le robo los aperitivos al rubioㅡ

ㅡ Hablo de la sexy arpía, de seguir así perderás lo que Valentine siente por ti ㅡEl rubio le vio sin entender, Aiacos solo suspiro con pereza y se sentó en una de las sillas continuasㅡ Escucha Radamanthys, has tenido a Valentine desde hace quien sabe cuantos siglos y me sorprende que aun no hayas notado los sentimientos

ㅡ Se que el es leal a mi ㅡRespondió, creyendo que el otro hablaba de lealtad pero a Aiacos aquello no le hacia ya ni graciaㅡ

ㅡ No me refiero a la lealtad que te tiene ㅡHizo una ligera pausa y con la mirada fue buscando al pelirrosado, Radamantnhys le imito y se sorprendió al ver al espectro de Mandrágora que había llegado por quien sabe que motivo y acaparaba la atención de la arpía, haciéndole reír por quien sabe que comentarios ademas de causar un leve rubor en esteㅡ Quizá conserves su lealtad por muchísimos años mas, pero si sigues así perderás algo muy importante

ㅡ . . . ㅡEl ingles permaneció en silencio y observando la escena, haciendo las manos puño y sin siquiera percatarse de ello, Aiacos sonrió al ver la reacción de su hermano pero decidió no decir nada y simplemente observarㅡ

Valentine se encontraba platicando con Sorrento, Io y con Shun, los cuatro tenían una amena platica hasta que sintió como alguien le cubría los ojos; al principio se sorprendió pero luego sonrió al reconocer aquellas manos que toco con suavidad. El recién llegado sonrió y destapo los ojos del menor.

ㅡ ¡Fyodor! ¿Que haces aquí, creí que no querías venir? ㅡEl mencionado se alzo de hombrosㅡ

ㅡ Las cosas se pusieron aburridas en el Inframundo, así que decidí darme una vuelta por acá ㅡSus ojos cobalto, porque si, luego de haber sido revivido con el poder de su señor Hades, había recuperado su otro ojo; se enfocaron en los ámbar del pelirosado quien no podía evitar ruborizarse, ya que la mirada del otro le hacia sentir de cierta manera, intimidadoㅡ

Radamanthys mientras observaba todo desde su lugar, no sabia porque aquella creciente rabia en su interior y mas al ver como el pelinegro tomaba a la arpía por la cintura ¡y este no hacia nada por apartarle! Aunque bueno, eso era algo que no debía importarle, ¿verdad? después de todo Valentine era libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana y con quisiese, ¿verdad?

Pero a mas les observaba mas inseguro se iba sintiendo y Garuda solo se reía en voz baja, pero el nepales no pensaba interceder mas, tanto el como Minos le venían advirtiendo siglos atrás y el rubio solo se negaba a escucharles, ya era tiempo de que Wyvern se diera cuenta por si solo y de preferencia que lo hiciera antes de que algo pasase.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras los adultos tenían los dios amorosos, un pequeño de hebras ébano se paseaba por el templo principal, mezclando el licor que se había robado con el ponche del cual se servían los invitados; la sonrisa del menor era una de esas que presagiaba un mal augurio, ya que cuando los invitados volvieron a servirse mas ponche, estos se quedaron gustosos con el sabor, lo sentían tan diferente y a la vez mas delicioso de cuando lo habían probado por primera vez. Como en el caso de El Cid, quien poco a poco se iba mostrando mas suelto con los demás y reía ante los chistes de Kardia y Manigoldo, aunque estos hablaran de puras guarradas. Otro de los que fue cambiando fue Dégel, el peliverde tenia las mejillas pintadas en un fuerte carmesí y su mirada buscaba al octavo custodio que, una vez dando con el se fue acercando con timidez hasta buscar refugio en los brazos de Kardia, que ni tardo ni perezoso lo sentó en sus piernas.

El pequeño pelinegro regreso al trono del Patriarca para tomar asiento e ir viendo como poco a poco el licor surtía efecto en los demás; la fiesta en si se fue poniendo mas animada y los serios se volvían mas abiertos y alegres aunque nunca nadie se espero que de un fuerte ventarrón las puertas del templo se abrieran de par en par y por esta entraran tres entidades divinas. El primero era un hombre de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabellos color ocre y ojos esmeralda. Venia vestido con una camisa negra con las mangas hasta los codos, pantalón beige y botas del mismo color; mas detrás de el venia un malhumorado Ares, el pelirrojo venia vestido completamente de negro, de por si no era alguien que se preocupara por su manera de vestir, eso no era lo suyo, lo suyo ¡eran las guerras!

ㅡ ¡Athena! ㅡLa mencionada alzo la cabeza al ver al dios del vino cargar algunas botellas de eso mismo, vino, ademas que Ares venia en las mismas condiciones, solo que el dios de la guerra parecía mas mula de carga que cualquier otra cosaㅡ ¡Querida mía!

ㅡ ¡D-dionisio! ㅡHades y Poseidón se hicieron a un lado cuando vieron que el de hebras ocre se lanzaba prácticamente a abrazar la menor, aunque el abrazo duro poco por gracia del caballero de Pegaso que se apareció en medio de ambos para separarlesㅡ

ㅡ ¡Aléjate de Saori-san! ㅡDionisios rió para sus adentros al ver el comportamiento del caballero mas leal de la diosa, al parecer los rumores eran ciertos y eso no terminaría gustándole al padre de los diosesㅡ

ㅡ Fufufu~ ㅡCubrió sus labios con el dorso de la mano y con la otra tomo una foto de la joven pelimorada acariciando los cabellos castaños y revueltos del joven que mantenía un mohin en su rostroㅡ "Esto es oro, prepárate Zeus"

ㅡ Maldita sea, Dionisio ㅡEl de hebras escarlata dejo las botellas en la mesa mas cercana y tomo al otro dios por el cuello de la camisaㅡ ¿Quieres dejar de hacerte el tonto y acabar con todo esto? ¡No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo así como tu!

ㅡ ¡Hump! Lo que a ti te falta es donde meterla ㅡLa expresión que hizo Ares causo que el otro riera y se soltase del agarreㅡ No se porque pero creo que Afrodita ya no te satisface ㅡEl dios de la guerra rodó los ojos con molestia y se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí dando fuertes pisotonesㅡ

ㅡ Dionisio, ¿que es lo que te trae por aquí? ㅡPregunto la diosa de la sabiduría, quien ya había calmado a su fiel caballero pero que este seguía sin soltarleㅡ

ㅡ Querida hermanita, simplemente me entere de que tenían una fiesta así que quise pasarme por aquí ㅡSe alzo de hombrosㅡ Ademas de que no soy el único ㅡSeñalo hacia la entra donde aun se encontraba Ares acompañado de Afrodita quien no dejaba de coquetear le, también estaban los gemelos Apolo y Artemisa, Hermes y Hebeㅡ ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

ㅡ ¡Dionisio, no! ㅡEl mayor fruncio el entrecejo y bajo las botellas de vino que tenia en cada manoㅡ No podemos hacerlo, mira que hay niños presentes ㅡSeñalo al grupito de los aprendices, el peliocre alzo una ceja y mostro una amplia sonrisa al ver a aquel peculiar grupo de niñosㅡ

ㅡ ¿Y eso que tiene? ㅡPreguntoㅡ Simplemente les podemos encerrar en algun lado mientras seguimos con la fiesta

ㅡ Dionisio ㅡEl dios del vino frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos cuando escucho a su hermana hablándole con aquel tono serio, simplemente no entendía como es que su hermana no se podía divertir como el, bueno, quizá le entendía ya que siempre terminaban pasando desastres, ¡pero al menos se divertida!ㅡ Son niños y como adultos debemos de darles el... ㅡSus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire ya que los constantes gritos de ciertos guerreros le sacaron de siㅡ

Mientras los hermanos se encontraban discutiendo sobre que hacer y que no hacer, entiéndase que Athena estaba regañando a Dionisio por traer bebidas alcohólica a un evento donde habían niños, los guerreros se encontraban mas que animados. Tanto caballeros, como espectros y generales marinos, se encontraban reunidos en una de las mesas mas grandes y hacían competencia sobre quien comía o bebía mas y bueno, por las caras que tenían era obvio que estaban demasiado animados, inclusive los mas serios y recatados.

ㅡ ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ㅡAnimaban los demas a sus compañeros Manigoldo, Kardia, Aiacos e inclusive Radamanthys y ni se diga de Kanon o Aioria; quienes se encontraban sentados y con una enorme jarra de ponche alcoholizado, los demás solo vitoreaban a sus compañeros,animándoles a que ganara al menos uno de los suyos, aunque el primero en rendirse fue el caballero de Leo, causando que su hermano soltara una exclamasión al ver a su hermanito sobre la mesa e inconscienteㅡ

ㅡ ¡Aioria, no mueras! ㅡChillo asustado y tomo al menor para revivirlo mientras los demás seguían viendo la contiendaㅡ

ㅡ ¡Vamos Radamanthys-sama, usted el borracho numero uno! ㅡLe echaba porras el espectro de Alraune, causando que el rubio se molestase y continuara bebiendo de aquel liquido aunque se le estaba haciendo dificil pues la jarra era demasiado grande y ancha y ni tan siquiera había llegado a tomarse la mitad de esa bebidaㅡ

ㅡ ¡Kanon! ㅡEsta vez fue el turno de Saga por gritar y llorar como Magdalena al ver a su hermano a quien prácticamente estaba a poco de cruzar al otro mundo. El geminiano menor no solo termino cayendo sobre la mesa sino que al rato cayo al suelo pero Saga no movía ni un dedo para ayudar a levantar al contrario, solo se acerco a darle una leve patada en el costado para ver si aun viviaㅡ

ㅡ ¡Agh! ¡Saga, no seas puto! ㅡGruño molesto pero al otro ni le importo ya que termino cayendo encima de este por ve borrosoㅡ ¡Ahh, no seas puto!

Pero a pesar de las quejas y peleas de ambos gemelos que ya hasta iban formando una bolita de insultos, golpes, paratas voladoras, mordidas y arañazos; los competidores seguian enfocados en los suyos e inclusive el viejo maestro, que se había tomado quien sabe cuantas tacitas o jarras de aquel ponche, estaba mas sonriente y vitoreando a la jaiba dorada y al rey escorpión, quienes iban cabeza con cabeza o mejor dicho, tarro con tarro(?) con los jueces del inframundo.

ㅡ ¡Manigoldo, Kardia, mas les vale no perder! ㅡGritaba euforico el viejo maestro y a lo lejos se escucho una exclamación de completa indignación por el santo Pope y la mismísima Athena, inclusive Shiryu se mostró incrédulo al ver a su maestro apoyando algo como esoㅡ

ㅡ ¡Dohko! ㅡSu ilustrísima se fue dando zancadas para regañar con el oriental pero este se giro y lo atrapo en sus brazos para alzarloㅡ ¡B-bájame!

ㅡ Jajajaja, ¡Shion, que hermoso estas! ㅡEl Pontifice tenia las mejillas al rojo vivo ya que los curiosos obvervaban aquellos gestos de cariño de un, por lo que parecia, borracho libranoㅡ Mi borreguito

ㅡ ¡No me digas así! ㅡLe grito devuelta pero esto no parecio afectar al castaño ya que bajo al menor para acorralarlo contra un pilar y robarle varios besosㅡ

ㅡ ¡Vayanse a un hotel! ㅡLes grito Mascara de Muerte quien miraba con cierto asquito a la mamá de los pollitos quien empezaba a ceder de a poco, dejando salir aquellos jadeos y su voz quebrada ya que era muy debíl ante los besos y caricias de su pareja, ademas de que este sabia como y donde tocarle, ya fuera que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos o noㅡ

Poco a poco todo se estaba saliendo fuera de control y los dioses no hacían mas que observar a sus guerreros, aunque los recién llegados estaban algo sorprendidos con el actuar de aquellos guerreros.

ㅡ Vaya hermanita, no sabia que tus guerreros sabían divertirse ㅡComento un sonriente Dionisio, pero aquello no causo nada de gracia en la diosa de lasabiduríaa que se arremando las mangas del vestido para ir a detener aquella algarabilla, sin fijarse -por lo largo de su vestido- en aquella botella de whisky que estaba en el suelo, pisándola y resbalando; a Seiya casi le da algo cuando vio a Saori cayendo de bruces contra el suelo y quedándose inmóvil por un largo rato, casi la da por muertaㅡ

ㅡ ¡Saori! ㅡGrito el fiel guerrero para ir tras su diosa y darle auxilio, los demás dioses solo observaron a la diosa de la sabiduría y tantos epítetos demás, que por ir tan enojada a detener aquel espectáculo no se termino fijando por donde iba. Al castaño no le quedo de otra mas que tomar a su diosa en brazos y excusarse con los demás, diciendo que llevaría a la diosa a sus aposentos para descansar y mientras el cuidaría de ella así que, en pocas palabras les estaba dando libre albedrío y sin siquiera darse cuentaㅡ

Los que aun seguían en sus cinco sentidos solo observaron al japones retirarse con la diosa en sus brazos, luego se vieron entre si al no saber que hacer, sobre todo los dioses mayores y mas aun los del Inframundo, ya que eran los que pocos asistían a eventos como esos, por obvias razones, y no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer; por "suerte" Dionisio se encontraba ahí para rescatarlos. Las deidades mayores temblaron cuando vieron la sonrisilla picara del dios del vino, quien con un chasquido de dedos cambio la música por una mas alegre y movida, los manteles de las mesas cambiaron por unos mas coloridos y estas fueron decoradas por mas bocadillos, jarrones con flores y muchísimo vino.

A los que el consideraba como jóvenes hermosos les cambio la ropa por togas de la seda mas hermosa y de diferentes colores, dependiendo de cual les favoreciera mas, arreglando también sus cabellos con adornos y cuanta cosa mientras que a aquellos que tenían la pinta de un verdadero macho alfa, les cambio por ropas que resaltara su masculinidad al tope, pero claro, sin exagerar y olvidándose de aquellos pares de ojitos vírgenes que estaban viendo todo como si de algo diabólico se tratase.

Aunque el único menor que no se mostraba inconforme con lo que estaba sucediendo, era aquel niño de cabellos ébanos y ojos de un frió zafiro. El menor tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se había deshecho de la pesada de Athena y todo sin mover ni un musculo, ademas de que el tonto y borracho de Dionisio terminaría poniendo la cereza del pastel, ya que se era bien sabido que, inmortales o mortales, quien fuera el que tomase del vino de ese dios, terminaría haciendo cosas de las que nunca haría en sus cinco sentidos

ㅡ ¿Acaso se están olvidando de nosotros? ㅡExclamo un indignado Angelo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y golpeaba la mesita con ambas manosㅡ ¡Esos malditos borrachos!

ㅡ Creo que es lo mejor ㅡAcoto Klaus y Lean le apoyoㅡ Esto ya es cosa de adultos además, nosotros deberíamos estar durmiendo...

ㅡ Pero yo no quiero dormir ㅡExclamo el ariano con tristeza, Jian palmeo al menor en el hombroㅡ

ㅡ Lo mejor es irnos a nuestros templos, esto ya no es cosa de nosotros ㅡHablo el mayor del grupo y los demás le apoyaron, aunque los mas pequeños se rehusabanㅡ

ㅡ ¡Pero aun es muy temprano! ㅡVolvió a quejarse el aprendiz de la primera casa y el oriental solo soltó un pequeño suspiroㅡ

ㅡ Escucha Kiki... ㅡEl joven tibetano puso su mejor carita de borrego a medio morir que causo que el otro hiciera una muecaㅡ ...no creo que... ㅡPero había algo en aquel rostro, sobre todo en esa mirada queparecía estar haciendo que el mayor dudaraㅡ

ㅡ Esto tiene que ser una broma... ㅡMurmuro el italiano con asco al ver el rostro sonrojado de Jian y como ambos, el librano y ariano, estaban tan cercaㅡ ¡Ya parenle, que me van hacer vomitar!

ㅡ ¡Callate Angelo! ㅡGritaron ambos gemelos al unisono quienes estaban disfrutando de aquel espectaculo, pues eran contadas las veces que el chinito mostraba alguna faceta nueva como esaㅡ

ㅡ ¡¿Podrian callarse todos ustedes?! ㅡGrito de vuelta el pelirrojo quien tenia dolor de cabeza, no entendia pero desde hacia un rato que le habia dado ademas de sentir una extraña incomodidadㅡ

ㅡ ¿Alguien a visto a Nikolas? ㅡPregunto el arquero menor mientras salia debajo de la mesa, los demas negaron, es mas, tenían buen rato que no escuchaban las quejas del pequeño cachorro de león por querer dulcesㅡ Ay no... ¡Nikolas! ㅡChillo asustado de no ver a su hermanito, los demás rodaron los ojos con molestia al ver al arquero ir corriendo de un lado a otro para buscar al pequeño cachorro que ni rastro había de elㅡ

ㅡ Sera mejor que le ayudemos a buscar al pequeño Nikolas ㅡSuspiro el menor de los gemelos, el mayor asintió y se arrascó la mejilla mientras que los otros se hacían los desentendidosㅡ

ㅡ ¿Que esperan, bola de inútiles? ㅡJian alzo una ceja por la mala leche del gemelo mayor ademas de que tenia la mirada algo enrojecida pero luego cuando vio a Klaus se dio cuenta de que también la tenia igualㅡ

ㅡ Que fue lo que... ㅡLos niños hablaron entre ellos y se dispersaron para buscar al pequeño león, sin siquiera notar la preocupación del librano aunque este tenia algo mas de que preocuparse ya que Kiki seguía pegado a el y al parecer no tenia intenciones de soltarleㅡ

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras los adultos hacían y deshacían a su antojo como bailar y cantar, jugar a lo loco y reírse como desquiciado los mas pequeños buscaban al pequeño cachorro que no aparecía por ninguno lado y ocasionando que la preocupación del arquero menor aumentase.

ㅡ ¡Nikolas! ¡Nikolas! ¿Donde estas? ㅡMiraba hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, esquivaba a los mayores que no salían de ese trance por culpa del alcohol que no dejaban de consumir e inclusive los dioses mayores habían caído bajo las redes del dios que había ocasionado aquel ajetreoㅡ

Pero las preocupaciones de los pequeños y los espectáculos vergonzosos y casi pornográficos de los adultos, causaban que la verdadera mente maestra se destornillara de la risa. El pelinegro menor observaba, iba y venia de un lado hacia otro para ver mejor el ridículo que los adultos hacían y de vez en vez era el quien ponía mas trabas para ocasionar algo de daño y caos, sobre todo para cuando se encontrase sobrios; aunque su diversión quedo en segundo plano cuando vio al castaño pasar aun lado suyo.

Aquel niño que no dejaba de llamar a su hermano menor se le hacia muy, ¿como decirlo?... ¿agradable? ¿olía bien? ¿o simplemente tendría un buen trasero y seria su hembra perfecta para procrear? Si, definitivamente era eso ultimo. Sus labios se curvaron algo y empezó a seguirlo mas de cerca, aunque cada tanto Azarias terminaba deteniéndose para ver hacia todos lados, jurado que podía sentir observado y equivocado no estaba, ya que el pelinegro estaba enfrente suyo y a pocos pasos aunque el castaño simplemente no podía verle.

ㅡ "Me impresionas" ㅡDefinitivamente había algo en ese chico que le gustaba, quizá por esa cara bonita que tenia y por ese cuerpecito y si, aun podía ser un niño pero su mentalidad era la de un adultoㅡ "Definitivamente te haré mio, pequeño arquero" ㅡLamentablemente su felicidad duro poco cuando vio que su gemelo, el joven escorpio seaparecióo para tomar al arquero del brazo, ocasionando que el castaño se sonrojase por el toque, aunque Khian ignoraba los sentimientos que ocasionaba en su amigoㅡ

ㅡ Az, Lean encontróo a Nikolas ㅡEl menor dejo de fantasear con su amigo y reacciono ante la mención de su hermano a quien salio disparado para buscarle y sacarlo de ese templo donde los adultos lo estaban destruyendo; ignorando que había dejado a ambos hermanosㅡ

ㅡ "Tch..." ㅡSus pensamientos impuros quedaron en segundo plano al ver a su gemelo quien seguía sin verle aunque sabia que podía sentir su presencia ya que el escorpión menor se mostraba nervioso y no dejaba de ver hacia todos ladosㅡ _Sigues sin cambiar..._ ㅡSus labios mostraron una mueca de desagrado que luego cambio a una de burla cuando vio al pelirrojo encararle por primera vez en tanto tiempoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Q-que demonios...? ㅡSus ojos tal cual rubíes se quedaron como platos cuando vieron al otro niño de su mismo porte, solo que de cabello tan oscuro como la noche y ojos de un frío zafiroㅡ

ㅡ ¿Impresionado? ㅡSonrió burlón y se cruzo de brazos, a pesar de la música fuerte y los escándalos que ocurrían a sus alrededores, en ese momento solo existían ellos dosㅡ Uh, veo que no importa cuantos siglos pasen, simplemente no dejas de ser el mismo idiota, "querido" hermano

ㅡ ¡¿Que demonios haces aquí?! ㅡPregunto alterado pero el otro solo se carcajeoㅡ ¿Que es tan gracioso?

ㅡ ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ㅡSu risa ceso y su rostro volvió al habitual, el mismo rostro sombríoㅡ Simplemente vine por algo de diversión ㅡEl rostro de Khian fue todo un poema que saboreo, adoraba hacerle enojar o entristecer, porque se sabia como el único capaz de llevar al limite a su contra-parteㅡ

ㅡ ¿Estas diciendo que tu ocasionaste todo esto? ㅡPregunto igual de sombrío, su gemelo solo se alzo de hombros y fingió inocenciaㅡ ¡Contéstame, Zhian!

ㅡ ¿Que te puedo decir? ㅡVolteo a ver hacia su izquierda para ver al maestro mayor de su hermano raptándose al que parecía ser el guardián mayor de la onceava casaㅡ Adoro el caos ㅡLentamenteentrecerróo los ojos y se giro sobre sus talones para empezar su caminata hacia la salidaㅡ

ㅡ ¿A que has venido exactamente? ㅡVolvió a insistir, pero el pelinegro solo le ignoro y siguió caminando para salir de aquel lugar que apestaba a alcohol entre otras cosasㅡ ¡Zhian!

El mencionado no reacciono ni porque fue llamado por su nombre, demasiado similar al de su hermano. Ni tardo ni perezoso Khian dio marcha para seguir a su gemelo, encontrárselo a las afuera del templo principal y con la mirada clavada en el cielo estrellado. Los cabellos de ambos hermanos se mecía con suavidad por la brisa fría, el pelinegro lentamente se giro para quedar frente al pelirrojo que seguía sin dejar de observarle con molestia.

ㅡ Simplemente no puedo entender como es que Madre te ha elegido a ti ㅡSus ojos zafiro se afilaron mas, sus manos se hicieron puño y estas se dañaron con el filo de sus uñas que se incrustaban en las palmasㅡ Un tonto sentimental, alguien tan débil y patético como tu, uh...

ㅡ ¿De que demonios estas hablando? ㅡLe grito devuelta, simplemente no entendía cuando el otro le hablaba de esa manera y mencionaba a la tal "Madre" ¿cual Madre? ¿De quien?ㅡ

Pero el pelinegro agacho la cabeza, el flequillo le cubrio la mirada y sonrio con burla hacia su tonto hermano, pobre, seguia siendo el mismo ingenuo que en esta y las otras vidas acabaria sin nada que le respaldase.

ㅡ A veces no se si eres tan estúpido o simplemente finges serlo para tener a todos a tus pies ㅡAlzo la mirada para encontrarla con la de su hermano que parecia irse enojando más y másㅡ Dime hermano... ㅡLentamente fue retrociendo, el pelirrojo se sobresalto cuando vio que el otro estaba por llegar al filo de las gradasㅡ ¿Estas dispuesto a perder nuevamente lo que mas amas en este mundo?

ㅡ ¡Zhian! ㅡCorrió hacia el otro para intentar salvarlo de que cayese por las escaleras, pero tal cosa nunca paso y el pelinegro termino desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche aunque el pelirrojo podía asegurar que el otro aun se encontraba ahí, observándoleㅡ ¿Perder nuevamente a quien amo? ㅡSus palabras se perdieron en el silencio de la noche, donde fueron acompañadas por un largo y sonoro suspiroㅡ ¿Que significara eso? ㅡAl estar finalmente en silencio se permitió pensar en lo que había pasado, busco asiento en el frió suelo de mármol y fijo sus rubíes en la enorme luna que se encontraba ligeramente oculta por algunas nubesㅡ

Mientras observaba con insistencia el cielo, como buscando las respuestas a las preguntas dichas del otro y sintiendo una ligera punzada en su pecho cuando recordó la pregunta del pelinegro, _¿Estas dispuesto a perder nuevamente lo que mas amas en este mundo?_ no le entendía, ¿De quien hablaba? ¿de sus padres? ¡Pero si el ya les había perdido! Nuevamente suspiro y bajo la mirada, las palabras del otro habían sido tan confusas pero algo en el le hizo divagar mas, Zhian se había referido a perder a alguien que amaba, se refería a una persona pero, ¿quien?

Se quedo en aquella posición pensando mas sobre esa supuesta persona pero al no saber quien podría ser, se termino acostando sobre el frió mármol y cerro los ojos para descansar un poco. La sensación del frió suelo mas la brisa acariciando su rostro era algo que le gustaba, casi podía sentir como si fueran los suaves roces de una madre. Dejo de pensar en Zhian y en sus tontas preguntas sin respuestas, inclusive ignoraba el ruido de aquella fiesta fuera de control, simplemente quería olvidarse de todo por un momento pero en vez de obtener la paz que quería, escucho una suave voz llamarle con gran cariño.

ㅡ ¿¡Quien anda ahí?! ㅡSe levanto exaltado y viendo hacia todos lados mas no había nada, pero aun así seguía escuchando aquella voz tan dulce y que le hacia su pecho dolerㅡ ¡Aparece, no seas cobarde! ㅡMas nada sucedía pero el pelirrojo daba por hecho de que había alguien ahí observándoleㅡ

ㅡ _Agápi mou_ ㅡEl menor sintió como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando escucho aquella voz, llamándole con dolorㅡ

ㅡ ¿¡Quien eres?! ㅡVolvió a preguntar envuelto en la furia y con la mirada cristalina, aquella persona simplemente le estaba haciendo un dolor tan horribleㅡ ¡Aparece! ㅡEra un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado pues no estaba herido por ningún lado, mas era como algo que afectaba su corazón, un deseo ferviente por ver a esa persona que le llamaba con insistenciaㅡ

ㅡ _Agápi mou_ ㅡVolvió a llamarle, esta vez la brisa pareció hacerse mas fuerte pues las ramas de los arboles se mecían de un lado a otro, soltando sus hojas y los petálos de las flores, mas nada de eso parecía asustar al menor que solo anhelaba ver a aquella personaㅡ

ㅡ Por favor... ㅡFinalmente las lagrimas que tanto había estado conteniendo fueron cayendo contra el suelo, sus rodillas chocaron contra esteㅡ Aparece... ㅡY como si sus ruegos hubieran sido escuchados, una pequeña bola de luz se apareció a unos cuantos metros de el, aquel ente brillaba con debilidad, apenas podía siquiera mantenerseㅡ ¿Quien eres? ㅡPregunto con dolor mientras le observaba, la pequeña chispa tintineo un poco y a los segundos brillo y fue tomando la forma de una mujer hermosa. La mirada del pelirrojo se lleno de asombro al ver aquel ser tan bello y agraciado; ella era de complexión delgada y cubierta con un hermoso vestido griego, con el cabello largo y hasta la cintura, una tiara de lo que parecía ser oro sobre su cabeza pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era su rostro, era hermosa en todos los sentidos y esa mirada tan limpia y llena de amor le hacia temblarㅡ Tu... ㅡSus rubíes se fueron oscureciendo un poco, llegando a cambiar a un rojo sangre con ligeros tintes en doradoㅡ Eísai píso... ㅡMurmuro quedito, la persona frente suyo sonrió con dulzura mientras le extendía los brazos a lo que el menor no se negó y corrió hacia donde ellaㅡ Synchoríste mou tin agápi mou

Su voz parecía la de otra persona aunque aun conservaba ese tono infantil y la bella dama no hacia mas que sonreír mientras se ponía sobre sus rodillas para abrazarle.

ㅡ Parakaló... ㅡSe alejo un poco de ella y con sus pequeñas manos le tomo del rostro y así observarle mejor, aunque sintió un pesar cuando sus rubíes recorrieron cada centímetro de aquella mujer; lo que mas le dolía ver eran aquella mirada tan triste y esa marca en el cuelloㅡ Ame... ㅡSu diestra bajo hasta posarse en el lado derecho del cuello de la dama y acariciar con la yema de sus dedos aquella marca tan notoria, ella simplemente le sonrió débilmente y dejo escapar un par de lagrimas antes de soltarse del tierno agarre del pelirrojoㅡ ¡Parakaló, min afínete mou! ㅡElla no dijo nada y se fue alejando del pelirrojo, quien le insistía, no, mas bien le demandaba para que se quedase con el, pero ella ya no le escuchaba y siguió caminando hasta alejarse de elㅡ ¡Ame!

La dama se giro levemente para verle y sonreír con dulzura y cierta pizca de tristeza que solo termino matando al pelirrojo, pues sentía como su corazón dolía a horrores por la perdida de aquella mujer que amo y al ver como ella desaparecía en un hermoso polvo dorado solo le llevo a gritar con dolor, aunque nadie pudiera darle auxilio, pues lo que el había hecho en ese entonces era algo imperdonable, aunque sabia que podía enmendar sus errores del pasado.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **En algún lugar de Europa**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en algún país de Europa, un pequeño ser se encontraba fuera de casa y con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, sus ojos aguamarina observaban con melancolía el cielo estrellado y por sus frías mejillas fueron descendiendo algunas lagrimas que limpio al instante. Casi podía decirse que la misma Artemisa o Nyx sentían pena al ver a ese pequeño ser consumirse en la tristeza y dolor que su corazón sentía y todo por los errores y malentendidos del pasado y que muy pocos sabían la verdad de lo que había sucedido.

ㅡ Agápi mou... ㅡSusurro con tono aniñado y abrazándose así misma, deseando verle nuevamente y sentir la calidez de aquellos brazos al reconfortarleㅡ

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 _La verdad detrás de las mentiras serán difíciles por descubrir,_

 _y con ambos corazones rotos,_

 _por acciones de terceros serán difíciles de sanar;_

 _pues siglos han pasado desde la última vez,_

 _que se permitieron amar._

 **.**

 _Ahora la Madre Gaia observa con diversión,_

 _como dos corazones de épocas pasadas,_

 _intentan juntos estar._

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:** Bueno mis queridos rayitos de sol, eso ha sido todo por hoy! :3 espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y miren que esta vez fue mas largo ^^ se que el final ha sido confuso pero... Eso es porque aun no se los puedo revelar :v y en el siguiente viene el desmadre completo xD hahahaha ahora si, se armo la gorda y no, no me refiero a Shion, bueno... Quizá(?) Amm... la verdad no tenia planeado escribir esto ultimo con Khian y se que es confuso hahahaha xD pero la inspiración vino a mi y vaya que fue algo hermoso xD En fin, espero que me dejen reviews, en serio, no sean timidas/os, que al ver sus comentarios por muy cortos que sean, me alegran, aunque escriban un "te quedo genial" o "excelente capitulo" o sino saben que escribir, podrian decirme que parte les gusto mas, vamos o algunas ideas... Es mas... les dejo esto...

Quiero que me digan, que les ha parecido ZHIAN y ojo, hay una ENORME diferencia entre KHIAN (el lindo pelirrojo) y ZHIAN (el terrible pelinegro) de alguna manera extraña ellos son hermanos, y tienen un enorme secreto que al menos Khian, desconoce, bueno, una parte de el (?)

Quiero que me digan que piensan sobre Zhian y el porque creen que se apareció, ademas... también quiero que me digan sobre ese momento que "Khian" tuvo con esa personita que se le apareció... Y ojo! Aisha, Cassiopea! xD nada de dar spoiler, aunque se vale que me digan lo que ustedes pensaron al llegar a esa parte, pero sin spoilers!

En fin... les adoro con todo mi corazón 3 y les dejo el significado de estas palabras y conste que las busque en Google translate xD así que no se si está bien escritas

Agápi mou: Amor mio

Eísai pou:

Synchoríste mou tin agápi mou: Perdóname amor mio

Parakaló: Por favor

Ame: Amor

¡Parakaló, min afínete mou!: ¡Por favor, no me dejes!


	25. Chapter 25

**XxCaTsExX:** Hola! jajaja xD cambiate al Minos-Alba! entre más, mejor :´3 me alegro muchisimo que te haya gustado ese capitulo, en serio y muchisimas gracias por comentar! Jajaja nah, quiza me tarde en actualizar, mas no pienso dejar esta historia hasta terminarla.

 **NanaharaSaya16:** Hola, un gusto! Jajajaja sip, lo se, lo leí y muchisimas gracias, me alegro que te gusten mis historias, me he estado esforzando mucho por ello y al ver esos reviews ains! gracias! 3 aahhhhh... la escena de Khian... :v porque? c: una pregunta, quien crees que es esa persona? y recuerda que Khian ahi tiene 7 años! Jajaja el pelinegro, xD Zhian! el hermano de Khian c: ese niño solo es eso, un niño travieso! 7u7r Ains! es que adoro a Thanatos con Mani pero, conste que Thanatos aqui es pasiva :v sorry... x3 aunque tambien me gusta como masho! y sip, habra salseo entre ellos 7u7r Ahhh que te puedo decir, adoro el Minos&Albafica y el Kardia&Degel, son mis otepe! xD akshaksa otp! mis parejas favoritas x3 kjasaksa y amm... seeehh... or... orgía 7u7 quiza pase eso en algun capitulo, debo analizar bien las cosas xD y pensar en como se dara eso 7u7r

 **Cassiopeia Medea Solo:** Holaaaaa! Gracias corazón! aksjhksa Es que Pose y Hades siguen siendo dos niños x3 son adorables xD jajaja ains :´3 que mala jajaja pobre zanahori xD ...Ahhh... Junini! ows!

Besos a ti también, querida mia!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 25 de este fanfic, me esforcé muchísimo porque lo empece ayer por la tarde y hace poco lo acabo de terminar, este capitulo lo he terminado gracias a la ayuda de Cassiopeia 7u7r y también a la de Aisha, gracias my love~ Ya que al platicar con ellas sobre el fic, me dan ideas o ayudan con algunas escenas, en serio, gracias y este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes aunque aun les debo la segunda parte de este mega salseo pero vean! casi 12 mil palabras xD kasjaksa 7u7 adorenme! Hice lo major que pude para que fuera largo y disfrutasen, en la semana estare trabajando en **Esclavo de tu amor** , este fic y tambien en **Please Don't Go** , pero de seguro estare actualizando hasta el fin de semana que son los dias que descanso.

A las demas personas que leen mis fics, por favor, les pido de Corazon que siempre me dejen un review ya que es algo que me alegra y me motiva a escribir la continuacion, pueden escribir lo mucho que les gusto, sobre algun personaje, sobre lo que hizo o la escena o si les gusta alguno de mis Oc, pues puede decirmelo 3 miren que los he creado con amorsh.

Otra cosa... como en este capitulo use X canciones para darle mas xD ya saben... ahi les dejo el min o seg que me inspire o que suena la cancion, les dejo el link aunque lo tuve que poner todo en separado para que les aparezca completo, solo Deben juntarlo y sino, pues tambien les deje el nombre del video para que se hagan una idea ya que hay cosas que no se como describer como lo que hacen los DJ, el inter no me daba para buscar mas y acabe con dolor de cabeza asi que solo escribi lo que sabia o sea casi nada, no se como le hacen los Dj aunque admire el gran trabajo que hacen x3 que ambiente, que musica, wow! alksjalsa Ah! otra cosa... les dejo el link del album, pero tendran que unirlo o pueden buscarlo en mi perfin de FF! veanlo, ahi subo imagines sobre algunas escenas o los personajes pero... de este capitulo subi algunas imagines para que vean la ropa que estaban usando los personajes ya que describer cada una... aahh me iba a tomar una eternidad xD

Este es el link del album...

www . face book Carolina .Alvarado 95 /media _set?set =a.2489 068188227 57.10737418 58.10001110 3226284& type=3

O solo me buscan como... **Minos de Griffon (Arizt Knight)** xD y buscan el album con el nombre de este fic " **Una Nueva Oportunidad** "

Ahora si... disfuten!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo** **25**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Templo Principal de Athena**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Deadmau5 - 4x4=12 (Continuous Mix) (FULL 1 Hour 9 Mins)**

 **.**

 **www. you tube watch ?v= _9 IBb M W 2o_o**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el Templo Principal y sin la vigilancia de la diosa de la Sabiduría, el dios del vino se había tomado la libertad de hacer y deshacer a su antojo y más ahora que todos se encontraban bajo la influencia del alcohol, bailando conga y siendo liderados por el mismísimo dios que no paraba de reír ya que hasta el se encontraba borracho.

ㅡ ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Muy buenas noches a todos! ㅡTodos dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención al recién llegado, siendo nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo mensajero de los dioses, Hermesㅡ

ㅡ ¡Hermes, que gusto verte! ㅡExclamó el dios de los viñedos, el dios con apariencia de un joven en sus veintitrés años sonrió de oreja a orejaㅡ

ㅡ Vine porque me entere que había fiesta en el Santuario de nuestra hermanita Athena ㅡY vaya que no se equivocaba pues luego de que los guerreros consumieran algo de alcohol ya se encontraban mas animadosㅡ

ㅡ Y vaya que has venido en el momento indicado ㅡAmbos hermanos se quedaron viendo por un largo rato con complicidad, al parecer las cosas se iban a poner muy fuertesㅡ Bueno hermanito, ya que estas aquí ¿Porque no nos ayudas a llevar esto a otro nivel? ㅡPara Hermes aquellas palabras fueron mas que suficiente para hacer a su antojo y bueno, tanto el como Dionisio eran un desmadreㅡ

ㅡ Haberlo dicho antes, hermanito ㅡEl dios se elevo de la emoción por causa de las alas en su calzado y con uso de su poder cambio el escenario. Primeramente el salón se oscureció por breves segundos, todos los guerreros se mostraron molestosㅡ Calma, calma, amigos míos

Tras la voz del dios una bola de disco apareció en medio del techo y varios reflectores de distintos colores empezaron a alumbrar hacia todos lados e inclusive hacían diferentes formas, además que donde debía estar el trono del Patriarca apareció una mesa con su equipo de DJ (no me culpen que ni idea de como le llaman a esas cositas :´v), en la parte superior de los pilares se encontraban pequeños parlantes para que la música se escuchase por todos lados, agregando que la mesa donde se encontraban los aperitivos para la fiesta inician, los habían cambiado por una mesa de mármol con bocadillos aun mas exquisitos, frutas afrodisíacas sobre copas de vidrio y algunas pequeñas esculturas de los querubines, tales y como las que tenían en el Olimpo.

ㅡ Uh, siento que algo hace falta... ㅡLos guerreros miraban asombrados los cambios en cambio en el templo que ni tan siquiera se dieron cuenta del cambio que el mensajero de los dioses, hizo con su ropa, dándoles así un toque mas juvenil y hasta sexy, pero bueno eso sería con cualquiera que pusiera un pie en ese templo así que para ir animando mas la fiesta trajo a los caballeros y amazonas que aun se encontraban en ese Santuario y a tales horas. Quienes se unieron rápido fueron las amazonas como Geist, June, Shaina y a Marin a quienes llevaron a puras rastras, a pesar de que sus ropas habían cambiado ellas aun conservaban sus mascaras, por el momentoㅡ Perfecto, muy bien amigos míos ㅡTanto los dioses como los guerreros voltearon a ver al mensajero que se encontraba con el micrófono en una mano y con la otra daba inicio a una música mas movidaㅡ

Tanto Hermes como Dionisio iban preparando la mezcla y conforme a la música salia las luces cambiaban de colores o hacían distintas formas, poco a poco todos se fueron olvidando de que eran de distintos dioses y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, alzaban las manos y vitoreaban a ambos dioses que se miraban entre ellos y sonreían por el desmadre que se iba a armar. Dionisio fue controlando el volumen entre otras cosas mientras que Hermes tomaba uno de los extremos de sus audífonos para escuchar una pieza e incluirla de a poco. (Min, 3:00) Poco a poco fue cambiando a ser mas alto el sonido, luego algo distorsionado pero sin perder el toque.

(Min. 4:30)

Los mas jóvenes como en el caso de Shun y Regulus, que eran los únicos caballeros de bronce y oro que se encontraban con algunos de los generales marinos como Isaac, Io y Sorrento ademas de los espectros Sylphid, Queen y Valentine eran los más alegres ademas de las amazonas, Pandora, Violett y Thetis; cada uno de ellos tenía uno de esos típicos vasos rojos desechables que se usan en las fiestas con alguna mezcla de alcohol que habían sacado del modesto bar, donde uno de los súbditos del dios del vino estaba a cargo, el Barman simplemente estaba vestido con unos boxers negros ajustados, un delantal del mismo color y un cuello blanco y corbatín negro quien se mantenía al margen de los coqueteos de la diosa Afrodita.

ㅡ Te dije que te lo iban a robar ㅡGrito Aiacos mientras trataba de tener la atención del británico pero este estaba entretenido bebiendo algo de Whisky como le era de costumbreㅡ ¡CEJON! ㅡVolvió a gritarle y esta vez zarandeando a su hermano para que le hiciera casoㅡ

ㅡ ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, AIACOS? ㅡLe grito enfurecido al otro pero el nepales solo se reía y pasaba su brazo libre por los hombros del rubio y con el otro, con el que tenia el vaso señalaba hacia donde se encontraba el espectro de arpía, a Radamanthys casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver al pelirrosado por la ropa que estaba usando y aun lado suyo se encontraba el espectro de Mandrágora, luciendo un atuendo de típico rockero chico malo mientras tomaba a la arpía por la cintura y le susurraba algunas cosas al oído, a Fyodor se le estaba haciendo mas fácil tener contacto con el otro por culpa del alcohol, al parecer Valentine no sabía llevarlo bien como elㅡ TE LO DIJE HERMANO, POR CULPA DE TU IDIOTEZ... HAHAHAHA TE VAS A QUEDAR SIN ESA ARDIENTE ARPÍA... JAJAJAJAJA

Radamanthys no supo si fue por culpa de que Garuda le había llegado a interrumpir su bebida por algo como eso o era en si ver a Valentine con aquellas ropas y tan cerca de Fyodor que a leguas se notaba las intenciones de este, que le llevo a levantarse y dejar su trago olvidado e ir a separar a SU arpía de ese imbécil. (Min. 18:12) el nepales tomo asiento donde su hermano había estado momentos antes y se termino de beber el trago que el otro había olvidado, vaya que jamas se imagino ver a su hermano actuar sin pensar pero, le era divertido y mas ver como trataba de abrirse paso entre aquella multitud.

Y mientras tanto Wyvern buscaba la manera de llegar con la Arpía, Milo se encontraba en las misma situación, pues al parecer el buen Saga de Géminis se había puesto mas alegre y había tirado aun lado sus modales y toda esa porquería para empezar a coquetearle a SU CUBO.

ㅡ ¡TE LO BAJARON! ㅡGritaron Kanon y Aioria al unisono mientras miraban a Saga con un brazo apoyado sobre la pared y hablaba con un sonrojado Camus, mas por causa del alcohol de Dionisio que por otra cosa. Los dientes del octavo guardián rechinaban de furia cuando miraba a Saga acercarse mas al francés para susurrarle quien sabe que cosas al oído y hasta darle suaves besos en las mejillasㅡ

(Min 23:41 )

ㅡ TE DIJE QUE TE LE DECLARARAS A LA HIELERAAAAAAA ㅡYa cansado de las burlas de esos dos se los saco de encima y fue dando zancadas hasta llegar donde los otros dos que ni habían reparado en la presencia de Miloㅡ

ㅡ _¿Y que mas?_ ㅡPreguntaba el francés menor mientras le sonreía con coquetería al griego, Saga correspondía a aquellos gestos del menor a quien se comida con la mirada por la manera en la que estaba vestidoㅡ

ㅡ _Pues..._ ㅡEl enojo de Milo aumento muchísimo mas al ver como el griego mayor tomaba al francés por las caderas y lo pegaba a su cuerpo, ahí si que acelero el paso y tomo a Saga con el brazo para separarlo de Camusㅡ ¿¡Que demonios te pasa, Milo?!

ㅡ Uh, ¿Y te atreves a preguntarme que, que me pasa? ㅡSe sintió indignado, todos los caballeros dorados sabían que a él le gustaba Camus y el que Saga le hiciera eso era una traiciónㅡ ¿Es en serio?

ㅡ Vamos Milo, ¿que es lo que te sucede? ㅡEl griego mayor se tuvo que dar la vuelta para encararle e inclusive le hizo retroceder, cuando eso paso a  
Camus le dio algo de miedo la actuar de Saga y por un momento llego a pesar que el mayor iba a terminar atacando al escorpiónㅡ ¿Acaso estas celoso de que Camus prefiera estar conmigo? ㅡLe susurro al oídoㅡ Uh, vamos Milo, tu mismo dejaste ir tu oportunidad y ya es hora de que le dejes a alguien mas actuar, ademas... ㅡA medida que el geminiano le hablaba al oído los ojos de Milo se iban llenando de una furia que termino por desatar de un solo puñetazo contra la mandíbula del geminiano mayor y tirarlo al sueloㅡ

ㅡ ¿¡Que demonios te sucede, Milo!? ㅡEl otro no contesto nada solo paso por encima del griego mayor y tomo al francés de la muñeca para arrastrarlo lejos de ahíㅡ

ㅡ Uh, eso debió doler ㅡEl mayor rodó los ojos mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labioㅡ Pero hiciste lo lograste, hermanito

ㅡ Ya era hora de que el bicho este actuara ㅡSiguió limpiándose los restos de sangre y con ayuda de Kanon se levanto, ambos gemelos sonrieron cómplices al ver como el menor de los griegos se perdía en ese gentío, tan solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien entre esos dos y Milo se animara a decirle sobre sus sentimientos a Camus quien había sido parte de ese juegoㅡ

 **.**

 **ㅡXㅡ**

 **.**

Volviendo con la situación de Radamanthys, al espectro y juez de Wyvern se le había escapado su arpía y cada vez se iba enojando más hasta desquitar su furia con quienes iba apartando para hacerse camino en aquel salón que, ¿desde cuando se había llenado con tanta gente? al parecer al dios ese le gustaba hacer las cosas tan a lo grande que hasta terminaba incluyendo a sus guerreros y podía jurar que hasta estaban sus "acompañantes"

ㅡ Maldita sea, ¿donde estas Valentine? ㅡSuspiro cansado y busco donde ir a sentarse para descansar un rato y recuperar el aliento, pensando que quizá lo mejor era dejar solo a la arpía, después de todo, ¿porque motivo le estaba buscando?ㅡ

ㅡ _Ahhh~ Fyo-Fyodor~_ ㅡEl rostro del británico quedo hecho un poema cuando escucho esa voz tan conocida y cercana, giro hacia la izquierda y a unos cuantos pasos, para ser mas exactos en una de las esquinas donde las luces no daban, se encontraba la arpía siendo amontonada por el espectro de Mandrágora que buscaba marcarle el cuello con besos y mordiscosㅡ _Mnn~_ ㅡVer aquel rostro cuyos ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, con las mejillas escarlata y esas pequeñas manos aferrándose a la ropa del pelinegro provoco que aquella ira volviera a resurgir de su interiorㅡ _E-esperaa~_

ㅡ _No quiero esperar mas..._ ㅡSentía su cuerpo arder y mas con esa belleza que se refregaba a él y le gemía al oído, sus manos fueron descendiendo de las caderas hasta llegar a las nalgas de la arpía y amasarlas a gusto suyo mientas seguía mordiendo de aquella piel nívea, aprovechándose de que el menor estaba bajo influencia del alcohol aunque a Mandrágora el gusto le duro poco cuando alguien le tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo lanzo con tal brusquedad al sueloㅡ

ㅡ Disculpa, pero él ㅡSeñalo a la arpía mientras le tomaba por las caderas y luego se lo echaba al hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratase, ignorando las quejas y patadas que daba al aireㅡ Valentine me pertenece y espero no volverte a ver cerca de el, ¿te queda claro?

ㅡ ¡Suéltame Radamanthys! ㅡLa mirada dorada del mayor seguía fija en los cobalto de Mandrágora, que a pesar de las amenazas del juez no se iba a dar por vencido e iba a tener a la arpía de una u otra formaㅡ ¡Suéltame! ㅡVolvió a gritarle y hasta le golpeaba en la espalda pero el rubio parecía no inmutarseㅡ

Tras un duelo de miradas el ingles termino llevándose al menor lejos de todo ese escándalo a lo que llamaban fiesta, aunque al salir del salón principal y quedar solo en los pasillos de aquel enorme templo siguió caminando y pasando algunas puertas, encontrando el lugar indicado para poder hablar con el otro que no dejaba de gritarle, insultarle y hasta golpearle, ¿desde cuando Arpía le faltaba al respeto? debía suponer que era culpa del alcohol o quizá... quizá era porque le había interrumpido en su momento con aquel espectro tuerto.

ㅡ ¡Suéltame Radamanthys, suéltame! ㅡValentine se balanceaba de un lado a otro y le seguía golpeando, débilmente, en la espalda para que le soltase pero a Wyvern no le afectaba, lo único que si le molestaba era creer que Valentine sentía algo por aquel espectro tan débil, ¿que acaso no estaba enamorado de él?ㅡ ¡Suéltame! ㅡAl ya no aguantar más termino ingresando a una de las tantas habitaciones del templo y lanzo al menor a la cama, le sorprendía como la música aun seguía resonando en todo el lugar aunque el volumen ya era menosㅡ ¡Eres una bestia!

ㅡ ¿Quieres callarte? ㅡLe grito devuelta y callando al menor quien observaba al otro caminar de un lado a otro como si se tratase de un león encerrado; aunque el estado del británico no le importo se levanto de la cama para caminar a la salida aunque el rubio le intercepto tomándole por la cinturaㅡ ¿A donde crees que vas?

ㅡ Eso a usted no le importa ㅡRespondió altanero, Radamanthys le apretó mas contra su cueroㅡ ¿Me podría soltar? ㅡAlzo la mirada, tanto los dorados como los de color ámbar no se perdían de la mirada ajenaㅡ

ㅡ ¿Porque debería hacerlo? ㅡAquel Valentine tan altanero se le hacia tan desconocido al siempre dulce y dócil Valentine, ¿acaso estaba tan desesperado por volver con Fyodor?ㅡ Dame una buena razón para dejarte ir ㅡNo sabía si era el alcohol o algo más lo que podía esas palabras en su boca y aunque intentara quedarse callado, no podíaㅡ ¿Y bien? ㅡPoco a poco sus labios se iban acercando a los ajenos, casi podía sentirlos rozar y sus fosas nasales se llenaban con el aroma corporal y el dulce perfume que Valentine solía usarㅡ

ㅡ S-solo... solo déjeme ir... ㅡIntento alejarle mientras apoyaba las manos sobre el pecho del rubio pero este al ser mas fuerte no se apartaba y buscaba apretarlo mas contra su cuerpoㅡ

ㅡ Valentine... ㅡSentía su cuerpo vibrar por culpa de aquel hombre que, cuando lo tuvo enfrente suyo no dudó en tomarlo por la camisa y jalarle contra su cuerpo mientras juntaba sus labios con los del británico que, para el eso basto y obligo al menor a que fuera retrocediendo hasta acostarle en la cama y quedar el encima; los largos cabellos rosados quedaron desparramados sobre el lecho, las mejillas del menor estaban teñidas en escarlata y sus ojos ámbar brillaban con deseo. Mientras ambos se debatían en aquel beso lleno de pasión, Arpía fue abriendo sus piernas para dejar que el otro se acomodase mejor entre ellasㅡ

ㅡ Ahh... Valen... ㅡSentía como aquellas pequeñas manos acariciaban su espalda e incrustaba las uñas sobre la delgada tela de la camisa, su pelvis se movía contra la ajena mientras sus labios devoraban la boca del menor, no dudo en atacar aquellos provocativos labios que sin duda deseaban que el los tocase, su lengua delineo el labio inferior que luego mordió y halo un poco para luego unir los suyos con los ajenos en un beso fogosoㅡ Ahh.. Valen, tu piel me enloquece y tus labios.. todo tu me vuelve una bestia insaciable.. ㅡMientras sus bocas seguían debatiéndose en aquel beso las manos curiosas de la arpía viajaron al pecho del mayor a quien ayudaba a desabotonar le la camisa, que luego termino volando hacia algún lado de la habitación; luego de dejarla en el olvido cogió al menor por las manos y las llevó sobre la cabeza ajena donde las sostuvo con su izquierda mientras que su diestra acariciaba cada trecho del cuerpo ajeno desde sus costados y ir bajando hasta posicionarse sobre sus caderas donde las afirmó y las suyas comenzaban a iniciar un suave vaivénㅡ Agh! Valen.. ㅡGruño y mordió la barbilla ajena dejando una pequeña marca en la pielㅡ

ㅡ Rada... Quiero... Hacerlo~ㅡAhora ya no solo era su boca la atacada por los besos, su cuello se había vuelto el blanco principal del rubioㅡ Haz... Házmelo... ㅡAlzó ambas piernas para prensarlas en las caderas del británico y a traerlo más, mientras sus caderas se movían en un ritmo muy suave, donde buscaba todo el contacto posible con aquel bulto que se iba formando en el rubio mientras su boca buscaba la ajena para besarle, no, más bien comerse a besos donde hasta batallaban por el control que como siempre el rubio ganaba. Al mayor le fue imposible rechazar aquella deliciosa invitación y como el otro lo pedía iba a comérselo en esa misma noche aprovechando que nadie les iba a interrumpirㅡ

ㅡ Agh Valen.. ㅡSe separó un poco para alzarle la camisona hasta quitársela y tirarla a cualquier lugar para volver a besar los labios ajenos donde su lengua dominaba la ajena y la enroscaba, sus manos estaban sobre las caderas ajenas donde las atraía para rozar mas su hombría y a la vez del pequeño bulto endurecido del menorㅡ ¿Acaso la hermoso arpía esta ansiosa? ㅡCuestionó y abandono la boca ajena para recorrer su cuello en un camino húmedo de besos y leves succiones hasta que llegó a la clavícula donde mordió sin hacerle daño aunque sus dientes eran fuertes y tenían algo de filo logrando solo rasguñar la nívea piel ajenaㅡ Que deseoso estas, me encantas.. ㅡVolvió a lamer la barbilla ajena y le sonrióㅡ Súbete sobre mi ㅡSe giró quedando sobre la cama en posición semisentada con el menor encima suyo donde acariciaba las caderas anchas de este y con sus labios y lengua besaba y acariciaba la piel del pecho y de vez en vez aquellos hermosos pezones rosas del menor quien le arrebataba uno que otro gemidoㅡ

ㅡ Ahh~ ㅡTal y como lo pidió el otro, se subió encima del mayor, dejando parte de su trasero en aquella enorme erección e hizo la cabeza aún lado para darle lugar al rubio que siguiera con aquel camino de besos, causando un revuelto de sensaciones donde sus pezones se ponían erectos y de su boca se escapaban quejidillos- Y..yo... ㅡNo podía mas con aquella sensación, su cuerpo ardía en deseos, una parte de el, la poca cordura que le quedaba le pedía a gritos que se detuviera mas los toques del rubio bastaban para dejarse llevar. Sus manos fueron paseándose por la ancha espalda hasta llegar al cuello y subir a la cabeza del británico, donde sus manos se perdían en esa rubia cabellera y sus caderas se movían en un suave movimiento circular que después fue cambiando a uno de atrás hacia adelante; más se vio interrumpido cuando sintió aquella lengua pasearse por sus pezones, que le terminaron sacando una cadena de jadeosㅡ Aahh.. Mng~ n-no.. No... Hag...as... Es...so...ㅡLos labios del ingles atraparon el pezón derecho el cual succionaba un poco, luego lo mordía un poco y terminaba acariciandolo con su lengua, lo mismo hizo con el izquierdo donde se quedó un poco mas de tiempo ya que no podía evitarlo, esa era una de las partes que mas le estaba gustando de la arpíaㅡ

ㅡ Ahh.. delicioso.. me encanta... todo de ti... ㅡSonrió lascivo y atrapó los labios ajenos en un beso apasionado mientras que sus manos se encontraban sobre aquellas nalgas donde las amasaba y apretaba de vez en vez. La habitación se fue llenando de unos exquisitos gemidos, el pelirrosa no podía con aquello no cuando el rubio se atrevía a atacar sus pezones, siendo una de sus zonas más sensibles, aunque el placer fue tan grande que cuando se pasó al izquierdo, le tomó con suavidad de la cabeza para que se mantuviera así, le gustaba sentir como succionaba sus pezones y los mordisqueaba; aunque luego terminase regañándolo por ser un pervertidoㅡ

ㅡ No... No digas esas... Cosas... ㅡSu rostro se ladeaba de un lado a otro, dependiendo de cómo el mayor fuese tomando el beso, mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho fornido, donde una de sus manos fue bajando hasta llegar a aquel enorme bulto e irle acariciando o dando leves apretonesㅡ Rada... ㅡCorto el beso y se separó del otro para luego acostarlo en la cama mientras él seguía encima del mayor, aunque luego se fue acostando y quedando un poco más abajo, con la cara en el abdomen. Sus manos acariciaron aquellos músculos definidos hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, arpía sonrió lascivo y relamió sus labios, su diestra fue jugando con el cinto que luego quitóㅡ Yo también quiero ~ ㅡSus ojos ámbar se mantenían fijos en los dorados mientras que sus manos jugaban con el pantalón y con lentitud iban desabotonando y bajando el cierreㅡ No es justo... ㅡMetió las manos y en lo que el mayor alzó un poco la cadera, le bajó los pantalones hasta dejarlo en bóxersㅡ Que solo tú disfrutes ㅡFue entonces que sus manos prendieron camino a los muslos para acariciarlos mientras posaba sus labios sobre la tela que resguardaba el miembro; sus labios hacían algo de presión y pasaba su lengua para humedecerlos un poco, quería molestarleㅡ

Ser atendido de tal forma por el menor solo aumentaba el deseo por tenerlo por lo que recostado sobre el lecho tomó un par de almohadas para apilarlas y recostarse sobre estas manteniendo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios además de esa mirada penetrante que estaba fija en el pelirrosaㅡ Mgh~ ㅡSus ojos tenían un brillo lujurioso y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse un poco mas cuando el menor anduvo jugando en su entrepierna con sus manos acariciaba y acomodaba los cabellos de esteㅡ Toma todo lo que quieras, eh estado aguantándome por mucho... ㅡAun sonreía mas con las caricias provocadas por la lengua y los labios ajenos se la habían borrado un poco y su ceño comenzaba a arrugarseㅡ

ㅡ Mng~ no aguantas nada~ ㅡMurmuró quedito al ver que el otro fruncía el ceño, más dejó de jugar y fue quitándole el bóxer y así liberar aquel pene que se irguió en todo su esplendor. Una pequeña mano lo tomo por la base y comenzó a masturbar lo de arriba hacia abajo, mientras que su boca se entretenía con aquellos testiculos que lamia, besaba y hasta introducía de a poco a su bocaㅡ Mmmn~ me imagino, debes tener... Mucha... ㅡSe alzó un poco y con su mano libre paso un mecho detrás de su oreja, antes de comenzar con la faena. Primero fue lamiéndolo por la base e ir subiendo de a poco hasta llegar al glande, el cual se dedicó a morder con levedad e introducirlo en su boca, mientras mantenía la mirada sobre el inglés. Los ojos de Wyvern estaban fijos en el chico delante suyo, no había vista mas excitante que Valentine haciéndole un oral esa era una de sus vistas favoritas y de las que iba a atesorarㅡ

ㅡ Eres un insaciable ㅡMurmuró con una sonrisa perversa, con su mano alcanzó uno de los mechones ajenos junto con un puño de cabello y lo acomodó de modo que no interrumpiera con su vistaㅡ Vamos bebe tu puedes darme mas placer, muéstrame como me seduces... ㅡIndagó y separó un poco sus piernas para que el menor tuviese mas espacio de acomodarse. Arpía al verse con más espacio se fue acomodando más mientras sus labios buscaban apretar más de aquel falo que salía y entraba de su boca, casi siempre succionando de más el glande que luego lamia alrededor de este para volverlo a introducir a su boca. Sus labios apretaron con ligera fuerza el tronco y luego lo saco de su boca para seguir masturbandolo con su mano y mientras más lo masturbaba más se imaginaba el como sería tener aquel pene en su interior que de por sí, podía sentir como su ropa interior se iba mojando además de que su interior se contraía cada que apretaba el pene ajenoㅡ

ㅡ Rada... ㅡGimio quedito antes de seguir con su trabajo y Wyvern al estar recostado sobre aquel lecho tenía uno de sus ojos ligeramente cerrado y sus labios un poco fruncido al igual que su ceño, aquello se sentía realmente bien y vaya que el menor iba mejorando en su técnica, incluso las palabras del pelirrosa eran ignoradas ya que el rubio se encontraba en su propio mundo donde sometía al de hebras rosa mientras lo penetraba con fiereza y ambos lo disfrutaban mas cuando escuchó su nombre salió de su mundo de fantasías para mirarleㅡ

ㅡ ¿Huh? ¿Que sucede? ㅡCon sus manos acariciaba las mejillas ajenas y se levantó un poco para obligarlo a subir y besar sus labios, era un beso suave y cálido que con los segundos se iba apasionandoㅡ ¿Ya quieres que te la meta? ㅡPreguntó entre besos llevando esta vez una de sus manos al interior de aquellas ropas y acariciar las redondas nalgas del menor tentando de vez en vez con adentrarse entre estas y jugar con aquel pequeño orificio rosa que sentía viscosoㅡ Jamas imagine que fueras tan lascivo Valen.. unos minutos de mamada y ya estas así ㅡSacó su mano y le enseñó sus dedos llenos de aquellos fluidos babosos que el menor emanaba desde su interiorㅡ ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? ㅡSonrió y le beso nuevamente recostándolo esta vez a el sobre las almohadas y colocándose sobre el para comenzar nuevamente aquel desfile de besos y caricias al torso del menor, su boca, su cuello, sus hombros incluso sus pezones erectos y hinchados eran victimas de la hábil boca del rubio quien dedicaba todo su tiempo a atormentar al pelirrosa quien se retorcía y le pedía que lo tomaseㅡ Espera... un poco mas.. déjame saciarme de ti... ㅡMurmuró ronco y siguió con su labor bajando por su abdomen y concentrándose en el pequeño hueco en el medio de su abdomen el cual lamió y succionó los alrededores para luego seguir bajando a la pelvis del arpía donde alzó la mirada para verle y sonreír lobuno con el gesto que le hacía el menorㅡ

ㅡ N-no... No es ... Aghhh... -Cuando sonrió aquellos dedos adentrarse un poco en su orificio, sus caderas empezaron a moverse para buscar más contacto, bufando al final cuando este los sacoㅡ Es culpa tuya...! ㅡLe culpo e hizo un puchero. Al verse nuevamente sobre la cama, su espalda se requisa de vez en vez por los besos y caricias, no podía evitar removerse inquieto o gemir cada dos por tres, ni cuando su cuerpo estaba tan sensible y deseoso por másㅡ Yaaa~ ya noo... No me... Tort.. Tures... Mete... Ahhh... Deja de jugar y... Métela... Aahh~ ㅡNuevamente aquellos besos y lamidas sobre sus pezones, se sentía en el cielo, mordía su labio inferior y por la comisura se escapaba un hilo de salivaㅡ Radaman...thys... No juegues más y métela~

ㅡ Joder.. no hagas esa voz.. ㅡNo podía soportarlo mas aquella dulce melodía lo estaba poniendo a tono por lo que se decidió bajar el short de cuero y dejar a la vista aquella braga color rosa semi translúcida lo que le dejo sorprendido y como no? De seguro el dios habia hecho de las suyas a la hora de cambiar las ropas de cada uno de ellos, pero no hasta llegar al punto de hacer lo mismo con los interiores, ¿o si? estaba seguro que ese Queen era quien estaba detrás de todo esoㅡ Vaya vaya.. pero que tenemos aquí.. ㅡSonrió ladino y le miróㅡ ¿No que no eh? Dijiste que no usarías estas prendas pero mírate usando lindas bragas que me encienden ㅡSe subió a atacar los labios ajenos y los mordisqueaba de vez en vezㅡ Seduceme y tal vez la meta ㅡLe susurró al oído de manera maliciosa y se alejó pero aun estaba sobre elㅡ Vamos.. seduceme con esta hermosa prenda que te pusiste

(Min 1:36)

ㅡ No eres más que un pervertido~ ㅡExclamó bajito y mordiendo su labio inferior de manera coqueta; sus manos entonces empezaron a jugar con su cuerpo mismo, iniciando con sus hombros, los cuales acariciaba hasta llegar a sus brazos; pero las caricias en estos cesaron cuando llevo las yemas de sus dedos índices a esos pequeños botoncitos rosados que tenía sobre el pecho, los iba acariciando y luego los apretaba con su dedo índice y pulgar, así fue repitiendo el proceso por algunos minutos, mientras su cuerpo, sus caderas más que todo se movían en un baile sensual y de sus bocas brotaban los más hermosos gemidos aunque estos fueron en aumento cuando llevo sus manos al borde de aquella prenda, la cual fue bajando de a poco mientras movía sus caderas, y llevarla hasta sus tobillos. Primero alzó la pierna derecha y luego la izquierdaㅡ Quien imaginaría, que el juez Wyvern...me obligaría a hacer cosas malas... ㅡLanzó la prenda íntima hacia el mayor y cuando esté la atrapó, acaricio sus muslos y nuevamente abrió sus piernas, dejando todo su ser expuesto sobre todo aquel hermoso orificio rosado que se contraía. Estaba tan húmedo, tan deseoso por ese pedazo de carneㅡ Te deseo... ㅡMurmuró, llevo los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha a la boca, los cuales fue lamiendo mientras observaba al rubio; los introducía en su boca y simulaba que estos eran el pene del mayor; una vez ensalivados fue descendió desde su vientre hasta llegar a su miembro y aunque quería masturbarse decidió bajar más hasta llegar a su orificio el cual solo rozabaㅡ Aquí... quiero que lo metas aquí.. Vamos... Quiero... Que me folles... Quiero sentir tu pene... Rada... Radamanthys... ㅡLentamente fue introduciendo su dedo medio en ese orificio, no pudiendo contener aquellos gemidos más fuertes sobre todo cuando el otro dígito se le unió y empezó a penetrarse así mismoㅡ Aahh... Aahh... Mnggg~ Ahh.. ~

El mayor solo observaba, deleitándose con aquella maravillosa vista que el otro le mostraba pero no le dejaría divertirse solo por lo que tomó el brazo derecho de este y lo jalo hasta sentarlo sobre sus piernas dejando así que ambos miembros entrasen en contacto ambos atrapados entre aquellos abdómenesㅡ Estas buenísimo precioso, me encantas, me enloqueces ㅡSus labios hicieron un camino de besos en el cuello ajeno el cual mordía la piel de vez en cuando dejando algunas marcas notorias en estaㅡ Agh.. Valen ya no aguanto tengo que meterla ㅡDicho esto acomodó mejor al menor alzándolo para con su mano tomar su hombría y conducirla a aquel pequeño orificio que se abría con forme que el glande entraba, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un suave vaivén y luego se detuvo cuando estuvo por completo dentro del menorㅡ Agghh.. Estas... estrecho... ㅡGruñó y comenzó a devorar los labios ajenos y vaya que era correspondido por el excitado joven que estaba sobre el. Valentine al sentir aquel trozo de carne introducirse en su ser, las paredes internas se contrajeron y apretaron a su alrededor. Sus manos que ahora estaban sobre la espalda del rubio se fueron paseando por esta e inclusive le rasguñaba en el proceso y mientras era devorado por aquellos labios, sus caderas bajaron por completo hasta introducir esa enorme estaca de carne en su interior y apretarloㅡ Hughh.. Valen cálmate espera así puedo hacerte daño.. ㅡColocó sus manos sobre las caderas de menor para afirmarlo y evitar que este se moviese y se lastimase por aquella posición, pero por mas que lo hiciera el menor conseguía moverse a su ritmoㅡ

ㅡ S-so... Solo... Solo follame... ㅡ Gimió fuerte mientras volvía a quedar acostado, sus piernas hicieron más presión sobre las caderas de su machoㅡ Ya.. ㅡ Sus manos subieron a acariciar esos fuertes brazos que tanto le gustaban. Sus labios marcaban pausado los besos que depositaba sobre los hombros de su pareja. Arqueo más su espalda, aquella estaca de carne estaba tocando lo más íntimo de su ser además que ambos vientres apretaban su miembroㅡ

ㅡ Agh.. ㅡCerró uno de sus ojos y seguía devorando la cavidad bucal ajena mientras que sus caderas se movían una y otra vez dando estocadas firmes y rectas alcanzando así el punto erógeno en el menor que lo hacía delirar, pronto las estocadas suaves se fueron haciendo mas rápidas y certeras mientras que gruñía y disfrutaba de las mordidas y caricias que el menor le daba a su cuello y hombrosㅡ Te gusta.. ¿n.. no es... as.. si? Jhe... disfrutas.. de... del sexo rudo... ㅡLe dejó caer sobre el colchón y colocó ambas piernas ajenas sobre sus hombros, sus manos estaban a una a cada lado del menor mientras que sus caderas seguían y aumentaban el ritmo de las estocadas, ambos gemían gruñían y disfrutaban de aquel delicioso sexo que estaban teniendoㅡ Aghh! Valen... eres tan deliciosamente estrecho... me.. encantas.. ㅡMurmuró entrecortado mientras seguía golpeando aquellas nalgas y su sexo entraba y salía de la cavidad ajena emitiendo un sonido de chapoteo exquisito que excitaba a ambos amantesㅡ

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban erraticas, el cuerpo del rubio se movía de manera brutal produciendo estocadas firmes y directas que enloquecían al menor, sus manos estaban firmes en las caderas ajenas y dejando las piernas del otro abajo se concentró en lamer los pezones del menor y a lamer y succionar el derecho mientras que con su otra mano sostenía el izquierdo entre sus dedos pulgar y índice. Los movimientos del ingles se hicieron mas rápidos y fuertes mientras que sus manos fueron a las caderas ajenas para alzarlas junto con la cadera ajena y así tenerlo quieto mientras penetraba frenéticamente hasta llegar a un punto donde ya no aguantaba mas, desde hacia ya mas.

ㅡ Valent...ine! ㅡLuego de unos segundos mas de arremetidas dio un ronco y fuerte quejido disparando uno, dos, tres disparos de semen donde el menor afianzo mas sus piernas sobre las caderas del británico y sus uñas se incrustaron sobre la piel de este hasta hacerle sangrarㅡ Aghh... mal... dición... ㅡPero a pesar de haber terminado en el interior de su leal arpía, no estaba conforme y tampoco el menor quien se había entretenido besandole el cuelloㅡ ¿Asi que aun estas insatisfecho? ㅡEl menor mostró una sonrisa picara antes de unir sus labios en nueva cuenta con el rubio y comenzar otra vez con aquella danza erótica aunque, el que reaccionaran así, el que dejaran que sus cuerpos actuasen de esa manera era meramente porque habían ingerido cierta cantidad de el vino de aquel dios, nada más por eso actuaban así, al menos uno de ellosㅡ

 **.**

 **ㅡXㅡ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el salón principal la música seguía sonando como si no hubiera un mañana, la comida y bebida no escaseaban y todos tenían unas terribles energías pues en ningún momento habían dejado de bailar o cantar al ritmo de la música; inclusive los dioses se habían soltado un poco más, Hades y Poseidón ya no discutían, a Thanatos ya no se le mostraba molesto e Hypnos y Apolo habían desaparecido un buen rato, Artemisa al no gustar de ese ambiente prefirió ir a dar un paseo por el bosque mientras que Ares había ido a refugiarse al modesto bar y no tener que no querer soportar las quejas de Afrodita al no ser el centro de atención. Aunque de un momento a otro la música dejo de sonar y las luces se apagaron, inclusive Dionisio y Hermes se mostraron consternados por el cambio pero luego, los reflectores apuntaron hacia el centro donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados en traje egipcio.

 **.**

 **(Katy Perry - Dark Horse)**

 **.**

 **https** **:/www .you tube watch ?v=0KS OMA3 QBU0**

 **.**

Al ver que se trataba de la diosa Afrodita a Hermes y Dionisio no les quedo de otra más que dejarle ser, después de todo ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hacer enojar a la diosa de la belleza porque sino terminaba sufriendo algún castigo terrible. La rubia movía movía su cuerpo de manera sensual, era como si la música siguiera los pasos de la diosa y no al revés, lo peor del caso es que todos se quedaban embobados con aquella diosa cuyas ropas no dejaban nada a la imaginación, con timas los trajes de las bailarinas.

ㅡ Esto tiene que ser una broma ㅡExclamo un indignado Dita mientras observaba la cara de bobos que tenian los demás guerreros e inclusive su Maskyㅡ

ㅡ Es culpa de esa diosa ㅡMascullo por lo bajo Misty mientras se servia otra margarita, el peli celeste le vio con curiosidadㅡ Esa diosa mas que diosa de la belleza es diosa de la puteria, agh, Barman~ Otro sexo en la playa, por favor~

ㅡ Con gusto, primor ㅡMisty sonrio coqueto por la galanteria de aquel hombre cuyos pectorales se le estaban haciendo mas irresistiblesㅡ

ㅡ ¿Que sucede? ㅡPregunto Albafica quien se aparecia detras del otro santo de Piscis, ignorando por completo el como se encontraba vestidoㅡ

ㅡ Ow~ Alba, cariño ㅡTanto Misty como Dita le hicieron espacio al otro para que se les uniera, ambos notaron al instante las ropas del pececito y mejor aun, lo radiante que se encontraba y algunas marcas en su cuelloㅡ Ow, veo que te has divertido~ ㅡExclamo con cierto tono picaro mientras tomaba su copa de martíni y se pegaba al sueco mayorㅡ No sabia que habías estado ocupado~

ㅡ ¿D-de... de que estas hablando? ㅡDita negó y pidio dos bebidas mas, una para él y la otra para Albafica, aunque este se negó al principio pero luego termino aceptando por la insistencia del peliceleste menorㅡ

ㅡ ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ㅡGruño un peliverde mientras se sentaba al lado del Albafica, quien bebia tranquilamente de su bebida que, a pesar de llevar alcohol, no era fuerte, al contrario, tenia un sabor muy dulceㅡ

ㅡ ¿Que es lo que sucede, Dégel? ㅡPreguntó al no entender el enojo del otro y mas aun, ¿en que momento habían armado una fiesta como esa? ¿tanto se habia perdido y todo por estar con Minos? De solo recordar todo lo que había estado haciendo con el juez, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono escarlata y tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que el fleco le cubrieseㅡ

ㅡ ¡Es Kardia! ㅡSeñalo, el barman le ofrecio un copa con algo de vino a lo que el francés no se nego a aceptar y le dio un pequeño sorboㅡ El... ¡Solo mirenlo! ㅡLos demás voltearon a ver en la dirección que el guardian de Acuario apuntaba, pero no solo vieron al guardian de la octava casa con cara de bobo y saliva escuriendo al ver a aquella diosa bailar y refregarse al cuerpo de los guerreros, sino que todos ellos se encontraban de igual manera y hasta parecian pelearse, pero claro, habia una ligera excepción y esos eran ellos, "las pasivas" los unicos que no se volvían locos al ver a una mujer meneando las caderas y mostrando los pequeños y el trasero como posesaㅡ

ㅡ Eso es porque ella es una diosa ㅡHablo el espectro de Alraune con algo de aburrimiento mientras meneaba su copa y observaba el liquido color caramelo ir de un lado hacia otroㅡ En pocas palabras lo que esta haciendo es usar sus encantos de diosa para embobar a esos tontos..

ㅡ Les esta embrujando ㅡRespondió alguien más y todos se sorprendieron al ver al dios de la guerra con una jarra de cerveza bien fría en la manoㅡ ¿Qué? ¿Que me ven?

ㅡ ¡Ah, es el gran dios Ares! ㅡExclamo Misty causando que el dios sonriera ladino, adoraba que los mortales tuvieran esa clase de reacción a su persona o que le temieran, de una u otra forma su ego crecíaㅡ

ㅡ ¡Ese si que es un verdadero semental! ㅡEl dios mostró una sonrisa aun mas amplia, pues a pesar de ser el dios medio gruñon no podía evitar sentirse halagado a la hora de recibir cumplidos, solo hacía que su orgullo y hombría aumentaseㅡ Grrr~

ㅡ ¡Dita! ㅡChillo indignado el pececito mayor por el comportamiento del otro pero este no dejaba de coquetearle asi como los demás, hasta Amsita aprovechaba en hacerlo y tocar aquellos fuertes brazos que el dios sacaba a relucirㅡ

ㅡ Oh cariño, ¿acaso vas perder la oportunidad de ver un dios tan atractivo como el? ㅡEl mayor se detuvo un momento a pensar en las palabras del otro santo de Piscis pero luego busco con la mirada al juez y le encontró sentado en un sofá y con una copa en mano mientras platicaba con Aiacos, más el juez de Griffon alzo la mirada y la termino fijando sobre los cerúleos de su amante a quien le dedico un guiño y un movimiento de labios que solo el menor pudo entenderㅡ Oh, ya entiendo~

ㅡ ¿Que? ¿Que entiendes? ㅡRegreso la mirada hacia el otro pero Dita solo negaba, el actual Piscis no le pensaba decir que había descubierto su pequeño secretoㅡ

ㅡ No, nada, olvídalo ㅡVolvió a tomar su copa para terminarse su bebida, preferían ignorar a sus parejas y platicar con aquel dios tan guapo y de cabellos rojizos, cuyas ropas se ceñían a los músculos y hasta dejaba que ese grupo de hermosas pasivas, tocaran sus bíceps y todo lo que quisiesen; si Afrodita hacia de las suyas, ¿porque el no podía?ㅡ

 **.**

 **Deadmau5 vs. Skrillex (Dubstep Battle)**

 **www .you tube watch ?v=nI x_gd FPcy4**

 **(Min 0:56)**

 **.**

Nuevamente la música había vuelto a manos de ambos dioses que decidieron probar con algo nuevo más la diosa Afrodita aprovechaba de que las parejas de los guerreros se habían enojado con ellos, para hacer de las suyas y llevarse a uno a la cama, que va, a todos más bien después de todo ella era una diosa y resistía horas y horas y horas y más horas que cualquier otro ser.

Aunque bueno tales efectos de su encanto además de no surtir efecto en las pasivas tampoco lo hacía con los menores, porque que Sisifo agradecía a los dioses porque su pequeño sobrino se encontraba lejos de las garras de esa diosa, pero lo que el arquero mayor ignoraba era que el pequeño leonino se encontraba borracho al igual que el pequeño Shun y Sorrento; pero claro que nadie se daba cuenta, ni tan siquiera Ikki que en vez de estar cuidando del pequeño Andromeda, estaba babeando por aquella diosa que reía complacida. La diosa de la belleza casi podía saborear los cuerpos de esos guerreros, pues no había ni uno que estuviera feo y todos tenían unos cuerpos deseables, inclusive los más serios y recatados como El Cid había caído, ya ni se diga de los gemelos o del buen Aioros, inclusive del iluminado de Shaka.

 **.**

 **(Min 2:28)**

 **.**

ㅡ Jamás imagine que Aioria fuera de esos hombres... ㅡLos demas caballeros voltearon a ver a las recién llegadas, quienes trataban de consolar a Marin quien hasta se habia quitado la mascara, pero al estar con los brazos sobre la barra y el rostro oculto de ella nadie podía verleㅡ

ㅡ Vamos Marin, no llores por ese gato idiota ㅡTrataba de consolarle la amazona de Cobra, pero ni con ello Marín se calmaba o dejaba de llorarㅡ

ㅡ Todo es culpa de esa rubia malteñida ㅡHablo June que igual estaba de enojada porque su amiga no dejaba de llorar y eso que habían tratado de distraerle pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos servianㅡ

ㅡ Pero claro... ㅡLentamente se levanto, el cabello le cubria parte del rostro y por la poca iliminación en esa zona nadie le podía ver el rostro aunque en ese momento no le importabaㅡ ¿Porque me.. porque me pongo así? ㅡUnas cuantas lágrimas fueron descendiendo por las mejillas de la joven amazona que, al alzar su rostro para ver a sus amigas estas se alertaron por que la chica estaba dejando su rostro al descubiertoㅡ

ㅡ ¡Marín, ponte la máscara! ㅡGritaba una Shaina mientras peleaba con la de cabellos anaranjados para que se cubriera el rostro pero la joven Águila no cedíaㅡ ¡Marín!

ㅡ ¡No quiero! ㅡSe quejo y lanzo lejos su máscaraㅡ

ㅡ Shaina, déjale ㅡLa mencionada volteo a ver a Geist que estaba sin máscara y de lo más tranquila coqueteando con uno de los guerreros de Dionisioㅡ

ㅡ Geist, aunque esto sea una fiesta aun así debemos de cuidar nuestro código y cubrir nuestros rostros con esta máscara ㅡLa pelinegra rodó los ojos con molestia a lo que Shaina resoplo molesta, no entendía como la otra podía ser asíㅡ

ㅡ Chicas ㅡLas amazonas voltearon a ver al dios que se encontraba rodeado por las bellezas de caballero que Athena teníaㅡ No lloren y dejénme invitarles a un trago ㅡㅡCon una seña le indico al barman que preparara una bebida en especifico para las amazonas y los hermosos caballeros que se encontraban en pena porque sus parejas estaban tras la diosa Afroditaㅡ

ㅡ ¿Que es? ㅡPregunto muy curioso Dita mientras observaba al sexy Barman combinar algunas bebidasㅡ

ㅡ Se llama _Passion_ ㅡRespondió el dios y tomo su jarra de cerveza para darle un gran trago, si bien no se quería separar de esas posibles conquistas aun así esperaba darle un escarmiento a Afrodita, después de todo, nadie jugaba sucio con el sin salir impuneㅡ

El Barman de Dionisio sacaba cuanta botella para mezclar los líquidos, pero al hacerlo hacía dicho espectáculo que los jóvenes aplaudían por el talento del Barman, después de todo hacía malabares y sin derramar ni una sola gota. Tanto Dita como Albafica y Dégel aplaudían por la maestría del moreno, quien hacía mover sus pectorales y hasta dejaba que le tocasen y los que menos desaprovechaban eran Dita y Asmita, sobre todo el rubio que hasta le había robado un beso a ese hombre, después de todo estaba molesto porque Defteros prefería las carnes de aquella diosa, que de diosa más bien no tenía y parecía una vil puta.

ㅡ Puta la wea... esa maldita prostituta le hizo algo a Baian que que se le quede babeando... ㅡLa joven sirena soltó un suspiro y saludo a los presentes que estaban en el bar mientras ayudaba a que el pelirrosa tomara algo y se calmaseㅡ... Y... y el muy conchesumadre quedo babeando! La wea thetys...

ㅡ Io, calmate por favor ㅡPero el chileno ni caso que hacia, el seguía quejandose y maldiciendo al general de Hipocampo por ser un idiota hijueputaㅡ

ㅡ Y la conchetumadre esa le esta mostrando las piernas por la chucha! ㅡHizo una pequeña pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas, Dite le paso un pañuelo desechable y Marin le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda, pues ella le entendía a la perfección; mientras tanto los demás escuchaban las penas del general Scylla y Ares solo se divertíaㅡ ¡Pense que el weon quería conmigo! Ahhhh! !Maldito hijo de puta! ㅡNuevamente las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos anaranjados, a este punto la sirena estaba pensando que la dichosa fiesta que armaron los dioses ante la ausencia de Athena, iba terminar en caosㅡ Por que ese weon me rompe el corazooon! JUAAAAAN! PUTA QUE ESTAY HELAO JUAAAAN!

ㅡ Joven ㅡEl pelirrosa alzo la mirada ante el moreno cuyo torso estaba desnudo y se le hacía antojableㅡ Para usted ㅡSobre la mesa dejo una copa con la mezcla que había estado preparando, luego se dirigió a servirle a los demás que miraban impresionados los colores del liquidoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Que no es ese Minos? ㅡChillo Misty al ver al caballero de Griffon con la diosa Afrodita sentada en sus piernas y dandole un bailecito al juez principal, Albafica ni se preocupo por mantener la apariencia cuando se dio la vuelta para verles y casi y se atraganta con la bebidaㅡ

ㅡ M-minos... ㅡLos orbes ceruleos del hermoso caballero se opacaron y les dio la espalda para seguir bebiendoㅡ

ㅡ ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ㅡChillo un indignado Dite cuando vio que Alba se estaba conteniendo por no llorarㅡ

ㅡ Oye, yo no tenía idea de que ellos eran pareja ㅡSe excuso el rubio pero ni asi borraba la ira del otroㅡ ¡Ya deja de verme asi! ㅡLo peor vino cuando un joven lemuriano se aparecio y prácticamente lanzo uno de los banquitos contra la pared, claro, usando su telequinesisㅡ

ㅡ ¿Pero que es lo que te sucede, Mu? ㅡEl peli-lila volteo a ver al de cabello celestes quien le ofrecia un trago para que se calmaseㅡ

ㅡ No me pasa nada ㅡRespondió cortante pero aceptando aquella bebida de mezclas de coloresㅡ

ㅡ Uh... ¿Seguro? ㅡVolvió a insistir y al ver la mirada del lemuriano decidió dejar de preguntarle aunque por ratos podía notar como el pelilila volteaba a ver en la misma dirección y luego volvía a darle pequeños sorbos a su bebidaㅡ ¿Que te hicieron?

ㅡ Nada... ㅡRespondio quedito y frunciendo los labios, pero Dite ya cansado del actuar del menor alzo la mirada para ver en aquella dirección y casi se muere al ver a Shaka dandole de comer a la diosa Afrodita, quien ahora estaba acostada sobre un diván y siendo alimentada con pequeños bocadillos, mientras era admirada por los otros entre otras cosasㅡ

ㅡ ¡Así que era eso! ㅡGritó enfurecido y de no ser porque adoraba su cabello ya estaría jalandoseloㅡ ¡Estoy cansado de esto! ¿?Porque permitimos que esa puta haga de las suyas? ㅡAres alzo la mirada y oculto su sonrisa con el tarro de su cerveza al darle otro trago y pedirle al Barman que le sirviera másㅡ

ㅡ ¿Porque no valen la pena? ㅡRespondió Dégel con voz resentia y Dita le dio la razón, en parteㅡ

ㅡ ¿Porque es una diosa? ㅡEsta vez fue Albafica quien hablo al ver de reojo a Minos siendo besado por la rubiaㅡ ...

ㅡ ¿Y eso que? ㅡSe metió Queen, quien a pesar de no tener pareja en ese momento aun así se sentía indignado por el como esos tipos podían dejar de lado a sus parejas por una simple diosaㅡ El que ella sea una diosa no tiene nada que ver, ellos... ㅡLes señalo y los otros voltearon a verㅡ Ellos son sus hombres, si quizá son unos idiotas empedernidos por haber caido en el embrujo de esa mujer pero, ¿lo van a permitir?

ㅡ ¿Y que nos sugieres que hagamos? ㅡPregunto Asmita que igual se estaba cansando de que su hombre estuviera tras aquella usada y si la cosa seguía asi, no se iba a controlar y terminaría dejando a todos sin sentidosㅡ

ㅡ Pues...~ ㅡVolteo a ver al Barman para que le sirviera algo de Passion a lo que el playboy no se negó e inclusive le dio un papelito junto con la bebida, al leerlo Alraune sonri[o y le regalo un guiño como respuestaㅡ Lo que deben hacer es esto...~ ㅡAres quien aun seguía ahí sonrió cuando vio que todas las pasivas formaron un circulo incluyendo a las amazonas quienes solo querían que su amiga dejara de llorar y conquistara a ese Leónㅡ

 **.**

 **.**

Por otro lado Hermes dejó que Dionisio se encargara de lo demás mientras el tomaba un pequeño descanso y jugaba con algunas de las doncellas que había traído, pero al pasar cerca de Afrodita no pudo evitar hacer un ligero mohín, si Athena estuviera ahí seguro ya se habría agarrado de los cabellos porque la rubia estaba con las parejas de sus caballeros pero, prefirió pasar de lado ya que no se quería enfrentar a la ira de esa loca, por el momento, al menos quería disfrutar un poco más antes de hacer algo. Al llegar al Bar pudo notar como la bolita de caballeros, amazonas y hasta marinas escuchaban el plan de Alraune, aunque algunos como Dégel y Albafica se negaban a hacer lo que este les pedía, Asmita terminaba convenciendo les de que era un buen plan pero, ¿que era lo que exactamente iban a hacer?

ㅡ Quieren vengarse de Afrodita ㅡMurmuro el dios de la guerra al ver el desconcierto del mensajero, fue ahi cuando este cayo en cuenta y volteo a ver a su hermano con maliciaㅡ

ㅡ Jajajajaja, ¿lo dices en serio? ㅡEl pelirrojo asintió y le dio algo de beberㅡ No se porque pero tengo el ligero presentimiento de que tu tienes algo que ver

ㅡ No se de que hablas ㅡSe alzo de hombros y volteo a ver como Alraune se llevaba a los que iban a hacer aquella actuaciónㅡ Oh, esto se pondra bueno ㅡAmbos vieron como los implicados desaparecieron por ordenes de Alraune, quien ahora se encontraba hablando con Dionisio. El dios al principio se mostro confundido por la petición del espectro, pero luego de que este volviera a explicarle su plan volteo a ver a la diosa y a los presentes, le dedico una sonrisa como afirmación y un beso muy candente como pequeña parte de su pagoㅡ Oh, al parecer Dionisio ha aceptado

 **.**

 **Womanizer - Glee**

 **.**

 **coreo: www .you tube watc h?v= uXjI WBau zpY**

 **cancion: www. you tube watch ?v= 2zAi RH9 z308**

 **.**

De un momento a otro todas las luces se apagaron y la música dejo de sonar, durando pocos segundos porque luego un par de luces blancas se encendían y apagaban mientras el intro de la canción sonaba al unisonó. Al momento de que la voz de la artista sonase unos reflectores a puntaron hacia la derecha y otros hacia la izquierda, cruzándose y dejando ver a los jóvenes, Queen estaba en medio de ellos mientras que los demás estaban sentados en el suelo con una pierna extendida y la otra flexionada, los demás invitados se abrieron paso para lo que iba a ocurrir, sobre todo al ver a aquellas bellezas. A medida que la música avanzaba ellos se fueron levantando, cada uno movía las caderas a un compás distinto, si saben a lo que me refiero, mientras acariciaban sus cuerpos. En el segundo 0:15, el primero en darse vuelta fue Queen, girándose con pasos felinos y caminando hacia al frente como si de un súper modelo se tratase, pues se detenía cada tanto para hacer poses y acariciar su cuerpo al son que cantaba la canción, más detrás de el los demás le seguían, sus pasos eran tan buenos que parecía como si los hubieran estado practicando por meses.

En el segundo 0:29, Dégel se paseo por un grupo de jóvenes mientras contoneaba sus caderas, se detuvo frente a uno de ellos para tomarlo por el mentón y casi llegando a rozar sus labios con los ajenos luego se giro y sus cabellos se iban meciendo y rozando contra sus caderas. Los demás se pusieron en fila, dependiendo de la estatura, dejando a Queen como líder, claro, al momento que Queen levanto los brazos, los demás fueron sacando los suyos y hacían movimientos sincronizados.

Afrodita al ver lo que ocurría su cuerpo se tiño de un fuerte escarlata, sobre todo como sus hombres empezaban a dejarle para ver lo que ocurría que tenía a todos tan alocados. Luego cada uno fue tomando distintas direcciones para menear las caderas y acariciar su cabello, el tacón de sus zapatos chocaba contra la pista de baile y sus palmas sonaban cada que aplaudían. Poco a poco las parejas de los bailarines fueron reaccionando al ver como sus parejas se movían de una manera que ni en sus más locos sueños creyeron ver.

Los que menos se detenían a pensar si estaban bien en lo que hacían eran Queen, quien amaba bailar, Dita y Asmita, estos últimos se movían mas sexy. Se agachaban con lentitud y movían sus traseros, los hombres cerca de ellos les daban una que otra nalgada, despertando con ello a Defteros y DM que corrieron a querer sacar a sus parejas de ahí y mas detrás iban unos molestos Kardia, Minos, Shaka, Aioria y Baian; pero lo único que consiguieron fueron que los hombres de Ares les detuviesen y les tomaran con fuerza para que vieran al centro donde unas sillas habían aparecido de quien sabe donde.

Cada uno se encontraba apoyado en estas y con las caderas alzadas, sus traseros se movían de acuerdo a los movimientos que ellos conocian, se irguieron con lentitud y sus cabellos cayeron en nueva cuenta contra su espalda; giraron las sillas y se sentaron sobre estas. Con una de sus manos fueron acariciando sus caderas, el muslo hasta llegar a la pierna, luego cruzaron la derecha sobre la izquierda y voltearon a ver hacia la derecha. Queen seguía cantando junto con la voz de la artista y los demás le servían de coro o solo; descruzaron la pierna, sus manos recorrieron sus muslos hasta llegar a las rodillas y con suma lentitud se fueron agachando mientras abrían sus piernas y mordisqueaban sus labios.

ㅡ ¡Suéltame, maldito mastodonte! ㅡGrito el octavo custodio, que al ver a SU Dégel en ese plan no le importaba empezar una pelea y Minos ya estaba que sacaba sus hilos para destrozar los cuerpos de esos tipos, pero estos solo rieron y como esperando ordenes, les terminaron lanzando al centro de la pista, donde cayeron sentados en unas sillas que habian aparecido de la nada y que sus parejas habían ocupado momentos antesㅡ

Los hermosos siguieron bailando de acuerdo a los pasos de Queen mientras que sus parejas lo único que podían hacer era luchar contra aquellas sillas que les tenían preso y observar a sus amantes, quienes les miraban con lujuria y pasion.

ㅡ ¿Io? ㅡAl canadiense casi le da algo cuando vio al chileno ir hacia donde el y sentarse sobre sus piernas mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello. No pensando en otra cosa que no fuera recuperar a su hombre, aunque aun no fuera oficial, sus caderas se movían a un lento compas mientras le cantaba al oido con una voz cargada de deseoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Dégel? ¿Dégel, que estas haciendo? ㅡGritaba un furioso Kardia quien luchaba por ir tras su frances que parecia coquetar con alguien, pero al instante el joven dejo de hacerlo y como si de un modelo se tratase, fue caminando hacia donde el heleno, poniendo un pie delante del otroㅡ ¡Deja de hacer el ridiculo! ㅡLe gritaba pero el frances no le escuchaba, se planto detras de su mano y mientras le cantaba al oido, sus manos fueron paseandose por el pecho del rey escorpion. Sus manos fueron acariciando los pectorales y bajaron hasta llegar al abdomen de este, Kardia echo la cabeza hacia atras y cerro los ojos con fuerza, se estaba calentando y eso el francés lo había notado. Con sumo cuidado le mordio el lobulo de la oreja, el heleno dejo ir un gruñido y restrego su mejilla con la ajenaㅡ

ㅡ ¡Albafica, deja de hacer eso! ㅡSe escucho por otro lado, Minos estaba que no salia de su shock al ver a su hermosa y sensual rosa, esta bien que le bailase, pero no quería que lo hiciera frente a aquellos tipos, pero al menor no parecía importarle a la hora de hacerlo, pues al estar sentado volvió a hacer los mismos movimientos de antes. Cruzo una pierna sobre la otra y luego la descruzo, con lentitud fue abriendo sus piernas y acaricio la parte interna de sus muslos, Griffon trago seco cuando vio aquellas piernas blancas y sobre todo la ropa interior que el menor estaba tan acostumbrado a usar. Los labios de Albafica se alzaron en una sonrisa picara cuando vio que su amante iba reaccionando, por lo que se acerco a el y se hinco a pocos centímetros del mayorㅡ Alba... Albafica, ¡detén esto ahora! ㅡEl menor hizo un puchero y como no queriendo la cosa, tomo al mayor por las rodillas por las rodillas para que abriera las piernas para acomodarse en estas; las manos de Piscis fueron acariciando los muslos de su pareja, sus ojos no se apartaban de los ajenosㅡ Alba... ㅡAl igual que Kardia el también termino echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió aquellas manos acariciando los alrededores de su entrepiernaㅡ

ㅡ ¿Marín que estas haciendo? ¡Detente Marín! ㅡAioria era quien estaba más alterado ya que la joven amazona no estaba usando su máscara y los hombres no hacían mas que sacar a relucir sus atributosㅡ ¡Callense bolas de inútiles! ㅡLes gritaba el león dorado mientras luchaba por soltarse. Al igual que Io ella también se sentó sobre las piernas del león que le pedía detener todo eso, pero la menor en nigún momento busco responderle o siquiera mirarle a los ojos; Marín simplemente cantaba sobre los labios de Aioria mientras le revolvía el cabello y mía las caderas en un rápido viaven de atras hacia adelanteㅡ Agh... ㅡLeo cerro uno de sus ojos, todo su cuerpo vibraba y su entrepierna comenzaba a reaccionar por los estimulos de la amazona de Aguilaㅡ

ㅡ ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO DITA? ㅡEl hermoso pececito rió coqueto y camino hasta donde el italiano, cuando estuvo pegado a él, alzo una de sus piernas y la dejo sobre el hombro izquierdo del moreno mientras que apoyaba su mano en el hombro libre y le pegaba a su cuerpoㅡ ¿Dita? ㅡEl sueco bajo la pierna y se sento sobre el italiano, dandole la espalda y tomando las manos de este para acariciarse asi mismoㅡ Maledizione... ㅡNo tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho para molestar al otro pero estaba seguro de que lo iba a disfrutar, porque si, cada que se mandaba alguna ya fuera viendo de reojo a alguna chica o chico, el sueco menor terminaba castigandole en la camaㅡ Ahhh... Mio Dio...

ㅡ... ㅡPor otro lado el Iluminado de Buda tenía los ojos más que abiertos, ¿que le había pasado al tranquilo Mu? ¡Ese que el tenía enfrente no era el Mu que el tanto adoraba!ㅡ ¿Q-que...? ㅡEl joven lemuriano negó y se relamio los labios para terminar mordisqueando el inferiorㅡ ¿Q-que... que haces...? ㅡMu le dio la espalda y se fue agachando de a poco dejando las caderas alzadas y cuando los dedos de su mano izquierda tocaron el suelo, alzo la derecha para darse así mismo una nalgadaㅡ Mu, detente, este... este no eres tu... ㅡSu voz parecia quebrarse, tenia la garganta seca y por más que no quisiera ver al carnero sus ojos no se despegaban de ese cuerpo que sabía moverseㅡ Mu, tu no eres... ㅡParpadeo varias veces, ¿en que momento Aries se había sentado encima suyo? No, mas bien, ¿en que momento el carnero le habia tomado de los labios para besarle? Lo peor es que poco a poco fue cediendo y tomando control del besos, su lengua se enroscaba con la del carnero y sus dientes se encajaban con levedad sobre los labios de este para halarlos provocando que Aries gimiera quedo y se refregara másㅡ

 **.**

 **www .you tube watch ?v=fUT YVN- _FCA**

 **The world's best pole dancer - Anastasia Sokolova - Pole Dance - Ibiza 2014**

 **.**

ㅡ ¿Asmita? ㅡEl de hebras rubias se encontraba sentado sobre el mayor y con las piernas en los hombros del moreno quien era el más calmado de todos, las manos de Defteros ayudaban a sostener a Asmita por la cintura para evitar que este cayera mientras se hacia hacia atrás, dejando que su larga cabellera tocara el suelo. Las manos del demonio de la isla Kanon fueron subiendo por los costados y acomodando al rubio para ayudarle al otro a que se acomodara y quedara bien sentado pero, cuando lo logro, Asmita empezó a cabalgar, sus caderas de movían de atrás hacia adelante con rapidez y con su mano izquierda tomaba la mejilla morena para robarle algunos besos a un sonriente Defteros, quien a pesar de no entender lo que ocurría aun así estaba encantado con el actuar de su parejaㅡ ¿Y ahora que harás? ㅡLe pregunto cuando el otro se hubo separado, Asmita se levanto y se alejo del mayor pero sin darle la espalda y al estar en una distancia prudente aprecio un tubo que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo; Asmita lo tomo con su mano derecha mientras agarraba impulso con su pierna derecha para tomar el tubo y dar un pequeño girito; luego lo tomo con ambas manos y fue dando pequeños giros pero sin elevarse o quitar la mirada del demonio que no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior, se estaba conteniendo. Al quedar frente a Defteros, el rubio tomo con una mano tomo la parte superior del tubo y la otra en la parte inferior mientras se mecía hasta impulsarse hacia el lado y elevarse y dar al menos tres giros sobre su eje; cuando termino el tercer giro llevo ambas piernas hacia arriba y las fue abriendo en forma de V, dejando el tuvo en medio de estas dejando ver parte de sus nalgas blancas que saco de onda a los demás hombres e hizo gruñir al demonio. Lentamente fue bajando las piernas y apoyo la espalda contra el frió tubo mientras usaba su pierna derecha para tomarse del tubo y girar nuevamente; al final se bajo y se acostó en el suelo, Defteros no hacía más que ver al de Virgo acaricio sus piernas, abrirlas y acariciarse sin llegar a tocar su entrepierna, los cabellos dorados de este se mecieron cuando se levanto y camino hacia donde el moreno para rodearle y abrazarle por detrás y besar a su hombre justo al momento en que la canción paro y las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar por tal espectáculoㅡ

ㅡ ¡ESO SI QUE ESTUVO DESLIMBRANTE! ㅡGrito Dionisio a todo pulmon y con el microfono en mano, aunque el único ser que no le parecia para nada bien fue a la diosa afrodita que se hizo presente en medio de la pista donde los machos abrazaban a sus parejas y se las comian a besosㅡ

ㅡ ¿Estas enfermo? ㅡEncaro al dios del vino que solo rodo los ojos con molestíaㅡ ¡No entiendo como les pueden gustar otros hombres! ¡Eso no es normal!

ㅡ Afrodita ㅡHermes se hizo presente y tenia una expresión divertidaㅡ No solo a los mortales les puede gustar alguien de su mismo sexo, inclusive en el Olimpo o ¿ya se te olvido que nuestro padre Zeus ha tenido amantes hombres? O he de recordarte que su pareja, el joven Ganimedes es un hombre?

ㅡ ¡Es por culpa suya y sus cuernos a Hera! ㅡLe grito de vuelta, casi dejando sorodo al mensajeroㅡ El cuerpo de una mujer tan hermosa, como yo, nunca se podra comparar con el de un hombre ademas...

ㅡ Lo siento, se te acabo el tiempo ㅡLe corto el dios del vino y volvió a poner la músicaㅡ

 **.**

 **Pluma Gay**

 **www. you tube wat ch?v= Zgxx x_yDv eg**

 **.**

Hermes volvio al lado de Dionisio para ayudarle con la música que al momento de sonar las luces de disco se encendían y apagaban o apuntaban en distintas direcciones, animando a todo el mundo a que cantase la letra; algunos cambiaban la voz para sonar mas como los artistas y hacían gestos o bailaban gracioso, terminando de empujar a la diosa para sacarla de la pista de baile, coste que los que lo hicieron fueron Misty y Dita, quienes eran ellos los que imitaban a los artistas. Ambos hacían gestos medio dramáticos y chistosos, como si fueran de esos "mariposones" causando que los demás se les unieran, hasta los guerreros y demás súbditos de Dionisio, que apenas iban vestidos con un short negro y corto, bien ceñido y con sus piernas y pechos descubierto.

Confeti, globos y hasta burbujas salían de quien sabe donde ocasionando que todos jugaran y se divirtieran aun mas pero lo que fue el colmo para la diosa, fue ver que a los que había estado hechizando, cantaban y hacían gestos "de gays" que harían enojar a cualquier homofóbico; con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza se fue dando zancadas hasta llegar a la salida e irse de ese maldito lugar, jurando vengarse pero nadie le hizo caso, solo Ares que había disfrutado del espectáculo.

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:** Bueno... eso ha sido una parte de este desmadre, espero que les haya gustado... denle fav! Dejenme comentarios, quiero saber que les gusto de este capitulo y... vieron las imagines que subi al album? que ropa les gusto mas de la que ellos llevaban y... lo mas importante... se han dado cuenta de algo? ya se dieron cuenta de que algo... mas bien algunas personitas... faltan? no? amm... una pista... ...uno es casta;o y el otro tiene puntitos por cejas... y los demas son enanos...

DONDE ESTAN DOHKO Y SHION Y SOBRE TODO... DONDE ESTAN MIS PEQUE;OS1!?


	26. Chapter 26

Hoy martes 25 de octubre del 2016, vengo a darles la penosa noticia de que no podré continuar con mis fanfics.

Es algo temporal pero la verdad ya no puedo seguir con esta situación, mis mejores fics los tendré que dejar en hiatus por un tiempo. No estoy segura de cuando volveré ya que no sé cuánto tiempo me tardaré en ¿sanar de mi mal? La verdad ni yo misma sé pero ante la perdida de la persona que más quería me tiene algo mal, entre otras cuestiones.

La verdad ni yo misma sé cómo me aguanto todo esto y a veces ni con mi trabajo puedo con tantos problemas que tengo con dos tipas que se la viven haciéndome ¿bullying, diría yo?

Depresión, ansiedad, no sé que más a veces es tanto que me siento ahogar, y con todo esto me es una batalla titánica el seguir con mis cosas, así que en verdad lo siento mucho.

Gracias a todas las personas que siempre esperaban por una continuación mia, les quiero con todo mi corazón, sobre todo porque se tomaban la molestia de dejarme comentarios, gracias.

Como dije antes, no sé cuánto tiempo me tome, pero prometo volver.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno...jamas me imagine regresar a este fic y publicar un capitulo nuevo pero... aquí me tienen, aun asi es difícil por las obvias razones pero como les prometí, no pienso abandonar este ni mis otros fics de SS, poco a poco los ire actualizando solo espero que me tengan paciencia.

Disfruten.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 26**

 **.**

 **Ƹ** **̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Día XX, Mes XX, Año 20XX**

 **.**

 **Templo Principal de Athena**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Luego de tremendo espectáculo donde la diosa Afrodita se tuvo que y con el rabo entre las patas, todo el mundo continuo con el despilfarrare que el dios del vino, el dios de la guerra y el mensajero de los dioses, habían creado. La fiesta continuaba muy animada y parecía que no iba a tener fin y bueno, cuando era una fiesta dirigida por el mismo Dionisio, estas duraban muchísimo aunque los demás no lo sintieran así.

Eran raras las personas que eran capaces de soportar casi dos noches seguidas en una de las fiestas de Dionisio, porque si, en todo ese momento ninguno se había dado cuenta del paso de las horas y todo por estar influenciados por el alcohol de este pero bueno, eran guerreros y tenían muy buena resistencia como para seguir comiendo, bebiendo mas alcohol, bailando o terminar en relaciones sexuales pues mas de una pareja se había ido a perder; incluyendo al Patriarca Shion, su ilustrisima había sido uno de los primeros en desaparecer y todo porque el caballero de Libra le había saltado como animal en celo luego de tomar algunas copas demás.

Aunque aún habían otros que batallaban por no dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos y ese era Kanon, el aun general Dragón Marino y caballero de Géminis(?) quien desde hacía ratos luchaba consigo mismo por no saltar le encima al hermoso general de Sirena. Ante sus ojos, Sorrento era la criatura más hermosa que había visto, ¡pero era solo un niño! Sorrento seguía teniendo solo dieciséis años y el casi rosaba los treinta. Aunque Kanon no era el único que se encontraba en una situación como esa, su gemelo también se las estaba viendo crudas y todo porque tenia a cierto leoncito sobre sus piernas; ¿donde demonios estaba Sisifo y porque no había cuidado de que su sobrino no ingiriera alcohol?

ㅡ ¡Kanon, ayúdame! ㅡSaga se encontraba tan desesperado, con la garganta seca y temiendo de que un movimiento en falso le llevara a una muerte súbita por las flechas del arquero; pero aquello parecía no importarle a su gemelo menor pues este no hacía nada por ayudarle, al contrario, le era divertido ver como un mocoso de quince años intimidaba al gran Saga de Géminis, el ex Patriarcaㅡ

ㅡ Es todo tuyo, hermanito, jejejeje ㅡEl por su parte huyo del lugar antes de que algo más pasara y terminara metido en algun embrollo, aunque eso no quería decir que iba a estar libre de los problemasㅡ

En si la fiesta transcurrió con normalidad bueno si es que a eso se le podía llamar normalidad ya que el caballero de Cisne se encontraba muy entretenido con el hermano menor del fénix sobre sus piernas mientras se lo comía a besos en una de los sofás sillas que había arrastrado hasta una de las esquinas del templo. Siguiendo con nuestro recorrido, el joven general marino, Sorrento de Sirena, se encontraba buscando por todos lados a su nuevamente superior, pues momentos antes, Shun y Regulus le habían convencido de que debía hacer algo al respecto o sino nunca sabría si era correspondido o no.

Y mientras tanto el chileno se encontraba nuevamente en la barra pero esta vez en compañía de un avergonzado canadiense. Baian seguía sin borrarse aquel espectáculo que el menor le había hecho enfrente de todos además, de que había despertado algo en medio de sus pantalones y no sabía por cuanto tiempo más terminaría ocultándolo.

ㅡ Io, creo que ya has bebido demasiado, deja eso ㅡPero el menor solo se mostró molesto cuando el otro intento quitarle la copaㅡ ¡Io, dame eso!

ㅡ ¡No! ㅡDe un rápido movimiento se llevo la copa a los labios y se termino el vino en dos tragos; Baian solo podía ver como el resto del vino se escapaba por las comisuras de los labios del chilo y en cierto modo su mente le jugaba malas pasadasㅡ Mn~ delicioso~

ㅡ Tch... ㅡSe giro hacia la izquierda para seguir viendo del espectáculo que sus compañeros y demás guerreros estaban armando, no fue hasta segundos después que sintió como alguien se pegaba a su espalda para abrazarleㅡ

ㅡ Baian... ㅡAmbos estaban tan pegados, los labios del menor rozaban con la oreja del castaño mientras le susurraba con provocación al oídoㅡ Yo... ㅡEl cuerpo del general hipocampo se tenso al sentir aquellas manos ir descendiendo por su pecho, acariciándole con parsimonia mientras sentía esos dulces labios dejar pequeños besos en su cuello; no podía negar que las atenciones del menor solo iban avivando mas lo que escondía en sus pantalonesㅡ ...Baian...

ㅡ Io, detente ㅡEl menor solo ignoro las quejas del otro y continuo con su plan, estaba cansado de que jamas avanzaran en algo cuando era demasiado obvio lo que ambos sentían. Mientras tanto para Baian aquello no le estaba agradando, bueno si le agradaba pero sentía que solo era por culpa del licor que el menor había bebido y sentía que el pelirrosa jamas haría algo como eso en sus cinco sentidos; no fue hasta que sintió la lengua ajena en su oído, en ese entonces todo su auto control termino por desaparecer y se levanto para tomar al menor por el brazo y arrastrarlo consigo lejos de ese lugarㅡ

ㅡ Ba.. Baian, ¡Baian, suéltame! ㅡEl canadiense no le escuchaba simplemente seguía caminando con el menor a quien llevaba de arrastrado y se resistía pues no entendía el cambio repentino del otro. Lo que más le desconcertó fue ver que estaba siendo arrastrado hacía el baño y donde justamente fue lanzado por el castaño mientras entraba igual y cerraba la puerta tras de siㅡ ¿Que demonios te pasa? ㅡ No entendía para nada la actitud del otro, jamas se había comportado de esa manera con elㅡ

ㅡ ¿Quieres saber que me pasa? ㅡSus labios mostraron una sonrisa llena de lascivia mientras se acercaba paso a paso al chileno a quien tomo por las caderas con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el libre le tomaba por el mentón para que alzara el rostroㅡ Pasa que ya no puedo soportar esto...

ㅡ ¿De que...? ㅡJamás vio venir aquel besó que recibió en sus labios, un tanto shockeado al principio pero después lo fue correspondiendo lentamente, sus brazos fueron rodeando el cuello del otro. Trató de introducir su lengua en la boca ajena sólo para intensificar el besó que el mayor le fue dando gustoso mientras acariciaba las caderas del pelirrosa, subiendo de a poco la camisa para ir teniendo mas contacto con aquella piel que en mas de una ocasión, había querido marcar. Las manos de Io fueron acariciando la espalda del mayor, a la vez que se iba dejando llevar por este hasta la pared donde le acorralo, sus cuerpos calientes rozaban el uno contra el otro mientras dejaban salir gemidos que morían en la boca del otro. Podía sentir claramente el tacto de las manos ajenas, el como estas tuvieron el atrevimiento de introducirse entré sus ropas solo para tener un tacto piel a pieㅡ Ba...Baian...ㅡMurmuró por lo bajoㅡ A..ahhh... Baian aquí.. es.. esperaahh... ㅡSusurró avergonzado mientras seguía siendo como marcado por el canadiense, quien estaba enfocado en dejar diversas marcas sobre su cuello mientras aquellas manos le apretaban con fuerza el trasero como si se tratara de algún juguete anti-estresㅡ

ㅡ ¿Acaso quieres... quieres que me detenga? ㅡSu lengua se fue introduciendo en el oído derecho, lamiéndolo hasta subir por la oreja y morderla con levedad. Sus manos entonces se introdujeron por debajo de ambas prendas inferiores para empezar a apretar con libertad el cuerpo del menor quien parecía encantado, gimiendo fuertemente y sin siquiera ponerse a pensar de que alguien les podía descubrirㅡ

El mayor es lo tomó de forma bruta y lo llevó hacía la pared en donde ambos comenzaron a devorarse las bocas, los gemidos no tardaron pues el que el otro comenzará a juguetear con sus pezones había despertado en el lujuria. Pedía por más y siempre con aquella voz pícara a la vez que sus manos iban desabotonando la camisa del mayor, allí comenzó a trazar las líneas de los pectorales ajenos, vaya que tenía buena musculatura el otro. Mientras tanto las manos del canadiense luego de haberse colado por debajo de las ropas inferiores, no habían dejado de apretar aquellas nalgas, aunque se burlaba al oído del menor por la prenda que estaba usando.

ㅡ No tenía idea de que usabas estas cosas, Io... ㅡSus dedos jugaban con la fina tanga con encajes que el menor estaba usando, sabía de esos rumores que tanto el como el general de Sirena usaban tales cosas y todo por culpa de Tethis quien era la que más les aconsejabaㅡ

ㅡ D.. deja... ¡Deja de burlarte de mi! ㅡIntento apartarle pero nada de eso funcionaba ya que el menor había encontrado la manera de bajarle la prenda para dejarle expuesto; fue entonces que sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con la linea divisora de ambas nalgas hasta separarlas y buscar aquel pequeño agujero rosaㅡ Ahhh.. mmng B.. baian... ㅡEl mayor ignoraba las quejas y se enfocaba en la voz quebrada, sus dedos indice y medio derecho fueron colándose de a poco en aquel pequeño trecho que había empezado a segregar un liquido viscoso y transparente, haciéndole más fácil para que sus dedos se colaran de una y comenzara a moverlosㅡ Ahhhh mmmngg ㅡEl castaño relamió sus labios con malicia cuando escucho los primeros gemidos por lo que fue metiendo y sacando con rapidez sus dedos, además de abrirlos dentro del estrecho canalㅡ

Al ver aquellos ojos suplicantes sonrió lobuno y le besó en la frente. Sus dedos índice y anular jugaban con el aro de carne del menor introduciéndose de vez en vez dentro de la estrecha cavidad la cual masajeaba y volvían a salir.

ㅡ Aquí abajo parece estar listo, vamos bebé déjame sentirte aquí y ahora... después de todo has sido tu quien me ha provocado... ㅡEl menor solo soltó una sarta de quejidos mientras apoyaba las manos sobre el pecho del otro para querer separarle pero por causa del alcohol y aquellos dedos que no dejaban de taladrar su intimidad, le era demasiado imposible hacerloㅡ

Pronto el baño comenzó a llenarse de una fuerte sinfonía de gemidos y gritos ya fueran de dolor o placer, era difícil saberlo ya que estos se mezclaban y se perdían con la estridente música de aquella fiesta sin fin.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Lejos de cuestiones amorosas o sexuales los menores del grupo de santos de Athena parecían más felices cantando y bailando, o inclusive actuando extraño por culpa del alcohol. Hasta el siempre bien portado y correcto de Shiryu se había pasado de unas cuantas copas, hablaba arrastrando e imitaba a su maestro. Era gracioso ver cómo guerreros de distintos dioses, podían llevarse tan bien y todo a base de un poco de alcohol.

En esa fiesta nadie quería pelear y hasta el pequeño incidente entre Milo y Saga no contaba como pelea ya que el gemelo mayor solo quería ayudar a que el pobre alacrán se sincerara con el francés, ¡ya era el colmo! Todo el mundo lo sabía, inclusive el pelirrojo ese de Surt que solo se aprovechó en aquel conflicto que hubo en Asgard.

Aunque los momentos amorosos o sexuales iban a quedar de lado, eso es algo que a estos momentos de la fiesta, ya no se podían ignorar, más que todo porque la mayoría estaba en una relación y los solterones solo se quedaban ahí sin saber que hacer, quizá beber hasta la inconsciencia era una buena opción, tal como Manigoldo que ya había perdido de vista al rey escorpión, quien se había llevado a su cubo al onceavo templo y ni podía molestar a su otro amigo la Rosita porque este había sido secuestrado por el juez de Griffon, a veces podía jurar que algo se traían esos dos, y para rematar, su aprendiz se había llevado al santo menor de Piscis, lo más probable que a Cáncer.

ㅡ Malditos... ㅡMasculló por lo bajo, se sentía traicionado; todo el rato lo había pasado en la barra bebiendo cerveza y la que tenía en la mano estaba a medio terminar, no estaba tan borracho pero si aburrido ya que ni a la gorda, como solía decirle al Patriarca, se encontraba disponible ya que su "ilustrísima" se encontraba montando al tigre, ¿como lo sabia? ¡Era lo más obvio! A veces hasta se sorprendía del gran aguante que tenía Dohko para soportar todas esas carnes, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuanto tiempo tenía el de no echarse un buen polvo?ㅡ Ya llevó muchos años sin nada de acción

Y como si sus súplicas hayan sido escuchadas por los dioses, a unos cuantos metros se el se encontraban los dioses gemelos discutiendo, más que todo el dios del sueño estaba regañando al dios de la muerte que se encontraba pasado de copas. La mandíbula del cuarto custodio se desencajó cuando vio las siluetas de su antiguo enemigo, si de por sí la túnica que ambos gemelos usaban era algo traslúcida, ahora con los cambios que le habían hecho el dios del vino, ambos gemelos estaban más buenos.

ㅡ ¡Suéltame Hypnos! ㅡChillaba el pelinegro, ya no aguantaba que el otro le estuviera regañandoㅡ ¡No soy un niño para que me trates así!

ㅡ ¡Entonces deja de comportarte como tal! ㅡLe regaño el rubio quien ya había dejado de jalar al otro, ninguno de los hermanos se había percatado de que eran observados por el guardián mayor de Cáncer, quien se relamía los labios al ver la fina silueta del pelinegro, eso era algo que no había podido apreciar antes y peor aún si se encontraba sobrioㅡ

Manigoldo procedió a levantarse de la barra de bebidas dónde se la había pasado las últimas horas, tal vez luego de tanto tiempo sólo y aburrido podría hacer algo para divertirse durante lo que resta de la noche. Se acercó lo más que pudo a dónde estaban los dioses del sueño y de la muerte para entablar alguna clase de conversación. Por otro lado los dioses gemelos seguían discutiendo por un tema tan irrelevante como saber quién era el mayor.

ㅡ Te sigo diciendo que soy yo ㅡVolvía a discutirle el dios de la muerte, el dios del sueño le vio feo y rodó los ojos con molestia, era por eso mismo que odiaba que su hermano tomara alcohol porque siempre terminaba comportándose como un críoㅡ

ㅡ Oigan oigan ustedes dos.. ¿que es todo este parloteo? Se supone que estamos en una fiesta y ¡hay que disfrutar! ㅡAunque esto se lo había dicho más que nada al gemelo de cabellos rubios para que dejará disfrutar al menor; el dios del sueño alzó una ceja y vio con desdén al caballero de oro, ¿que estaba haciendo el de Cáncer ahi? ¿Porque motivo les hablaba? Si bien se encontraban en paz, por así decirlo, se le hacía raro que el otro olvidase tan rápido que siglos atrás habían estado en guerra ademas de que el italiano y el tonto de su hermano habían peleado hasta la muerte, sabía que si esos sobrios solo ocasionarían un cataclismoㅡ

ㅡ ¿Y eso que? ㅡLe preguntó mordazㅡ el que sea una fiesta no quiere decir que dejaré que mi hermano ande haciendo estupideces!

ㅡ ¡Yo no hago eshtupideshesh! ㅡSe quejó el otro, aún seguía bebiendo y no tenía muy buen aguante que digamosㅡ Hic!

ㅡ Vaya, es difícil creer que el ese dios tonto con el que me enfrente ㅡComento con burla el italiano, Hypnos solo entrecerró los ojos y fue pensando una sarta de maldiciones para el moreno que seguía divirtiéndose por la imagen de aquel "temible" diosㅡ

ㅡ Y tu.. que me vesh? Hic! sssii.. tu ㅡEl moreno casi se atraganta cuando vio que el pelinegro le estaba viendo feo e intentaba acercarse le para golpearle con la botella de cervezaㅡ Eressshh el misssmo hic! khé... sssi... la jaiba... hic!

ㅡ ¿Como que jaiba? ㅡChillo indignado, si bien al principio no le había entendido ni una pizca de lo que el otro trataba de decirle, lo de jaiba no paso desapercibido para sus oidosㅡ Yo no soy ninguna jaiba, maldito dios de quinta

ㅡ SSiii lo eresh,.. ㅡContesto como si nada, la botella había desaparecido por obra del otro dios que al ver que su hermano estaba entretenido en su platica con el dorado, decidió quitárselaㅡ Ereshhh la jaibaa plassshheraaa hic! ㅡA Manigoldo estaba que le daba un tic, siempre había odiado que le dijera así solo porque su signo zodiacal representaba al mendigo cangrejo, ¡el no era ningún cangrejo!

ㅡ Escúchame bien, dios de quinta ㅡPoco a poco había acortado la distancia para tomar al más bajo por la ropa y halarle hacia su cuerpo; Hypnos solo se encontraba como el tercero observando lo que sucedería y pensando en si intervenir o noㅡ vuelves a decirme jaiba y créeme que te ira muy mal ㅡEl dios de la muerte solo le vio divertido e inclusive su gemelo se extraño al ver que el pelinegro no estaba reaccionando ante las provocaciones ajenas o quizá era gracias al alcohol o quien sabeㅡ

ㅡ Eressshhh unaa jaiba ㅡSusurro quedito, el italiano estaba que le propinaba un puñetazo en la cara pero aquel par de blancos y delgados brazos sobre su cuello se lo impidieronㅡ Ereshhh esshe maldito hic.. que... que me hic... venció... ㅡManigoldo le vio extrañado igual, por un momento pensó que el dios iba a reaccionar mas que todo por que los borrachos reaccionan ante la más minima provocaciónㅡ ...hic.. tu... fuisssshhtesshh ... el pri..mero...

El pelinegro mantenía la mirada fija sobre la ajena dejando ver que a pesar de su estado, se encontraba tranquilo ante el tema de que había sido vencido por un humano y por breves segundos un pensamiento fugaz paso por la mente del guerrero cuando vio que las mejillas palidas del dios, estaban suavemente teñidas de un leve rosa. En si era alguien que mantenía un lazo con la muerte pero jamas en sus años de vida se imagino tener una imagen tan provocativa de la muerte misma, una donde le miraba con cierta curiosidad, como si esperaba que hiciera algo e inclusive Hypnos lo había notado, es más, siempre supo que algo había cambiado desde que su hermano se había enfrentado a ese guerrero. Manigoldo había sido ese algo que la muerte había estado esperando, ese cambio que se negaba a aceptarlo abiertamente y todo por su papel como divinidad.

Como imaginándose lo que podía pasar, el dios del sueño fue retrocediendo sin llamar la atención para dejar que la muerte y el guerrero descubrieran lo que por accidente habían provocado siglos atrás.

ㅡ Me hes dificil creer que eres un dios ㅡLa mirada divertida del italiano causo que el pelinegro hiciera un puchero, Manigoldo solo sonrío más al ver que era el quien tenía el control sobre esa divinidad que se estaba comportando como un crío humano y eso que siglos atrás le había echado en cara que el comportamiento de los humanos era algo estúpidoㅡ

ㅡ ¡Lo shoii! ㅡExclamo alterado y dando un ligero salto sobre los brazos del moreno, ¿en que momento el otro le había tomado por las caderas? No lo supo y no es como si en esos momentos le importara, peor aun cuando este le alzo más y empezo a caminar lejos de la algarabia de la fiestaㅡ Mn~

ㅡ Si, si, claro, lo que tu digas ㅡUna parte o más bien la poca razón que le quedaba se encontraba preguntandole que demonios estaba haciendo, su cuerpo se movia por inercia, dejando que cada movimiento suyo o del dios, causara que ambos cuerpos se frotaran aun más, ¡debía detenerse! pero desde momentos atrás había visto las provocasiones del dios pero en ese estado y por como estaba vestido, se le hacia demasiado dificil querer perder esa oportunidad. De todas formas no es como si pudiera alejarse de la muerte, no cuando esta siempre le había buscado siglos atrás, cuando el pueblo de ese niño había sido masacrado, Thanatos había buscado como loco a ese pequeño que según las parcas, le pertenecía, quiza por eso mismo se había enojado de tal magnitud cuando vio que a quien buscaba se encontraba del lado de la tonta de Athenaㅡ

ㅡ Manigoldo~ ㅡAquel frió suspiro sobre su cuello causo un revuelo de emociones en el cuerpo del guerrero, las piernas blancas se afirmaron más a las caderas y sus manos fueron jugando con la cabellera corta y azulada del morenoㅡ ¿Porque? ㅡMantenía la mejilla sobre la ajena, sus ojos cerrados y conteniendo las ganas de liberar sus sentimientos, aun mantenía un poco de cordura pero ahora de tenerle tan cerca y de milagro, no estarse matando, no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera; o quizá eran los efectos del alcohol, ya que pocos sabían que el vino de Dionisio no solo animaba las fiestas, sino que sus efectos secundarios eran subir el libido y de paso, también poner los sentimientos y emociones a flor de pielㅡ ¿Porque no pude tenerte antes?

ㅡ ¿De que hablas? ㅡNo obtuvo respuesta más que aquel contacto frio sobre sus labios y aquellas manos que le tomaban suavemente por el cabello ahora se encontraban sobre sus mejillas, estaban igual de heladas pero era una sensación reconfortante, ¡era un beso de la muerte! Thanatos estando sobrio era alguien arisco, gruñon y todo lo amargado posible pero ahora parecía alguien indefenso, quiza como un humano, alguien capaz de sentir pues se lo estaba demostrando con ese beso que ni podía corresponderle por lo impactado que estabaㅡ

ㅡ Porque... porque tu... tu me perteneces... ㅡAquellas palabra atoradas en su interior desde muchisimos años atras y todo por ser alguien a quien habían maldecido, capaz de sentir algo por alguien fuera humano o divinidad, hasta que un día las parcas le anunciaron de que existiria un humano con el que mantendría un lazo que jamas sería roto sin importar cuantos siglos pasaran, pero que debía tenerle antes de que la guerra estallara; pero como siempre y por culpa de Athena, termino perdiendo al único ser, un humano que no temía a la muerteㅡ

Manigoldo se quedo sin palabras es más, su cerebro pareció dejar de funcionar por lo que el dios de la muerte aprovecho para abalanzarse al guerrero dorado; Hypnos observaba todo desde una distancia muy prudente y bueno, prefirió no interferir y dejar que las cosas fluyeran con calma, algo que debió ser tiempo atrás.

ㅡ Algún día me lo agradecerá ㅡMurmuro el dios rubio mientras se iba a buscar alguna habitación donde pudiera descansar, después de todo la fiesta ya estaba llegando a su fin y aunque faltaran un par de horas para ello el ya no tenía fuerza para más eso y que la música le estaba molestandoㅡ

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo despertó desparramado en alguna parte del templo principal. Todos tenían un terrible dolor de cabeza y el más minimo ruido parecía afectarles mucho.

ㅡ Callense! ㅡSe escucho gritar a uno y nadie logro identificarle ya que tenía la voz toda rasposaㅡ

ㅡ Agh... siento que estoy flotando...ㅡDijo otro pero nadie logro dar con el dueño de la vozㅡ

ㅡ ¿¡SAGA DE GEMINIS, QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AHÍ ARRIBA!? ㅡTodo el mundo comenzó a abuchear al pobre arquero que ignoro olímpicamente las quejas de los demás ya que se encontraba sumamente enojado al ver al gemelo mayor colgando del candelabro y lo peor no era eso, sino que ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDOㅡ

ㅡ ¡ASPROS, BAJATE DE AHÍ! ㅡEsta vez fue Sísifo quien grito al ver que el otro gemelo mayor se encontraba igual de desnudo y colgando del otro extremo del candelabroㅡ

ㅡ ¡Como si supiera bajarme de aqui! ㅡLe grito devuelta pero Sísifo no se inmuto y hasta le amenazo con su arco que saco de quien sabe dondeㅡ

ㅡ ¡Te bajas o te bajo con una flecha en el culo! ㅡTodo el mundo se quedo en silencio y con la quijada desencajada al escuchar al arquero mayor utilizar ese lenguajeㅡ

ㅡ Sísifo.. no creo que sea.. ㅡPor otro lado EL Cid trato de acercarse al castaño pero este solo se giro para amenazarle con la flechaㅡ

ㅡ Tu ni me hables ㅡEl español se mostro sorprendido al ver tan molesto al otroㅡ Aun no se me olvida como caíste en los _encantos_ de esa brujaㅡ

ㅡ Pero Sísifo.. ya te dije que... ㅡEl arquero solo tenso más la flecha, apunto de lanzársela a la pobre cabra que no sabía como defenderse y todo porque la diosa Afrodita les había metido en quien sabe que embrujoㅡ

ㅡ No. ME. HABLES. ㅡVolvió a advertirle y el español decidió respetar la orden del castaño eso o terminaría con una flecha en el corazónㅡ

ㅡ Uhhh te la aplicaron! ㅡSe escucho la voz del mayor de los gemelos quien aun colgaba y reía a carcajada suelta al ver como El Cid se quedaba callado y obedecía a su parejaㅡ ¡TE TIENEN DOMINADOOOOO!

ㅡ ¡TE CALLAS O TE METO TRES FLECHAS EN EL CULO PARA QUE QUEDES COMO FLORERO! ㅡVolvió a gritar el griego que ya estaba cansado de todo eso, lo único que quería era irse a su templo a bañarse y dormir por los próximos díasㅡ

ㅡ Amigos... calma... todos estamos tensos, demasiado tensos, de mal humor y todo por la resaca ㅡAioros por su parte trato de calmar a los demás, sobre todo a su maestro a quien trato amablemente de quitarle el arco y flecha antes de que alguien acabara herido o muertoㅡ Lo mejor es irnos a nuestros templos, bañarnos, dormir o tomarnos un buen café cargado ㅡLes sugirió y los demás aceptaron en silencioㅡ

ㅡ ¡KANOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN! ㅡLamentablemente el grito del otro peliazul interrumpió en la sala ya que no encontraba a su gemelo en ningún ladoㅡ ¡Bajenme de aqui!

ㅡ Saga yo lo hare pero por favor deja de gritar ㅡSe ofrecio el arquero al ver que su maestro tenía una horrible cara asesinaㅡ Maestro Sísifo, por favor vaya al templo y descanse...

ㅡ Como sea... ㅡEl mayor solo se giro sobre sus talones para salir de ahí y El Cid trato de seguirle pero el castaño solo le dedico una mirada de advertencia de que quería estar soloㅡ

Poco a poco los demás fueron saliendo del templo principal para ir a sus templos pero a penas llegaron al templo de Piscis terminaron por pedirle ayuda a Mu quien amablemente les teletransporto a sus templos correspondientes mientras Aioros se quedaba para ayudar a bajar a ambos geminianos. Lo peor del caso es que ninguno de los adultos presentes noto un enorme cambio en el santuario y quizá no lo notarían por las próximas horas.

 **Continuara...**


End file.
